Roy's Super Ultra Hyper Quest
by giantbigtiger
Summary: What if Galeem and Dharkon teamed up to take over the world? It would've been the end, if it wasn't for one fighter who escaped. Follow Roy's journey to save the world! (Contains spoilers)
1. Chapter 1: The Adventures Begin

It's the final battle between Galeem the Lord of Light, Dharkon the Enbodiment of Chaos, Mario "Jumpman" Mario A.K.A. Mr. Video Game himself, Donkey Kong, Breath of the Wild Link, Samus Aran, Dark Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox McCloud, Pikachu, Pikachu Libre, Luigi Mario, Ness, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Princess Peach Toadstool the Princess of Toadstools, Princess Daisy, King Bowser Koopa, Ice Climbers (Popo & Nana), Ocarina of Time Sheik, A Link Between Worlds Zelda, Dr. Mario, Pichu, Falco Lombardi the Proud Space Ace, Prince Marth, Princess Lucina, Ocarina of Time Young Link, Ocarina of Time Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Roy the Young Lion, Chrom, Mr. Game & Watch, Meta Knight, Captain Pit, Dark Pit, Zero Suit Samus, Wario, Solid Snake, Path of Radiance Ike, Radiant Dawn Ike, Pokemon Trainer (Red), Pokemon Trainer (Leaf), Red's Charizard, Red's Ivysaur, Red's Squirtle, Leaf's Charizard, Leaf's Ivysaur, Leaf's Squirtle, Diddy Kong, Lucas, The Blue Blur himself Sonic the Hedgehog, King Dedede, Olimar, Alph, Lucario, R.O.B. the Robotic Operating Buddy, Wind Waker Toon Link, Wolf O'Donnel, Male Villager, Female Villager, Mega Man the Blue Bomber, Female Wii Fit Trainer, Male Wii Fit Trainer, Rosalina, Luma, Little Mac, Wireframe Mac, Greninja, Palutena, Pac-Man, Male Robin, Female Robin, Shulk, Prince Bowser Koopa Jr., Lemmy Koopaling, Larry Koopaling, Wendy O. Koopaling, Iggy Koopaling, Ludwig Von Koopaling, Morton Koopaling, Roy Koopaling, Duck Hunt Duo (Duck Hunt Dog, Duck Hunt Duck, Duck Hunt Hunter), Ryu, Ken Masters, Soldier 1st Class Cloud Strife, Advent Children Cloud Strife, Male Corrin, Female Corrin, Bayonetta (Bayonetta), Bayonetta (Bayonetta 2), Male Inkling, Female Inkling, Ridley, Simon Belmont, Richter Belmont, King K. Rool, Isabelle, and Incineroar.

"I, Galeem, the Lord of Light, will engulf the universe in brightness!" Galeem exclaimed.

"No, I, Dharkon, the Embodiment of Chaos, will drown the universe in my darkness!" Dharkon eclaimed

"No way, we'll stop the both of you!" Captain Pit exclaimed. "Right, everyone?"

"Oh, yeah!" Said Mario "Jumpman" Mario, Mr. Video Game himself.

"No matter, you meaningless fighters cannot top either of us, we have all the spirits!" Galeem responded.

"Uhh, actually we defeated them all." Ness, the PSI Powerhouse responded.

Dharkon looked around him. The area is completely free of spirits. It seems like Ness was telling the truth.

"O-Oh.." Dharkon said. "Well... uhh... Hey, Galeem, group huddle."

Dharkon and Galeem huddled together so that the fighters couldn't hear what they were saying.

"What is it, Dharkon?" Galeem asked.

"So, Galeem, I know we're enemies, but I think we should team up." Dharkon suggested.

"...Why?" Galeem asked.

"Well think about it! The fighters have every spirit! We don't stand a chance! We need to work together." Dharkon replied.

"Hmm... Well, I don't like it, but okay." Galeem said.

Galeem and Dharkon stopped huddling.

"So, uhh, you two done talking? Can we fight now?" Captain Pit asked.

"Yep! Sure thing!" Dharkon said as he winked to Galeem, who winked back.

"Guys, I've got a bad feeling about this..." said Shulk, the Visionary.

"Shut up Shulk." said the Blue Bomber Mega Man. "The last time you had a bad feeling Galeem blasted us."

"I mean I don't know, guys. I think Shulk might have a point-" Roy, the Young Lion began to say before getting interuppted.

"SHUT UP Roy. Just for that you're not getting any spirits. Have fun dying." Mega Man said.

Shulk and Roy gulped, but stayed quiet.

"Tatakai o hajimemashou! (Let the battles begin!)" Said Soldier 1st Class Cloud Strife.

"Cloud, no one can understand you. Now, let the battles begin!" said Male Wii Fit Trainer.

"Shikashi, sore wa watashi ga itta kotodesu... (But that's what I said...)" Soldier 1st Class Cloud Strife quietly mumbled.

The fighters charged at Galeem the Lord of Light and Dharkon the Embodiment of Chaos. Powered up by every spirit, the fighters thought it was a shoe-in. They were definately gonna win, or so they thought.

"NOW GALEEM!" Dharkon yelled.

Galeem used his Laser Net and Dharkon used his X Bomb at the same time. The laser and the bomb combined into one, creating "Laser X Bomb Net".

"Gahh!" yelled Prince Marth.

"This is all your fault Shulk-" Mega Man began to say, but he couldn't finish before the Laser X Bomb Net destroyed him.

"Nooo!" said Bayonetta as she was destroyed as well.

The Laser X Bomb Net proceeded to hit people.

"Kirby, use your Warp Star!" Captain Pit said.

"Captain Pit, I cannot. It seems like I do not have it on my person at the moment." Kirby replied.

"Uhh, Mewtwo! Teleport away!" Captain Pit said.

"Captain Pit, I can't. I'm out of PP." Mewtwo said.

"Uhhh, Sonic! Run away!" Captain Pit said.

"Run to where? There's nowhere to go." Sonic sez.

"Uhh... Villager! Do something!" Captain Pit said.

Both Villagers responded at the same time. "What are we supposed to do?!"

It seemed hopeless. The Laser X Bomb Net proceeded to destroy more and more people, before Captain Falcon had an idea.

"Oh, I know! I'll escape in my Blue Falcon!" Captain Falcon, the Supersonic Slugger said.

"NO! I need it more than you!" Roy exclaimed.

Roy shoved Captain Falcon out of the way, and Roy jumped into the Blue Falcon. Captain Falcon, who is still on the ground, is unable to stop Roy. The Laser X Bomb Net proceeded to destroy Captain Falcon, along with everyone else, as Roy drove the Blue Falcon away.


	2. Chapter 2: Minecraft

"Mwahahaha! This plan was great, Dharkon! Just one problem. What are we going to do with Roy?" Galeem asked."

"Oh, that kid? Don't worry about him. We captured all the fighters, along with every spirit they had on them! That Roy kid had no spirits on him! He doesn't stand a chance!" Dharkon replied.

"Yeah, you're right. But uhh, what do we do now?" Galeem laughed.

"Hmm, how about we destroy some more universes? Let's start with that 'Craftmine' thing." Dharkon said.

Roy kept driving the Blue Falcon, not even looking at where he was going. All he cared about was escaping the Laser X Bomb Net. He kept driving until he hit a wall, destroying the Blue Falcon. Roy jumped out of the vehicle.

"Sigh. What do I do now?" Roy asked himself. He looked around himself. He was in a land of squares.

"...What is this, SNES land? Looks like something Ness would like." Roy said to himself.

"HEY!" a voice said from behind Roy. Roy turned around to see a blocky man.

"What do you think you're doing? You crashed into my house!" Said the blocky man.

"Oh, sorry. You see, all my friends are dead. I was trying to escape and I-" Roy began to explain, before he got interuppted.

"I DON'T CARE! I, Steve of Minecraft, will defeat you in battle!"

"Uhh, ok." Roy said, drawing his sword.

.

Battle 1: Roy, the Young Lion, vs Steve of Minecraft.

Steve sprinted and slashed at Roy with his iron sword, but Roy parried and hit Steve. Steve, surprised at Roy's Strength, took out some cobblestone and built a dome around himself. Roy looked at the dome and said "Hey, what gives?". Steve tunneled underground and popped up behind Roy, who was still inspecting the cobblestone, and hit Roy. Roy gasped. Steve really was strong. Roy, low on health, said "I didn't want to have to do this, but I guess I have no choice" as he charged up his Flare Blade. Steve got hit by it. Nearly dead, Steve drank a potion of healing. The two of them ran at each other and locked blades. Gritting his teeth, Steve was determined to win. But before either one could do something, they were interuppted.

Victor: Neither.

.

Roy looked up in the sky. It was Galeem and Dharkon. Steve gasped.

"Circles?! Blasphemy!" Steve yelled.

"No! It's Galeem and Dharkon! They killed my friends! Steve, let's put aside out differences and fight them!" Roy exclaimed.

"I'll fight them, but not to help you. I just want to get rid of the circles!" Steve exclaimed.

Roy ran at Galeem and Dharkon while yelling. Steve sticked back and drank potions.

"Hmm? Oh, look, its Roy!" Galeem said.

"What are you doing here? Are you two going to destroy Minecraft too?" Roy asked.

"Yeah." Dharkon said.

"No! I'll stop you!" Roy yelled.

"I don't have time for this. Dharkon, let's just make a fighter do this." Galeem said.

"Yeah ok." Dharkon said.

Dharkon reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a random fighter, Luigi.

"Luigi, kill Roy." Dharkon instructed as he and Galeem left.

"Ok Dharkon" Luigi said.

.

Battle 2: Roy, the Young Lion & Steve of Minecraft vs Luigi, the Green Wonder.

Luigi ran to Roy and did a down throw, down air, neutral air, down air, up air, up b. Roy was lauched high in the sky, landing on Steve's roof.

"Whew, good thing this isn't a real Smash stage." Roy said.

Steve is finished drinking his potions.

"Hey you! You work for the circles, don't you!" Steve asked Luigi.

"Yeah." Luigi responded.

"I'm gonna destroy you!" Steve said. He punched Luigi, who got defeated because Steve drank so many strength potions.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion & Steve of Minecraft

.

"Wow, Steve! That was awesome!" Roy said.

Luigi, now free of Galeem and Dharkon's control, sat up in a daze.

"Ow, what happened?" Luigi asked.

"Galeem and Dharkon teamed up and captured everyone. Now they're trying to take over as much worlds as possible." Roy said.

"Where's this?" Luigi asked.

"This is Minecraft, and I'm Steve. And I guess I beat the evil out of you, huh." Steve said.

"Oh ok." Luigi said.

Dharkon's Apple Watch beeped. He looked at it. He got a notification saying "Luigi, the Green Wonder, was defeated by Roy, the Young Lion & Steve of Minecraft."

"What?! Damn it. Roy, the Young Lion & Steve of Minecraft defeated Luigi, the Green Wonder!" Dharkon said.

"Agh! We should've taken down Roy! Let's go do that now!" Galeem said.

"Wait wait wait, no! Roy is very obviously powerful, if we fight him, we might die! let's make the fighters fight Roy!" Dharkon said.

"Yeah ok." Galeem said. "We'll just sit back and wait for the others to defeat Roy."

Dharkon reached into his pocket and grabbed a handful of fighters. He then scattered them throughout the multiverse and told them to keep an eye out for Roy.


	3. Chapter 3: Ice Climber

**Party: **  
**Roy, the Young lion**  
**Steve of Minecraft**  
**Luigi, the Green Wonder**

"So, what do we do now?" Steve asked.

"We need to save everyone else, and then defeat Dharkon and Galeem" Roy said.

"How?" Luigi asked.

"The fighters have got to be scattered everywhere, so let's travel!" Roy said.

"How?" Luigi asked.

"Uhh, Steve, you got any ideas?" Roy asked.

"Well I've got this Nether Portal" Steve said as he took a Nether Portal out of his pocket.

"Great, let's use that!" Roy said as he, Steve, and Luigi jumped in.

"So, this is the 'Nether' that you speak of?" Roy asked.

"Uhh, no." Steve said.

Roy, Steve, and Luigi were standing on a floating iceberg in the middle of the ocean.

"I don't know why the portal led us here." Steve said.

"Well, ok. But what universe is this?" Roy asked to himself. He looked around. It was just ice, ice, and more ice.

"I think it might be Ice Climbe-" Luigi said before being interuppted.

"Not now Luigi I'm trying to think. Hm... I think it might be Ice Climbers! Ha! Yes, I'm so smart!" Roy said.

Luigi rolled his eyes. While rolling his eyes, he saw the Ice Climbers. "Look it's the Ice Climbers!" Luigi said.

Steve and Roy turned and saw the Ice Climbers high up on a mountain.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Roy asked.

"I'll build a bridge to the mainland!" Steve said. He took some dirt blocks and built a bridge to the mainland.

"Ok, now we're on the mainland, but how do we get to the top?" Roy asked.

"We jump." Luigi said.

"God damnit Luigi not everyone is a good jumper." Roy yelled.

"Ok fine. We walk." Luigi said.

So then Roy, Steve, and Luigi walked to the top. Now at the summit, The Ice Climbers were evily clubbing seals.

"Hey look it's Roy!" Nana said.

"Oh snap you're right." Popo said.

"Let's beat them up!" Nana said.

.

Fight 3: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, & Luigi, the Green Wonder vs Ice Climbers, the Bone-chilling duo.

The Ice Climbers began by throwing their hammers at Luigi's face, giving him a concussion. Roy uses his fire to burn the hammers to nothing. The Ice Climbers, now with no weapon (because they stupidly tossed them away), are defenceless and get punched in the faces by Steve.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, & Luigi, the Green Wonder

.

"Ouch." Popo said.

"What happened?" Nana asked.

Roy explained the situation.

"Oh. We'd like to help but we have no hammers. Thanks Roy." Popo said.

"Don't worry, I'll craft new ones!" Steve said. He took out his crafting table. He tried making a hammer, but he can't figure it out.

"Uh... How about pickaxes?" Steve said as he gave the Ice Climbers pickaxes.

"...gee thanks." the Ice Climbers said.

"Ok but how do we get to the next world?" Roy asked.

"I know, let's use the Condor!" Nana said.

"The what?" Roy asked.

"...the pterodactyl." Nana said with an unimpressed expression.

"Oh, right, yeah I totally knew that." Roy said.

Popo and Nana summoned the Condor and grabbed on, along with Roy and Steve. Steve had to store Luigi into his inventory because Luigi still has a concussion. They then flew to the next world.


	4. Chapter 4: Fire Emblem: Fates

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Luigi, the Green Wonder  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

"Looks like we're in Fire Emblem land." Roy said.

"Sure does." said Luigi.

"Ok, but which Fire Emblem?" Popo asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Roy said.

"Because you're a Fire Emblem charater" Nana said.

"Nana, that's racist. Not all Fire Emblem characters know each othe-" Roy said before being interuppted by a voice.

"Roy? Roy! Long time no see Roy!" Roy turned around to see that it's Male Corrin.

"God damnit Male Corrin." Roy said.

Male Corrin walked towards the group. Female Corrin is also there.

"Hey Roy! I'd love to chat but we have to kill you." Male Corrin said in an overly cheery tone.

.

Battle 4: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Luigi, the Green Wonder, & Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo vs Male Corrin the half human & Female Corrin the half dragon

Roy began by lightly punching Corrin in the arm, defeating him instantly.

Female Corrin tossed away the cigarette she was smoking and said "Let's get this over with". She began by using Dragon Lunge, impaling Steve. She then kicks Luigi in the stomach, taking him out of commision. Roy then tried using Double-Edge Dance on Female Corrin, but she used Counter Surge, knocking Roy into the air. Female Corrin then used Dragon Ascent, knocking Roy into oblivion. The Ice Climbers are so terrified they died of fright.

Female Corrin then kicked Male Corrin, who is on the ground, while saying "Get up idiot. The battle is over." But unbeknownst to Female Corrin, Steve had a Totem of Undying. Steve used his iron sword and striked Female Corrin off guard.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Luigi, the Green Wonder, & Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

.

Steve then used splash potions of instant health to heal up Roy, Luigi, and the Ice Climbers.

Female Corrin gets up and says "Ugh, what happened?"

Roy explains the situation.

"In that case, we better stop Galeem and Dharkon!" Female Corrin said. "Let's go, Male Corrin!"

Male Corrin doesn't get up.

"...oh I guess he's actually dead. Oh well. Let's teleport out of here." Female Corrin said.


	5. Chapter 5: Ocarina of Time

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Luigi, the Green Wonder  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin the half dragon

.

"Where are we now?" Popo asked.

Luigi looked around him. Medieval imagery.

"...Fire Emblem again?" Luigi said.

Roy got annoyed and punched Luigi's head. "No you dummy it's The Legend of Zelda."

Roy looked around him.

"The real question is, which Zelda?" Roy said.

Female Corrin got annoyed and punched Roy's head. "It's obvious you dummy it's Ocarina of Time."

Female Corrin looked around herself.

"The real question is, where's Link?"

Popo got annoyed and punched Female Corrin's head. "You dummy he's right there."

Popo looked around him.

"The real question is-"

"Enough! Just move on with the plot!" Nana yelled.

"Yeah! Also who's Link?" Steve asked.

"The guy running towards us." Popo said.

.

Battle 5: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Luigi, the Green Wonder, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, & Female Corrin the half dragon vs Young Link, the Hero of Time

Young Link took out his fire arrows and shot the Ice Climbers, overheating them out of commision. Female Corrin stepped in and blasted Young Link with water, extinguishing his arrows. Luigi kicked Young Link. Roy then used his Flare Blade on Young Link, which accidentally reignited his arrows. "God damnit Roy!" said Female Corrin. Roy rubbed his head in embarrasment. Young Link proceeded to use his overpowered arrows to defeat Luigi. Luckily, Steve built a wall around himself so he won't get hit. Steve put down some Netherrack and set it on fire, and then Steve shot his own arrows through the fire at Young Link, setting Young Link on fire. The fire burnt Young Link.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Luigi, the Green Wonder, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, & Female Corrin the half dragon

.

"Ow, what happened?" Young Link said.

Roy began to explain. "Well, you see, Dhark-"

Nana interuppted. "Young Link! You're not supposed to talk!"

Roy pushed Nana out of the picture. "Shut up Nana."

Roy then explained the situation to Young Link.

"Oh. I'd help but I'm too lazy so I'll just sit here."

"Uhh... Ok? Well usually we ask the newcomer to give us a new transport method to reach the next world, soo..." Roy said.

"Oh. Take my ocarina. Not like I was using it much anyways."

Roy took Young Link's Ocarina and played the song of soaring, transporting Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Luigi, the Green Wonder, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, & Female Corrin the half dragon to a new world.

Young Link was sitting in Hyrule Field, relaxing.

"Ahh, I'm so glad I decided to be lazy and not save the world."

But then Young Link heard footsteps.

"...? Who's there?" Young Link asked.

A shadowy figure appeared behind Young Link and killed him.


	6. Chapter 6: Animal Crossing

After Roy played the song of soaring, him, Steve, Luigi, Ice Climbers, and Female Corrin ended up in a new world.

Female Corrin looked around.

"so... bright... too much... saturation..." Female Corrin said as she fainted.

Nana looked at a sign. It said "Welcome to Animal Crossing".

"Ah, no wonder why Female Corrin fainted." Nana said.

Steve looked around. "Hey, I think I like this place. It's kinda like Minecraft!"

Suddenly, the ground shook. "Woah!" said Roy as he struggled to keep balance. Luigi slipped and landed on his head. Curious to the source of the shaking, Roy looked around. he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"BEHOLD" said a creepy, low-pitched voice.

"Who said that?!" Roy asked. He tried to keep his composure, but was a little scared.

"MY POWER" the voice said.

"I- I'm not afraid of you!" Roy lied.

"I AM STRONGER THAN ANY ANIMAL" the voice said. It was getting closer.

Roy, now shaking with fear, cannot say anything because he's too scared.

"BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW GOD" said the voice.

Roy fainted out of fear. The voice walked closer, and closer, until it was revealed that it was Villager.

"Wow, Roy, you really are pathetic. It was only Villager!" Nana said.

.

Battle 6: Steve of Minecraft, Luigi, the Green Wonder, & Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo vs Villager, Mayor of Smashville

Popo began by shooting an Ice Shot at Villager, who pocketed it and threw it at Nana's face. "Damnit Popo!" Nana said. She then ran forwards and tried hitting Villager with her hammer, but Villager jumped over and shot Nana in the face with a slingshot. Luigi tried using his green fireball, but Villager pocketed it and threw it back at Luigi. Steve shot an arrow of slowness at Villager, but he pocketed it and threw it back at Steve. "Damn..." Steve said as he drank a bucket of Milk, "This guy just keeps deflecting everything!". But then Steve got an idea. He ran towards Villager so that they were right next to each other, and then Steve threw a splash potion of slowness at Villager. Villager pocketed it and threw it back at Steve, but the splash effect hit Villager as well. "Get him, guys!" Steve yelled. Steve took out his iron sword and prepared a strike, the Ice Climbers wound up for their forward smash, and Luigi charged up his Green Missile, all aimed at Villager, who cannot evade or pocket it.

But then something happened. A rocket flew out of the darkness of the forest and hit Steve, Popo, Nana, and Luigi. But it wasn't any rocket. It was a Lloid Rocket. Out of the forest comes Female Villager.

Male Villager planted a tree and cut it down, and Female Villager pocketed it. She then ran up to Luigi and dropped the tree on him, knocking him out. "Hey!" Nana yelled. Nana and Popo then used the Squall Hammer move, but the two Villagers dodged it. Seeing Squall hammer, the Villagers got an idea. They copied Squall Hammer, but with axes instead of hammers. Nana and Popo ran, but Popo tripped. Popo was defeated. Nana, now without Popo, tried using Blizzard as a last ditch effort to try and freeze the Villagers, but it failed. Nana was defeated.

Now it's up to Steve. He wanted to do the potion trick again, but it won't work a second time. Besides, it was too dangerous to get near the Villagers. Out of ideas, Steve surrounded himself with dirt blocks for defence. Thinking it was safe, Steve took a deep breath, trying to think of what to do next, but before he could think anything, the Villagers dug in with their shovels, and Steve pummeled to defeat.

Victor: Villager, Mayor of Smashville & Villager, Mayor of Smashville

.

~~~  
With the battle over, the two Villagers began to drag the bodies of their victims towards their house. More specifically their basement, which they were using as a makeshift prison.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" said a voice. The Villagers turned around to see Roy and Female Corrin, who are now awake, about to strike with their swords.

.

Battle 7: Roy, the Young Lion, & Female Corrin the half dragon vs Villager, Mayor of Smashville & Villager, Mayor of Smashville

Male Villager swiftly took out a shovel to use as a makeshift shield, and Female Villager did the same, but with an axe. Roy and Female Corrin's swords hit the metal objects, not hurting the Villagers at all. Female Corrin jumped back to avoid a counter attack, while Roy decided to counter their counter attack. Male Villager took out his net and ensnared Roy, foiling his plan. Roy was kept in place while Female Villager prepared to attack Roy with her axe. "No!" Female Corrin yelled. She ran forwards and transformed her arm to dragon form to use her scales to shield Roy. Female Villager's axe struck Corrin, but it bounced off her scales. Roy, seeing an oppotunity, using his blade's fire to burn Male Villager's net into dust. Male Villaer, seeing his net is now gone, Took out his bowling ball to try to attack Roy. Roy dodged, causing Male Villager to hit nothing. Roy used his Double-Edged Dance to attack Male Villager, knocking him away. "Yes!" Female Corrin yelled. Female Villager, seeing that Female Corrin is distracted, attacks her. Female Corrin gets knocked back. Roy is worried for her, but he can't do anything about it right now, as Male Villager is attacking Roy with his shovel. Roy's sword and Male Villager's shovel lock together.

Female Villager slowly walks towards Female Corrin, who is on the ground in a daze. Female Villager prepares to strike. Female Corrin opens her eyes to see Female Villager's axe, about to attack. Female Corrin is frozen in shock. "Female Corrin! No!" Roy yelled. He took his focus off of Male Villager for a split second, giving Male Villager the advantage. Roy focuses back on his fight, unable to help Female Corrin. Female Villager holds her axe high up, but before she could strike, something happened.

A rip in space appeared in the middle of the battle. Out of the rift comes a humanoid shape, engulfed in light from the rift. As the rift closed, and the light faded, it was revealed that it was Goku!

"Hey, it's me, Goku!" Goku said. He then punched both Villagers in the face.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Female Corrin the half dragon, & Goku, Earth's Greatest Hero.

.

"Whoa, thanks Goku!" said Roy.

"No problem!" Said Goku.

The two Villagers, now defeated and free from Galeem and Dharkon's control, woke up.

"...agh, what happened?" Female Villager said.

"Yeah... and why does my throat hurt?" Male Villager asked.

Roy explained the situation.

"Oh my god... I did that?!" Male Villager said.

"I'm so sorry!" Female Villager said.

"No worries Villagers. You had no control over it. What we need to focus on is defeating Galeem and Dharkon. Do you have any way of getting to the next world?" Goku said.

"Say, Roy? Don't you still have Young Link's Ocarina?" Female Corrin asked.

"Huh? Oh, uhh, looks like it broke. I think it was made in China." Roy said.

"Hmm, I might not have anything, but I know someone who might!" Male Villager said.


	7. Chapter 7: Pokemon

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft (Fainted)  
Luigi, the Green Wonder (Fainted)  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo (Fainted)  
Female Corrin the half dragon  
Goku, Earth's Greatest Hero

Roy and the crew arrive to shore.

"There. Now get off my boat." Kapp'n said

"Bye guys! Sorry we can't help, we're not really into combat." Male Villager said.

Roy and the crew get off Kapp'n's boat.

"Well, I guess this is the next world." Roy said.

"Yeah, we should probably find somewhere where we can tend to the others' injuries." Female Corrin said.

"Goku, can you scout out a place?" Roy asked.

Suddenly, Goku's face got serious. He replied "I have to go now, my planet needs me." as he flew directly upwards without even changing pose.

"...uhh, ok?" Roy said. "I guess it's just you and me, Female Corrin."

Roy and Female Corrin walked for a bit before a loud noise happened.

"WOAH! What's happening?! What's this siren noise? Why is my vision fading to black?!" Roy exclaimed.

.

Battle 8: Roy, the Young Lion & Female Corrin the half dragon vs Kakuna & Metapod

"Uhh, ok, I guess it's a fight?" Female Corrin said as she drew her sword. She tried hitting Metapod.

"Wha- Hey, HEY! Stop! No!" Metapod said. "It's not your turn!"

"Yeah! It's my turn!" Kakuna said. Kakuna used Harden. "Okay, now it's your turn."

Female Corrin has no words to say to that interaction. She used her sword and attacked Metapod. Metapod fainted.

Roy began charging Flare Blade, but before he could unleash his attack, he got interuppted.

"Hey! It's my turn!" Metapod yelled. "...wait, no I'm fainted. Whoops. My bad. It's your turn"

Roy rolled his eyes. He continued charging Flare Blade.

"...wait, I thought it was my turn?" Kakuna said.

"You already had your turn. Wait, did you?" Metapod said. "Wait, no, start over, Kakuna needs his tur-"

"SCREW IT!" Roy said as he attacked both Kakuna and Metapod at the same time.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion & Female Corrin the half dragon

.

"...let's just agree to avoid battles in this world." Roy said.

"Agreed." Female Corrin said.

Roy and Female Corrin continued walking in silence.

"So, Pokemon, huh?" Roy said, breaking the silence.

"Yyyep." Female Corrin said.

"So uhh, do we find a fighter, or...-" Roy began saying, before being interuppted

"A RARE POKEMON!" A nasally voice yelled from above.

"LET'S CATCH IT!" A second voice said.

Roy and Female Corrin looked up and saw Red and Leaf. But then the siren noise and the fade to black happened.

.

Battle 9: Roy, the Young Lion & Female Corrin the half dragon vs Red the Pokemon Trainer & Leaf the Pokemon Trainer.

"Go, Charizard!" yelled Red. "Go, Ivysaur!" yelled Leaf.

"Not another Pokemon battle!" Roy whined.

"I can't deal with this." Female Corrin said. She walked to to Red and Leaf and punched them.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion & Female Corrin the half dragon

.

After Roy explained the whole Dharkon & Galeem thing, Red and Leaf offered to heal the team.

"So, what'd I miss?" Luigi asked.

"You don't want to know." Roy said.

"Here, take this HM. It contains the move Fly." Red said.

"You can use it to fly to other locations!" Leaf explained.

"Oh, thanks! Say, why don't you come with us-" Steve began to say, before getting interuppted.

"NOPE NOPE NOPE CORRIN FLY US OUT OF HERE." Roy exclaimed.

Corrin snatched the HM from Steve and ate it, learning the move Fly. She then swooped up the group and flew away.


	8. Chapter 8: Fire Emblem: Awakening

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Luigi, the Green Wonder  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin the half dragon

Female Corrin landed the group onto land.

"Where'd you take us, Female Corrin?" Roy asked.

"The only place I know is safe. Fire Emblem land." Female Corrin replied.

"Ah, yes. Fire Emblem land. With no annoying battles!" Roy exclaimed!

Roy and Female Corrin lied down on the ground, closed their eyes, and exhaled.

"...What's up with them?" Nana asked. Everyone else shrugged.

"There are better place to take a nap then, on the ground you know." said a voice.

Roy and Female Corrin opened their eyes. They looked up and saw Chrom.

"Welcome back." Chrom said. He then drew his sword. "It's over now."

Roy's eyes widen in shock. "Oh, SHI-"

.

Battle 10: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Luigi, the Green Wonder, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin the half dragon vs Chrom, Prince of Ylisse, Lucina, Warrior from a Doomed Future, Male Robin, the Magician Tactician, & Female Robin, the Magician Tactician

Chrom and Lucina, aiming for Roy and Female Corrin, attacked with their swords. Roy and Female Corrin rolled out of the way and got up. Chrom and Lucina attacked Roy and Female Corrin, who defended. Meanwhile, Female Robin, hiding in the shadows, shot a Thoron at the rest of the group. Popo got shot and fried. Nana gasped. Female Robin then shot another Thoron. Prepared, Steve, Luigi, and Nana jumped up. However, Male Robin, who was standing on top of a tower, shot used Elwind to shoot downwards. Luigi, being the highest jumper of the group, got hit first. Luigi was slammed onto the ground by the Elwind, breaking his left pinky finger. Nana, being the second highest jumper of the three, got hit, but only a little. Steve dodged Elwind entirely. "Damn..." Nana said. She shot an Ice Shot at Female Robin, who used Arcfire to melt it before it hit her. Nana then remembered that Robin runs slow, so she ran at Female Robin and used Squall Hammer. Female Robin dodged and used the down B (I don't know the name). Nana is in pain. Meanwhile, Male Robin shot an Elfire downwards at Steve. Steve, who didn't see it coming, was set on fire. Luckily, he had a bucket of water in his inventory. Steve looked up and saw Male Robin. Steve then tried shooting Male Robin, but it won't hit. Steve thought for a minute. He then decided to use his water bucket to climb up the tower. Now Steve is on the tower with Male Robin. Male Robin, who wasn't expecting it, was caught off-guard. Steve then hit Male Robin, defeating him.

Meanwhile, Chrom is still attacking Roy. Their blades were locked. Roy then got an idea. He set his sword on fire, heating up Chrom's sword. Chrom's sword was now bendy. Chrom looked at his sword. It was now just a pile of molten metal.

"M-My sword... That was my favourite sword... I-I'll kill you!" Chrom yelled while crying. Chrom is now attempting to punch Roy, who isn't getting hurt because Chrom has very short arms. Roy then stabbed Chrom. Chrom is defeated.

Steve dropped down from the tower. He saw Nana getting tortured by Female Robin, so he sprint jumped his way over there. He then punched Female Robin, defeating her.

Lucina, now the only remaining Fire Emblem Awakening character, realises that fact. Lucina felt despair. Female Corrin then punched Lucina.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Luigi, the Green Wonder, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, & Female Corrin the half dragon

.

"AAAGGHHHHH..." Female Corrin yelled in frustration. "You know what, I'm done. I'm staying here, in Fire Emblem land."

"Yeah, me too." Roy said.

"Oh no you don't!" Nana exclaimed. "Your name is in the title!"

Roy raised an eyebrow. He was confused at what Nana is saying.

"...You know, I'm somehow compelled to keep going now." Roy blankly stated. "Let's teleport away."

Female Corrin wasrelaxing on a grassy field.

"There are better place to take a nap then, on the ground you know." Chrom said.

"Chrom, shut up." Female Corrin said.

Chrom shrugged and walked away to leave Female Corrin alone. Later, Chrom heard footsteps.

"...Female Corrin? Is that you?" Chrom asked. There was no answer. Chrom shrugged and continued walking.

And then a shadowy figure appeared and killed Chrom.


	9. Chapter 9: Street Fighter

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Luigi, the Green Wonder  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

"So, where are we now?" Luigi asked.

"Looks like Street Fighter" Popo said

Suddenly, the group heard a voice from behind. "You! I challenge you to a duel!" Roy turned around. It was Ryu.

"It's Ryu! Let's get him, Roy!" Nana exclaimed, but then Roy stopped her. "No. Ryu is an honourable man. I need to take him on, one-on-one." Roy said. He then handed his sword to Steve and said "Hold this for me".

.

Battle 11: Roy, the Young Lion vs Ryu the Eternal Wanderer

Ryu began with a light punch, into another light punch, into a Focus Attack. Roy attacked with a full force punch, but it didn't do much damage. Ryu then did his Shoryuken. Roy then tried a kick. Ryu then grabbed Roy. "Get him, Ken!" Ryu yelled. Suddenly, Ken Masters appeared and started beating up Roy.

"Hey, what gives? I thought it was a duel?!" Roy asked.

"Yeah. A DUEL." Ryu said. "'Duel' as in 'two'."

Roy grimaced.

"Steve, throw me my sword!" Roy yelled. Steve tossed Roy his sword. Roy then stabbed Ryu and Ken.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion (and Steve)

.

"Ahh, what happened?" Ryu asked.

Roy began to explain. "So basically, Dharkon and Gal-"

"Talk is cheap." Ryu interuppted.

Roy grimaced again.

"I'll listen." Ken said.

Roy began to explain. "So basically, Dharkon and Gal-"

"Get serious." Ken interuppted.

Roy grimaced again.

Ryu and Ken hi-five.

"...let's just leave." Roy said.

"Wait, how?" Popo asked.

"We're walking." Roy responded.


	10. Chapter 10: Duck Hunt

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Luigi, the Green Wonder  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

"Uugghh... How long have we been walking?" Nana whined.

"By my calculations 69 hours straight." Steve stated.

"...Where are we anyways?" Luigi asked.

Suddenly there was a gunshot sound.

"...Call of Duty?" Steve asked.

"No. Duck Hunt." Nana said.

"Shouldn't be hard to find the Duck Hunt Trio-" Roy began to day before getting interuppted.

"Hey! Fresh meat! Time to hunt!" Said the Duck Hunter.

.

Battle 12: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Luigi, the Green Wonder, & Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo vs the Duck Hunter, the Dog, & the Duck.

The Hunter took his gun and began shooting at the group.

"JESUS CHRIST is that a REAL gun?!" Steve exclaimed.

"It's an NES Zapper, but it's real to video game characters!" Nana replied.

The hunter continued shooting. Luigi's slippery shoes made him trip. Luigi was shot.

"We need to attack!" Steve exclaimed. He drew his bow and took aim, but before he could shoot, the Dog showed up and bit Steve, distracting him. "Get off me, you dog!" Steve yelled, but the dog's jaw was very strong. It made Steve fall over, and the Hunter shot Steve.

"Popo! Team attack!" Nana yelled. She and Popo both did Ice Shot. The Hunter flinched, anticipating it to hurt a lot. The Ice Shots hit the Hunter, and it caused very little damage. The Hunter realised it didn't hurt at all, so he just went and shot Popo and Nana.

Roy decided the best course of action is to run and slash the Hunter, so he did. It was working at first, but then the Duck came and started pecking at Roy, making him fall over. Roy, now on the ground, is vulnerable to the Hunter's gun, pointed directly between his eyes.

"No, wait, don't!" Roy pleaded.

The hunter prepped his gun. "Time to be hunted!"

But then the NES Zapper was knocked out of his hand why a chunk of ice. "Wha?" He asked.

"Ha!" Nana exclaimed. "I lived! I used Popo as a shield!"

Nana then punched the Hunter, the Dog, and the Duck.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Luigi, the Green Wonder, & Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

.

"What... What happened?" asked the Hunter.

Roy explained the situation.

"Wow. I reckon that Dharkon and Galeem gotta be taken down!" the Hunter said.

"Yeah. You got a way to travel to the next world?" Roy asked.

"Hmm... You could try using a duck to fly?" the Hunter said.

"Uhh... Sure." Roy said.


	11. Chapter 11: Donkey Kong

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Luigi, the Green Wonder  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

"Where did the ducks take us?" Popo asked.

"Looks like a jungle biome" Steve said.

"Not just any jungle." Roy said. "Donkey Kong jungle."

"I'm gonna use my Kong attack!" yelled a voice. Roy looked up and saw Donkey Kong landing on top of him. Roy was crushed.

"Banana Slamma!" Donkey Kong exclaimed with vigor.

.

Battle 13: Steve of Minecraft, Luigi, the Green Wonder, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo vs Donkey Kong, the King of the Jungle & Diddy Kong, the Acrobat

Donkey Kong started by charging up his giant punch. "Hey!" Nana exclaimed. She shot an Ice Shot, attempting to disrupt Donkey Kong's charge, but Diddy Kong took the shot for Donkey Kong. "Damnit!" Nana said.

Donkey Kong finished charging his punch. "Well, even so, it's not like he'll be able to punch us, we'll just evade it-" Steve began to say, but was interuppted by Donkey Kong heading Steve into the ground. Donkey Kong then slapped Steve into defeat.

"Darn!" Luigi yelled. "Let me think of a plan... Uhh, maybe we could jump up and-" But before he could finish his sentence, luigi got punched by Diddy Kong. Luigi was defeated.

"Ahh! What do we do, Nana?" Popo yelled. "Steve is right!" Nana said. "We can just jump!"

The Ice Climbers began jumping around the jungle, but the Kongs are simple too acrobatic. They caught up to the Ice Climbers and pummeled them to defeat.

Victor: Donkey Kong, the King of the Jungle & Diddy Kong, the Acrobat

.

Donkey Kong pounded his chest in success. Diddy Kong clapped. But then they heard a voice. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

.

Battle 14: Roy, the Young Lion vs Donkey Kong, the King of the Jungle & Diddy Kong, the Acrobat

Roy used his Flare Blade. The jungle got set on fire.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAGAGAGGGGGGGAGAHGAHGHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNSSSSSSSSS!" Donkey Kong said as his flesh burnt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAGAGAGGGGGGGAGAHGAHGHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNSSSSSSSSS!" Diddy Kong said as his flesh burnt.

"My bad." Roy said.

"You can say that again." Steve said.

"So, uhh, since you killed the Kongs, how do we get to the next location?" Nana asked.

"...Wait, aren't we forgetting someone?" Luigi asked.

"Yep." said a voice.

.

Battle 15: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Luigi, the Green Wonder, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo vs King K. Rool, King of the Kremlings

King K. Rool began by shooting his blunderbuss at Nana. "Uff!" She said. Nana was defeated.

"Gahh! He got Nana!" Luigi yelled. Luigi then tried doing his Super Jump Punch on King K. Rool, but Luigi missed. King K. Rool then grabbed Luigi and slammed him into the ground. King. K. Rool then punched Luigi. Luigi was defeated.

"Wow, this guy sure is strong." Steve said. "I know, I'll shoot an arrow!" Steve said as he shot an arrow at King K. Rool. King K. Rool used his golden belly armour to deflect it back to Steve. Steve got hit in the knee. "Ow." Steve said.

"Let's run away, Steve!" Popo suggested.

"No! I never back down!" Steve responded. Steve took out his iron sword and sprint ran towards King K. Rool, with intentions of slashing him. Steve striked, but King K. Rool used his golden belly armour to counter the attack. Steve got hurt.

"I... no..." Steve said as he fell over. He was defeated.

Now it's just Roy and Popo.

Roy snuck up behind King K. Rool and attacked King K. Rool with his Flare Blade. King K. Rool took the attack well. He even appeared energised! It was then when Roy realised what happened. King K. Rool is a reptile, so fire attacks wont do much. Cold-based attacks, on the other hand...

Roy grabbed Popo's hand and ran inside a cave. "Roy, what are you doing?" Popo asked. "King K. Rool is a reptile, so my fire attacks won't do much. Ice attacks, on the other hand? That will do a lot of damage." Roy explained.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Popo asked.

"Popo, you have ice based attacks." Roy said.

"...OH!" Popo said.

Roy and Popo ran up to King K. Rool. "Hah, easy prey. I, King K. Rool, king of the Kremlings, will try to defeat you, and, since I, King K. Rool, am very strong, I will succeed in defeating you two!" King K. Rool said.

"Not today, King K. Rool. I, Roy, the Young Lion, have told Popo the plan to defeat you!" Roy said.

Popo ran up to King K. Rool and used his Blizzard attack.

"Ouch!" King K. Rool said.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Luigi, the Green Wonder, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

.

"Ok ok, fine. I, King K. Rool, am requesting you people to not harm me any longer! I, King K. Rool, am giving you permisson to use my helicopter backpack." King K. Rool said.

"Victory!" Roy said as he did a peace sign.


	12. Chapter 12: Breath of the Wild

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Luigi, the Green Wonder  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

"Where are we now?" asked Steve.

"Looks like the land of Hyrule. More specifically, Breath of the Wild". Roy stated.

"Oh, so we'll be fighting Breath of the Wild Link, A.K.A. Wild Link, A.K.A. Champion Link?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah." Roy said.

"But this place is huge! How are we supposed to find-" Luigi began to say, before being interuppted.

"Hyaa!"

.

Battle 16: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Luigi, the Green Wonder, & Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo vs Breath of the Wild Link, A.K.A. Wild Link, A.K.A. Champion Link

Breath of the Wild Link began by shooting an arrow at Roy. Roy dodged. Steve retaliated by shooting an arrow at Breath of the Wild Link. Breath of the Wild Link blocked it by using his Hylian Shield. Breath of the Wild Link then threw a boomerang at Steve. Steve caught the boomerang mid-air, and he then put it into his inventory. Breath of the Wild Link gritted his teeth. Breath of the Wild Link then proceeded to shoot another arrow at Roy, who dodged it again. Breath of the Wild Link is really determined to win now. Breath of the Wild Link ran up to Popo and slashed at him. Popo screamed in agony and pain. Popo was defeated. "No!" Nana said. Nana proceeded to shoot an Ice Shot at Breath of the Wild Link. Breath of the Wild Link blocked it with his shield. Breath of the Wild Link proceeded to shoot an ice arrow at Roy, who jumped over it. Breath of the Wild Link is really mad now. Breath of the Wild Link looked into his inventory and found some shock arrows he bought earlier. He equipped the shock arrows. Breath of the Wild Link then tried shooting at Nana, who managed to duck under the arrow. While that was happening, Steve happened to find a splash potion of instant health in his inventory. Steve threw the splash potion of instant health at Popo, reviving him. Breath of the Wild Link yelled in anger. He took out his Sheikah slate and created a cube remote bomb. Breath of the Wild Link held the cube remote bomb over his head, and he tossed it towards the group. Breath of the Wild Link smirked. He then activated the cube remote bomb. Breath of the Wild Link began laughing, starting small, but he soon began to laugh maniacally as he imagines his enemies' corpes. When the cube remote bomb's blue explosion cleared up, Breath of the Wild Link saw that they were pefectly fine. It seems like Steve has build a wall of cobblestone as protection, but it's blasted away now. Breath of the Wild Link clenched his fists. He ran at the group, intending to punch them. Steve looked into his inventory and found the boomering he pocketed before. Steve threw the boomerang at Breath of the Wild Link, who took a hit. Breath of the Wild Link then realised that it's reckless to charge straight in. Breath of the Wild Link then walked backwards back to his starting position. Breath of the Wild Link equipped his regular allows, and shot an arrow at Steve. Steve strafed to the right to avoid it. Breath of the Wild Link thinked for a moment. He decided to use another remote bomb, but this time, he decided on a round one. Breath of the Wild Link then created the bomb, and held it overhead. He then tossed it at the group. However, Nana managed to use Blizzard to freeze the bomb solid. She then picked up the bomb and tossed it away, out of reach. Breath of the Wild Link squinted his eyes. Breath of the Wild Link then shot another arrow, but this time, at Popo. Popo jumped over the arrow. Breath of the Wild Link put his hand on his chin and tried thinking of a plan. Breath of the Wild Link then created another remote bomb. This time, it's still round. Breath of the Wild Link then created the bomb, and held it overhead. This time, Breath of the Wild Link rolled the bomb instead of throwing it. Breath of the Wild Link thought about who to attack. He cannot attack either Ice Climber, as they might use their Blizzard attack to freeze it again. He cannot attack Steve, as Steve might collect it and ut it into his inventory. So in the end, Breath of the Wild Link decided to attack Roy. Breath of the Wild Linkthen rolled the bomb at Roy. Roy, using his quick reaction speed, grabbed the bomb and tossed it away before Breath of the Wild Link could detonate it. Breath of the Wild Link sighed. Breath of the Wild Link looked into his inventory, and founs some fire arrows. He equipped it, and drew his bow. He released his bow, and shot the arrow at Nana. Nana used her Blizzard move to cancel out the fire arrow's heat, neutralising it. Breath of the Wild Link rolled his eyes. He thought long and hard about his next action. He then thought of something very unexcpected. Breath of the Wild Link took out his Sheikah slate, and selected the amiibo rune. Breath of the Wild Link then scanned in his Zelda amiibo. By pure luck, Breath of the Wild Link obtained the special weapon from the Zelda amiibo. Breath of the Wild Link tried thinking of how to use it. In the end, Breath of the Wild Link decided to throw the bow at Steve. Steve caught the bow mid-air. Steve decided to discard the bow. Breath of the Wild Link stomped his foot in anger. He looked into his inventory, and equipped his most powerful greatsword. He then walked up to Roy and began chargin up Urbosa's Fury. Roy decided to jab Breath of the Wild Link, breaking his focus. Breath of the Wild Link lost his focus. Breath of the Wild Link decided that this isn;t the best cource of action, so he walked backwards, back to his starting position. Breath of the Wild Link looked into his inventory, and found some ancient arrows. He equipped them. he then took aim at Roy. Roy recognised the dangers, so he jumped and dodged it. Breath of the Wild Link came to his senses, and realised that ancient arrows were too cruel. So he switched back to regular arrows. He then shot at Steve, who jumped over it.

"Enough of this." Nana stated. She walked up to Breath of the Wild Link and punched him.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Luigi, the Green Wonder, & Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

.

"Agh. My body hurts from getting punched." Breath of the Wild Link stated.

"Yeah, punches are powerful." Nana stated.

"Hey, Breath of the Wild Link, wanna join the group? We still don't have a replacement for Female Corrin." Roy said.

"Sure thing. I'm sure my diverse skillset will come in handy!" Breath of the Wild Link said. "Oh yeah, and My Sheikah state can teleport us places!"


	13. Chapter 13: Evil Intermission1

Evil Party:  
Dharkon  
Galeem

.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Dharkon asked.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Galeem asked.

"I dunno." Dharkon said.

Dharkon and Galeem are sitting in their lair, thinking about what to do while waiting for their minions to take over the world.

"...What about... Chess?" Dharkon suggested.

"Uhh, sure. I'll go get the Chess board." Galeem said.

Galeem then walked to the attic and looked through the boxes until he found the chess set. He then walked down and put the box on the coffee table. Galeem then opened the box and put the board on the table.

"So, uh, you be black and I'll be white?" Galeem asked.

"Sure." Dharkon replied.

Galeem picked up the plastic box full of pieces and picked up the lid. He then scouted the pile for any white pieces. First, he picked up two pawn pieces, and put them on the board. He then picked up a bishop and a pawn, and set them up. he then set up two more pawns. Then a knight and a pawn. Then the second knight and the king. And then the queen.

Dharkon looked at the board. "Uhh, Galeem, you set up the king and queen wrong."

"Did I?" Galeem asked.

"Yeah. You have to put the white queen on the white square. White king goes on the black square." Dharkon said.

"Oh ok." Galeem said.

Galeem then swapped the king and queen pieces that he mistakenly put on the wrong squares. Galeem then picked up the second bishop and a rook, and put them on the board. He then set up the second rook and a pawn. Galeem then set up the last pawn.

"Hey." Galeem said.

Dharkon stopped spacing out and loked at Galeem.

"You gotta set up your pieces too." Galeem said.

"K." Dharkon said.

Dharkon picked up the two rooks. Then the two knights. Then the two bishops. Then the king and queen. Dharkon then set up two pawns. Then the next two pawns. Then the next two pawns. Then the last two pawns.

Galeem looked at the board. He picked up his pawn, the one on e2, and moved it to e4. Dharkon briefly thought about Galeem's decision. Dharkon then picked up his e7 pawn and moved it to 35. Now it's Galeem's turn. He picks up his d2 pawn and moves it to d4. It is now Dharkon's turn. He picks up his knight on g8 and moves it to f6. Galeem now takes his turn. he picks up his pawn on f2 and moves it to f4. Dharkon raises an eyebrow. He then moves his knight from b8 to c6. Galeem in deep in thought. In the end, he decides to move his pawn from c2 to c4. Now it's Dharkon's turn. Without much decision, he moves his pawn from d7 to d5. It's now Galeem' turn. Eye squinted, he moves his pawn from b2 to b4. It is now Dharkon's turn. Half-asleep, He moves his bishop from c8 to f5. It is now Galeem's turn. Galeem picks up his pawn from g2, and after some thought, moves it to g4. It's Dharkon's turn now. He moves his bishop from f8 to c5. It's now Galeem's turn. He has a look of determination of his, uhh, face. He moves his pawn from h2 to h4. Dharkon stretched his tentacles and exhaled. It's his turn, so he moves his king from e8 to g8, and his rook from h8 to f8.

Galeem's eye widened. "What was that? You can't do that!" Galee exclaimed. "It's called Castling. It's a real thing." Dharkon replied. Galeem is speechless. He scoffed, but continued playing. He grasps his pawn on a2 and places in on a4. Dharkon sits up on his chair and picks up his pawn on e5, and places it on d4, capturing Galeem's pawn. Galeem smirks. He picks up his queen, and moves it from d1 to d4. Galeem is very proud that he captured a pawn, but his smile was short-lived, as Dharkon moves his bishop from c5 to d4, capturing Galeem's queen.

"NOOOOO!" How could I have been so blind?" Galeem exclaims. With a defeated expression, Galeem moves his pawn from c4 to d5, capturing another black pawn. Dharkon then moves his bishop from d4 to c3.

"Check." Dharkon stated. Galeem is sweating. He moves his king from e1 to d1. Dharkon then moves his bishop from c3 to e1.

"It's just a bishop, it's not like it can hurt me. I'm not gonna waste a turn killing it." Galeem thought to himself as he moved his pawn from e4 to f5, capturing a bishop. Dharkon moves his knight from f6 to e4. Galeem, who underestimates knights, ignores it. He moves his pawn from f5 to f6. Dharkon has a blank expression on his face. He moves his knight from f4 to g3. Galeem, seeing that his rook is in danger, moves it from h1 to h2. Dharkon then moves his knight from g3 to e2. Galeem then moves his pawn from h4 to h5. Dharkon then moves his queen from d8 to f6, capturing a pawn. Galeem moves his pawn from h5 to h6. Dharkon moves his queen from f6 to h4.

"It must be a trick." Galeem thought. Galeem ignores the queen, and moves his pawn from h6 to g7. Dharkon moves his rook from f8 to e8. Galeem moves his bishop from c1 to e3. Dharkon moves his rook from e8 to e3, capturing Galeem's bishop. Galeem sees an oppotunity, and moves his pawn from d5 to d6. Dharkon moves his rook from a8 to c8. Galeem moves his pawn from d6 to d7. Dharkon moves his rook from c8 to d8.

Galeem frowns. He moves his pawn from b4 to b5. Dharkon moves his knight from c6 to d4. Galeem moves his pawn from b5 to b6. Dharkon moves his knight from d4 to b3. Galeem moves his pawn from a4 to a5. Dharkon blinks. He moves his rook from d8 to d7.

"Check." Dharkon stated. Galeem looks at the board. He moves his knight from b1 to d2. Dharkon moves his bishop from e1 to d2. Galeem moves his pawn from a5 to a6. Dharkon moves his bishop from d2 to e1.

"Check." Dharkon stated. Galeem sighed. He moves his kin from d1 to c2. Dharkon moves his rook from d7 to d5. Galeem moves his pawn from g4 to g5. Dharkon moves his rook from d5 to c5.

"Check." Dharkon stated. Galeem squinted. He moves his king from c2 to d1. Dharkon moves his rook from c5 to e5. Galeem moves his rook from a1 to a2. Dharkon moves his rook from e5 to c5. Galeen moves his rook from a2 to c2. Dharkon has a slight smile on his face. he moves his rook from c5 to d5.

"Check." Dharkon stated. Galeem did the only thing he could, move his rook from c2 to d2. Now it's Dharkon's turn. He picks up his rook, but then Galeem said something.

"I'm bored. Let's stop."


	14. Chapter 14: Castlevania

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Luigi, the Green Wonder  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Breath of the Wild Link, A.K.A. Wild Link, A.K.A. Champion Link

.

Breath of the Wild Link's Sheikah Slate teleported the party to a new place.

"Where did you take us, Breath of the Wild Link?" Popo asked as he shivered.

"This place is beyond my time. It looks really old." Breath of the Wild Link said.

"I'll answer. It's Castlevania for the NES." Nana said.

"Castlevania, huh? I heard that game's really hard." Steve said.

"Not as hard as my game." Roy said.

"Nuh-uh, our game's harder." the ice climbers said.

"No, my game is." Breath of the Wild Link said.

"No! Mine is!" Luigi said.

"How about mine?" Steve asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Steve.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Your game's easy!" Everyone said.

Steve is taken aback. "Well, have you ever tried beating Minecraft without jumping? It's hard!"

"Have you ever tried beating ICE CLIMBER without jumping? It's impossible!" Nana said.

"Yeah, but guys seriously we should be looking for Simon Belmont." Roy said.

The party walked around the castle. Steve is still slightly annoyed. Roy is using his sword as a torch.

"Psst. Hey Luigi." Nana said. Luigi turned his head to face Nana.

"Remember that one time you died?" Nana asked with a smirk. Luigi's face went pale as he fainted.

"Damnit Nana." Roy said.

The group continued walking.

"Hey look, it's those annoying enemies that knock you off the platforms!" Popo said as he pointed to those annoying enemies that knock you off the platforms.

"Yeah let's go around them." Roy said.

The group went around them.

"Gee, where is Simon Belmont?" Breath of the Wild Link asked.

"I am here." said a voice. Breath of the Wild Link turned around and saw an axe flying into his face.

"Ouch. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're gonna get!" Breath of the Wild Link exclaimed.

"I'll sit this one out, I'm still annoyed." Steve said.

"Me too, except that I'm fainted." Luigi said.

.

Battle 17: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, & Breath of the Wild Link, A.K.A. Wild Link, A.K.A. Champion Link vs Simon Belmont the Vampire Hunter

Simon Belmont tossed holy water at Popo, who caught the bottle.

"Ha! It's just some water, it can't hurt!" Popo said as he looks at the water bottle. Suddenly, the bottle explodes, setting Popo on fire.

"Oof ouch hurt pain." Popo said.

"Loser." Nana said to Popo. Simon Belmont tossed a cross at Nana, who jumped over.

"All you have to do is jum-" Nana began to say, before getting hit by the cross, which returns like a boomerang.

"I know! I'll fight boomerang with boomerang!" Breath of the Wild Link said. He took a boomerang out of his inventory and threw it as Simon Belmont.

"Ouch!" Simon Belmont said. "Yeah!" Breath of the Wild Link said as he did a fist pump.

Breath of the Wild Link's boomerang returned, and flew past Breath of the Wild Link.

"Whoops, I always forget to catch it." Breath of the Wild Link said.

Breath of the Wild Link's boomerang flew back and hit Roy in the face. Roy, annoyed, picks up the boomerang and incinerates it.

"H-How did you do that? It was made of STEEL!" Breath of the Wild Link stammered.

Roy didn't respond. He ran towards Simon Belmont, intending to strike with his sword. Simon Belmont, anticipating it, use his whip to hit Roy.

"Ow." Roy said.

Simon Belmont then threw an axe at Breath of the Wild Link, who just barely blocked it.

"Darn, if I use my sword, I'll get hit! I'll have to stay back." Breath of the Wild Link said. He took out his bow and shot Simon Belmont.

Simon Belmont slided towards Breath of the Wild Link and kicked Breath of the Wild Link in the crotch.

"AAAAGAGAGGAGAGAAGAAAAAAGAGGAAGGAAAAGAAGGGAGAGGGGGAGAGGAGGAHGHGHGHAHGHGHGHGHHGHAGHAAGHHGHAHAGHGAHAGHGHGAHAGHHGAHAGHHGAHHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGGGHHGHGHGHGHHGHGHHGHGHHHGHGHGHHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Breath of the Wild Link said.

Breath of the Wild Link died. Yes, died. He's permanently dead now.

"Breath of the Wild Link! No!" Roy said.

Simon Belmont, sensing an oppotunity, punched Roy.

Victor: Simon Belmont the Vampire Hunter.

.

Roy, badly damaged, crawled his way over to Steve. "Steve! Please! We need your help!"

"Hmph. If I have to." Steve said with his arms crossed.

.

Battle 18: Steve of Minecraft vs Simon Belmont the Vampire Hunter

Simon Belmont began by tossing a cross. Steve blocked it with his shield. Steve then takes out his iron sword and stabs Simon Belmont in the stomach.

"Agh!" Simon said.

Victor: Steve of Minecraft

.

Simon Belmont sat up. "Ow, what happened?"

"You killed Breath of the Wild Link." Roy said.

"I did? I don't remember..." Simon Belmont said.

"Yeah, well, you did. So we're gonna kill you in revenge." Roy said.

"Wait, what?" Simon Belmont said.

Roy picked up Simon Belmont and tossed him out the castle window, dropping Simon Belmont to his death. Nana and Popo looked down the window. Popo is terrified, and Nana has a blank expression on her face.

"... aren't people gonna be mad that we killed Simon?" Steve asked.

"Yeah well he killed Breath of the Wild Link." Roy said.

"Eh. Say, how do we get to the next world?" Nana asked.

Steve dug around in his pockets. "I have ender pearls."


	15. Chapter 15: Game & Watch

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

.

Galeem and Dharkon are sitting on a sofa.

"Say, Galeem, I just remembered something." Dharkon said.

"What?" Galeem asked.

"Remember Tabuu? He was kinda weak. But I gotta say, he had some good ideas." Dharkon said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Galeem asked.

"Yeah, you know, with the whole shadow bug thing. I think we should do that." Dharkon said.

"Oh, that. But won't primids be kinda weak?" Galeem asked.

"Yeah, well, that's what Tabuu did wrong. He only used one Flat Zoner, when there's a whole population!" Dharkon said.

"So what you're saying is, we should invade Flat Zone, kidnap everyone, and use them to make shadow bugs?" Galeem asked.

"Yeah! Let's do that now." Dharkon said.

.

"...This place feels odd." Steve said.

"Steve, this place is Flat Zone. Everything here is flat." Roy explained. "And we should be careful, Flat Zoners have no concept of right and wrong. At any second we could be whacked by a malle-" Roy began to say, before being interuppted by being whacked by a mallet.

"Damnit." Roy said.

"I don't like this place. It reminds me of Terraria." Steve said. "Let's just find the fighter here and leave. What's the name of the fighter?"

"His name is Mr. Game & Watch." Roy answered.

"M-Mr. Gayman Watch?" Steve asked. "Wow, his parents must hate him."

The group walked around for a while.

"...This town is eerily empty." Popo said.

"Yeah, where'd everyone go?" Nana asked.

"I'll admit, I'm a little unsettled." Roy stated.

Suddenly, there was sounds of laughter.

"Did you hear that?" Roy asked. "Let's go!"

The group ran to the source of the laughter.

"... GAH! It's Galeem and Dharkon!" Roy exclaimed.

"Damn circulars!" Steve exclaimed.

"Hey man don't be racist." said Mr. Game & Watch, who appeared out of nowhere.

Steve was starled. He turned around to see Mr. Game & Watch. "Who are you?" Steve asked.

"I'm Mr. Game & Watch. But you can just call me Mr. Game & Watch." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Mr. Game & Watch! You're not under Galeem and Dharkon's control?" Roy asked.

"Roy, us Flat Zoners have no concept of right and wrong. Galeem and Dharkon cannot force me to be evil, because I don't know what evil is." Mr. Game & Watch stated.

"Then how do you know what racism is?" Nana asked.

"...except racism. That's the exception. Frick racism." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Anyways, what the heck is Galeem and Dharkon doing here?!" Roy exclaimed.

"They're trying to kidnap all the Flat Zoners so they can create shadow bugs. Using every Flat Zoner, the enemies they can make will be much stronger than Tabuu's enemies." Mr. Game & Watch explained.

"...Wait, who's Tabuu?" Roy asked.

Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, and Nana sigh. "It's a long story." Nana said. "Anyways, we should go fight them."

Nana walks up to Galeem and Dharkon, who are extracting shadow bugs from a pile of Flat Zoners. "Hey idiots!" Nana exclaimed. Galeem and Dharkon turn to see the group.

"You people?!" Galeem exclaim.

"Let's fight!" Nana exclaims.

"Yeah! And Mr. Game & Watch, fight with us!" Roy said.

"Ok." Mr. Game & Watch said.

.

Battle 19: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, & Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions Vs Galeem, Lord of Light, & Dharkon, the Embodiment of Chaos

"Dharkon, let's blast them!" Galeem said. "No, let's save our strength. Let's test the shadwow bugs." Dharkon said. He grabbed a handful of shadow bugs, and tried molding it. Dharkon, who has tentacles instead of hands, is struggling.

"Uhh, wanna let me do it?" Galeem said. "No! I'm the dark one, let me do it!" Dharkon said. He continued struggling to mold a humanoid shape.

"Gahh! Fine! You do it!" Dharkon exclaimed as he shoved the shadow bugs into Galeem's wings. Galeem molds a primid.

"It's a primid!" Popo pointed.

"What's a primid?" Roy asked.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW!" Nana yelled. "Just kill it!"

The primid pulls out a bazooka and starts shooting at Roy.

"Woah! You've gone too far!" Roy said. He returned fire by shooting fireballs from the tip of his sword. The primid jumped over it.

"Hey, I'm pretty good at making primids!" Galeem said. "Pssh, whatever." Dharkon said.

"Roy, you fight the primid! Popo, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, and I will fight Galeem and Dharkon!" Nana exclaimed.

"HEY! I'm the leader! I call the shots!" Roy yelled. "Now, let's see, I'll fight the primid. Steve, Popo, Nana, Mr. Game & Watch, you four fight Galeem and Dharkon!"

Nana grimaced and sighed. "Mr. Game & Watch, you try using your Chef move on Galeem! I'll use my ice on Dharkon."

"Got it." Mr. Game & Watch said.

Nana ran up to Dharkon and prepared an icy attack. But before she could unleash it, she heard Galeem talk. "Wow, this is really good! Thanks Mr. Game & Watch!" Galeem said.

Nana turned her head. She saw Mr. Game & Watch cooking for Galeem, who is eating it. "Mr. Game & Watch! That's not what I meant! I meant attack Galeem!" Nana yelled.

"Oh, whoops." Mr. Game & Watch said. He then took out a giant mallet and whacked Galeem on the head. "Ow..." Galeem whimpered.

"Pssh, weak." Dharkon said. He shot a laser at Nana, knocking her back. "AGH!" Nana yelled. "Popo, attack Dharkon!" Nana ordered. "Yes, sir!" Popo saluted. He ran up to Dharkon and used his Blizzard move. Dharkon braved the cold, and slapped Popo with a tentacle, knocking him down.

"Hey! Nobody beats up my friends!" Steve said. He took out a splash potion of instant damage at Dharkon. "Agh!" Dharkon yelled. He turns to face Steve. "I'm gonna attack!" Dharkon said. He then attacked.

"Oww! That hit my funny bone!" Steve exclaimed. He then sat back and rubbed his elbow.

Nana tried thinking of a plan. Her, Popo, and Steve were down. Roy is busy. The only one left is Mr. Game & Watch.

"Mr. Game & Watch! It's up to you! Attack Dharkon!" Nana exclaimed.

"Ok." Mr. Game & Watch said. He took out a fish bowl and smashed it over Dharkon's head. Dharkon flinched. "You damn!" Dharkon exclaimed.

"I'm gonna shoot you with my dark laser!" Dharkon said. He then shot Mr. Game & Watch with his dark laser. "Ha! You're finished!"

"Actually, that was pretty tasty. Can I have another?" Mr. Game & Watch asked. "What?! You're immune to my dark attacks?" Dharkon yelled.

"Now, Mr. Game & Watch! Attack!" Nana yelled from the sidelines. Mr. Game & Watch took out a turtle and threw it at Dharkon.

"Ow! Let's retreat, Galeem!"

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, & Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions

.

"We did it!" Roy said.

"Yeah, and we saved the Flat Zoners, too!" Popo said.

"...Say, are we forgetting something?" Steve asked.

"...Are we? Nah, I don't think so." Nana said.

"Well, ok." Steve said.

"Well, we should get going to the next world. Mr. Game & Watch, do you know a way to travel?" Roy asked.

"I have a boat." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Great! We'll take it and be on our way!" Roy said.

"Roy, wait. I think Mr. Game & Watch should come along. He was immune to Dharkon's dark laser! He could be useful!" Nana said.

"Well ok. What do you say, Mr. Game & Watch?" Roy asked.

"Sure." Mr. Game & Watch said.

.

**Meanwhile...**

A person is on the ground. "Ugh..." He says. "Everything hurts...". He props himself up and looks around him. Dirt. Bricks. Trees. "What happened? Oh. Right. I remember now." He makes a fist and punches the brick wall. "Damn it to Hell!". He takes a deep breath. He then hears footstops from behind.

"Hey."


	16. Chapter 16: Kid Icarus

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions

.

Mr. Game & Watch docked his boat to shore.

"Say, where are we?" Roy asked.

"It's got a lot of clouds. Uhh, Xenoblade Chronicles?" Popo guessed.

"No way. Xenoblade Chronicles is way too important to be visiting now. It must be Kid Icarus." Nana said.

"Who's Icarus?" Steve asked.

Nana got annoyed and tried to ignore Steve. "Anyways, we should be on the lookout for Captain Pit."

"Yeah. Captain Pit will know what to do in this situation!" Roy said.

"What's Captain Pit look like?" Steve asked.

"He's got short, dark hair. He wears sandals. And he has wings." Roy explained.

"Oh. In that case, he's right there! Looks like he's running at us." Steve said.

Roy turned his head. "Steve, that's not Captain Pit. That's, *sigh*, Dark Pit."

.

Battle 20: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo , Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions Vs Dark Pit the Dark-Winged Doppelganger

"Let's jump over his attacks!" Popo suggested.

"No you idiot! He can fly!" Nana yelled.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't Dark Pit rely on Palutena for his powers?" Mr. Game & Watch asked.

"O-Oh..." Nana meekly said. Popo's face lit up. "You mean I was right about something?!" He excitedly exclaimed.

"That's quite interesting. So this 'Dark Pit' guy relies on another for his powers." Steve said.

Dark Pit came running, slashing. Steve used his height advantage to hold Dark Pit in place. Dark Pit could not move.

"Hehe." Steve said.

"Let's finish this." Roy said as he punched Dark Pit.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo , Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions

.

Dark Pit snapped out of Galeem and Dharkon's control.

"Hey Dark Pit. So, basically, Dharkon and Gal-" Roy began to say, trying to explain the situation, before he got interuppted.

"Shut up. I work alone." Dark Pit said as he turned his back and walked away.

"...Uhh, ok." Roy said. "Mr. Game & Watch, let's use your boat again."


	17. Chapter 17: Pikmin

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions

.

"This place looks like Pikmin." Mr. Game & Watch stated.

"Yeah, but why is everything... big? Shouldn't it all be tiny?" Popo asked.

"Popo you idiot. The world is big because otherwise there wouldn't be a story!" Nana exclaimed.

"Well, we should try to find Olimar." Roy said.

"And please refrain from burning the whole world down... Seeing the Kongs burn was horrific..." Steve said

"...I'll try." Roy said.

"How do we find Olimar?" Popo asked.

"Well, Olimar hunts for treasure, right? If we find treasure, we'll find Olimar!" Roy said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Steve said as he took out his iron pickaxe. "I'll get digging!"

Steve started mining downwards in a stair pattern.

**Timeskip**

"We've been in this cave for hours!" Nana complained. "We're not getting anywhere!"

"Trust me Nana, I'm an expert." Steve said. "We just have to dig deep enough, and we'll eventually find diamonds!"

*clang*

"Oh! Looks like I've struck something!" Steve looked down at his pickaxe to see what he struck.

"Gold?! Useless!" Steve said as he threw the gold away. Roy's eyes widened.

"Steve! What the heck?!" Roy exclaimed as he caught the gold. "Gold is valuable!"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "No it isn't."

Roy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let's just go back to the surface. This gold will attract Olimar." Roy said.

"Pssh. You guys can go ahead. I'm staying here." Steve said.

"...fine." Roy said.

**Timeskip**

"Olimar! I have gold! Come here!" Roy said as he held the gold nugget over his head.

"I'm tired!" Popo said.

"This is a huge waste of time." Nana said.

"Roy, Olimar isn't coming." Mr. Game & Watch said.

Roy's face drooped. "I guess not." He mumbled. He then sat down on a rock. "How the heck are we gonna find Olimar?"

Popo sat by a tree and took out an eggplant. "This seems like a good time for a snack."

"...Do you hear that?" Nana asked.

"Hear what?" Popo asked.

"It sounds like-" Nana began to say, before being interuppted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Alph yelled as he ran towards the Ice Climbers at max speed.

"OH GOD IT'S ALPH!" Nana exclaimed.

.

Battle 21: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo , Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions Vs Alph, Astronaut in Training

"FFFRRRRRRUUUUUUIIIIIITTTTT! I NEED FRUIT!" Alph yelled.

"W-What?! Eggplants are vegetables!" Popo exclaimed.

"Actually, Popo, eggplants are fruit. Trust me, I'm a chef." Mr. Game & Watch stated. Popo's eyes widened.

Alph picked up a Rock Pikmin and threw it at Popo's face, putting Popo in a daze, but still concious. Alph then ran up to Popo, snatched his eggplant, and grabbed him by the collar.

"I CAN SMELL THE FRUIT. YOU HAVE MORE. GIVE IT TO ME." Alph said menacingly.

"Wha..." Popo said, unable to think straight.

"GIVE ME THE FRUIT." Alph exclaimed while shaking Popo.

"Hey! That's my, uh, non-specific male partner! No one beats up my non-specific male partner!" Nana exclaimed. She then used her pickaxe to try to whack Alph, but Alph was simply too fast. He picked up a Rock Pikmin and used it as a shield. The Rock Pikmin shattered.

"Woah, this guy's fast." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Mr. Game & Watch, let's beat up Alph!" Roy said. Roy tried using his Flare Blade move on Alph, who used his Red Pikmin to swarm Roy.

"Gahh!" Roy said as he was swarmed by Red Pikmin. The Pikmin picked up Roy and walked off.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Roy exclaimed. But it was too late. The Red Pikmin took Roy to the Onion and Roy was absorbed.

"ROY!" Nana exclaimed.

"It's time for me to take action." Mr. Game & Watch said. He took out his gas pump and started pumping at Alph.

"Mr. Game & Watch, you idiot! He's wearing a space suit!" Nana exclaimed.

"Oh. You're saying that I have to remove his space suit? Okay then." Mr. Game & Watch said.

Mr. Game & Watch then ran up to Alph and stole his space suit. Alph then choked.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo , Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions

.

Nana is frozen with shock. Mr. Game & Watch is emotionless.

"Dude... You killed Alph!" Nana exclaimed.

"Well, you told me to!" Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Wha-What do we do now?" Popo asked.

"Get rid of the body!" Nana exclaimed.

"Okay then." Mr. Game & Watch said. He picked up Alph's dead body and threw it into Steve's cave hole.

"And the Pikmin?" Popo asked.

"...No witnesses." Nana said. She then used Blizzard to kill the Pikmin.

"And Roy?" Popo asked. He then heard the Onion make a spitting noise. Popo turned around and saw the Onion spit out a seed. Nana, Popo, and Mr. Game & Watch ran up to the onion. Nana hastily plucked the seed.

"It is I, Roymin." Roymin said.

"...We can't live with this." Nana said. "Let's just steal Alph's ship and leave."

.

**Meanwhile...**

Steve is still mining in the cave. "Any minute now, I'll strike diamonds!"

Steve then heard a landing sound behind him. He turned around and saw Alph's dead body.

"Ew. Gross."


	18. Chapter 18: Earthbound

Party:  
Roymin the Abomination  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions

.

The S.S. Drake lands.

"So, Nana, what are we supposed to do now?" Popo asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Nana said.

"This is the land of Earthbound. Home of the Ramblin' Evil Mushroom." Mr. Game & Watch stated.

"So?" Nana asked.

"My point is, this world will know how to cure such a condition. We just have to get to a hospital, and they can cure Roy." Mr. Game & Watch stated.

"Oh. Let's go do that then". Nana said.

The group walked around a bit until they encountered an enemy.

.

Battle 22: Roymin the Abomination, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions Vs Spiteful Crow

"I am Spiteful Crow, I'm gonna peck your eye-" Spireful Crow began to say, before being interuppted.

"BEGONE." Mr. Game & Watch said as he threw Roymin at the Spiteful Crow.

"OW!" Spiteful Crow said as it died in one hit.

Victor: Roymin the Abomination, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions

.

"We won in one attack." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Hey yeah that was pretty good." Roymin said.

The group walked around a bit until they encountered another enemy.

.

Battle 23: Roymin the Abomination, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions Vs Runaway Dog

"Hi I'm Runaway Dog I'm gonna-" Runaway Dog began to say before being interuppted.

"BEGONE." Mr. Game & Watch said as he threw Roymin at the Runaway Dog.

"OW!" Runaway Dog said as it died in one hit.

Victor: Roymin the Abomination, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions

.

"We won in one attack again." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Wow I'm pretty strong." Roymin said.

The group walked around until they reached Twoson.

"Ok, we're here at Twoson. The hospital should be here." Nana said.

"NOT SO FAST!" said some voices. Nana turned her head to see Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo.

"We shall do battle!" Ness said.

.

Battle 24: Roymin the Abomination, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions Vs Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Paula, Jeff, & Poo

"I, Ness, will attac-" Ness began to say, before being interuppted.

"BEGONE." Mr. Game & Watch said as he threw Roymin at Ness, Paula, Jeff, & Poo.

"OW!" Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo said as they died in one hit.

Victor: Roymin the Abomination, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions

.

"Ok, now we can cure Roy." Nana said.

"I mean, I dunno, It's kinda cool to beat everything in one hit." Roymin said.

"No, it's too weird." Nana said as she forcefully threw Roymin into the hospital. Roy, now cured, walks out of the hospital.

"Lame." Roy said.

"Ness, use PSI Teleport. We need to get to the next world." Nana said.

"Okey." Ness said.


	19. Chapter 19: F-Zero

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions  
Ness, the PSI Powerhouse

.

*POOF*

"Here we are. The next world." Ness said.

"Oh, Mario Kart!" Popo said.

"Actually Popo, this is the world of F-Zero." Mr. Game & Watch stated.

"...never heard of it." Popo shrugged.

"Well, F-Zero. There's only one fighter, so keep an eye out for Captain Falcon." Roy said.

"...Hey there he is!" Popo exclaimed as he pointed to a poster.

"Popo, *sigh*, that's a poster." Roy said. "...wait."

Roy picked up the poster and read it. "F-Zero race. Prize: Captain Falcon."

"Well let's go then!" Nana exclaimed.

.

Meanwhile...

"Heh. They fell for it!"

.

"So you would like to sign up for the F-Zero race?" said the employee.

"Yep!" Roy said.

Ness tapped Roy on the shoulder. "Roy, do you have, uh, any experience?"

"I sure do! I drove the Blue Falcon once!" Roy responded.

"...Didn't you crash it?" Nana asked.

Roy sweated. "It doesn't matter."

The F-Zero employee wrote down Roy's name onto his computer. "Ok Roy, you're signed up. Now go to the race track, the race starts now."

"Now?!" Roy exclaimed. He then ran to the racetrack.

**Timeskip**

The F-Zero employee took out his microphone. "Ok everyone, it is time for the F-Zero race! The prize: Captain Falcon!"

Popo, Nana, Mr. Game & Watch, and Ness are sitting in the audience. "Isn't it weird that the prize is a person?" Nana asked.

"Get in your cars, racers!" The F-Zero employee said. The racers got in their cars.

"Ok, time to get in my car!" Roy said to himself. He opened the car door, stepped in, and sat on the chair. He then fell down because he forgot he doesn't have a car.

"...shoot." Roy said. Roy looked to his left. He saw Dr. Stewart. A lightbulb then appeared over Roy's head.

.

Battle 25: Roy, the Young Lion Vs Dr. Stewart

Roy ran up to Dr. Stewart and used Flare Blade.

"Dude! What the heck?!" Dr. Stewart said.

"Sorry man but I'm gonna steal your car." Roy said.

"But it's mine!" Dr. Stewart complained.

"It's mine now." Roy said as he stabbed Dr. Stewart.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion.

.

"Nice." Roy said to himself.

"Before we start the race, let's introduce the racers!" The F-Zero employee said. "First, is Fox McCloud."

"Wait, FOX?!" Roy exclaimed.

"Secondly is Falco Lombardi. Third, Wolf O'Donnel." The F-Zero employee said.

"FALCO?! WOLF?!" Roy exclaimed. Roy took a closer look. Fox, Falco, and Wolf had red glows in their eyes. Definately under the control of Galeem and Dharkon.

"Damn. I can't let them get their hands on Captain Falcon!" Roy thought to himself.

The F-Zero employee grabbed his microphone. "Three, two, one, go!"

.

Battle 26: Roy, the Young Lion Vs Fox McCloud, leader of StarFox, Falco Lombardi, the Proud Space Ace, & Wolf O'Donnel, the third one.

Fox took off in his Landmaster. Falco took off in his Landmaster. Wolf took off in his Red Landmaster. Roy took off in Dr. Stewart's car.

"Damn! How are they beating me? They're driving freakin' tanks!" Roy exclaimed.

Roy drove forwards. "I know, I'll boost" Roy thought. He then boosted forwards at great speed, but he crashed. He then respawned.

"You know what? I don't like this car." Roy said. He then stepped out, took out a paint bucket, and began painting the car red.

Wolf looked back. "Wow, what an idiot." Wolf said.

**Timeskip**

"Alright, all done!" Roy said. He then got back into the car. "I'm gonna have to boost if I'm gonna win." ROy said as he boosted forwards, overtaking Wolf.

"What? Damn." Wolf said. "Time for me to boost!" Wolf said. He reached for the boost button, but before he could press it, he got distracted.

"Huh? Damn! Roy's stupid paint is dripping wet! It's getting on my windshield!" Wolf complained. He stepped out of the sunroof, holding a rag. He then wiped the paint off of his windshield. "There, what's bett-" Wolf began to say, before crashing into a wall because he wasn't looking at the road.

"Roy, you frick! Your paint got Wolf killed!" Falco yelled.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! That was totally my plan, heh." Roy lied.

"Time for a little payback!" Falco said. He stepped out of the sunroof and began shooting at Roy. Roy, noticing the lasers, pushed the jump button on his car, making the car jump over the lasers.

"Yeah well me too." Roy said. He stuck his sword and the window and drove forwards, overtaking Falco. The sword hit Falco. Falco is now impaled.

"Damn you Roy!" Falco said, shaking his fist in anger. Roy then set his sword on fire, which set Falco on fire.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Falco said.

"Mmm roast chicken." Roy said.

"I'm a flippin' falcon!" Falco exclaimed.

"Wow you're annoying." Roy said as he tossed his sword away, along with Falco. "I'll get a new sword later."

Fox looked in his rear view mirror. He saw Roy approaching. Fox sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, but i guess I have no choice." Fox said. He took out a Pokeball and opened it. "Slippy! I choose you!"

Slippy Toad then took out a bazooka and started shooting at Roy. "WOAH!" Roy said as he swerved out of the missile's range.

"Where did Fox even get a Pokeball from?" Roy said.

Fox stepped out of the sunroof. He's now standing on top of his car. "That's not all." He then took out a great ball. "Peppy, I choose you!" Peppy Hare then took out an RPG and started shooting and Roy.

"This isn't even the right genre for an RPG! This is a racing game!" Roy said.

Roy kept dodging the projectiles, but he eventually got hit.

"He's weakened!" Fox exclaimed. He then took out an Ultra Ball and threw it at Roy. The Ultra Ball bounced off.

"Fox you idiot. I'm a human." Roy said.

"Oh. Well I'm still winning." Fox said. Fox then rammed his car into Roy's car, destroying it.

Victor: Fox McCloud, Leader of StarFox, Peppy Hare, and Slippy Toad

.

Roy sat on the racetrack as Fox drove away.

"Damn. He's gonna win now. And I have no car." Roy said in despair.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." a voice said. Roy turned around.

"Steve?! Of Minecraft?!" Roy exclaimed.

"Yep. I found my way here. Now, we can't let Fox win." Steve said as he pulled Roy up from the ground.

"It just so happens that I have some redstone. We can use it to build a vehicle." Steve said.

"We're helping too." Nana said as she ran up to Roy and Steve. With her was Popo, Mr. Game & Watch, and Ness.

Steve, Popo, Nana, Mr. Game & Watch, and Ness then built a car together.

"Now get on. Let's win this race." Steve said. Roy nodded and jumped onto the car.

.

"To be honest I was expecting Roy to be harder to defeat." Slippy said to Fox.

"Yeah well it's a good thing he was an easy fight." Fox said.

"...Do you hear that?" Peppy said. "Sounds like Roy!"

Fox is taken aback. He looks behind him to see Roy, Steve, Popo, Nana, Mr. Game & Watch, and Ness on a makeshift car, speeding towards them. "Hi Fox." Roy said.

Fox grits his teeth. "Damn it Slippy! You jinxed us!" Fox exclaimed. He picks up Slippy and tossed him overboard. "AAAAAHHHHHHH" Slippy exclaimed as he was thrown off the Landmaster.

"It's time for battle!" Steve exclaimed.

.

Battle 27: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo , Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, & Steve of Minecraft vs Fox McCloud, Leader of StarFox, & Peppy Hare

Peppy used the Landmaster's cannon to try to shoot at Roy's car. Mr. Game & Watch pulled out his bucket and absorbed the big laser. Mr. Game & Watch then threw the oil onto Peppy, dealing big damage, and sending Peppy out of commision.

"Fricken' Peppy..." Fox muttered under his breath. He took out a gun and took aim at Mr. Game & Watch.

"I don't understand. Why would you try to shoot me? I have a bucket." Mr. Game & Watch stated as he held out his bucket.

"This isn't any ordinary gun." Fox said as he fired. Mr. Game & Watch tried using his bucket, but it didn't work. "This is one of Bayonetta's guns." Fox explained.

"Damn! Technically it's not a projectile!" Nana exclaimed.

"And there's more where that came from!" Fox exclaimed as he took out three Dusk Balls. He opened them, revealing Snake, Proto Man, and Kirby. Each one holding a gun. The four of them then started shooting at Roy and the group.

"Let's just jump over them!" Popo said. He then jumped, and to flew off the car.

"Popo you idiot. You were standing on the roof of a car going 1500 mph. What did you expect when you jumped?" Nana said with a disappointed expression.

"Then there's only one choice. Let's go over to their car and punch the guns out of their hands!" Steve said as he took out some cobblestone and began building a bridge to Fox's Landmaster.

"Hey! No you don't!" Fox said. "Snake! Do your thing!"

Snake took out his RPG and counted his ammo. "Just enough ammo to get rid of his rocks!" Snake exclaimed. He then shot Steve's cobblestone blocks, destroying them.

"Steve, you got any more cobble?" Ness asked.

Steve has a slightly nervous expression. "Uhh..." He said as he dug around in his pockets. "All I got is string."

"Then use the string! We've got no choice!" Ness exclaimed. Steve gulped. He then build a tightrope to Fox's Landmaster.

"Snake, shoot them down again." Fox ordered.

"I'm out of ammo!" Snake said.

"Oh. Well, Proto Man, shoot them down."

"On it, boss-" Proto Man began to say, before he looked up and saw Ness looking him in the eyes. Proto Man is sweating. "No can do boss. Ness will absorb it."

Roy, Nana, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, and Steve then walked across the tightrope from their car to Fox's landmaster.

"Oh man this looks so cool. I'm so glad we get to see this." Nana said.

Roy, Nana, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, and Steve are now on Fox's Landmaster. "We'll take you on, Fox!" Roy said as he used his sword on Fox, damaging his hands. Fox lost focus and let go of his Bayonetta gun. The gun then flew off and is now lost forever.

Nana swiped Snake's gun. Ness knocked Proto Man's Gun. Mr. Game & Watch snatched Kirby's gun. Now Fox's team has no guns.

"Damnit!" Fox exclaimed.

The Landmaster and Roy's unmanned car are now defying gravity and driving up a wall, thanks to F-Zero technology. Fox noticed the steepness, and he leaned over and pushed a button on his shoes.

As the cars drive up the walls, Roy, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, and Steve lose footing and fall. Roy grabs onto the Landmaster to avoid falling down. However, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, and Steve couldn't hold on, and they fell down.

"Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, and Steve! NO!" Roy exclaimed. Roy looked up. He saw Fox, Snake, Proto Man, and Kirby. They were all wearing magnetic shoes, so they could stand on the Landmaster.

Fox looked down at Roy. "You know, I always thought there were too many Fire Emblem characters in Smash." Fox said as he put his foot on Roy's hand. "They should really cut some." Fox said with a smirk, as he prepared to slide Roy off the Landmaster. But then a wooden pickaxe hit Fox in the back of the head. Fox's magnetic shoes couldn't handle him losing balance, so Fox fell down.

"Nana! You're not falling?" Roy said with a confused tone.

"I'm wearing cleats." Nana said.

"Boss! No!" Proto Man exclaimed as he watched Fox fall to his doom. "Alright, that's it! Proto Strike!" Proto Man angrily exclaimed as he shot Nana, who didn't fall.

"Ha! I'll never fall! These shoes were designed with grip in mind! Heck, I could probably walk on ceilings!" Nana boasted. She then walked up to Proto Man and Started beating him up.

"No! We need to help Proto Man!" Snake exclaimed with worry. "Kirby! Do you have any ideas?"

Kirby is sleeping. He turned into his sleep, and he coindicentally pointed at Roy.

Snake is confused, but then the moment of realisation struck. "Oh snap! Kirby, you're a genius! All we have to do is attack Roy, and Nana will be distracted!" Snake exclaimed.

Snake then took out a samurai sword and walked up to Roy. He then held it over his head. "TIME TO DIE, ROY. I WILL NOW ATTACK YOU WITH MY SAMURAI SWORD." Snake yelledd at loud as he could to get Nana's attention. Roy, still hanging onto the ledge, is helpless.

Nana turned around and saw Roy in danger. She then got distracted. Proto Man sensed an oppotunity and picked up Nana and threw her off the Landmaster. Now only Roy remains on the Landmaster. Snake then unleashed his attack and Roy fell.

"Haha, we win!" Snake and Proto Man hi-five. Kirby sleeps.

"Are you sure?" a voice says. Snake and Proto Man are taken aback. They look down and see Roy's makeshift car driving up the wall.

"W-What? How?!" Snake asked.

"When we fell, we landed on our own car." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Second is best!" Ness said smugly.

"And our car is made of Slime Blocks. We won't be falling!" Steve said.

"Lead us on, Roy!" Nana ordered.

Roy smiles with determination as he drives forwards, passing Fox's Landmaster. Steve then takes out some anvils and drop them onto the Landmaster.

"Damn!" Proto Man exclaims

"What do we do?" Snake asks Proto Man.

Proto Man thinks for a second. He then takes the wheel and drives forwards, surpassing Roy's makeshift car.

"Snake, shoot downwards!" Proto Man ordered.

"Why can't you do it?" Snake asked.

"Because I'm physically incapable of shooting in any direction other than directly forwards!" Proto Man explained.

Snake nods and tosses some grenades down, hitting Mr. Game & Watch.

"Mr. Game & Watch, noo!" Ness exclaimed.

The racetrack stops being verticle. It's now horizontal, like most racetracks are.

"ALERT, RACE FINISHES SOON." The Landmaster's robotic voice said. Proto Man looks on his minimap, and sees the finish line ahead.

"It's not worth fighting anymore. Let's just pass the finish line and win!" Proto Man said to Snake as he accelerated.

"You heard him! Let's do the same!" Nana exclaied to Roy.

"...uh, actually, I didn't hear him. Like you said, we're going 1500 mph." Roy stated.

"...JUST ACCELERATE!" Nana yelled.

Roy accelerated the car.

"They're gonna win!" Ness said.

"Not if I can help it!" Steve said. He pulled out a bunch of TNT and put them at the back of the car.

"And now to set it off!" Steve said as he pulled out a Red Pikmin and threw it at the TNT, blowing it up. The explosion blasted the car forwards at high speed.

"If this was Minecraft, the car would be destroyed. But this isn't Minecraft, so it's not. I'm catching on, aren't I?" Steve said.

Roy's makeshift car blasted forwards and passed Roy.

"WHAT" Proto Man said when he saw Roy pass him. Roy passed the finish line, in first place.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo , Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, & Steve of Minecraft

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNDD WE HAVE A WINNER!" The F-Zero employee announced. He ran up to Roy with a microphone.

"Do you have anything to say about your victory?" The F-Zero employee asked.

"Uhh..." Roy said. Nana then pushed Roy out of the way. "Just give us Captain Falcon."

"Of course." the F-Zero employee said. He then handed Captain Falcon in trophy form over to Nana. She tapped the trophy, and Captain Falcon was freed.

"Uhh, what happened?" Captain Falcon asked. Roy opened his mouth to talk, but he was interuppted before he could start.

"Roy." Said a voice. Roy turned around. It was Fox. "This was all a trick."

Roy raised an eyebrow. Fox continued talking. "This entire race, with Captain Falcon as the prize, it was all to lure you to this very position!"

Fox then took out a remote control and pushed a button. Suddenly, a helicopter flew in, and out comes a bunch of fighters under Galeem & Dharkon's control.

Roy gasped. "That's so many!"

"It's too much to fight!" Ness said.

"There must be a way!" Steve exclaimed. "Roy, can you think of something?"

Roy looked around. He saw Fox's Landmaster. Snake was sipping a soda. Proto Man was stomping his foot in frustration from coming in second place. Kirby was sleeping. A lightbulb then appeared above Roy's head.

"That's it! Kirby! he'a all-powerful!" Roy said. "We can ask Kirby for help!"

Roy ran up to Kirby and shook him awake. kirby opened his eyes. Roy say his eyes. Glowing red. Roy realised his mistake.

"Yes! Kirby, swallow them whole!" Fox ordered. Kirby opened him mouth and started sucking. Roy ran away quickly and got on the car, along with Nana, Steve, Ness, & Mr. Game & Watch. "START THE CAR START THE CAR" Ness yelled at Steve, who was at the wheel. Steve drove the group away quickly. Roy looked back. Kirby ate all those fighters.

"I wonder if Fox managed to escape?" Roy thought out loud.

Suddenly, Roy heard car noises from the left. Roy looked to the left, and saw Fox's Landmaster. On it was Proto Man and Snake.

"You may have won this time, Roy. But mark my words. We'll be back." Proto Man stated to Roy. He then pushed some buttons on the Landmaster, and it morphed into an Arwing and flew away.

"I guess not, if Proto Man left him behind. I guess Fox is dead." Roy said.

"And we should really get out of here. Roy, take the wheel. I'm gonna build some wings onto this car." Steve said.


	20. Chapter 20: More Animal Crossing

Party:  
Male Villager  
Female Villager

.

"Ah, what a beautiful day in Smashville." said Male Villager.

"Hey Male Villager! I'm going to the forest to pick flowers, wanna come with?" Female Villager asked.

"Sure thing!" Male Villager said.

The two Villagers walked to the forest. Female Villager started picking flowers, and Male Villager started shaking trees for items.

*Shake* "Oh nice! A new item!" Male Villager said. He picked up the leaf and had a closer look.

Female Villager walked over. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's a... Chaos Emerald?" Male Villager said.

The Chaos Emerald emitted a strong glow, blinding Male & Female Villager. When the light faded, they were somewhere else.

"...Where's this?" Female Villager asked.

Male Villager looked around. "This place seems... oddly familiar?"

Male & Female Villager heard a voice. "YOU TWO! HELP ME!" Male & Female Villager looked and saw someone being attacked by zombies.

"Let's help him!" Male Villager said as he ran up to the first zombie and whacked it with his shovel, fainting it. Female Villager followed and whacked the second.

"Whew, thanks." said the person who was being attacked. "My name's Villager. Come with me."

Male & Female Villager looked at each other. They followed, uhh, Villager to his house.

.

Timeskip

.

The Villagers entered the house.

"This is the only safe place in town. Ever since the zombie virus infected this humble town of Wild World, we've all had to stay indoors. I ran out of food, so I had to go out. I thought I was done for, but you two saved me." Villager said. "Oh, I never asked for your names."

"Villager." Male & Female Villager simultaneously said.

"Yes?" Villager asked.

"No no, that's our names. We're named Villager." Male Villager explained.

"...Uh, well, in that case, we should come up with nicknames then. Hmm, call me 'Wil', since I come from Wild World." Wil said.

"Since we come from Smashville, I'll be Sam, from Smash." said Male Villager.

"And I'll be Viv, from, uhh, Ville." Said Female Villager.

"Ok Sam and Viv, I managed to collect 9 cherries. If we split them evenly, we should be able to live for 2 days." Wil said.

"What? Can't we just leave?" Sam asked.

"Kapp'n is dead, Sam." Wil said.

"Ok, but I have this Chaos Emerald, we can use it to leav- oh it's out of charge..." Sam said.

"Let's just recharge it. Then we can leave this barren wasteland!" Viv said.

"Yeah... the zombie infestation is pretty bad..." Wil said.

"I don't mean the zombies. I mean the graphics." Viv said. Wil is speechless.

.

Timeskip

.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure we can just loot this place for a charger. Tom Nook is already dead so it's not like we have to pay or anything." Wil said.

"WHO'S THERE?" yelled a a high-pitched voice.

"Oh shit it's Timmy and Tommy. I forgot they existed!" Wil wisper-yelled.

"Ah, you just swore!" Viv said.

"Shut up it's not important right now!" Will whisper-yelled.

Timmy and Tommy walked from the back room to the main room, and saw the three villagers.

"oh, if it isn't villager." Timmy said. "just because nook is dead doesn't mean you're off the hook! you still owe us 69 bells!"

"Sixty-nine? Really Wil?" Sam disappointedly asked.

"I... thought it'd be funny..." Wil said.

Tommy pulled out a rifle and pointed it between Wil's eyes. "NOW PAY UP."

"I don't even have 1 bell! I spent it all!" Wil cried.

"TOO BAD." Tommy said. "NOW YOU HAVE TO FACE THE CONSEQUENC-"

Sam had whacked Tommy unconcious with his shovel.

"tommy, no!" Timmy said because being whacked by Sam as well.

Viv is frozen with shock.

"I... had to! Wil was gonna die otherwise!" Sam justified.

Viv has a face of concern and uncertainty. "Let's... just get that charger." she said.

.

Timeskip

.

*poof*

"OH GOD ZOMBIES!" Sam exclaimed.

Sam, Viv, and Wil quickly climbed up onto the roof of a nearby building.

"Where the frick is this?!" Wil asked.

"It's City Folk." said a voice.

Sam, Viv, and Wil turn to face the voice. It's another human.

"Or, well, it used to be." he said.

"Wait, what happened?" Sam asked.

"This place used to be a great city, by the name of 'City Folk'. Until folks started dying and turning into zombies." He said. "Barely any survivors. Blathers, that coward, flew away at the first mention of a virus. Phyllis too. Don't think she's ever coming back. Pelly and Pete at least had the decency to help some fellow villagers out. Thing is, they forgot about me. They forgot me. They left me. And they're not coming back. it's been 6 months. I'll be on this rooftop forever."

The villager's eyes widened. "Wait, when did you guys get here?!"

"I'm Sam, and that's Viv. We're from Smashville." Sam said.

"And I'm Wil. From Wild World." Wil said. "My town also has a zombie problem, but not nearly as bad as this..."

Sam looked down at the city. There were way more zombies than at Wild World. "I guess a city means more population density..."

"It's good to see other humans." the villager said. "My name's Villager."

"Oh, uh, thing is, we're all named Villager. So, uhh, how about be just call you Cit?" Sam asked.

"Uhh, ok." Cit said.

"Wait, how do you pronounce that?" Wil asked.

"Don't break the fourth wall, Wil." Sam disappointedly said. "Anyways, what do we do now?"

"I remember when it all started. Bob was sick, so I did what anyone would do. I took out my net and captured the microbes." Cit said. "I then showed it to Blathers. He said something like 'Oh, it's a virus. Looks like it induces hyper salivation, insomnia, fever, polyphalgia, photophobia, gastroenteritis, delirium, uhh, c-coma... and... CANNIBALISM?! I'M OUUTA HERE!' and then he flew off."

"You remembered all THAT?!" Wil asked in shock.

"That's a lot of great information. Heck, maybe we could cure it!" Sam said.

"Yeah, a cure!" Viv said.

Sam then took out his fishing rod and fished up a zombie villager. He then took out a jar and jarred some microbes.

"Ok let's get outta here." Sam said as he held up the Chaos Emerald.

.

Timeskip

.

"H-How'd you?" Cit began to ask, before being interuppted.

"Ok, let's do this as quickly as possible. We're gonna need some lab equipment." Sam quickly said.

"This is the Gamecube one, right? Try going to town hall." Wil said.

Sam ran to town hall. Wil followed. Viv lead Cit by the hand to follow too. Sam kicks the door down and enters town hall.

"Why, hello there. It seems that you have found me." said a familiar voice.

"That voice... It can't be!" Sam said.

The office chair swung around, revealing Isabelle sitting on the chair petting a cat.

"*gasp* Isabelle!" Sam said.

"Yes, it is I, Isabelle." Isabelle said. "I am the one behind the zombies."

"W-Why?" Viv asked.

Isabelle punched the desk. "Animal Crossing is too kiddy. Everything is vibrant and pastel coloured. I CAN'T STAND IT!"

Isabelle threw the cat out off her lap and stood up. "Do you know how hard it is, to live with a head three times as big as it should be? Do you know how hard it is, to live with nubs for feet? Do you know how hard it is, to live with NO FINGERS?!"

Isabelle turned around, turning her back to Sam. "I DESPISE Animal Crossing. It's because of Animal Crossing that I was born into this world. It's because of Animal Crossing, that day after day, I have to do the same thing, over and over, with no escape. No health, no lives, no game overs."

Isabelle turned back around to face Sam. "I am eternally trapped. No matter how much I try, I will never die. Animal Crossing characters never die. I am eternally trapped in the digital realm. Never able to escape. Forever bound to this life. Forever bound to Animal Crossing." Isabelle said. "So that is why. That is why I released the virus into Animal Crossing. I hate Animal Crossing. I never want to see it again. I want every citizen of Animal Crossing to die. That, is why I released the virus."

Sam paused for a moment, before speaking. "Isabelle, come with me."

"What are you going to do? Put me in jail?" Isabelle asked.

"If it is death you seek, fine. I'll kill you." Sam said.

Isabelle's eyes opened wider. "You know, Mr. Mayor, you're really something else."

.

Timeskip.

.

Sam and Isabelle are outside alone. Sam took a deep breath as he took out his axe.

.

Battle 28: Sam, Mayor of Smashville vs Isabelle, the Mayor's Assistant

Sam walked up to Isabelle. She has a completely blank look on her face. "Go ahead. I'm ready." she said.

Sam closed his eyes. He winded up his axe swing, and then he went ahead and swung.

Victor: Sam, Mayor of Smashville

.

Sam looked at Isabelle's corpes. "And now, you can finally rest."

Isabelle's ghost then popped out of the corpes. "MR. MAYOR YOU IDIOT! I WASN'T ACTUALLY DEPRESSED, IT WAS GALEEM AND DHARKON CONTROLLING ME! MR. MAYOR YOU JUST KILLED ME!"

Sam is shocked. "oops" he says.


	21. Chapter 21: Metroid

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions  
Ness, the PSI Powerhouse  
Steve of Minecraft

"Did it work?" Galeem asks.

"It sure did! it worked like a charm! My idea was awesome!" Dharkon is looking into a magic mirror, looking at the Animal Crossing world.

"Lemme see!" Galeem squished up against Dharkon and looked in the mirror. "Oh snap! Nice! The zombie virus worked!"

"I knew stealing that virus was a good idea." Dharkon said.

"And nice job shifting the blame to Isabelle! Ha! It was awesome when Sam axed her!" Galeem laughed.

Dharkon looks closer at the mirror. "Wait, what's that is Sam's hand?"

.

"Steve, where'd you fly us?" Roy asked.

"Metroid." Steve said.

"Oh no no no. This place is a heck hole, fly somewhere else!" Nana exclaimed. She shoved Steve and took the wheel, and she pushed the accelerate button, only for the car to fall apart.

"I mean, I guess it was just a matter of time. It was made of dirt..." Ness said.

Nana loudly groaned.

"Well, no use crying over spilled milk." Roy said.

Mr. Game & Watch looked around. "I don't see any milk, Roy." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Mr. Game & Watch, uhh, I didn't mean, ah whatever." Roy said. "Let's go find the Metroid characters."

"Say, uh, can we even breathe here?" Ness asked.

"According to my research, well, no." Mr. Game & Watch stated. "I suppose I better put on my diving helmet." Mr. Game & Watch said as he put on his diving helmet.

"And I'll put on my enchanted iron helmet." Steve said as he put on his enchanted iron helmet.

"And we're Ice Climbers, we're used to the oxygen-low high altitudes, so we don't need to breathe." Nana and Popo said.

Roy and Ness gulped.

"Don't worry, Roy and Ness, I have some spare helmets." Steve said as he handed some helmets to Roy and Ness.

Roy and Ness put on the helmets in a panick.

"Ha! Pathetic." Nana scoffed. "Who needs to breathe, anyways?"

.

Timeskip

.

"You really think Samus is going to be in this cave?" Popo asked.

"Of course! Any self-respecting explorer would spend ALL his time in a cave!" Steve said.

"...he?" Roy thought to himself, but he didn't say anything out loud.

Steve spotted a blue glow in the dark of the cave. "Oh look, there's that Samuel guy!"

"Wait, Samus isn't blue!" Ness exclaimed. But it was too late. Steve has already walked towards the blue glow.

"Hi Sams. I heard a lot about you, you seem like a cool dude." Steve said.

Dark Samus snickered. "Hahaha, you have fallen into my trap!"

Dark Samus snapped her fingers. In an instant, Dark Samus created a blue cage around herself and Steve.

"No! Steve!" Roy exclaimed. He tried to run towards Dark Samus, but he couldn't get into the cage.

"S-Sammy, What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"We... WILL DO COMBAT!" Dark Samus yelled.

.

Battle 29: Steve of Minecraft vs Dark Samus, the Great Poison given form

Dark Samus began by shooting some lasers at Steve. "Woah!" Steve exclaimed as he dodged.

"Sampson, what are you doing?" Steve exclaimed.

"Silence! And my name's not Sampson! You will die!" Dark Samus yelled. She then shot some missiles at Steve.

Steve blocked the missiles with his shield. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're gonna get!" Steve exclaimed. He equipped his sword and sprint-jumped his way over to Dark Samus. He struck Dark Samus in the aorta.

"AGH! You nuicance!" Dark Samus exclaimed. She then threw a bomb at Steve.

"Ow!" Steve said. Steve then took out a crossbow and shot Dark Samus's face with an arrow of weakness.

Dark Samus then got an idea. She went over to Steve, picked him up, and floated upwards.

"Woah, hey, this is a little high, Zamus!" Steve said.

"That's the point." Dark Samus said as she let go of Steve, making him fall.

"STEEEEEEEEEVE!" Roy yelled as he watched Steve fall.

*minecraft landing sound*

"Huh." Steve said. "It must've been less than 23 blocks."

Steve then took out a potion of instant health. "Just gotta use this to heal up!"

Dark Samus's eyes widened. "No! It's mine! Gimme that item!" Dark Samus floated down and snatched Steve's potion. She then drank the potion.

"OW! You liar! You cheater! You trickster! That was a damage potion, wasn't it!" Dark Samus yelled as she died.

Victor: Steve of Minecraft

.

The cage disappeared when Dark Samus died.

"Steve! Glad you're ok." Roy said.

"So, out of curiosity, WAS it a damage potion?" Nana asked.

"It WAS a health potion. I guess it just didn't work on Sumas" Steve said.

"Steve, that wasn't Samus. That was Dark Samus, the evil version." Mr. Game & Watch stated.

"Yeah, but good job anyways, Steve." Roy said.

"Uhh, sorry to rain on your parade, but we still need to find Samus!" Nana sassily said.

"If Dark Samus was here, Samus can't be far." Ness said.

"Yeah. In fact, I'm here." Samus said.

Ness turned around and got kicked in the face and fainted.

.

Battle 30: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo , Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions, & Steve of Minecraft vs Zero Suit Samus, the Warrior Within

"Damn, Zero Suit Samus, we gotta fight her! Come on Popo!" Nana exclaimed. She looked over to Popo, who is completely distracted. Nana is extremely disappointed.

"Let's fight her, Steve!" Roy exclaimed. Roy and Steve ran towards Zero Suit Samus.

"So, uhh, who is this? Is she, like, Samn's girlfriend or something?" Steve asked.

Roy is using his sword to fight Zero Suit Samus's whip. "Steve, that's Samus." Roy said between strikes.

"...Nah you're kidding." Steve said.

Nana whacked Popo unconcious. "Fricken' Popo." Nana muttered. "I guess it's you and me, Mr. Game & Watch."

"Ok." Mr. Game & Watch said. Nana and him ran up to Zero Suit Samus and did a makeshift Squall Hammer, but Mr. Game & Watch's choppy animation make them out of sync. Nana then went swirling uncontrollably and crashed into a wall.

"Whoops." Mr. Game & Watch shrugged nonchalontly.

"Mr. Game & Watch, help out!" Roy said.

"Ok." Mr. Game & Watch said. He then took out a hammer and started hitting Zero Suit Samus.

"Ow." Zero Suit Samus says.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo , Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions, & Steve of Minecraft

.

"Yeah!" Roy exclaims. "Ok let's leave now."

"NOT SO FAST!" said a voice.

Roy and the others turned around to see the voice. It was... gasp, Ridley!

"You killed my senpai... I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO LIVE!"

"...Wait, senpai?" Roy asked.

Ridley turned around. "Every day, I watch Samus-Chan from the shadows to ensure her absolute safety. I discreetly murder anyone that gets in her way. One day, I will marry Samus-Chan."

"wtf" Nana said.

Ridley turned back around. "THE ONE DAY I SLEEP IN, IS THE DAY YOU RUFFIANS SHOW UP. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BRING ANY MORE HARM TO MY SENPAI!"

.

Battle 31: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions, & Steve of Minecraft vs Ridley, the Cunning God of Death

Ridley assumed a powering-up stance. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"What... the hell..." Roy said with a confused expression.

Ridley continued. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kayo-Ken Level 69,420! There's no way you can defeat me now!"

Ridley then put his hands together. "KKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"I have a feeling this is gonna take a while." Mr. Game & Watch said.

Ridley continued. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Roy yawned. Nana checked her watch.

Ridley continued. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Uno." Popo said as he put down his Uno card. "That's not even how you play the game, idiot." Nana said.

Ridley continiued. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Steve took out his Nontendo 4DS and started playing Rusty's Real Deal Baseball.

Ridley continued. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Roy woke up from his nap and looked up at Ridley. His eyes widened. "Oh, SHOOT RIDLEY FINISHED CHARGING!"

Ridley unleashed his Kamehameha and shot Roy, Popo, Nana, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, & Steve.

Victor: Ridley, the Cunning God of Death

.

"Finally, no one can bring any more harm to Samus-Senpai-Chan." Ridley said.

Ridley took out a Max Revive from Pokemon and gracefully gives it to Samus.

"Samus-Senpai-Chan-San-Sensei-Sama, I have saved you from the ruffians. Now let us get married, and go on our honeymoon!" Ridley said as suave as he could.

"What? No." Samus said.

Ridley dramatically falls to the ground. "Oh, woe is me. My heart is broken into a million pieces!" Ridley then dies from heart failure.

Samus cringes at Ridley. She then loots Ridley's dead body for Revives and uses them on Roy's team.

Steve wakes up. "Ugh, what happened?"

Samus offers her hand to pull him up. "Hi, I'm Samus.

Steve is frozen with shock. "SAMUS IS A GIRL?!"


	22. Chapter 22: Captain Falcon's Lament

"Oh, SHOOT!" Captain Falcon exclaims as he sees Kirby inhaling. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?

Captain Falcon looks around. The world of F-Zero is being destroyed by Kirby. Captain Falcon is deeply saddened that his already dead franchise is about to die for real.

While he is sad, he knows that he must escape if he wants to live. He looks around and sees Falco's empty Landmaster. Captain Falcon swiftly hops in, transforms it into an Arwing, and flies away.

.

Timeskip

.

Captain Falcon has flown a long distance away. Distant enough that he should be safe from Kirby. Captain Falcon stops the Arwing and steps out.

Overcome with emotion, Captain Falcon punches the Arwing. "DAMNIT!" He exclaims.

Captain Falcon slumps down and sits on the dirt. He thinks about F-Zero. About Port Town. About Dr. Stewart, Jack Levin, & Jody Summer. All of them, gone. Forever. Lost to the black hole that is Kirby.

"FUCK!" Captain Falcon yells. A moment of silence follows.

"So, your life was ruined too, huh?" Said a voice. Captain Falcon, alarmed that there's someone else, looks around.

"Back here. Other side." The voice said. Captain Falcon stands up and walks to the other side of the Arwing. Leaning on the wall is Male Corrin, Simon Belmont, and Luigi.

"You're not the only one wronged by Roy." Male Corrin said.

Simon started talking. "Roy threw me out the window, to my death. For something that wasn't even my fault. The mud broke my fall. If it wasn't damp, the hard dirt would've killed me."

Luigi started talking. "Roy left me behind in Castlevania. Subjecting me to the horrors of monsters. I lost 26 lives. I was this close to getting a Game Over."

Male Corrin started talking. "And I have it the worst." Male Corrin clenches his fists. "For years, people would make fun of me. And for WHAT?! Being male?! I'm the EXACT same as Female Corrin. I did EVERYTHING right! Heck, I'm probably BETTER than Female Corrin! My entire life, people would laugh at me, ignore me, and even hate on me!"

Male Corrin stopped leaning on the Arwing and stood up straight, facing Captain Falcon. "That's why I formed this group. A crew of people wronged by the world, taking their revenge. So waddaya say? Interested in joining?"

Captain Falcon was silent for about 5 seconds, taken aback. After brief consideration, Captain Falcon nodded.

Male Corrin smiled. "Excellent."


	23. Chapter 23: Metroid Part 2

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions  
Ness, the PSI Powerhouse  
Steve of Minecraft  
Zero Suit Samus, the Warrior Within

.

"Samus, can we use your ship? We need to get to the next world." Roy explained.

"Well, I would, but..." Samus said while rubbing the back of her head. "Well, uh, you see, uh, Samus has it."

Steve groaned. "WHO IS SAMUS?!"

"She's Samus..." Mr. Game & Watch said. "Samus, what do you mean by Samus?"

"You really shouldn't call me Samus." Samus said. "I'm ZERO SUIT Samus. Regular Samus stole the ship."

Steve has a grimace on his face. "You're Samus, you're Samus, you're Samus, I'M SAMUS! Are there any more Samuses I need to know about?!"

"...me" Dark Samus piped up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Steve exclaimed. He then drank a potion of instant damage and killed himself.

"Uhh, anyways, what are you doing here, Dark Samus?!" Roy asked.

"I came for a rematch with Steve." Dark samus explained. "But since he's already dead, I guess I'll fight you guys instead!"

"WAIT!" Zero Suit Samus exclaimed. "Dark Samus, we need to team up. Regular Samus has taken oveer my gunship. We need to take it back, or else the world is doomed!"

"Why should I help?" Dark Samus asked.

"Because otherwise Galeem and Dharkon will take over the world." Ness said.

"Grr, fine." Dark Samus said. "I'll help, but I won't like it!"

"Great. Come this way." Zero Suit Samus said as she lead the way.

Roy, Popo, Nana, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, & Dark Samus followed Zero Suit Samus. With Roy dragging Steve's dead body along.

.

Timeskip

.

"Here's the ship. Now, we need to sneak up, or else-" Zero Suit Samus began to say, before being interuppted.

"HEY! SAMUS! GET OUTTA THE SHIP AND FIGHT US IN PERSON!" Nana yelled.

"Damnit Nana!" Zero Suit Samus yelled.

Samus's ship levitated in the air and turned to face the group. It then began shooting at the group.

.

Battle 32: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo , Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Dark Samus, the Great Poison given Form, & Zero Suit Samus, the Warrior Within vs Samus, Bounty Hunter Extrodinaire

"I'll use my PSI Magne-" Ness began to say, before getting shot in the face with a missile.

"Damn!" Roy exclaimed. "They got Ness!"

"Who needs Ness? I'll just use my pickaxe!" Nana said as she ran up to the ship, trying to hit it. But she couldn't get close because a claw grabbed her and threw her into a wall, fainting her.

Popo, frozen with shock, didn't do anything as he got shot in the aorta with a laser.

"THIS SHIP IS MINE." Samus announced.

Samus's ship continued shooting stuff at the group.

"Get back!" Roy ordered. The group then ran away and hid behind a big rock.

"It seems we are losing." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"I'm starting to regret this decision." Dark Samus said.

"Roy, got any ideas?"

Roy looked at the team. He then got an idea.

"That's it!" Roy said. "Dark Samus, shoot Mr. Game & Watch!"

Dark Samus got a sadistic look on her face. "With pleasure!"

Mr. Game & Watch doesn't react as he gets shot with phazon lasers.

"Tastes kinda tangy..." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Mr. Game & Watch, go attack Samus!" Roy ordered.

"Ok." Mr. Game & Watch said. He then ran up to Samus's ship.

"FOOL. YOU DARE APPROACH?" Samus said. She then shot Mr. Game & Watch. He took no damage.

"WHAT" Samus said.

Mr. Game & Watch then took out his flag and whacked Samus's ship.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU DESTROYED THE SHIP!" Samus complained.

"Time to die" Mr. Game & Watch said as he took out a turtle and smashed it over Samus's head.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo , Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Dark Samus, the Great Poison given Form, & Zero Suit Samus, the Warrior Within

.

"..." Zero Suit Samus said.

"...note to self, Mr. Game & Watch paired with Dark Samus is too strong." Roy said.

Zero Suit Samus walked over to the destroyed ship. "I guess I can fix it."

.

Timeskip

.

"Good thing you had another Revive, Zero Suit Samus." Roy said. He looked at Steve, then at Zero Suit Samus. Then at Dark Samus. Then at Samus. Roy decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to revive Steve right now.

"So, the next world, huh?" Samus asked. "Yeah I can take you."

Samus then started up the ship.

"Dark Samus, you coming?" Ness asked.

"No way! I only helped because I had to. I'm leaving." Dark Samus said ad she floated away.

"Welp ok." Samus said as she flew the ship.


	24. Chapter 24: Punch Out!

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions  
Ness, the PSI Powerhouse  
Steve of Minecraft

.

"Here we are, the next world." Samus said as she landed the ship.

"We'll be waiting here." Zero Suit Samus said. "You guys go on ahead."

Roy, Popo, Nana, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, and Steve stepped out of the ship.

"Why does everything look like a comic book?" Ness asked.

"What's a comic book?" Mr. Game & Watch asked.

Everyone ignored Mr. Game & Watch.

"This world looks like Punch Out!" Roy said. "Let's go find Little Mac. Where could he be?"

"Yeah, I sure wonder where he could be." Nana sarcastically said.

Roy turned and saw the World Video Boxing Association building.

"Oh." Roy said.

.

Timeskip

.

"So you'd like to join the World Video Boxing Association?" The World Video Boxing Association employee said.

"Hey... Didn't we see you before?" Nana asked. "Back in F-Zero? Except now you're wearing fake glasses..."

"...I don't know what you mean. Now you joining or not?" the World Video Boxing Association employee asked.

"Ok, so who should join the World Video Boxing Association?" Roy asked. "We only get one choice at this."

"Roy, you're the leader, why don't you?" Popo asked.

"But- But my arms are weak!" Roy complained. "Steve, why don't you do it?"

"I don't see why not." Steve said.

"Grrrrreat!" the World Video Boxing Association employee said. "Steve of Minecraft, your first opponent is Glass Joe! Now get in the ring."

Steve then ran into the ring.

.

Battle 33: Steve of Minecraft vs Glass Joe

Glass Joe punched Steve.

Victor: Glass Joe.

.

Steve is collapsed on the ground, barely concious.

Roy is disappointed. Popo is confused. Ness is speechless.

"Steve. WHAT THE FRICK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Nana exclaimed.

"How did you even... ugh, whatever." Roy said.

"Guys..." Steve muttered. "It's not me, it's him..."

"Fine. I'll fight Glass Joe." Roy said.

.

Timeskip

.

Roy is collapsed on the ground, barely concious.

Popo is confused. Nana is extremely annoyed.

"Well, it seems there's only one option." a voice said.

Popo, Nana, Ness, & Mr. Game & Watch turn around to see Male Robin from Fire Emblem, but dressed like Robin from DC. Specifically Teen Titans Go.

"Cheating!" Male Robin said.

"Hey man, winners don't use drugs!" Ness said.

"W-What? No! That's not what I mean! I mean using powers!" Male Robin said. "Hold on, lemme join the World Video Boxing Association."

Male Robin walked on to the World Video Boxing Association employee and signed up. He then turned around and started talking to himself.

"This is it Robin, you've come a long way from your days at the circus. Now the world depends on you." Male Robin said.

"Who are you talking to?" Popo asked.

"Shut up I'm monologging." Male Robin said. "Now I have to start over."

"This is it Robin, you've come a long way from your days at the circus. Now the world depends on you. The fate of the universe now rests on your shoulders. Now get out there and save the galaxy!" Male Robin said.

Ness raised on eyebrow. Nana facepalmed.

"...what circus?" Popo silently thought to himself.

.

Timeskip

.

The World Video Boxing Association employee tapped his microphone. "LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWELCOME TO THE WORLD VIDEO BOXING ASSOCIATION! TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTODAY'S MATCH IS... MMMMMMMMMMM-" He began to say, before being interuppted.

"JUST TALK NORMALLY YOU FOOL!" Nana exclaimed.

The World Video Boxing Association employee sighed. "Fine. Today's match is Male Robin vs Glass Joe. Now fight."

.

Battle 34: Male Robin, the Magician Tactician vs Glass Joe

"Je vais te frapper." Glass Joe said.

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT! ELWIND!" Male Robin exclaimed as he took out his Elwind tome and flew up. Still in the air, he took out a comically oversized mallet and whacked Glass Joe over the head.

"AAAAAGGHHHHH!" Glass Joe said.

"HOLY BULLET HOLES, GLASS JOE!" Male Robin maniacally yelled as he took out a gatiling gun and pointed it at Glass Joe. The gatiling gun then shot numerous darts at Glass Joe's aorta.

Glass Joe's fans are outraged. "Hey employee! Disqualify Male Robin!" one fan yelled.

"Uhh, he's hitting above the belt, so it's legal." the World Video Boxing Association employee said.

Male Robin prepped a flurry of sword strikes and let loose, giving Glass Joe all he's got.

The World Video Boxing Association employee stood up on his desk. "FINISH HIM!" he yelled.

Male Robin took out a Sega Genesis controller, pushed some buttons, and then he did a fatality that's too violent to write down.

Victor: Male Robin, the Magician Tactician

.

Popo is now permanently traumatised.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HECK!" Steve yelled at Male Robin.

"Honestly Male Robin, from one Fire Emblem character to another... You're messed up." Roy said.

"Well hey, I won, didn't I?" Male Robin said.

Roy, Steve, Ness, & Nana look at each other.

"Fine, Male Robin. We'll accept your help, but only because we can't win ourselves." Ness said.

"ALL RIGHT! I'M REALLY FEELING IT!" Male Robin exclaimed.

"That's Shulk's line..." Nana said.

.

Timeskip

.

"And now it's time for the last battle. Male Robin vs Little Mac." The World Video Boxing Association employee said.

"Boo! You've got no zest in your voice!" an audience member said.

"Hey, blame Nana." The World Video Boxing Association employee said.

.

Battle 35: Male Robin, the Magician Tactician vs Little Mac, the Bruiser from the Bronx

Doc Louis watches from the back. "Hey man, let's have a clean matc-" He began to say, before being interuppted.

"YIPEE!" Male Robin said as he took out a Birdarang and threw it at Little Mac, aiming between the eyes. Little Mac barely dodged.

"Time for me Jolt Haymaker!" Little Mac said as he did his Jolt Haymaker.

"...that's it? A punch? Hah." Male Robin said as he took out his tome. "TONITRUS CANERE!"

"Uhh, wrong game doofus-" Little Mac said before he got shocked and paralysed.

"I know. It was just to distract you." Male Robin smirked. He then took out every tome he had.

"TIME FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Male Robin exclaimed. He put his tomes together and shot out a beam of electricity that's on fire and conjuring whirlwinds and is also dark. "GO! QUADRUPLE FINISH!"

The Quadruple Finish hit Little Mac square on. "I WON!" Male Robin exclaimed.

"Um, actually" the World Video Boxing Association employee said. "He's alive."

Male Robin did an anime gasp and turned around to see Little Mac emerging from the dust clouds. "I countered it." He said. "Now it's my turn! Giga Mac!"

Little Mac then transformed into Giga Mac. He then punched Male Robin until he fainted and he got swirly eyes.

Victor: Little Mac, the Bruiser from the Bronx

.

Giga Mac has not been defeated. Still with the red, glowing eyes from Galeem and Dharkon, he maniacally laughs.

"YOU DOOFUSES WILL NEVER TAKE ME-" Giga Mac began to say, before getting interuppted by Nana hitting him over the head with a wooden pickaxe. Giga Mac reverts to Little Mac and is now free from Galeem & Dharkon's control.

"Nana!" Popo exclaimed. "You can't enter the ring! You didn't sign up! You're breaking the World Video Boxing Association rul-"

"We're not here to box, Popo. We're here to get Little Mac. And that's what we did. Now let's leave." Nana said.

"...good point. Why didn't we do that from the beginning?" Popo said.

.

Timeskip

.

"So Little Mac, we travel from world to world, rescuing all the Smash fighters." Roy explained to Little Mac while walking.

"Sounds good!" Little Mac said. "How do we get to the next world?"

"We use Samus's shi-" Roy began to say, before getting interuppted.

"SAMUS!? THAT PIECE OF SHOOT! THAT TALL B-WORD!" Little Mac exclaimed. He looked forwards and saw Samus & Zero Suit Samus hanging out outside the ship.

"SAMUS! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Little Mac exclaimed as he angrily ran at full speed towards Samus & Zero Suit Samus.

Samus noticed Little Mac. "Oh, SHOOT!"

Samus & Zero Suit Samus then entered the ship and flew away to avoid Little Mac. Little Mac continued to run.

"...well there goes our ride." Roy said.

"Can I PLEASE have some context?!" Steve asked.


	25. Chapter 25: Sonic the Hedgehog

Party:  
Dark Pit

.

Dark Pit, after being freed from Galeem & Dharkon's control by Roy, left and started wandering. He was a lone wolf. He traveled whereever the road took him. And that takes us to today.

Dark Pit squinted as he looked around at the vibrantly-coloured world. "Why is everything so bright? What kind of a kiddy game is this?!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, Dark Pit heard a zipping noise nearby. Like something was going really fast. Dark Pit looked around, but disn't see anything. He then heard the zipping noise again. Again, Dark pit looked around to see nothing. Then, the zipping noise came a third time. This time, a person stopping behind Dark Pit and attempted to punch him. Dark Pit, sensing someone was near, dodged and rolled forwards.

Dark Pit gasped. "Shadow?!" Dark pit exclaimed as he saw Shadow the Hedgehog.

"I am Shadow, the Ultimate Life form! The superior edgy clone! I shall slay you, and take your slot in Super Smash Bros Ultimate!" Shadow said.

Dark Pit sighed. Everyone was constantly hating on him. To think that a fellow edgy character would turn against- wait. Dark Pit noticed something. Dark Pit looked closer at Shadow's one, singular connected eye. His pupils were red. Sure, they're always red, but this time, there's a sinister glow to them.

"Shadow! Galeem & Dharkon even got you!?" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"Silence, fool!" Shadow exclaimed as he took out a gun and pointed it at Dark Pit.

Dark Pit winced. The sight of the gun reminded him of the Gamecube Shadow the Hedgehog game. Once Dark Pit got over his disgust, he flew away. Shadow tried shooting at Dark pit, but he kept missing because he has no depth perception.

.

Timeskip

.

Dark Pit took refuge in Sand Hill Zone. He thought about his encounter with Shadow earlier. Of course, Sonic would be under Galeem & Dharkon's control, but Shadow? That means Galeem & Dharkon even took over the assist trophies. That's rough.

Dark Pit knew that he would not be strong enough on his own to defeat Shadow. He would need help from someone. Or rather, someTHING. A Chaos Emerald.

Dark Pit knew what he had to do. He took off in search of a Special Stage.

.

Timeskip

.

Dark Pit landed in Windy Hill Zone. He specifically avoided Green hill Zone as to not bump into Sonic. Dark Pit recalled his Sonic knowledge. He must clear the stage with at least 50 rings. That's how you get a Special Stage in Sonic Lost World 3DS. Dark Pit, slightly unsure, started flying through Windy Hill Zone.

Dark Pit flew through the cylindrical enviroment, in a manner similar to Kid Icarus Uprising, soaring close to the ground at times to collect rings.

At last, Dark Pit has finished the level with 50 rings. A giant ring appeared, and Dark Pit wasted no time entering.

Coldness envelopes Dark Pit. He inspects his surroundings. He's in a space-like void, filled with several spheres of various colours, barriers, and a Chaos Emerald in the centre of it all. It was the special stage from Sonic Lost World 3DS.

Dark Pit, seeing the Chaos Emerald, flies straight for it. A drifting red sphere floats in front of Dark Pit. He ignores it. Red spheres are harmless in Sonic Lost World 3DS's special stages. But as soon as Dark Pit made contact, immense pain filed his body.

Teeth gritted, Dark Pit looks at the red sphere. How? How did it hurt him? Unless... This is a red sphere from Sonic 3 & Knuckles? Who could've placed these here? Dark Pit had no time to wonder about such things. The clock is ticking. He'll just have to avoid them.

Dark Pit flew towards the Chaos Emerald, swooping and swerving to avoid the red spheres. Gracefully flying in all directions to dodge the garnet globes. Gliding with precision to skirt around the maroon menaces.

At last, Dark Pit has reached the Chaos Emerald. firmly grasping it in his hand, he uses the Chaos Emerals'd power to transport him out of the Special Stage in a blinding white light.

.

Timeskip

.

Dark Pit plants his feet onto the ground. He confidently faces forwards. "Shadow!" He exclaims. Shadow turns around to see Dark Pit. "I demand a rematch!" Dark Pit confidently states.

"Happy to oblige" Shadow responds as he takes out a gun.

.

Battle 36: Dark Pit the Dark-Winged Doppelganger vs Shadow the Ultimate Life Form

Shadow loads his gun and points it at Dark Pit. "Any last words?" He asks.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Dark pit says. He takes out his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos... CONTROL!"

For a split second, Shadow's face became that of pure shock. But then time got frozen. Dark Pit, unaffected, walked towards Shadow and roundhouse kicked him in the skull.

Victor: Dark Pit the Dark-Winged Doppelganger

.

"Ow." Shadow said, sitting on the ground in pain.

Dark Pit was about to walk away, but something compelled him to stay. Perhaps it was Shadow's edginess?

"Shadow." Dark Pit said. Shadow looked up at Dark Pit's outstretched hand.

"Do you want to join my party?"


	26. Chapter 26: Final Fantasy VII

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions  
Ness, the PSI Powerhouse  
Steve of Minecraft

.

*POOF*

"Here we are, the next world." Ness said after using PSI Teleport

"...This place looks weird." Steve said

"This is the world of Final Fantasy." Nana said.

"World of Final Fantasy? I love that game!" Popo said.

Nana got annoyed and hit Popo. "No you idiot. I mean this world is the world of Final Fantasy."

"...I still don't get it." Popo said while dizzy from Nana's punch.

"Anyways... We need to find Cloud Strife." Roy said

"Soldier 1st Class Cloud Strife or Advent Children Cloud Strife?" Mr. Game & Watch asked.

"Uhh, is there a difference?" Roy asked.

Mr. Game & Watch pulled out a blackboard. "Advent Children Cloud Strife has numeroud differences. For one, his sword is different. His clothes are also different blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah..." Mr. Game & Watch blathered on.

Roy is bored. But then he heard something.

"GENKAI O KOERU!" yelled a voice. Roy, alarmed, turned around, and saw Soldier 1st Class Cloud Strife glowing blue. He then slowly walks up to Roy and makes contact.

.

Battle 37: Roy, the Young Lion, Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions, Steve of Minecraft vs Soldier 1st Class Cloud Strife, Squall, & Black Mage

Roy, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Cloud, Squall, and Black Mage enter a Final Fantasy battle.

"Oh god no... not another RPG battle..." Roy muttered.

"Hey, where's the others?" Steve asked.

"This is a Final Fantasy VII battle. 3 party members only. I guess it's us three because you two were closest to me." Roy said.

Squall hit Roy.

"OW! Hey Cloud! Why's Squall here?" Roy asked.

"Watashi wa ryokō shite kimashita. Saikyō no fainarufantajī no kyarakutā to bando o atsumete sekai o seiha shimasu!" Cloud exclaimed.

Black Mage shot some energy blasts at Roy's shoulder.

"...Then why's Black Mage here?" Roy asked.

"... Mada dare mo mitsukarimasen" Cloud said.

"pfffft. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roy laughed.

Cloud, angry at Roy's laughter, ran up to Roy and tried slashing. But before he could attack, he got frozen in time.

"CLOUD STRIFE" Xander Mobus said. "YOU ARE BREAKING THE RULES BY ACTING WHEN IT IS NOT YOUR TURN. YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED."

A bolt of lightning then struck Cloud, taking him out of commision.

"Oh no! Cloud is knocked out! Quick, Squall, use a Phoenix Down!" Black Mage said.

"Ok." Squall said as he tried using a Phoenix Down. But since it wasn't his turn he got struck by lightning too.

"Oh no! Both Cloud and Squall are knocked out! I better use a Phoenix Down!" Black Mage said. But since it wasn;t his turn he got struck by lightning.

The Final Fantasy VII victory theme played.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions, Steve of Minecraft

.

Cloud stood up, eyes still glowing red. "Roy. I have a message from the prince himself." He stated.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Game & Watch, is there a prince in Final Fantasy?" He asked. Mr. Game & Watch shrugged.

Cloud swung his arms. "NO! Not a Final Fantasy character. Of course, I'm talking about the one, the only, Prince Marth!" Cloud exclaimed.

"M-Marth?!" Roy exclaimed.

"That's PRINCE Marth to you! Hehehehe, when Prince Marth gets his hands on you, you'll WISH you were dead! Heheheh, hahaha, HAHAHAHAHA-" Cloud laughed maniacally before being slapped by Nana, knocking the evil out of him.

"How'd you suddenly learn English?" Popo asked.

"Huh? Oh right I'm supposed to be Japanese. Uhh, kawaii?" Cloud shrugged.

Popo, Nana, Ness, & Steve explain the whole Galeem & Dharkon thing to Cloud, Squall, & Black Mage. Meanwhile, Roy paces away.

"Marth..." Roy somberly said.


	27. Chapter 27: Kirby

Corrin Crew:  
Male Corrin, the Half Dragon  
Simon, Vampire Hunter  
Luigi, the Green Wonder  
Captain Falcon, the Supersonic Slugger

.

The Corrin Crew walked along the path. In the Kirby universe, the crew sticks out like a sore thumb.

"So, Captain Falcon, you said you saw Kirby?" Male Corrin asked.

Captain Falcon nodded. "First thing I saw when I woke up from being a trophy."

"Not the best lead, but it's the best we got." Male Corrin said. "If we want to find Roy, we've got to take any oppotunity."

A Waddle Doo walked up to the crew. "Why hello there! Welcome to Green Greens! My name's Waddle Do-" Waddle Doo began to say, before being interuppted.

Simon grabbed Waddle Doo by the collar and lifted him up. "WHERE IS ROY?!" Simon yelled in his face. "TELL ME!"

Male Corrin put his hand on Simon, silently telling him to ease up. Simon put Waddle Doo down.

"Take us to your leader." Male Corrin calmly said.

.

Timeskip

.

Waddle Doo looked up at the Corrin Crew. He lets a sweat loose seeing their menacing appearance. Male Corrin looks down to see that Waddle Doo is staring. Surprised, Waddle Doo quickly darts his eye back down.

.

Timeskip

.

"Excuse me King Dedede, but these fine fellows would like to have a word with you." Waddle Doo said. King Dedede looks up from his plate of food. He has a puzzled expression.

"...The only one I recognise is Luigi." King Dedede said.

Simon, offended, steps forward. "WHY YOU LITTLE- Listen up, buckaroo! I'm SIMON FUCKING BELMONT! A gaming ICON!" Simon exclaimed.

Male Corrin pulls Simon back. "King Dedede, I would like to discuss something with you." Male Corrin calmly said. "Or rather, someONE. A certain red-haired anime swordfighter."

King Dedede stands up. "You mean... Roy?" He asks.

Male Corrin nods.

"Heh. I ain't tellin' you nothin'!" King Dedede scoffed.

Simon clenches his fists. "Tell us, or ELSE!"

King Dedede frowns. "You know what? Fine! I'll fight! You guys are annoying me!"

King Dedede walks forwards and takes out his hammer.

Waddle Doo spectates. "Oh man, what's gonna happen?" He says to himself as he takes out some popcorn and tries eating it. "Oh wait I forgot I have no mouth."

.

Battle 37: Male Corrin, the Half Dragon, Simon, Vampire Hunter, Luigi, the Green Wonder, Captain Falcon, the Supersonic Slugger vs King Dedede, Self-Made King

Simon runs forwards and lashes out. King Dedede swiftly dodges using his nimble mobility skills.

"Is that all you got?" King Dedede asks. He smashes Simon, knocking him back.

"Simon, we need to be tactical!" Male Corrin said as he unsheathed his sword.

Captain Falcon runs at King Dedede. "King Dedede is fast, no doubt about it. But is he faster than me? I don't think so!" Captain Falcon exclaims as he tried doing Raptor Boost. But King Dedede jumped out of the way, and he then dropped onto Captain Falcon.

"Ugh!" Captain Falcon exclaimed.

Male Corrin tried thinking of a plan. He then thought of a plan. He walked up to King Dedede and then taunted. King Dedede, angered, tried attacking Male Corrin, but he countered it.

"OW!" King Dedede said. "Alright, that's it! Waddle Dees!"

A stampede of Waddle Dees then started running towards the Corrin Crew.

Male Corrin's eyes widened. "Guys! Ride me!" He exclaimed as he transformed into a dragon.

"Ew gross no way." Luigi said.

"No, seriously, get on me!" Male Corrin said.

"I'm not gay bro-" Luigi began to say, before being run over by the Waddle Dees. Male Corrin, Captain Falcon, and Simon watch from above.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Luigi is screwed over." King Dedede said. "But it looks like you guys are still alive..."

King Dedede then snatched Waddle Doo. "Wha- Hey! What are you doing!?" Waddle Doo asked. King Dedede then began using Waddle Doo as a gun, shooting lasers into the sky to try to hit the Corrin Crew. Male Corrin dodges.

"Damn! This guy's good!" Male Corrin said.

"I know! I'll use a projectile!" Simon said. He then threw a cross. But then it boomeranged back, hitting Male Corrin's wings. "OW!" Male Corrin said. He then fell to the ground and transformed into human form. And since he was carrying Simon and Captain Falcon, they fell too.

King Dedede nimbly walked up to the fallen Corrin Crew. "Not so cool now, are ya?" He said. "Time to finish you!"

King Dedede then used inhale to try to suck up the Corrin Crew.

Captain Falcon then had a traumatic flashback of F-Zero being destroyed by Kirby's inhale. "NOO!" He yelled. "I-I WON'T LET YOU! FALCON... PUUUUUUNNNCCCHHH!"

King Dedede got knocked back a great distance. "What the heck?! What's with you?!" King Dedede asked.

Captain Falcon ran up to King Dedede. "I... I won't let you destroy F-Zero, Kirby!" Captain Falcon said, blinded by emotion.

King Dedede didn't get a chance to say anything before getting Falcon Punched again. This time, it sent him launching into the stratosphere.

"King Dedede's blasting off againnnnn!" King Dedede said.

Victor: Male Corrin, the Half Dragon, Simon, Vampire Hunter, Captain Falcon, the Supersonic Slugger

.

Captain Falcon stands there, breathing heavily.

"...You done?" Male Corrin asked. Captain Falcon nods.

"What do we do now?!" Simon angrily yells. "You knocked Dedede away! We needed to ask him where Roy is!"

Male Corrin crosses his arms and shakes his head.

"I, can tell you where Roy is." said a deep voice. Male Corrin, alarmed, looked up to face the voice.

"Yes. It is I, Meta Knight."


	28. Chapter 28: Animal Crossing Part 3

Party:  
Sam, Mayor of Smashville  
Viv, Mayor of Smashville  
Wil, Resident of Wild World  
Cit, Resident of City Folk

.

Sam paced back and forth in the town hall. "We still don't know how to cure the virus!" Sam said with frustration.

"...Say, what happened to Isabelle?" Cit asked.

Sam's eyes widened. "O-Oh, her? Uhh, she died. Yeah, hehe." Sam lied. He felt his backpack squirm around.

"Stay in the backpack!" Sam whisper-yelled to Isabelle. Luckily no one heard.

.

Earlier...

.

"So Isabelle, do you know how to cure the virus?" Sam asked.

Isabelle pouted with anger. "I'm still mad at you, Mr. Mayor. But fine, to answer your question, no. Galeem and Dharkon were controlling me the whole time, I didn't know how I made the virus."

"Oh, ok." Sam said. A sweatdrop formed. "Say, Isabelle, whattaya say you, uh, stay quiet about the whole, uh, murder thing?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING, MR. MAYOR?!" Isabelle exclaimed. Sam recoiled from the loudness. "First, you KILL me, and next, you want to COVER UP YOUR OWN CRIME?! I oughta report you to Officer Copper! In fact, I'll do that right now!" Isabelle exclaimed as she tried floating away.

"N-No! Isabelle, NO!" Sam exclaimed. He took off his backpack, emptied it, and ran up to Isabelle's ghost. In a panic, he scooped up her ghost and closed the backpack latch.

"Mr. Mayor, let me out!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Sorry Isabelle, but I'll have to keep you in here..." Sam said.

.

Present time

.

Viv sighed. "Well, at least there's no zombies here."

The door then opened, and a person walked in. "Heya Pelly, I'm here to pay off my loan!" the boy said. "...You're not Pelly. Who are you people?"

"Oh snap, It's that guy!" Cit said. "The Villager from Population Growing!"

"...Are you sure? Looks like some kinda bull." Wil said.

The Villager looked annoyed. "I assure you, I am a human. So who are you people?"

"Oh, how rude of us!" Viv said. "We're Sam, Viv, Wil, and Cit, from Smashville, Wild World, and City Folk!"

"Err... Huh?" The Villager said.

"Oh, right! He's the first one, he doesn't know there's more!" Sam said. He then proceeded to explain how Chaos Emeralds work, and how they have been travelling through time and space to meet other villagers.

"So confusing... But I think I get it. Well, by that logic, my name's Jeff." Jeff said.

"...Shouldn't it be Pop, for Population Growing? Or even Ori, for original?" Viv asked.

"Nope. Jeff. That's mah name." Jeff said.

"...Well ok. Anyways, we need to cure this zombie plague." Sam said.

"Oh, I found a science kit the other day. Lemme see." Jeff said.

.

Timeskip

.

"Hmm..." Jeff said.

"What is it?" Viv asked.

"This... Looks weird. You know, usually, Animal Crossing is cartoony. But these microbes? They look... Realistic. Almost as if they're from another game." Jeff said.

All the humans gasped.

"I knew it!" Isabelle exclaimed, but through the backpack's fabric, all that could be heard was a murmur.

"Shut up Isabelle." Sam said.

"...What's an Isabelle?" Jeff asked. "But anyways, we're not gonna be able to cure this virus by staying here. We'll need to travel."

"If we want to travel, we'll need supplies!" Viv said as she took out various items.

"And we'll need tools!" Cit said as he took out various tools.

"But most importantly, we'll need a CREW!" Wil exclaimed.

Sam smiled. "A crew, of all the Animal Crossing protagonists! It'll be awesome!"

Everyone then jumped up into the air. "YEAH!" they all yelled.


	29. Chapter 29: Evil Intermission 2

Evil Party:  
Dharkon  
Galeem

.

Galeem and Dharkon are sitting on a couch, doing nothing. Galeem is slowly eating a bag of chips.

Dharkon sighed. "Man, I'm kinda bored."

Galeem stood up (er, floated up?) and took out a box. "Well you're in luck! I've got a box of power-ups!"

"WOah man, is that drugs? Cuz I don't do drugs, man." Dharkon said.

"WHa- no! it's just power-ups, man!" Galeem said, holding up an Ice Flower. He then absorbs it, and demonstrates some ice abilities.

"Oooohhhh." Dharkon said. "Lemme get in on that action!"

Dharkon rummaged through the box and found a Super Star. "Woah! I'm all flashy!"

"Check this out!" Galeem took out a Propeller Mushroom and started flying around. "I can fly now!"

"Uh, dummy. You could always fly. But lemme try too!" Dharkon said as he took out a Red Star and flew around too.

Galeem rummaged through the box and found some Weapon Energy from Mega Man. "Woah! look at what I found!" Galeem said as he ate the Weapon Energy. He then shot some Metal Blades.

Dharkon looked in the box and found a Longshot. He then shot it around and zipped around. "Yippee!" Dharkon exclaimed.

.

Timeskip

.

"Well, We've played with most of the power-ups. Only a few left." Galeem said.

Dharkon reached into the box. "Kinda have to reach real deep now to get anything. Oh! i grabbed something!" Dharkon pulled out what he grabbed.

Galeem huddled up to Dharkon. "What's that? never seen it before." Galeem said.

"Me neither. But hey, there's two of them. You take one, we can try it together." Dharkon said.

Dharkon handed over the shiny power-up. Galeem took hold of it's cylindrical form.

"Well, here goes." Galeem and Dharkon said.

.

Timeskip

.

Galeem and Dharkon are shivering with trauma.

"NEVER AGAIN." Dharkon managed to say through his mental trauma.

Galeem stayed silent for a second because he was too traumatised. "Agreed." He managed to say.


	30. Chapter 30: Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions  
Ness, the PSI Powerhouse  
Steve of Minecraft  
Soldier 1st Class Cloud Strife  
Squall  
Black Mage

.

The party is cruising in a car to get to the next world, with Cloud driving. "Wow Cloud, when'd you get a car?" Popo asked. "Pretty cool, right? Noctis gave it to me!" Cloud responded.

Roy sat in the back, alone. Pondering. Mr. Game & Watch walked up to Roy.

"Roy, it's ok. I understand how you feel." Mr. Game & Watch said as he put his hand on Roy's shoulder. "I was a low tier in Melee too."

"It's not that, Mr. Game & Watch." Roy responded. "I's just that, well, Back when Melee first came out, I didn't have a home game to go back to. And no one else spoke Japanese, so Marth was my only friend."

"Roy..." Mr. Game & Watch said. He wanted to comfort Roy, but didn't know how. "It... It is inevitable that we will win."

"...Thanks, I guess?" Roy said.

The car then stopped.

"We're here." Cloud said.

Roy looks forwards. It is Marth's castle. At the very top is Marth. He points at Roy's party.

"My army, attack!" Marth exclaimed.

Marth's army didn't move. "Huh? What was that?" one soldier said. "Did you say something.

"I said attack!" Marth said.

Marth's army still didn't move.

"ATTACK THEM!" Marth yelled.

Marth's army didn't move. "...did he say attack?" one soldier said. "...I think so?" another said. Marth's army then half-heartedly marched forward.

"That's a lot of soldiers..." Black Mage said.

"Everyone, GET DOWN!" Squall exclaimed.

Roy, Popo, Nana, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, Steve, Cloud, Black Mage, and Squall then ducked down into the car. Just in time, too, as the soldiers began to shoot at them.

"Damn! Where the heck did they get guns?!" Nana asked.

"I mean hey, Fox had Pokeballs." Ness said.

"What do we do?! There's thousands of them!" Black Mage panicked.

"Don't worry guys, this car can fly!" Cloud said.

"But... guns. They shoot." Popo said.

"Oh, right." Cloud said.

Steve pondered for a second. "Guys, I think I have a plan."

Steve took out some TNT, redstone blocks, pistons, and various other items. He then attached them to the car.

"Cloud, fly us!" Steve ordered.

"Geez. I know my name's Cloud, but I can't actually fly, you know!" Cloud said.

"W-What? No, I mean fly the car..." Steve said.

Cloud made an embarrased anime expression. "I-I knew that! I was just kidding!"

Cloud then flew the car over Marth's army, who shot at the car.

"They're hitting us!" Black Mage panicked.

"Not for long!" Steve said as he pulled a lever. The lever activated a redstone contraption, dropping TNT onto Marth's army.

"And BOOM goes the TNT!" Steve said.

"There's still more though!" Popo said.

"Then everyone, use your projectiles!" Steve ordered.

Popo and Nana used their ice shots. Mr. Game & Watch used chef. Ness used PK Thunder. Steve shot arrows. Cloud used Blade Beam. Squall used his revolver. Black Mage used his black magic.

Marth's army panicked as they got shot from above.

"There! We're at the top of the castle." Cloud said.

Marth looked out the window of the castle, and saw the flying car. "What the... frick?!" Marth said. "Well, it doesn't matter! I'm safe in my castle!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Steve said. He pulled another lever, activating a TNT cannon. A TNT block then blew open a wall in Marth's castle.

Marth did an anime gasp.

Cloud then landed the car inside Marth's castle. Everyone except Roy stepped out.

"Well, it seems that I have no choice. It is time... FOR BATTLE!" Marth exclaimed.

.

Battle 38: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Steve of Minecraft, Soldier 1st Class Cloud Strife, Squall, Black Mage vs Marth, the Hero-King

"Alright guys, Marth is a swordfighter, so we just gotta keep out distan-" Ness began to say before getting shot.

Everyone is shocked.

"Haha, that's right!" Marth said. "Who needs a stupid sword, when I can have a GUN!"

Marth is holding a straight-up pistol.

"DUDE!" Nana exclaimed.

"Oh no! He has a gun! We're doomed!" Black Mage panicked.

Marth began shooting at the party. "Gone are the days of being a swordfighter. Now, I'm a GUNFIGHTER!"

"I'll just use my bucke-" Mr. Game & Watch began to say, before being interuppted.

"Bang bang!" Marth exclaims as he shoots Mr. Game & Watch's hands, knocking the bucket out of his hands. The bucket falls to the ground, and dissapates back to Flat Zone.

"...whoops." Mr. Game & Watch said. Marth then shot him.

"NNNOOOOOO-" Black Mage began to say, before getting shot.

"Umm umm umm..." Steve said as he rummaged throug his inventory. "String? No. Spider eye? No. Slime ball? No. Damn-" Steve said as he got shot. He then died, and respawned back home.

"Nana, let's do Squall Hammer!" Popo exclaimed.

"Popo, that's a dumb idea, he'll just shoot us- WOAH!" Nana began to say, before Popo grabbed her hand and ran forward. arth took the oppotunity to shoot them both.

"Popo you idiot." Nana said as she died.

"Guys, we can still win! Through the power of FRIENDSHIP! Who's with me?" Cloud asked. No one responded. He looked around, everyone's dead except for himself, Squall, and Roy.

"Do you... HAVE friends?" Squall asked.

"...I thought you were my friend?" Cloud said.

"tch. Not even close." Squall said.

Marth then shot Squall.

Cloud ran up to Roy. "Roy! It's just you and me now! We need to stop Marth!"

"Marth..." Roy muttered.

Marth then shot Cloud. He then walked up to Roy.

"Well well well, if it isn't Roy. A.K.A. Cloney McCloneton." Marth said. "With no moves of your own, what's your purpose of existing?"

Marth then pointed the gun at Roy. "Time to die-" Marth began to say, before being interuppted.

"Marth." Roy said.

"Huh?" Marth said.

Roy stood up. "Marth. How could you? I trusted you. You were my friend!" Roy exclaimed.

Marth is annoyed. "Yeah well not anymore. I'm a gunfighter now, guns are way better that swor-"

Roy interupted Marth. "TIME TO DIE MARTH!" Roy exclaimed as he burnt Marth to death.

Marth, lying on the ground in pain, sat up. "Hey! I wasn't finished with my dialogue! Let's see, where was I? Guns are way better that swords. Ok, now I'm finished."

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Mr. Game & Watch, Master of Two Dimensions, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Steve of Minecraft, Soldier 1st Class Cloud Strife, Squall, Black Mage

.

Marth wakes up, now free from Galeem & Dharkon's control. "Ow, what happened?" Marth asks.

"You shot everyone." Roy explained.

Marth raised an eyebrow. "...Shot? Like, with a gun?" Marth says while he looks down. He sees a pistol in his hand. "Kyaa!" Marth exclaims as he throws the gun away.

"Filthy gun. Swords are superior." Marth scoffed.

"Yeah ok. Lemme revive my teammates real quick." Roy said.

.

Timeskip

.

"Good thing Cloud had some Phoenix Downs on him." Roy conveniently said.

Marth looks at Roy, Popo, Nana, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, Steve, Cloud, Squall, and Black Mage. "Gee Roy, your party's kinda big." Marth said. "And, well, since all my soldiers are dead, can I have some of yours?"

Roy looks at his 8 teammates. "Geez, do I seriously have 8 teammates?!" Roy said. "That's way too much."

"You mean too MANY." Nana condecendingly said.

"And that's why I'm cutting the team down." Roy said. "From now on, it's just me. By myself. You all stay with Marth."

"Yeah, I kinda need the help rebuilding my castle." Marth said.

"Wha- I'm not gonna be your slave!" Nana exclaimed. She turned around to face Roy, but he already warped away.


	31. Chapter 31: Super Mario

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion

.

"Alright! No more annoying teammates!" Roy said. He took a look at his surroundings. "Hmm, looks like the Mario universe. I wonder who I'll be fighting?"

Suddenly, a magenta Toad walked up to Roy.

"Hey Roy! You gotta help us, the princess has been captured by Bowser!" said Magenta Toad.

"Ok! I'll help!" Roy said.

"That's great! Bowser's castle is over there. Now go." Magenta Toad said.

"W-Wait, don't I have to go through 8 worlds?" Roy asked.

"What? No, that's stupid. Just go directly to Bowser, dum-dum." Magenta Toad said.

"Well, if you insist." Roy said.

.

Timeskip

.

Roy is walking around a forest. "Damn, am I THAT bad with directions?! How the HECK did I get lost?!"

Roy's stomach starts grumbling. He looks up and sees a melon tree. "Oh, sweet! Literally!" Roy said as he winked.

Roy jumped up and grabbed a melon. But before he could start eating, a long tongue comes out of nowhere and licked it up. Roy, outraged, stands up.

"Who ate my melon?!" Roy asked.

"YOUR melon? It's mine!" a voice said. Roy turned to face it, and it's Yoshi.

"And you'll pay for trying to steal it!" Yoshi threatened.

.

Battle 39: Roy, the Young Lion vs Yoshi, Omnivore of the Year

Yoshi ran up to Roy and did a jump-kick.

"Ow!" Roy exclaimed. "Alright that's it, buckaroo! You've gone too far!"

Roy unsheathed his blade and tried hitting Yoshi, but he jumped over. Yoshi then did another jump-kick.

Roy tried attacking again, but Yoshi jump-kicked again.

"Damn! This stupid lizard is beating me!" Roy thought to himself. "If only there was a way to block his attack while simultaniously attacking back... hmm... Oh. Wait. I forgot."

Roy countered Yoshi's jump-kick. Yoshi was so hurt, he became defeated in one hit.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion

.

"Yoshi, we need to rescue the princess!" Roy said.

"I dunno man, sounds like a lotta work." Yoshi said. "Like, dude, I'd rather get high."

"...what? Winners don't use drugs, Yoshi. Anyways, c'mon, you gotta help." Roy said.

"Nah." Yoshi said while taking out some weed.

"Oh YEAH? Take THIS!" Roy said as he punched Yoshi.

"OW! Jeez dude fine!" Yoshi said.

.

Timeskip

.

"Ok, here at last. Bowser's castle." Roy said. "Well, let's go, Yoshi."

"W-Wait. No. I can't." Yoshi said.

"What?" Roy asked.

"I can't go into castles, dude." Yoshi said.

Roy, annoyed, picked up Yoshi and tried throwing him into the castle. But an invisible force-field prevented Yoshi from entering.

"See, man? I told you. Bowser's installed some anti-yoshi force-fields." Yoshi said.

"Well ok." Roy said.

.

Timeskip

.

Roy walked up to Bowser. "Bowser! I will defeat you!" Roy exclaimed.

Bowser walked up menacingly. 'I've been waiting for you. Roy!" Bowser said. "It is I, Bowser. Or should I say..."

Bowser took off his disguise. "MAGENTA TOAD!"

Roy raised an eyebrow.

"You might be wondering why I dressed up as Bowser. well, it was to lure you to this very location! I'm tired of-" Magenta Toad began to say, before getting shot in the aorta with an arrow.

Roy, wondering who shot the arrow, looked behind him. He saw Steve holding a bow. But more importantly, Corrin.


	32. Chapter 32: Super Mario Galaxy

Party:  
Proto-Man, the Prototype  
Snake, the Legendary Mercenary

.

"Proto-Man, where are we going?" Snake asked.

"I don't know." Proto-Man said. "But whereever we're going, we're gonna avenge Fox's death and take revenge on Roy."

Proto-Man continued driving the Arwing into space. Aimlessly flying without a destination. Suddenly, a piece of space trash hit the Arwing.

"Damn! We're hit! We're gonna have to land on the nearest planetoid!" Proto-Man said. He looked around and saw the Comet Observatory. "We'll land there."

Proto-Man landed the Arwing. Him and Snake then stepped out, only to find an army of Lumas holding laser guns.

"Freeze! State your business!" a Luma said.

"Listen, we're just here because our ship broke." Proto-Man explained. "We just need to fix it and we'll leave."

The Luma got mad and shoved his gun in Proto-Man's face. "I don't believe you." he said.

"Step aside, Luma." said a voice. Snake and Proto-Man looked up from the Lumas and saw Rosalina.

"Oh thank goodness, another Smash character! Rosalina, we need your help!" Snake exclaimed.

"Silence. State your business." Rosalina said.

Proto-Man squinted (Not that you can tell). He saw Rosalina's glowing red eye. Definately under Galeem and Dharkon's control.

"I'm not telling you anything." Proto-Man said.

"Yeah! We're not telling you anything about the Arwing!" Snake blurted out.

"The Arwing, eh?" Rosalina smirked. Proto-Man facepalmed.

"Lumas! Take Snake and red Mega Man to Space Prison. I'll stay here to examine the Arwing." Rosalina said.

The Lumas picked up Snake and Proto-Man and moved them to Space Prison.

"My name is PROTO-MAN!" Proto-Man exclaimed.

.

Timeskip

.

*SLAM*

"Ow!" Snake said. "I can't believe we got thrown into this jail cell!"

Proto-Man crossed his arms. "Yeah. If ONLY we had some kinda, stealth master."

"Yeah..." Snake said disappointedly.

Proto-Man is speechless. "I meant you, idiot." Proto-Man said.

"Oh." Snake said.

Proto-Man shot the window, destroying the bars.

"Let's go." Proto-Man said as he summoned his Proto Jet.

"Ok." Snake said as he pulled out his cypher.

Proto-Man and Snake then flew to the roof of the prison. Proto-Man scouted the surroundings.

"This looks like a generic prison." Proto-Man said.

"Yeah, I know." said a voice. Proto-Man and snake turn to see an Orange Luma.

"My name is Orange Luma. I used to be under Galeem & Dharkon's control, until I accidentally tripped and knocked my head, which knocked the evil out of me." Orange Luma said. "I'll help you escape."

"Thanks Orange Luma. How do we escape?" Proto-Man said.

"You need to collect the 4 keys." Orange Luma said.

"Welp, I guess that's our goal." Proto-Man said. "Collect the 4 keys to escape Rosalina's space prison."


	33. Chapter 33: Pikmin 1

Party  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Female Corrin, Half Dragon

.

"F-Female Corrin? What are you doing here?" Roy asked.

"It's... a long story, Roy." Female Corrin said.

.

Flashback

.

"Alright! Marth's castle, fully rebuilt!" Steve said.

"Now let's go find Roy." Ness said.

"Actually, Squall, Black Mage and I are gonna go by ourselves." Cloud said. "I'm gonna continue to try to assemble all the Final Fantasy protagonists."

"Oh? Well okey then." Ness said.

Cloud, Squall, and Black Mage walk off.

"Now let's teleport." Ness said as he used PSI Teleport.

*POOF*

Ness, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, and Nana teleport to the next world.

"Where'd you take us, Ness?" Popo asked.

"I don't know where Roy is, so I just picked some random world." Ness said.

Mr. Game & Watch looked around. "Looks like the Pikmin world."

"HEY!" yelled a voice.

Steve turned around and saw Olimar.

"I can SMELL the treasure! Gimme!" Olimar said with a red glow in his eyes.

.

Battle 40: Steve of Minecraft, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, and Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo vs Olimar, Veteran Astronaut

"Hey Pikmin!" Olimar exclaimed. But no one responded. Olimar turned around and saw that all his Pikmin are dead because Nana killed them.

"Damn! Fine, I'll fight myself!" Olimar exclaimed. He walked up to Steve and punched him.

"...Was that supposed to hurt?" Steve asked.

"Well, yeah." Olimar said.

Steve punched Olimar, which defeated him in one hit.

Victor: Steve of Minecraft, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, and Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

.

"Guys, we need to kill Emperor Bulblax." Olimar said.

"Why." Ness asked.

"Because he ate all of my treasure!" Olimar said.

"And why should we care?" Nana asked.

"...I'll let you keep one." Olimar said. "Also, you killed all my Pikmin, so you're kinda obligated."

"Ok fine." Nana said.

.

Timeskip

.

"So, you're from a world called Minecraft?" Olimar asked

"That's right." Steve said.

"Wow. Cool." Olimar said.

.

Timeskip

.

Olimar went to the Onions and extracted some Pikmin. While he was doing that, Popo asked a question.

"So, what does Emperor Bulblax look like?" Popo asked.

"He looks like a big Bulborb." Olimar replied.

"What's a Bulborb?" Popo asked.

Mr. Game & Watch turned to face Popo. "Popo, a Bulborb looks like that." He said, pointing behind Popo. Popo turned around and saw a Bulborb.

"WAH!" Popo exclaimed. Olimar then threw some Red Pikmin at the Bulborb, killing it.

"Pikmin are weak alone. But with teamwork, they're strong." Olimar said.

.

Timeskip

.

"There it is! Emperor Bulblax!" Olimar exclaimed.

"Looks horrible." Nana said.

The Emperor Bulblax roared.

.

Battle 41: Steve of Minecraft, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, & Olimar, Veteran Astronaut vs Emperor Bulblax

The Emperor Bulblax licked Steve.

"Ew!" Steve said. He took out some TNT and lit it. He then tossed it at the Emperor Bulblax.

"Guys, I'm gonna try PK Flash. Cover me!" Ness said.

"Just don't take your clothes off and we won't have to cover you!" Popo exclaimed.

"What? No, my attack is CALLED PK Flash!" Ness said.

"Oh." Popo said.

Ness then tried PK Flash while Steve and Mr. Game & Watch defended him. The PK Flash hit the Emperor Bulblax.

"What's the big idea?!" Emperor Bulblax exclaimed. He then kicked Ness.

Nana shot an Ice Shot at Emperor Bulblax, and Popo used Blizzard. Olimar followed up by throwing his Pikmin.

Emperor Bulblax then tried attacking Olimar, but he dodged.

Mr. Game & Watch finished it off with a Judge attack, number 8.

Victor: Steve of Minecraft, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, & Olimar, Veteran Astronaut

.

"Alright! It's dead!" Olimar said. The Emperor Bulblax then spat up all of Olimar's treasure.

"Take your pick, guys. You all get one each." Olimar said.

"I'll take this piece of obsidian." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"I'll take this artichoke." Popo said.

"I'll take this mushroom." Nana said

"I'll take this coin." Ness said.

Steve looked at the treasure pile and picked something up. "Say Olimar, what's this?" Steve asked.

"That? Oh, it's some statue I found. I think it's called an amiibo." Olimar said.

Steve looked at the amiibo. It's of Female Corrin. "I'll take it."


	34. Chapter 34: Pokemon Red

Party:  
Steve of Minecraft  
Ness, the PSI Powerhouse  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

.

"Mr. Game & Watch, what does an amiibo do?" Steve asked.

"You can scan it for various effects." Mr. Game & Watch explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Olimar gave me a Female Corrin amiibo." Steve said. "I used to know her."

"Oh. Maybe it'll come in handy. Hang onto it." Mr. Game & Watch said

"Alright guys, next world." Ness said as he used PSI Teleport.

*POOF*

A Bulbasaur walks up to Popo.

"Looks like Pokemon." Popo said

"Ya don't say." Nana said

Ness looks around and sees Red. He then got an idea.

"Hey Red!" Ness exclaimed, which caught Red's attention. "Do you have the Switch?"

"I sure do, Ness." Red said.

"That's great! Can we borrow it? Steve has an amiibo he wants to scan." Ness said.

"Well... I would, but..." Red said. "I'm kinda in trouble. If you can help me, I'll let you use my Switch."

"Sure, what do you need?" Ness asked

"Mewtwo stole all of my money. And by my money, I mean Leaf's money." Red said.

Nana raised an eyebrow.

"LEAF's money?" Nana asked.

"Yeah, I kinda took it. I was gonna pay her back later, but Mewtwo ruined my plans." Red said. "And I'm too weak to fight him."

"Sure, we'll help. How hard could it be?" Steve said.

Nana facepalmed.

.

Timeskip

.

Steve, Ness, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, and Nana walked to Cerulean Cave. They were about to enter, but a guy with an afro stopped them.

"HOLD IT!" said the afro guy. "Are you the Pokemon League Champion?"

"Err, no." Steve said.

"Well then I can't let you through." afro guy said. "You're not strong enough. You might get hurt."

"What?! We're strong! We're in Smash Bros!" Nana argued.

"Prove it." afro guy said.

"Fine!" Nana exclaimed as she unsheathed her pickaxe.

.

Battle 42: Steve of Minecraft, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo vs afro guy

Afro guy took out a Pokeball, an Ultra Ball, and a Safari Ball. "Come out everyone!" afro guy yelled as he dropped his balls. Out comes an Alakazam, a Gengar, and a Rhydon.

"Pshh. Genwunner." Nana scoffed. She shot an Ice Shot at Rhydon, who screamed in pain.

"OOOOOWWWWWW! It hurts!" Rhydon yelled.

Gengar, noticing Rhydon's pain, attacked Nana.

"If I remember correctly, and I always do, Gengar is weak to Psychic!" Ness said. He then tried PK Rockin, and hit Gengar.

"OW!" Gengar yelled. "Alright, that's it!"

Gengar tried using a ghost-type move to attack Ness, but it didn't work.

"Psychic types were immune to ghost moves in Gen 1." Ness explained. He then tried PK Rockin again, and it hit Gengar, fainting him.

"Ness, how can I help?" Steve asked.

"Well, would your sword count as Steel type? I dunno, give it a try." Ness said.

Steve took out his iron sword and attacked Rhydon, dealing great damage. Rhydon fainted.

Afro guy is sweating. "Alakazam, do something!" he exclaimed.

Alakazam used Psychic on Steve, tossing him around.

"Mr. Game & Watch, attack Alakazam!" Ness commanded.

"Ok." Mr. Game & Watch said. He ran up to Alakazam and smacked him with a box, dealing great damage, fainting him in one hit.

Afro guy reaches into his pockets and takes out two Pokeballs and a Great Ball. "Come out!" he exclaims. out comes a Beedrill, Hitmonchan, and Ninetails.

"Beedrill, use Twinneedle! Hitmonchan, use Karate Chop! Ninetails, use Flamethrower!" afro guy exclaimed.

Beedrill used Twinneedle, attempting to attack Ness. Ness gasped in shock. He swiftly dodges numerous assaults, but gets hit in the end.

Hitmonchan ran up to Steve and used Karate Chop. Steve tried running, but he tripped on a rock.

Ninetails used Flamethrower, hitting Nana and Popo, causing them to overheat.

"I'm sorry. It had to be done to prevent harm from coming to you." afro guy said.

"What kinda logic is that?!" Nana complained.

Ness looked over at Mr. Game & Watch, who he assumes would be a Dark type.

"Mr. Game & Watch, he doesn't know how to defeat you!" Ness explained.

Ness walked over to Mr. Game & Watch and told him Pokemon type matchups.

"Ok." Mr. Game & Watch said. He pulls out his torch and attacks Beedrill. He blows air at Hitmonchan. He buries Ninetails.

"Damn!" afro guy said.

"Yeah! We won!" Ness exclaimed.

"...uhh, shouldn't Xander Mobus announce the winners now?" Nana said

"Maybe it's because there's still one more enemy?" Steve said.

Ness, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, and Nana look at the afro guy.

"No no no, please, NO!" afro guy said while backing off.

"PK FLASH!" Ness exclaimed.

"JUDGE!" Mr. Game & Watch exclaimed.

"BLIZZARD!" Popo and Nana exclaimed.

"DIAMOND SWORD!" Steve exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAAHHAHHHHHHHHHH! OUCH!" afro guy said.

Victor: Steve of Minecraft, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

.

Ness wiped the dust off his shirt.

"Insert funny dialogue here." Nana said.

Ness, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, and Nana then enter Cerulean Cave.

.

Timeskip

.

"Look! It's Mewtwo!" Popo said.

"Yes, it is I, Mewtwo!" Mewtwo said.

"Mewtwo, please give Leaf's money back." Ness said.

"Leaf's money? I took it from Red." Mewtwo said.

"Yeah, and Red took it from Leaf." Ness said. "Now give it back before Red gets in trouble."

"Yeah, well, about that..." Mewtwo said. He stepped aside, letting the group see the shelf behind him.

"I spent it all." Mewtwo said.

Ness, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, and Nana walk up to the shelf.

"You spent all the money on HENTAI?!" Nana exclaimed.

"I mean hey, can you blame me?" Mewtwo said.

Steve flipped through the pages and grimaced.

Mr. Game & Watch looked at Mewtwo. "Hey, Mewtwo has glowing red eyes!" Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Let's beat him up then!" Ness exclaimed.

.

Battle 43: Steve of Minecraft, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo vs Mewtwo, A Legend Reawakens

Mewtwo put on a pair of Black Glasses. "I dunno what you're talking about." Mewtwo said.

Steve took out his fishing rod and snagged Mewtwo's Black Glasses. He then gave it to Mr. Game & Watch.

Mr. Game & Watch pulled out his hammer.

"Time for my Judge attack! Number... 7!" Mr. Game & Watch exclaimed.

"OW!" Mewtwo exclaimed.

Victor: Steve of Minecraft, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

.

"Mewtwo, we need money." Nana said.

"Can't. Like I said, I spent it all." Mewtwo said.

"Well damn. Guess we have to get money another way." Ness said.


	35. Chapter 35: Splatoon

Party:  
Steve of Minecraft  
Ness, the PSI Powerhouse  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

.

*POOF*

"Why'd you take us here?" Nana asked with an annoyed tone.

"Because we can get money here." Ness said. "Look around you."

Everyone looked around. It's the world of Splatoon.

"If we compete in the Turf Wars, we might get some cash!" Ness explained. "Now let's go sign up!"

.

Timeskip

.

"So, here to sign up, eh?" said the Splatoon employee.

"Hey! It's you again!" Nana exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you're wearing a beanie now." Popo said.

"Err, dunno what you're talking about. Now, you gonna sign up?" the Splatoon employee asked.

"Yep! All five of us!" Ness said. "And uhh, the Ice Climbers fight as one."

"Grreeaat!" said the Splatoon employee. "And the battle starts... now!"

"Now?!" Steve exclaimed. "We better get going!"

.

Timeskip

.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to this Turf War!" exclaimed the Splatoon employee. "Today, we have Ness, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, and the Ice Climbers, vs Female Inkling, Male Inkling, Male Robin, and Samus!"

"Wait wait wait... Male Robin and Samus?!" Ness exclaimed.

.

Battle 44: Steve of Minecraft, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo vs Female Inkling, Half Squid, Male Inkling, Half Kid, Male Robin, the Magician Tactician, and Samus, Bounty Hunter Extrondinaire

"Samus, use your heavy weaponry!" Female Inkling ordered. "Male Inkling and I will do our usual tactics. And Male Robin, you do you."

"I'm on it!" Samus said.

"GoTcHa, ChIeF!" Male Robin said in a deranged manner.

"Perfect." Female Inkling smirked. Eyes glowing red.

.

Meanwhile

.

"Why do they have Samus and Male Robin?!" Ness exclaimed

"Who cares?! No time to think, just go!" Nana exclaimed.

Ness, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, and Nana then all run off in different directions, spraying turquoise ink everywhere.

.

Steve runs around, shooting ink. Suddenly, Female Inkling and Male Inkling pop up from behind him. Steve didn't have any time to react before getting splatted.

"Booyah, motherfricker." Female Inkling said.

.

Samus walks around, shooting ink from her arm cannon. She looks forward and sees Mr. Game & Watch.

"Perfect! A victim!" She says. She then unleashes a missile, which hit Mr. Game & Watch, exploding in ink.

"Ow." Mr. Game & Watch said.

.

The Ice Climbers are legally obligated to stay together and work as one in this Turf War.

"Shoot over there!" Nana ordered.

Popo shoots.

"No, THERE! Idiot." Nana said.

Suddenly Nana got hit in the back of the head. She turns around and sees Male Robin holding a cork popgun.

"What? Oh it's just you." Nana said.

Male Robin then smirks. He takes out a comically oversized mallet and whacks the Ice Climbers. The mallet was also filled with ink, so they got splatted.

.

Ness runs through the arena, shooting ink at the ground. When he suddenly heard footsteps and sloshing noises from behind. He turns around and sees Male Robin holding a comically oversized mallet. Ness turns back around to run, but sees Samus pointing her arm cannon in his face.

Suddenly, Female Inkling and Male Inkling appear at Ness's left and right.

The enemy team then all attacked at once, splatting Ness.

.

The party sits in a corner.

"It's futile!" Ness complained.

"This is stupid!" Nana exclaimed.

"I do not see the point of continuing." Mr. Game & Watch said.

Steve sighed. "I do admit, it seems rough. But we have to keep going!" Steve said.

"What's the frickin' point?" Nana said.

Steve stood up. "Guys. There's amazing potential in each and every one of you. Ness, you're just 13, but you've conquered so many powerful foes. Popo, Nana, you two train rigorously everyday, to climb even the highest of mountains. And Mr. Game & Watch, you come from an entirely different dimension, a 2D one, completely different to the 3D world, yet you thrive so well." Steve said.

"Don't you guys see? You guys are amazing!" Steve exclaimed.

Ness stood up. "Steve is right. We can't give up!"

"Well ok." Mr. Game & Watch said.

.

Female Inkling kicked back and relaxed. "We're sure to win!"

"With the prize money, I'll finally be able to afford a TV!" Samus said.

"And I'll be able to buy more Skittles!" Male Robin said.

"...Hey, do you hear that?" Male Inkling said. "Sounds like running."

Suddenly, Ness, Steve, Popo, Nana, and Mr. Game & Watch run up to the enemy group.

"What, do you guys think you can win?" Female Inkling condecendingly asked.

"Yeah!" Ness exclaimed. "And I'll show you why! PK Fire!"

Ness then shot a PK Fire at Female Inkling, who swiftly dodged.

"You little frick!" Female Inkling said. "If it's a skirmish you want, that's what you'll get!"

Female Inkling and Male Inkling swam up to Ness and tried doing a synchronised attack, which Ness dodged. Female Inkling and Male Inkling ended up accidentally hitting each other.

"Wha? We're doing this now?" Samus asked. She tried shooting Ness, but it didn't actially hurt because she was shooting ink.

"Oh. Right, I forgot. I replaced my real weapons with ink for this Turf War..." Samus said.

Popo and Nana jumped over Samus and whacked her from behind, fainting her.

Mr. Game & Watch intentionally fell on his face, flattening himself on the ground. He then crawled up the walls and onto the ceiling. He then intentionally fell down, landing on top of Male Robin.

"H-Hey! I can't see! Everything's dark!" Male Robin exclaimed.

Steve used the oppotunity to wind up a big punch. He then punched Male Robin in the stomach.

Victor: Steve of Minecraft, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAANNDD WE HAVE A WINNER!" said the Splatoon employee.

"What?!" said a spectator. "But they didn't cover the most land in ink! They just beat up the other team!"

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I LOVE violence!" the Splatoon employee said with a smile.

Ness, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, and Nana walk to to the Splatoon employee and take the cash.

.

Timeskip

.

"Here Red, we got some cash." Ness said, handing the cash to Red.

Red looked at the money. "Did you get this from Splatoon? I can tell." Red sighed.

"Well, I guess I just have to face Leaf's fury..." Red said with a voice of disappointment and fear.

"Just... just take the Switch... I don't care anymore." Red said, handing over the Switch to Ness.

"Hope it goes well for you, Red." Ness said. Ness then gave the Switch to Steve. "Steve, scan the amiibo.

Steve scanned the Female Corrin amiibo and held the Switch up to his ear.

"Heya, this is Female Corrin!" Female Corrin said through the Switch, almost as if it's a phone.

"Female Corrin, it's me, Steve of Minecraft!" Steve said.

"Steve? Oh snap, I haven't seen you in forever!" Female Corrin said. "So what do you need?"

"We're trying to find Roy. He left us. Could you give us a ride?" Steve asked.

"Sure thing!" I'll be right over!" Female Corrin said. The Switch that make a beep sound, meaning she hung up.

Female Corrin then flew to where Steve was standing. "Hop on, guys! Let's fly!"

Ness, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, Nana, and Female Corrin then flew away.

.

2 hours later

.

Leaf walked through the town gates of Palette Town.

"Oh hey Red! Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Leaf asked.

"Uhhhh... No?" Red lied.

Leaf raised an eyebrow. "Did... something happen?"

"No, no no, nothing at all!" Red lied.

"Well ok." Leaf said as she continued walking.

"Woo. Saved it." Red said to himself.

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?! RRRREEEEDDDD!" Leaf exclaimed from the Pokemon Centre.

"Wuh-oh. Looks like Leaf checked her bank account." Red said to himself. "I better run!"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU RED!" Leaf exclaimed


	36. Chapter 36: Super Mario Part 2

Party:  
Steve of Minecraft  
Ness, the PSI Powerhouse  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin, the Half Dragon

.

Female Corrin is flying through the fly, carrying the others.

"So where to?" Female Corrin asked.

"I don't know where Roy is." Ness said.

"So uhh..." Female Corrin said, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly, Nana heard something from behind. She turned around and saw Bowser Jr. in his Junior Clown Car, flying towards them.

"Hi it's me Bowser Jr." Bowser Jr. said.

"Guys, it's Bowser Jr.!" Nana exclaimed.

Steve, Ness, Mr. Game & Watch, and Popo turned to see Bowser Jr.

"It's time... FOR A SKY BATTLE!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

.

Battle 45: Steve of Minecraft, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon vs Bowser Jr, heir to the throne

Bowser Jr. threw a Pokeball, unleashing Jigglypuff.

"Hey! Jigglypuff isn't a flying type!" Ness pointed out.

"Who cares?" Bowser Jr. said. "It can still fly."

Jigglypuff flew up to Nana and flicked her forehead. Nana got mad and tried hitting it, but it flew back to Bowser Jr, avoiding the attack.

"Why I oughta!" Nana exclaimed.

"Nana, you can't fly." Female Corrin said. "It'd be dangerous to attack."

Steve dug through his inventory and found his elytra. "Good thing I can fly!"

Steve jumped off of Female Corrin and started flying. He then took out his bow and tried shooting at Bowser Jr and Jigglypuff, who both dodged.

"So, you wanna fight flying with flying, huh?" Bowser Jr said. He then pushed a button, which shot a cannonball at Steve, who got hit.

"Agh!" Steve exclaimed. He started losing altitude. He took out a firework and used it to fly up.

"Jigglypuff! Use Thunderbolt!" Bowser Jr. ordered.

"On it, boss!" Jigglypuff said. She then used Thunderbolt on Steve.

"Steve! Be careful!" Female Corrin said.

"And now, Flamethrower!" Bowser Jr. ordered.

Jigglypuff then used Flamethrower on Steve, hurting him.

"Nobody hurts my friends!" Ness said. "PK Fire!"

"Ha! You missed, loser!" Bowser Jr said.

Ness gritted his teeth.

"Alright Jigglypuff, Ice Beam!" Bowser Jr. ordered.

"Haha! Cool off!" Jigglypuff said as she shot an Ice Beam at Steve. Steve was frozen solid, so he fell.

"STEVE!" Female Corrin exclaimed.

Mr. Game & Watch watched Steve fall. Something inside him awoken. Something, that told him to save Steve.

Mr. Game & Watch jumped off Female Corrin and started falling.

"Mr. Game & Watch! What are you doing?!" Ness asked.

"Don't worry about me. Focus on fighting Bowser Jr. I'm going to save Steve." Mr. Game & Watch responded.

Mr. Game & Watch used his key to fall faster until he reached Steve. He then grabbed onto Steve and used his parachute.

"Don't worry Steve, you're safe now." Mr. Game & Watch said. "I don't know why I'm doing this, but... I feel like it's the right thing to do."

.

Meanwhile

.

"Jigglypuff, Tri Attack!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

"Alright!" Jigglypuff said. She then shot a Tri Attack at Female Corrin, Ness, Popo, and Nana. Female Corrin had to swiftly dodge.

"So its moveset is Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, and Tri Attack. Weird choices, but okey." Ness said. "None of them are super-effective against Female Corrin."

"...huh? Do you think I only have four moves?" Jigglypuff asked. "Because I don't."

Ness gasped. Jigglypuff used Aura Sphere, hitting the Ice Climbers, fainting them and knocking them out.

"W-What?! FIVE moves?!" Ness exclaimed in shock. "But you can't!"

"Oh yes I can!" Bowser Jr said. He then reached into his pocket and took out a TM. He then force-fed it to Jigglypuff.

"It tastes bad, but at least I'm stronger now." Jigglypuff said.

"Jigglypuff! Use Dark Pulse!" Bowser Jr. Ordered.

Jigglypuff then shot a Dark Pulse at Ness, who jumped over.

"Be careful, Ness! You don't want to fall off!" Female Corrin said.

Bowser Jr. then gave another TM to Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff! Shadow Ball!" Bowser Jr. ordered. Jigglypuff then shot a Shadow Ball at Ness, who dodged again.

"Damn! He's specifically using moves that are super-effective against me!" Ness said. "He must also play Pokemon!"

Bowser Jr. then gave another TM to Jigglypuff. "Jigglypuff, use Attack Order!" Bowser Jr. ordered.

"JIGGLYPUFF CAN'T EVEN LEARN ATTACK ORDER!" Ness exclaimed as he dodged the attack.

"Haha! Yeah." Bowser Jr said with his arms crossed.

Ness then got an idea. "Female Corrin! I have an idea! Fly us closer to Bowser Jr!" Ness said.

"On it!" Female Corrin said as she flew closer to Bowser Jr.

"What? Hey!" Bowser Jr. said "Stay away!"

Bowser Jr flew further away. Female Corrin flew closer. Eventually it turned into a full-on chase.

"Why are you flying closer?!" Bowser Jr asked.

"Because I want to steal your TMs." Ness said.

"Whaa!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Female Corrin, fly faster!" Ness said.

"Maximum speed!" Female Corrin said.

Ness then leaned forwards until he was close enough. He then shot a PK Flash.

"OUCH!" Bowser Jr said.

Ness then hopped into the Junior Clown Car and swiftly stole a TM. He then ate it.

"Ness, use Extrasensory!" Ness said to himself.

Bowser Jr was then hit so hard, he got knocked out of the Junior Clown Car, falling to his doom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

Ness then ate another TM.

"Ness, use Flash Cannon!" Ness said to himself.

"JIGGLYPUUUUFF!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she was defeated.

Victor: Steve of Minecraft, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon

.

"Great job Ness! Now let's go check up on Mr. Game & Watch and Steve." Female Corrin said.

"Yeah." Ness agreed.

.

Timeskip

.

Female Corrin landed on the ground, and saw Steve and Mr. Game & Watch

"Glad to see you're both safe." Female Corrin said.

"Yeah, nice job, Mr. Game & Watch!" Popo said.

"Hey, is anyone in the mood for pizza?" Ness asked.

Everyone nodded except Female Corrin and Steve.

"I don't like pizza" Female Corrin said.

"I don't even know what pizza is." Steve said.

"Ok, it's settled. Female Corrin and Steve, you two look for Roy." Ness said. "The rest of us get pizza. We'll catch up later."

.

Timeskip

.

Female Corrin and Steve are walking around in the Super Mario universe.

"I wonder where Roy is." Female Corrin said.

Suddenly, Yoshi walked by, with red eyes.

*gasp* "Yoshi is possessed!" Steve exclaimed. He then drew his sword.

"Woah man, I'm not possessed. I'm just high." Yoshi said.

"Oh." Steve said. He then put his sword away. "Say, do you know where Roy is?"

"Yeah man. Lemme think. he was... uhh, i think in Bowser's Castle." Yoshi said.

"Ok, thanks." Steve said.

Female Corrin and Steve then entered Bowser's castle, and saw Roy about to be attacked by a Magenta Toad.

"Roy's in danger!" Steve exclaimed. He then took out his bow and shot Magenta Toad in the aorta.

Roy turned around and saw Steve and Female Corrin.

.

END FLASHBACK

.

"And that's how we got here." Female Corrin said.

"That was a really long flashback." Roy said.

Ness, Popo, Nana, and Mr. Game & Watch then walk into the room.

"Heya." Ness said, sipping a soda.


	37. Chapter 37: Mario Galaxy Part 2

Party:  
Proto-Man, the Prototype  
Snake, the Legendary Mercenary  
Orange Luma

.

"Orange Luma, where should we go first?" Proto Man asked.

"The four keys are in the four corners of the planet." Orange Luma explained. "The closest would be the one in the kitchen."

"Ok. Let's go." Proto Man said. He summoned his Proto Jet, flying off. Snake followed with his cypher, and Orange Luma flew.

.

Timeskip

.

"Here we are, the kitchen." Orange Luma said. "We need to be careful, because-"

"Bust in, right?" Snake said as he kicked the door down.

Proto Man punched Snake. "idiot."

A green Luma turned to face the group.

*gasp* "It's Proto Man and Snake! And... Orange Luma?" Green Luma said.

Orange Luma sighed. "Yeah. It's me. Orange Luma." Orange Luma said.

"This is unbelievable! I hav to alert everyone!" Green Luma exclaimed. He tried to float away, but was quickly shot down by Proto Man.

Proto Man punched Snake again. "This is why you need to be careful." Proto Man said.

"Geez I'm sorry." Snake said.

Suddenly, Lemmy Koopaling walked into the room.

"Hey Green Luma, we've got an order for- WHAT." Lemmy Koopa said. he looked at Proto Man, Snake, and Orange Luma. He then looked at the fallen Green Luma.

Lemmy was shocked, but got over it quickly. He then tapped a button on his head, transforming his right arm into a gun, and his right eye into a robot eye.

.

Battle 46: Proto-Man, the Prototype, Snake, the Legendary Mercenary, Orange Luma vs Lemmy Koopa

Lemmy started by shooting some bullets at Proto Man, who blocked it with his shield.

"Real bullets?! What's with this guy?!" Proto Man exclaimed.

"I'll fight firepower with firepower!" Snake exclaimed. He took out his pistol and shot some bullets at Lemmy. Lemmy blocked the bullets with his metal gun arm.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Lemmy asked.

"We're escaping, obviously." Proto Man said.

"W-What?! From where?!" Lemmy asked.

Proto Man rasied an eyebrow.

Snake shot some more bullets, and Lemmy blocked it. Lemmy retaliated by shooting at Snake. Snake ducked under Lemmy's bullets. Snake then ran up to Lemmy and tackled him.

Victor: Proto-Man, the Prototype, Snake, the Legendary Mercenary, Orange Luma

.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." Lemmy said.

"Orange Luma, why is Lemmy Koopa here?" Proto Man asked.

"He's the waiter at this restaurant." Orange Luma said. "This planet is like half city, half prison."

"Weird." Snake commented.

"Ok, but why is he a cyborg?" Proto Man asked.

"Jeff from Earthbound sold it to me." Lemmy explained. "My bionic enhancements, that is."

"Ok, then where are the others? If Lemmy is here, the other Koopalings can't be far!" Proto Man said as he looked around.

"Nope. Just me. I left the others to follow my dream of being a waiter in space." Lemmy said.

"Where's the key?" Proto Man asked.

"What key?" Lemmy asked.

Proto Man threw away Lemmy. "Useless."

"The key's around here somewhere." Orange Luma said.

"Yeah. In fact, I have it on my right now!" said a voice.

Proto Man gasped. He turned around and saw Male Wii Fit Trainer.

.

Battle 47: Proto-Man, the Prototype, Snake, the Legendary Mercenary, Orange Luma vs Male Wii Fit Trainer, the BMI Bandit

"Why the heck is Male Wii Fit Trainer in space?!" Proto Man exclaimed.

Male Wii Fit Trainer then used Sun Salutation and attacked Proto Man. Luckily, he blocked it.

"Oh. That's why." Proto Man said.

"Being in outer space powers me up!" Male Wii Fit Trainer said. "My Sun Salutation is much stronger!"

Snake tried to hit Male Wii Fit Trainer, but he dodged.

"Haha! Low gravity lets me jump high!" Male Wii Fit Trainer said.

"...wait, THAT'S IT!" Proto Man said as he snapped his fingers. "I know how to beat Male Wii Fit Trainer!"

"How?" Snake asked.

"Hey Male Wii Fit Trainer!" Proto Man exclaimed, getting Male Wii Fit Trainer's attention.

"What is it?" Male Wii Fit Trainer asked.

"Did you know that being in outer space makes your bones weaker?" Proto man said.

Male Wii Fit Trainer gasped. "I-I didn't consider that!" He said as he fell to his knees. "G-Gah! My... My bone! AAAGGGGHHHH!"

Male Wii Fit Trainer's bones melted.

Victor: Proto-Man, the Prototype, Snake, the Legendary Mercenary, Orange Luma

.

Proto Man walked up to the flesh pile that was Male Wii Fit Trainer and looted his body for the key.

"That's one key down" Proto Man said.

"Do you think Male Wii Fit Trainer will be ok?" Snake asked.

"Don't think about it." Orange Luma said.


	38. Chapter 38: WarioWare

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Ness, the PSI Powerhouse  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin, the Half Dragon

.

*POOF*

"Here we are, the next world." Ness said.

"This place looks weird." Roy commented.

"YES! It is I, the magnificent WARIO!" Wario exclaimed.

"...no one mentioned you." Nana said.

"WAHT!" Wario exclaimed. "You... you ignored WARIO?!"

"You people shall be punished!" Wario said.

Wario took out a device and pushed a button, teleporting Roy, Steve, Ness, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, Nana, and Female Corrin to somewhere else.

"Where are we?" Female Corrin asked.

Popo tried looking around, but failed because the room is completely dark.

Suddenly, there was light. Everyone turned around to face the light. It was a screen with Wario's face on it.

"Welcome to my lair!" Wario said. "You people shall be forced to test-play my microgames!"

"Microgames?" Nana scoffed. "More like micro*****."

"NANA YOU CAN'T SAY THAT WTF!" Popo exclaimed.

"SILENCE!" Wario exclaimed. "Time for the first game!"

Wario pushed a button causing a giant boulder to appear and start rolling at the group.

"You must dodge the boulder to live!" Wario instructed.

"Simple!" Roy said. "Everyone, let's destroy the boulder!"

Female Corrin used her water to make the rock wet, making it softer. Steve took out a splash potion of haste and threw it at Popo, Nana, and Mr. Game & Watch. The Ice Climbers used their pickaxes, and Mr. Game & Watch used his hammers, to whack the rock over and over, softening it.

"PK Flash!" Ness exclaimed as he unleashed a very powerful PK Flash, completely destroying the rock.

"Ha! Take that, Wario! We don't need to play your microgames!" Roy said.

"...FINE!" Wario said. he pushed some buttons, causing everyone to be teleported again.

.

Timeskip

.

"Whatever we find, we'll face it together!" Roy said. But no one responded. He looked around. He was alone.

"Roy, I teleported everyone to their own room." Wario explained.

"Oh, darn." Roy said.

"And now, MICROGAME TIME!" Wario said. He then pushed a button, causing a giant lit bomb to appear.

"You must put out the flame to prevent the bomb from exploding!" Wario said.

"W-What?! I specialse in fire! Did you accidentally give me Female Corrin's challenge?" Roy asked.

"No. This is correct." Wario said. "It's supposed to be hard, idiot."

Roy looked at the lit bomb. He had no idea how to make it not explode.

.

Meanwhile

.

Female Corrin looked around. She is in a cage of ice.

"Female Corrin, you must heat up the ice cage it make it melt." Wario said.

"I-I can't!" Female Corrin said.

"Too bad." Wario said.

.

Meanwhile

.

Steve looked around. He sees Wireframe Mac.

"Steve, you have to win a race with Wireframe Mac." Wario said.

"Darn. Speed, the one thing I'm not good at." Steve said.

.

Meanwhile

.

The Ice Climbers are in a room of dirt.

"Ice Climbers, you have to dig undergound and find the key." Wario said.

"We're climbers! Not miners!" The Ice Climbers said.

.

Meanwhile

.

Mr. Game & Watch is in a room with a Rubik's cube.

"Solve it, loser." Wario said.

"It seems that I cannot comprehend this." Mr. Game & Watch said

.

Meanwhile

.

Ness is in an entirely empty room.

"Ness, you rely on your friends. So i'm gonna keep you in solitude." Wario said. The TV then shut off.

"Huh? Seriously?" Ness said.

.

5 hours later

.

"Well I'm bored." Ness said.

Ness then got an idea.

"I know! I'll call my friends!" Ness said. He then held his hand up to his forehead. "Hnnnggg." Ness said as he channeled his PSI.

.

Meanwhile

.

"Roy! Steve! Female Corrin! Popo! Nana! Mr. Game & Watch!" Ness telepathically said. "I'm using telepathy!"

"Oh, that's cool." Nana said. "Like that'll help us escape."

"You need to think outside the box!" Ness telepathically said.

Mr. Game & Watch looked at the Rubik's cube. "But Ness, I AM outside the box!"

"No, I mean you need to think from a different angle!" Ness telepathically said.

Mr. Game & Watch walked two steps to the right. "Ok, now what?"

"No, I mean you need to think better, dummy." Ness telepathically said.

Roy looked at the lit bomb. he then got an idea. He stepped on the fuse, smuffing out the flame.

Female Corrin looked at the ice cage. She then got an idea. She punched the ice, breaking it.

Steve looked at Wireframe Mac. He then got an idea. He threw a Splash Potion of Slowness at Wireframe mac, and drank a Speed Potion.

The Ice Climbers looked at the dirt. They then got an idea. They used their pickaxes to dig.

Mr. Game & Watch looked at the Rubik's cube. He then did not get an idea. "i still have no idea how to solve this." He said.

Roy, Female Corrin, Steve, Popo, and Nana have completed their challenges.

"Thanks Ness!" Roy said.

Roy then walked out of the room, walked down the hallway, found Ness's room, and unlocked the door, letting Ness out.

Roy then let Mr. Game & Watch out as well.

"Now let's go beat up Wario!" Roy said.

.

Timeskip

.

"Wario!" Roy said as he kicked the door down.

"Eh? Oh snap, it's Roy!" Wario said.

"We're gonna beat you up!" Roy said.

"Well, you're not the only one with teammates!" Wario said. He then picked up his Google Pixel 2 XL and called his friends.

"Mona, Jimmy T, Dr. Crygor, 9-Volt, 18 -Volt, 5-Volt, Orbulon, Penny, Dribble, Spitz, Kat, Ana, Ashley, Young Cricket, Mike, Fronk, and Master Mantis, I need you guys help!" Wario said. "Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, and Female Corrin, the Half Dragon, are gonna beat me up!"

"But Wario, you never pay us." Mona complained.

"I'll pay you this time." Wario said.

"I don't believe you." 9-Volt said.

Everyone then hung up on Wario.

"err.. WIREFRAME MAC! Help me!" Wario exclaimed.

"Sure. Got nothing better to do." Wireframe Mac said as he flipped his hair.

.

Battle 48: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon vs Wario, Scoundrel with a Fart of Gold, and Wireframe Mac, the Bruiser from the Bronx

"They don't call me WARio for nothing!" Wario said as he took out a tank. He tried driving it, but it suddenly stopped working.

"I guess I shouldn't have bought the off-brand version..." Wario said.

Ness tried using his bat, but Wireframe Mac countered it, knocking out Ness.

"Well, I guess they don't call me WaRIO for nothing!" Wario said as he took out several cages of animals native to Rio. But they weren't moving.

"I guess that's what happens when i keep them in my pocket..." Wario said.

Mr. Game & Watch tried using Judge. He got a 9. Unlickily, Wireframe Mac countered it, knocking out Mr. Game & Watch.

"Well, I still got my trusty Wario Waft!" Wario said as he farted.

"Oh yeah? Well I got my trusty SWORD!" Roy said as he tried Flare Blade. But the fire made the fart gas explode, setting the whole building on fire.

"Roy!" Female Corrin yelled with an annoyed tone.

"Whoops..." Roy said.

"You fool! WarioWare Inc is history!" Wario exclaimed.

"Let's just beat him up and get outta here!" Nana exclaimed as she ran forward and whacked Wario.

Popo then ran up to Wireframe Mac and whacked him. "Pssh. Lame." Wireframe Mac said before fainting.

Steve finished it off by using his Iron Sword to hit Wario.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon

.

"Let's get outta here!" Female Corrin said.

Everyone then ran out of the building except Wario and Wireframe Mac.

"...this is kinda cruel." Popo said.

"I mean hey, we did kill Donkey Kong, Jigglypuff, Falco, Diddy Kong, Alph, Wolf, and Bowser Jr." Nana shrugged.

"uhh, sure." Popo said.


	39. Chapter 39: Kirby Part 2

Corrin Crew:  
Male Corrin, the Half Dragon  
Simon, Vampire Hunter  
Captain Falcon, the Supersonic Slugger

.

"So you know where Roy is?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Yes." Meta Knight said in his deep voice. "I know where Roy is."

"How do you know?" Simon skeptically asked.

"I, err, it's a long story." Meta Knight said.

"Well, I suppose I have no reason to disbelieve you." Male Corrin said.

"Good. Now follow me." Meta Knight said. He began walking, and the Corrin Crew followed.

.

Timeskip

.

"Roy is a difficult person to get a hold of." Meta Knight said. "So we need to build a communication tower to contact him."

Simon looked at the pile of parts. He then crossed his arms. "I ain't so servant." Simon said.

Male Corrin thought of Roy. He thought of all the hatred he has for Roy.

"We'll build the tower." Male Corrin said.

"Male Corrin!" Simon said, slightly annoyed.

"Do you want to beat up Roy or not?" Male Corrin asked.

Simon wanted to speak, but no words came out. He made a fist. "Fine."

.

10 Days Later

.

Simon wipes the sweat off his forehead. "Finally, it is done."

"That was a lotta work." Captain Falcon said.

"Yeah. But remember, it'll all be worth it in the end." Male Corrin said.

Male Corrin walked up to Meta Knight's house and knocked on his door. "Meta Knight, we're done."

Meta Knight opened the door. "Huh? Oh right. That. Finally, jeez. You guys took so long." Meta Knight said.

Meta Knight then grabbed his TV remote and turned his TV on. "Finally! TV reception!"

Male Corrin raised an eyebrow. "So, about Roy." Male Corrin said.

"Roy? Oh, I don't know him. I just lied so you guys would fix my TV tower, lol." Meta Knight said.

Male Corrin, Simon, and Captain Falcon are speechless for about 7 seconds.

"Seriously?!" Male Corrin broke the silence. "You just needed your TV fixed?!"

"Well, yeah." Meta Knight answered.

"...Fuck you, Meta Knight." Male Corrin said.

"Woah there, chill out man. It's not like you lost anything." Meta Knight said.

Male Corrin walked up to Meta Knight "You listen here and you listen well. We lost ten days building that tower. TEN DAYS. 240 HOURS. Time that could've been used searching for Roy!"

"jeez, what's so great about Roy?" Meta Knight asked.

"NOTHING! Nothing is great about Roy! That's why we want to beat him up!" Male Corrin exclaimed.

"You know Male Corrin, I think we should beat META KNIGHT up!" Simon suggested.

Male Corrin unsheathed his sword. "Yeah. Let's."

.

Battle 49: Male Corrin, the Half Dragon, Simon, Vampire Hunter, & Captain Falcon, the Supersonic Slugger vs Meta Knight, the Masked Swordsman

Male Corrin created a whirlpool, sucking in Meta Knight.

"What's the big idea?!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

Male Corrin then transforms into dragon form, and creates a gigantic tsunami and unleashes it all onto Meta Knight.

To end it, Male Corrin uses a maelstrom to move Meta Knight close to him. Male Corrin then transforms his arm into a needle and pierces through Meta Knight's heart, looking him in the eyes as he does so.

Victor: Male Corrin, the Half Dragon, Simon, Vampire Hunter, & Captain Falcon, the Supersonic Slugger

.

"G-GEEZ DUDE!" Xander Mobus said. "THAT WAS VERY VIOLENT!"

"He deserved it, Xander." Male Corrin said.

Simon and Captain Falcon nod in agreement.

Xander Mobus slowly backs off.

.

5 Minutes Later

.

"Now what do we do?" Captain Falcon asked. "No more leads."

"We travel." Male Corrin said.

"To where?" Captain Falcon asked.

Male Corrin closes his eyes and sighs. "Somewhere."


	40. Chapter 40: Dr Mario

Party:  
Sam, the male New Leaf villager  
Viv, the female New Leaf villager  
Wil, the male Wild World villager  
Cit, the male City Folk villager  
Jeff, the male Population Growing villager  
Isabelle's ghost

.

"How are we gonna travel though?" Viv asked.

"I've got an idea." Sam smiled.

.

Timeskip

.

Wisp exits his lamp and sighs.

"Lemme guess. You wanna scan your Isabelle amiibo again?" Wisp asked. "The least you can do is clean it. It's always sticky, jeez."

Isabelle is alarmed. "WHAT THE FRICK MR. MAYOR?!" Isabelle exclaimed, but no one heard except Sam, who ignored her.

Sam blushed. "WISP! Not now! But anyways, I'm not here to scan my Isabelle amiibo, ok! I actually wanna scan my own amiibo."

"Sure. Why though?" Wisp asked with zero zest in his voice.

"Because i want my RV." Sam said as he scanned his amiibo.

"Sure. On it." Wisp said. He then summoned Sam's RV.

"Now don't bother me." Wisp said as he returned to his lamp.

"Alright guys, now we have our very own RV!" Sam exclaimed.

"Alright!" Wil said as he pumped his fist.

"Yay!" Viv exclaimed.

"Nice one!" Cit said.

Jeff nodded in approval.

Everyone entered the RV. Sam took out his Chaos Emerald. He looked at it's wonderful green glow, and then plunged it into the dashboard.

"There, that should do it." Sam said. "Everyone all set?"

Everyone nodded except Isabelle.

"Great. That's everyone. Now, let's goooooo!" Sam said as he tapped the Chaos Emerals, sending the RV into a dimensional portal.

.

Timeskip

.

Viv looked out the window. "What universe is this?" She asked.

"Well, I figured, viruses, so, Dr. Mario!" Sam said.

"Dr. Mario?" Wil raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little too cartoony?"

"YEAH Mr. Mayor. Maybe if you payed attention you would know that!" Isabelle piped up. Sam ingored her.

"Well hey, I mean, it's worth a shot, right?" Sam said.

"...Sure, Sam. Sure." Jeff said.

Everyone stepped out of the vehicle. They are greeted by Nurse Peach.

"Hi, welcome to Dr. Mario's hospital. What are you here for?" Nurse Peach asked.

"We have a virus," Sam began to say.

"Oh, have some medicine." Nurse Peach said as she handed Sam a megavitamin.

"No, I mean I have a jar of microbes." Sam specified. "I was hoping Dr. Mario could help identify it."

"Sure thing, right this way." Nurse Peach said.

.

Timeskip

.

"Hey Sam, there's something fishy about this Nurse Peach." Jeff whispered to Sam.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean, who would wears sunglasses indoors?" Jeff asked.

Wil, overhearing the conversation, swiftly took his sunglasses off so Jeff won't think he's weird.

.

Timeskip

.

"Hi, it's-a-me, Dr. Mario!" Dr. Mario said.

"Dr. Mario! I have a virus," Sam began to say.

"Oh, have some medicine." Dr. Mario said as he handed Sam a megavitamin.

"No, I mean I have a jar of microbes." Sam specified. "I was hoping you'd be able to help identify it."

"Hmm, let me see, hand over the jar." Dr. Mario said. Sam complied.

"HA! Gotcha!" Dr. Mario said. He put the jar on his top shelf so the villagers won't be able to reach it.

Nurse Peach and Dr. Mario took their sunglasses off, revealing their glowing red eyes. "We were evil the whole time! Bet you didn't see that one coming!" Dr. Mario said.

Sam gasped. "W-WHAT?!"

"I-I don't know what to say!" Viv exclaimed.

"HUH?! No way!" Cit exclaimed.

"What in tarnation!?" Wil exclaimed.

"Yeah I saw this coming." Jeff calmly said.

"Me too." Isabelle said, not that anyone heard.

"I will now diagnose you with dead!" Dr. Mario exclaimed.

.

Battle 50: Sam, the male New Leaf villager, Viv, the female New Leaf villager, Wil, the male Wild World villager, Cit, the male City Folk villager, Jeff, the male Population Growing villager vs Dr. Mario, Prescriber of Pain, & Nurse Peach

Dr. Mario began by doing a slide kick on Cit.

"OW! My shin!" Cit cried.

"No! Not Cit!" Wil exclaimed. He then took out his gun and tried shooting Dr. Mario. "Oh wait. I forgot this isn't a real gun, it's just a toy."

Dr. Mario then did his signiture move, 'Dr. Punch' (yes it's a real move). Wil got hit right in the nose.

"I need to take action!" Jeff exclaimed. He took out his shovel and tried hitting Dr. Mario, but Nurse Peach restrained Jeff. Dr. Mario then did a powerful Smash Attack on Jeff.

"Sam, what do we do?!" Viv asked, panicked about the situation.

Sam looked around the room. He looked up and saw a giant chandelier for some reason. A lightbulb then appeared over Sam's head. Sam took out some balloons and attached them to his head. He then held Viv's hand. The two of them flew up to the top of the chandelier.

"Viv, take out your axe!" Sam ordered.

"H-Huh? Well ok, I guess." Viv said as she took out her axe.

Sam then also took out his axe. The two of them hacked at the chandelier's chains until it fell. Sam and Viv held onto the roof as to not fall.

Dr. Mario and Nurse Peach got crushed.

Victor: Sam, the male New Leaf villager, Viv, the female New Leaf villager, Wil, the male Wild World villager, Cit, the male City Folk villager, Jeff, the male Population Growing villager

.

"Mama Mia." Dr. Mario said, in a daze.

Sam and Viv used a balloon to float down safely. Viv went to help out Wil, Cit, and Jeff.

"Dr. Mario, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Uhhhh, I guess I'll be fine." Dr. Mario said.

"Oh, cool. In that case, can you identify the microbes in the jar?" Sam asked.

"Let me check." Dr. Mario said.

.

Timeskip

.

"Nope, sorry, I can't." Dr. Mario said. "These microbes are too realitic-looking to be from any cartoony universe.

"Welp, we tried. Time to go home." Wil said as he tried to walk away, but Viv grabbed him.

"What can we do now?" Viv asked.

"Maybe go to a more realistic universe." Dr. Mario said.

"Welp, you heard him. Let's go somewhere else." Sam said.

The group entered the RV, and Sam then tapped the Chaos Emerald, warping them somewhere else.


	41. Chapter 41: Pokemon Sun

Edgy Organization:  
Dark Pit, the Dark-Winged Doppelganger  
Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form

.

The Edgy Organization walked with no destination, traveling whereever the road took them.

Dark Pit looked up at the road sign. "Route 1."

"Well, I, for one, have no idea where this is." Shadow said.

"I think I know this place." Dark Pit edgily said. "Incineroar's homeland. Alola."

A passerby, Elio, piped up. "Wait, you guys WALKED here?"

"Yeah. Got a problem?" Dark Pit asked.

"Well, it's just that... this is an island." Elio pointed out.

"Shut up. No one cares." Dark Pit edgily said.

Elio backed off.

"Shadow, we're gonna have to-" Dark Pit began to say, before being interuppted by someone.

"HEY!" yelled a high-pitched voice.

Dark Pit turned around and saw Pichu.

"This is MY tall grass! You stay out!" Pichu exclaimed.

.

Battle 51: Dark Pit, the Dark-Winged Doppelganger & Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form vs Pichu, Shockingly Adorable

Pichu started charging up Thundershock. "PIIIIIICHUUUUUUU!" Pichu exclaimed.

Dark Pit and Shadow covered their ears. "AGH! So high-pitched!" Shadow commented.

Pichu then unleashed Thundershock.

"Why does it hurt so much?!" Dark Pit asked.

"I'm not just any Pichu." Pichy said. "I'm the SMASH BROS Pichu!"

"I had the oppotunity to evolve, but NO! That's stupid. I'm staying a Pichu forever!" Pichu said.

Shadow tried kicking Pichu, but Pichu dodged.

"You're fast, but I'm faster!" Pichu said.

"Impossible!" Shadow exclaimed.

Dark Pit took out his Chaos Emerald. He looked at it's purple glow, and nodded to himself. "Chaos... CONTROL!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

Pichu was frozen in time. Shadow seized the opputunity and kicked Pichu in the skull.

Victor: Dark Pit, the Dark-Winged Doppelganger & Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form

.

"Wow, thanks for freeing me from Galeem and Dharkon's control!" Pichu exclaimed. "I love you guys. Can I tag along?"

"NO." Dark Pit sternly said.

"B-But..." Pichu began to weep.

"No means no!" Shadow exclaimed.

Dark Pit and Shadow then walked away from the weeping Pichu.

"Pssh. Weakling." Shadow commented.

.

Timeskip

.

Dark Pit and Shadow walked around the Alola reigon.

Dark Pit stopped walking. "We're here."

"Dark Pit, where is this?" Shadow asked.

"I'm sensing a high level of edginess coming from this mountain." Dark Pit explained. "We're going to find the source of the edginess."

Shadow nodded. "I'll run, and you fly."

Dark Pit nodded. He spread his wings, and flapped up. Shadow activated his jet shoes and started sliding up the mountain.

.

Timeskip

.

*roll*

"Woah!" Shadow exclaimed. "Why the heck was there a giant snowball rolling down the mountain?!"

Another snowball rolled down the mountain. Dark Pt had to fly higher to avoid it.

"Damn! Someone's trying to stop us!" Dark Pit said.

Distant laughing can be heard.

Dark Pit squinted and looked forth. It was Larry Koopa and a Spike (from Super Mario).

"You'll never get up!" Larry exclaimed.

"Why would Larry Koopa want to stop us?!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

.

Battle 52: Dark Pit, the Dark-Winged Doppelganger & Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form vs Larry Koopa, the Youngest, & Spike

"Spike! Throw another snowball!" Larry commanded.

"On it, boss!" Spike said.

Spike scooped up some snow, formed it into a ball, and rolled it down. As it rolled down, it grew in size.

Dark Pit swerved out of the way to dodge the sub-zero sphere.

"Looks like this is an UPHILL battle! Ha!" Spike laughed.

"Damn!" Dark Pit exclaimed. He took out his Silver Bow and tried shooting Larry Koopa, but he dodged.

"Larry Koopa! Why are you doing this?" Shadow asked.

"Because I'm bored." Larry said. "Now throw another one, Spike!"

"On it, boss!" Spike said.

Spike scooped up some snow, formed it into a ball, and rolled it down. Shadow had to evade the rolling snowball.

Shadow took out his rifle and tried shooting Spike, but he missed.

"That's it! Dark Pit, hand over the Chaos Emerald!" Shadow said.

Dark Pit handed the Chaos Emerald over to Shadow. "Chaos... BLAST!" Shadow exclaimed. He blasted Larry and Spike, defeating them.

Victor: Dark Pit, the Dark-Winged Doppelganger & Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form

.

With Larry Koopa defeated, Dark Pit and Shadow continued journying up the mountain.

.

Timeskip

.

Dark Pit and Shadow walked around on the mountain's peak. "We're getting closer. I can feel it." Dark Pit said.

Suddenly, the mountain's peak was engulfed in darkness. Dark Pit and Shadow were alarmed.

"Who's there?!" Shadow asked.

Suddenly, a dark entity slammed itself against Shadow multiple times.

"I should be the one asking that." said an edgy voice.

Dark Pit struggled to see in the darkness. He squinted and saw a human figure.

"But to answer your question, I'm Gladion." Gladion said.

Gladion then striked an edgy pose.

"And you're on my turf. Which means we need to BATTLE!" Gladion exclaimed.

.

Battle 53: Dark Pit, the Dark-Winged Doppelganger & Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form vs Gladion, Expert of Edginess, & Silvally

"Silvally! Multi-Attack!" Gladion ordered.

"I got it covered!" Silvally exclaimed. Silvally then used Multi-Attack on Dark Pit, ramming into him multiple times.

"Gah!" Dark Pit stumbled.

"Hmm, you two are Dark types, aren't ya?" Gladion observed. "Alright, Silvally, Fairy Drive!"

"Alright!" Silvally exclaimed. Gladion took out a Fairy Drive and plugged it into Silvally.

"Silvally, Multi-Attack on both of them!" Gladion commanded.

"I'm on it!" Silvally said. He rammed into Dark Pit and Shadow multiple times.

"AGH!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"DAMN!" Shadow exclaimed. Shadow ran up to Silvally and kicked him. It wasn't very effective...

"Tch. Loser. Your Fighting-type attack won't do much to my Fairy-type Silvally!" Gladion said.

Dark Pit took out his bow and shot an arrow of darkness at Silvally. It wasn't very effective...

"Do you not learn? Your Dark-type arrow won't do much to my Fairy-type Silvally." Gladion said.

Dark Pit thought hard. Fairy-type? Like Jigglypuff? Fairy-types are weak to Steel, right?

Dark Pit ran up to Silvally and sliced with his Silver Bow.

"RAAAHHHHH!" Silvally exclaimed in pain.

Glasion gasped. "Silvally, Steel Drive!"

"I'll gladly accept it." Silvally said. He then transformed into a Steel type.

"Oh yeah? Take THIS!" Shadow exclaimed as he kicked Silvally's face.

"Whoops, wrong choice." Gladion said. "Silvally, uhh, Ghost drive!"

"Hmm... Ok Gladion. I'll do it, not because I agree, but because I trust you." Silavlly responded. He then transformed into a Ghost type.

Dark Pit scoffed. He then shot Silvally with his dark arrow.

"ARRGGHHH!" Silvally screamed in pain.

"Ah! Sorry Silvally!" Gladion said. "Let's try... uhh, Poison drive!"

"Sure. I guess." Silvally said. He then transformed into a poison type.

"You fool." Shadow said. "Chaos... BLAST!"

Silvally was struck with a super-effective Chaos Blast, knocking him out.

Shadow then kicked Gladion in the face, defeating him.

Victor: Dark Pit, the Dark-Winged Doppelganger & Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form

.

Gladion rubbed him pain in pain. "What happened?"

"Galeem and Dharkon took control of everyone. Including you." Dark Pit explained. "We beated you and Silvally up, freeing both of you."

"Gladion. You're edgy enough to join our gang. Come with us." Shadow offered.

Gladion struck an edgy pose. "Hmmph. I guess I'll join."


	42. Chapter 42: Ocarina of Time 2

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Ness, the PSI Powerhouse  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin, the Half Dragon

.

*POOF*

"Here we are, the next world." Ness said.

"You know Ness, I'm impressed." Roy said. "You always pull off PSI Teleport flawlessly everytime. Great job-"

Roy was hit by needles. "Ow. Who threw that?!"

No one responded.

"Hmm, well ok." Roy said.

"So, uhh, is this Fire Emblem?" Popo asked.

Roy got annoyed and punched Popo's head. "No you dummy it's the Legend of Zelda."

Roy looked around him.

"The real question is, which Zelda?" Roy said.

Female Corrin got annoyed and punched Roy's head. "It's obvious you dummy it's Ocarina of Time."

"And we're not doing this again." Female Corrin said.

"Agreed." Nana nodded.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch are confused.

"Anyways, it's either Ganondorf or Sheik." Roy said.

Everyone looked around and saw no one.

"Well let's look harder." Roy suggested.

.

69 hours later

.

Ness and Mr. Game & Watch walk to Kakariko Village and sees Roy & Female Corrin.

"We didn't find anyone in the south." Ness reported.

The Ice Climbers walked to Kakariko Village and sees Roy, Female Corrin, Ness, and Mr. Game & Watch.

"Nothing in the north." Nana reported.

Steve walked to Kakariko Village and sees Roy, Female Corrin, Ness, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, and Nana.

"Nothing in the West." Steve reported.

"And we couldn't find anything in the East." Roy said.

Female Corrin sighed. "Damn. Couldn't find anyone!"

"This is so frustrating I just wanna hit someone!" Steve exclaimed.

Roy then got hit by something.

"Ow! Steve, what the heck?!" Roy asked.

"Huh? I didn't do anything though." Steve said.

"Yeah you did!" Roy said.

"I only said I wanted to hit someone, I wasn't actually gonna do it!" Steve said.

Roy and Steve argue. Female Corrin sighs at their immaturity. But she then hears something.

"Guys! Do you hear that?" Female Corrin asked. "Sounds like snickering."

"Oh, damn! I was found out!" Sheik said.

"Sheik?!" Ness exclaimed.

"So you're the one who was hitting Roy!" Mr. Game & Watch exclaimed.

"That's right. I just wanted to make everyone mad at each other." Sheik said. "But now we have to FIGHT!"

.

Battle 54: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon vs Sheik, the Illusive Sheikah

Sheik began by hitting Roy.

"Ow! Quit it, man!" Roy said.

Steve took out his iron sword and tried hitting Sheik, but she kept dodging.

"Dude, come on!"

"Man? Dude?" Female Corrin thought to herself. "Wait, do they not know Sheik is Zelda?"

"Come on Female Corrin, don't just stand around, fight!" Nana exclaimed as she ran up to Sheik and attacked.

"Oh, right!" Female Corrin said. She then tried shooting Sheik, but Sheik dodged.

"Haha! Can't catch me!" Sheik bragged. She then threw tiny needles at Popo's eyeballs.

"MY EEEYYYYEEEESSSSSS! Popo cried.

"Hmm... I got an idea!" Ness exclaimed. "PK Thunder!"

Ness's PK Thunder chased Sheik around, who couldn't dodge.

"Damn!" Sheik said.

While Sheik was distracted by Ness, Mr. Game & Watch used his Fire Attack, severely damaging Sheik and knocking her to the ground.

"Guys, let's all attack at once!" Roy exclaimed.

"Alright!" Nana agreed.

"FLARE BLADE!" Roy exclaimed.

"DIAMOND SWORD!" Steve exclaimed.

"PK FLASH!" Ness exclaimed.

"JUDGE!" Mr. Game & Watch exclaimed.

"HAMMER SLAM!" The Ice Climbers exclaimed.

"DRAGON FANG THRUST!" Female Corrin exclaimed.

Sheik died.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Ness, the PSI Powerhouse, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon

.

"I really think we should stop killing people." Popo said. "I mean, aren't we supposed to be SAVING the world?"

No one spoke for 4 seconds. Nana broke the silence by punching Popo. "Shut up, moron."

"Welp, now that we killed Sheik, now what?" Steve asked. "I mean, I didn't know him personally, but he seemed like a cool guy."

"Steve, Sheik is a girl." Female Corrin explained.

"Pfft. No way. She's lying, right Roy?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. She's lying. Sheik is totally a guy." Roy responded.

"What!? Come on! Guys, back me up!" Female Corrin asked the others for help.

No one spoke for 4 seconds. Ness broke the silence. "I... thought Sheik WAS a guy though."

Everyone except Female Corrin agreed with Ness.

"What?! This is unbelievable. Whatever. Let's just leave." Female Corrin said.


	43. Chapter 43: Super Mario part 3

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Ness, the PSI Powerhouse  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin, the Half Dragon

.

*Poof*

"Here we are, the next world." Ness said.

"Ness, you always say that." Nana complained. "You need some more interesting dialogue."

"Dialogue? You talk like we're video game characters- oh wait." Ness said.

Suddenly Roy got hit in the stomach by a cannonball.

"oof!" Roy exclaimed. He looked around and saw Ludwig Von Koopa.

"You don't have stylish hair." Ludwig Von Koopa said.

"H-Huh?!" Roy said. "I know you are, but what am I?"

"Wha- Roy, that doesn't even make sense!" Female Corrin complained.

Everyone shrugged.

"...Anyways, Roy, you have a lame haircut." Ludwig Von Koopa said with malice. "And for that, I'll kill you."

Ness assumed a fighting pose. "We'll take you on, TOGETHER!"

Ness's Samsung Galaxy Note 8 suddenly started ringing. Ness picked it up. It was Paula.

"Ness, we need your help!" Paula exclaimed.

"...with what?" Ness asked.

"I lost my car keys." Paula said.

"Oh, DAMN! I'll be right over!" Ness said as he hung up. He then used PSI Teleport and teleported away.

"Err..." Roy said.

"Coward." Nana commented.

"Let's fight." Ludwig Von Koopa said as he took out his hammer.

.

Battle 55: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon vs Ludwig Von Koopa, the hairy one

Ludwig started by whacking Roy's hand, knocking his sword out his his hand. "Damn! My sword!" Roy exclaimed.

"HA! Now you have no sword!" Ludwig Von Koopa said.

Steve took out his bow and arrow and tried shooting Ludwig, but he flew over it.

"You loser. I can fly, dummy." Ludwig taunted.

While Ludwig was taunting, Nana sneaked up on him and whacked him.

"Agh!" Ludwig exclaimed. He gritted his teeth. He took out a bottle of something and poured some liquid onto his hair.

"Hairstyle power-up!" Ludwig exclaimed. His hair started glowing very brightly.

"It's so bright!" Female Corrin complained, shielding her eyes.

"I must say, this hurts quite a bit." Mr. Game & Watch said.

Ludwig's hair stopped glowing. "My super hair-gel powers me up! As long as my hair is intact, I'm INVINCIBLE!"

"I'll just cut it!" Roy said as he grabbed his sword. But nothing happened because he dropped his sword earlier. "Oh. Right. I forgot."

"In that case, I'll use MY sword!" Female Corrin said as she took out her sword. But Ludwig quickly swiped it away.

"Agh! Damn thief!" Female Corrin exclaimed.

Ludwig then took out a blaster and started shooting at the team.

"MY EYEESS!" Popo exclaimed as he was shot in the eyes.

Steve quickly strafed to the side, avoiding the lasers. He then built a barrier of sandstone blocks, blocking the lasers.

Steve takes out his Stone Sword. "This is the only sword I have left. All my others broke." Steve explained. "And it's not sharp enough to cut hair."

Roy sighed. He looked around. He sees his teammates, Steve, Female Corrin, Popo, Nana, and Mr. Game & Watch.

"Wait. I HAVE AN IDEA!" Roy exclaimed.

.

5 minute timeskip

.

Ludwig Von Koopa started at the sandstone barrier. "You can't hide there forever, you know."

Suddenly, Ludwig sensed someone behind him. He turned around and saw Roy, holding a sword.

"What the?!" Ludwig exclaimed. He looked at the ground. There's a hole.

"I dug us out so we could sneak up behind you!" Steve smirked.

"B-But... Sword! I got rid of it!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"It's true. You did." Roy said. "But here's the thing."

Roy rotated his sword, to reveal that it isn't a sword.

"It's Mr. Game & Watch." Roy explained.

Ludwig gasped. "WWHHHAAAATTTTT?"

Roy then used Mr. Game & Watch's razor-sharp body to slice Ludwig's hair.

"NNOOO! My wondrous hair!" Ludwig cried.

"And now you die." Nana nonchalontly said as she punched Ludwig.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon

.

Popo looked around. "So, uhh, how do we get to the next world?" Popo asked.

Steve shrugged. "I guess we're back to finding random ways to travel."

Roy looked at the ground, found his sword, and picked it up. "And here's my idea. We steal his Koopa Clown Car."


	44. Chapter 44: FF Advent Children

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin, the Half Dragon

.

Roy and company landed in the next world. Roy looked around.

"Seems familiar." Roy said.

"HEY!" Yelled a voice. Roy turned around and saw Advent Children Cloud Strife.

"You're Roy, aren't you? I've heard things about you. You're trying to stop Master Galeem!" Advent Childred Cloud exclaimed. He then drew his sword. "And for that, I shall SLAY YOU!"

"HA! What're you suppoed to do, even?" Nana laughed. "It's six versus one!"

"That's what you think!" Advent Children Cloud said. He then whistled, signalling his teammates to come.

"No way! Is that Tidus from Final Fantasy X?!" Roy asked.

"And Zidane from Final Fantasy IX?!" Female Corrin asked.

"And, uhh, White Mage?" Popo asked.

"Alright team, ATTACK!" Advent Children Cloud exclaimed as he ran towards Roy.

.

Battle 56: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon vs Advent Children Cloud Strife, Tidus, Zidane, & White Mage.

Roy began with a full-force Flare Blade, hitting Zidane.

"Ow, that hurts." Zidane said.

Roy then lightly hit Tidus.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH! THE PAIN, OH THE PAIN!" Tidus exclaimed.

"What... dude, I didn't even hit you that hard..." Roy said.

White Mage gasped "Wha- Hey! Roy attacked twice in a row! Xander Mobus, ban him!"

"Well, technically, Advent Children is a movie. So he can attack twice is he wants." Xander Mobus exclaimed.

"Blasphemy!" White Mage complained.

Advent Children Cloud flew up to Popo and striked him with his sword, knocking him out.

"Popo... you WEAKLING!" Nana exclaimed. She then rolled up her sleeves. "If you want something done right, do it yourself." She then swung her pickaxe at Advent Children Cloud, but he blocked the attacks with his sword.

"Time to shoot!" Steve said as he took out his bow. He stretches it and it breaks. "Oh, uhh... Oh, I know!" He takes out a dispenser and inserts some arrows. He then takes out a lever and continuously flicks it, shooting arrows at Zidane. Zidane swiftly dodges. The arrows end up hitting Tidus instead.

"OOOOWWWWW! THE PAIN! OH IT HURTS! AGGH IT'S IN MY EYES!" Tidus cried.

Zidane shook his head. "Fricken' Tidus."

Mr. Game & Watch then ran(?) up to Zidane and punched him.

"Ow, hey! what the heck are you?!" Zidane asked.

"My name is Mr. Game & Watch. And I will Judge." Mr. Game & Watch said as he used his Judge attack on Zidane, landing an 8. Zidane got frozen. Mr. Game & Watch followed up with a strong hammer strike, knocking out Zidane.

Advent Children Cloud tried slicing Mr. Game & Watch, but he turned 90 degrees, so Advent Children Cloud couldn't see him. Mr. Game & Watch then performed a low-kick on Advent Children Cloud.

"Dagnabbit!" Advent Children Cloud Strife said. "White Mage, heal us!"

"On it, General Cloud!" White Mage said. She did a magic spell and everyone on Advent Children Cloud's team got healed.

"Nice one!" Zidane said.

"Damn! They're not going down easy!" Steve said. He then took out some TNT, lit it, and threw it at White Mage.

"Oh yeah? Take THIS" Advent Children Cloud exclaimed. He took out an Ice Flower from Super Mario and ate it. He then threw an Ice Ball at Steve's TNT, disarming it.

Zidane then ran up to Nana and punched her.

"Curse you Zidane! Whoever you are." Nana said as she fainted.

"Damn! Popo and Nana are down!" Female Corrin exclaimed.

Female Corrin then turned her arms into pins and tried pinning Tidus. Tidus flinched, but was not harmed because White Mage gave Tidus a shield.

"I-I'm safe! Haha!" Tidus laughed. He then took out his sword and striked Female Corrin.

Roy looked around. All his teammates are down except Steve and Mr. Game & Watch.

"Damnit!" Roy exclaimed. "Steve! Mr. Game & Watch! We need to focus!"

"I'm on it!" Steve said as he took out his stone sword. He tried hitting Advent Children Cloud, but his stone sword broke.

"Err..." Steve said. Advent Children Cloud then whacked Steve, knocking him out.

Mr. Game & Watch took out a bomb. "The explosion will hit them all!" Mr. Game & Watch commented. He then threw the bomb at Advent Children Cloud's team, but was quickly disarmed by Advent Chilren Cloud's ice powers.

"Right. I forgot." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Time for me to attack." White Mage said. "Elthunder!"

Roy jumped over the attack. "White Mage, what the heck?! That belongs to Robin!" Roy exclaimed.

"Which is why I carry my LEVIN SWORD!" White Mage said as she sliced at Roy. Roy quickly reacted and jumped over it.

"Roy, I shall attempt to defend you." Mr. Game & Watch announced. He then took out his bucket, but nothing happened because he doesn't have one.

"Oh. Right. I forgot. I lost my bucket during my battle with Marth." Mr. Game & Watch said.

White Mage then zapped Mr. Game & Watch with Thoron, which also hit Roy.

Victor: Advent Children Cloud Strife, Tidus, Zidane, & White Mage.

.

"W-We won!" Tidu exclaimed. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA"

Zidane sighed. "Don't laugh, dude."

Advent Children Cloud looked around.

"Hmm? What's up, Advent Children Cloud Strife?" White Mage asked.

"I sense someone coming." Advent Children Cloud said. "Someone... oddly familiar."

"Hiya!" Soldier 1st Class Cloud exclaimed as he tried slicing Advent Children Cloud. But Advent Children Cloud dodged.

"Hmmph. Thought you could pull a fast one on me, huh?" Advent Children Cloud asked.

"I sure did!" Soldier 1st Class Cloud answered. "And I brought my friends, too!"

Squall and Black Mage step out of their hiding spots.

"It's time to make history!" Squall exclaimed.

"Yeah! We're gonna beat you guys up!" Black Mage exclaimed.

Advent Children Cloud drew his sword. "Come at me, losers."

.

Battle 57: Advent Children Cloud Strife, Tidus, Zidane, & White Mage vs Soldier 1st Class Cloud Strife, Squall, & Black Mage

Advent Children Cloud began by trying to attack Soldier 1st Class Cloud. Soldier 1st Class Cloud kept blocking, keeping Advent Children Cloud busy.

"You'll never defeat us!" Zidane exclaimed. "We're unstoppable!"

Squall took out his revolver and took aim at Zidane. He shot multiple bullets, but Zidane swiftly dodges all of them.

"Damn!" Squall exclaimed. "Black Mage, back me up!"

"Gotcha!" Black Mage said. He conjured up some black magic and shot Tidus in the elbow.

"AAAGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Tidus exclaimed as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Tidus! No!" Zidane exclaimed. While Zidane was distracted, Squall shot him in the shin.

"Ahh! No! The team!" White Mage exclaimed with worry. "I cast, CURE!" Zidane and Tidus got healed.

"Damn healer!" Squall said. "Black Mage, help me take her out!"

Black Mage didn't respond for 3.4 seconds. "Huh? Oh, right, OK!"

Black Mage conjured up some dark magic and shot it at White Mage, but it didn't hurt.

Squall took aim at White Mage and shot her, defeating her and knocking her to the ground.

Zidane and Tidus drew their swords. They then ran up to Squall. Squall barely managed to block the attack.

Black Mage, panicked, shot a burst of black magic, knocking away Zidane and Tidus.

"Wow. Good job, Black Mage." Squall commented.

"Y-Yeah! I totally did it on purpose!" Black Mage lied.

Advent Children Cloud continued to attack Soldier 1st Class Cloud, wh kept blocking.

"You. Can't. Keep. Blocking." Advent Children Cloud said. "You're just an inferior version of me! A worse me! A weaker me!"

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter." Soldier 1st Class Cloud said. "Because in the end, I'm you."

Soldier 1st Class Cloud stopped blocking, letting Advent Children Cloud hit him.

"AGH!" Advent Children Cloud exclaimed. "What the... What kind of sorcery is this?!"

"It's no sorcery. I'm you, from the past. You can't hit me." Soldier 1st Class Cloud smirked.

Advent Children Cloud gasped.

Soldier 1st Class Cloud then punched himself in the stomach.

"OWW! Stop it!" Advent Children Cloud ordered.

Soldier 1st Class Cloud continued to hit himself until he won.

Victor: Soldier 1st Class Cloud Strife, Squall, & Black Mage

.

Soldier 1st Class Cloud kneeled on the ground, injured.

"You ok, man?" Squall asked.

Soldier 1st Class Cloud smiled. "I'll be fine."

Black Mage took out several Phoenix Downs and revived Roy, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, Nana, Female Corrin, Tidus, Zidane, White Mage, and Advent Children Cloud.

Roy looked around. Final Fantasy everywhere. "Soldier 1st Class Cloud?!" Roy asked.

"I was looking for more Final Fantasy characters to join my crew, and we found you guys unconcious. So we beat up the people beating you up." Soldier 1st Class Cloud explained.

Advent Children Cloud looked around. "What... is my purpose?" Advent Children Cloud brooded.

"Don't be so negative, man!" Black Mage said. "Come on, join our crew!"

"Nothin' better to so, I guess." Zidane said.

"Yeah!" Tidus agreed.

Soldier 1st Class Cloud, Squall, Black Mage, Advent Children Cloud, Squall, Zidane, and White Mage walked off.

Roy, Steve. Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, Nana, and Female Corrin watch the Final Fantasy characters walk off.

"...I feel like a really cool batte just happened and we missed it all." Popo said.

"Nevertheless, we need a break." Roy said.

Steve looked at his broken stone sword. Popo and Nana looked at their wooden Minecraft pickaxes. Mr. Game & Watch thinks about his missing bucket.

Everyone nodded.


	45. Chapter 45: Rest and Roylaxation

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin, the Half Dragon

.

Roy sat down and polished his sword. He looked over to Mr. Game & Watch. "Watcha doin' Mr. Game & Watch?" Roy asked.

"Crafting a bucket." Mr. Game & Watch said, brandishing a carving knife. He is holding a C-shaped piece of wood.

"Oh. Neat." Roy said.

"Nice! Diamonds!" Yelled Steve. Roy looked over at Steve's cave hole.

"There's diamonds here?" Roy asked.

Steve stepped out of the cave hole. "Yep! And now I have a brand new Diamond Sword!"

Nana looked at Steve with an annoyed expression.

"...Oh. Right. And here's some Iron Pickaxes." Steve said as he gave Popo and Nana some Iron Pickaxes.

.

1 Minute timeskip

.

"...So, uhh, wanna play Smash Bros?" Roy asked while taking out his Nintendo Switch.

"What's that?" Steve asked.

"W-Wait. Steve, you don't know what Smash Bros is?!" Female Corrin asked.

"No. What is it?" Steve asked.

"Steve, Smash Bros is the thing that brings us all together." Mr. Game & Watch said.

Female Corrin pulls out a whiteboard. "Steve, let me explain it all. Long ago, we all lived in seperate universes. Roy and I come from Fire Emblem. Popo and Nana come from Ice Climber. And Mr. Game & Watch comes from Game & Watch."

Roy takes out a marker and draws some stuff on the whteboard to help explain.

"We didn't know other universes even existed! But then one day, something awesome happened." Roy said.

"A giant hand appeared. Said we were 'chosen' or something." Nana said.

"So we went with him, and there we were! Super Smash Bros!" Popo said.

"Fighters from all over the multiverse. It was so cool!" Female Corrin said.

"Say Steve, have you ever had an experience like that?" Popo asked.

"Well, no. I've lived in Minecraft my whole life." Steve said. "Although I gotta admit, that's pretty cool."

"So, wanna play Smash Bros?" Roy said, holding his Nintendo Switch.

"Uhh, I thought Smash Bros was a tournament? It's a game now?" Steve asked.

"Oh. Right. Forgot to tell you. Yeah, Smash Bros was so popular, they made a video game about it." Roy said. "Six games, actually. If you include the 3DS one."

"So... Would Super Smash Bros be a game in real life, too?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. It started over there, actually." Roy said.

"Oh. Huh. Sounds fun." Steve said.

.

32 Minute timeskip

.

"ICE CLIMBERS, WIN!" the Switch said.

"YESS! SUCK IT, ROY!" Nana said as she threw the controller onto the ground.

Everyone silently stared at Nana.

"Err... Whatever. We shouldn't be gaming right now. Pack it up, we're getting back onto the road." Nana said as she packed up the Switch.

"Hey, that's mine!" Roy complained.

"I don't care." Nana said.


	46. Chapter 46: Wii Fit

Evil Party:  
Galeem, the Lord of Light  
Dharkon, the Embodiment of Chaos

.

Galeem sat on the couch, eating a hamburger.

Dharkon walked into the room, eating a tomato.

"Dude, stop eating hamburgers." Dharkon said. "You're gonna get unfit."

"Who cares, man." Galeem said. "I mean, come on. I'm Galeem. The Lord of Light."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Dharkon said as he walked out of the room.

.

30 day timeskip

.

Galeem stood up, but fell over.

"Told you, dude." Dharkon said. "You can't just eat hamburgers forever."

"UGH. Ok, fine. Get me Wii Fit Trainer." Galeem said.

Dharkon checked his Apple Watch. "Uhh, looks like Male Wii Fit Trainer's dead. Huh."

Galeem raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. A lot of characters are dead." Dharkon pointed out. "Donkey Kong, Breath of the Wild Link, Fox, Luigi, Jigglypuff, Sheik, Falco, Young Link, Chrom, Meta Knight, Wario, Diddy Kong, King Dedede, Alph, Wolf, Male Wii Fit Trainer, Wireframe Mac, Bowser Jr, Ludwig Von Koopa, Ridley, Dr. Stewart, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, a Magenta Toad, some random guy with an afro, and pretty much every F-Zero character."

"Damn. That's a lot." Galeem said.

"Yeah... I should really check my notifications more." Dharkon said. "Anyways, I'll get you Female Wii Fit Trainer.

.

Meanwhile

.

Party:  
Sam, the male New Leaf villager  
Viv, the female New Leaf villager  
Wil, the male Wild World villager  
Cit, the male City Folk villager  
Jeff, the male Population Growing villager  
Isabelle's ghost

.

"So where'd you take us, Sam?" Viv asked.

"Well, Dr. Mario did say realistic. And what's more realistic than Wii Fit?" Sam said.

"I gotta hand it to ya, that's smart." Jeff said.

Sam, Viv, Wil, Cit, and Jeff stepped out of the RV and entered Wii Fit Studio.

"Hey Wii Fit Trainer! I wanna show you somethin- WHAT." Sam said.

Dharkon is in the room, shaking hands with Female Wii Fit Trainer.

"Th-That's the guy! That's him!" Sam exclaimed. "It's his fault that there's zombies!"

"Well in that case..." Wil said as he took out his axe. "LET'S KILL HIM!"

"Oh no." Dharkon said.

.

Battle 58: Sam, the male New Leaf villager, Viv, the female New Leaf villager, Wil, the male Wild World villager, Cit, the male City Folk villager, & Jeff, the male Population Growing villager vs Dharkon, the Embodiment of Chaos

Wil ran up to Dharkon and slashed at his eye.

"AGH! You prick!" Dharkon said. He then shot an eye laser at Wil.

"AGH!" Wil exclaimed.

"Wil! No!" Viv exclaimed.

"Let's be tactical here." Sam said as he took out his slingshot. He then shot multiple pellets at Dharkon.

"Good idea!" Jeff said. He picked up a boulder. "Sam, use this!"

"Woah there, OK!" Sam said as he took the boulder. He then shot it at Dharkon.

"OW!" Dharkon wailed. "Stop it!"

Dharkon then picked up Sam. He then started charging up an eye laser, ready to kill Sam. But Dharkon suddenly slipped.

Dharkon looked around. He tripped on a bowling ball rolled by Viv.

"Leave Sam alone!" Viv ordered.

Dharkon, angry, slammed his tentacle to the ground, knocking over Sam, Viv, Wil, & Jeff.

"And now, to end you guys." Dharkon said as he charged up his dark bullets. But before he could attack, he got whacked in the head. Dharkon turns around and saw Cit holding a shovel.

Cit whacks Dharkon again. This time, it hurt more, because it was directly into Dharkon's eye.

"Ow! You guys are mean!" Dharkon exclaimed as he flew away.

Victor: Sam, the male New Leaf villager, Viv, the female New Leaf villager, Wil, the male Wild World villager, Cit, the male City Folk villager, & Jeff, the male Population Growing villager

.

"W-Wow, thanks Cit! You saved us!" Sam said.

"I gotta admit. That was great, Cit!" Wil said.

"Good job, Cit." Jeff said.

"N-No prob-" Cit began to say, before being interuppted by Viv suddenly hugging him.

3 seconds of silence follow.

"U-Umm..." Cit said.

"O-Oh, right." Viv said, stepping back. "Sorry 'bout that, heh."

"So anyways... We need to ask Wii Fit Trainer about the virus!" Wil pointed out.

Jeff's eye suddenly widened, and he gasped. "WII FIT TRAINER!" Jeff exclaimed. "We forgot!"

Female Wii Fit Trainer took out a baseball bat and whacked Jeff, knocking him out.

Everyone looked at Female Wii Fit Trainer for exactly 1 second. They then all drew their weapons.

.

Battle 59: Sam, the male New Leaf villager, Viv, the female New Leaf villager, Wil, the male Wild World villager, Cit, the male City Folk villager vs Female Wii Fit Trainer, Yoga Warrior

Wil recklessly rammed into Female Wii Fit Trainer. Before he could step back, Female Wii Fit Trainer grabbed onto Wil's wrists and held him into the air.

"Let's stretch our arms!" Female Wii Fit Trainer said as she pulled and tugged at Wil.

"OW! Quit it!" Wil commanded.

Sam took out some turnips and whacked Female Wii Fit Trainer in the shin, startling her, causing her to drop Wil.

Wil took out his axe. "NO HESITATION!" Wil exclaimed as he tried slicing Female Wii Fit Trainer, but she was too nimble, and she dodged. Wil tried a couple more times before stepping back.

"Let's get her, Cit!" Viv exclaimed. She took out her net and ran forwards. Cit followed. The two of them tried trapping Female Wii Fit Trainer, but again, she was simply too nimble.

"Maybe we need a different approach." Sam said. He took out his shovel and swiftly buried Female Wii Fit Trainer while she wasn't looking.

"Ha! It's time to rock and roll!" Sam said.

"...Really had to dig deep for that pun, huh?" Wil said.

Everyone took out their axes and striked at once.

Victor: Sam, the male New Leaf villager, Viv, the female New Leaf villager, Wil, the male Wild World villager, Cit, the male City Folk villager

.

"Agh, what happened?" Female Wii Fit Trainer asked.

Sam explained the whole Galeem & Dharkon thing.

"Oh, and Female Wii Fit Trainer, we need to ask a question." Jeff said.

Sam took out his jar of microbes. "Can you tell us anything about this?" Sam asked.

Female Wii Fit Trainer took a closer look. "No, sorry, I don't study microbiology." Female Wii Fit Trainer responded.

Wil groaned. Jeff sighed.

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared, and Dharkon came out.

"...is it safe now?" Dharkon said to himself. He then saw all the villagers.

"DAMN! You guys are stronger than you look!" Dharkon said. "I'm outta here!"

Dharkon tried fleeing through his dark portal. But before he could, he was grabbed by the tentacle.

"Oh NO you don't!" Wil exclaimed, gripping Dharkon tight.

"GAH!" Dharkon exclaimed.

Jeff walked up to the now trapped Dharkon. "You're gonna tell us where you got that virus, OR ELSE." Jeff threatened, holding an axe.

"AHH! Ok ok I'll talk! I got it from Plague Inc! It's called the Necroa Virus! Please let me go! That's all I know, honest!" Dharkon exclaimed.

Viv raised an eyebrow. "Plague Inc? Never heard of it."

"It sounds like he's lying~" Cit commented.

"Yeah. Fricken' liar." Wil said as he punched Dharkon.

Sam thought about what Dharkon said. Plague Inc? He's never heard of such a universe. He thought back to the start of his adventure. He saw Roy, Luigi, Popo, Nana, Female Corrin, and one other guy. A rather blocky fellow called Steve, from Minecraft.

"Minecraft... Plague Inc..." Sam muttered to himself. "Are there really more universes out there?"

"Sam... What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"Guys, I think Dharkon's being truthful." Sam said.

"S-Sam?!" Viv exclaimed. "What do you mean?! Did Dharkon take control of you again?! B-But your eyes aren't red!"

"Viv, think about it." Sam said. "Remember back when we saw that one guy? The really blocky guy, named Steve, from Minecraft. If Minecraft is a universe that we didn't know about, there might be more. Universes, like Plague Inc."

Viv didn't respond for a few seconds, but then silently agreed.

"He's right." Viv said.

"So... are you saying we should let Dharkon go?" Cit asked.

No one said anything for 10 seconds. Everyone then bursted into laughter.

"Lol no he's evil." Cit said.

"Yeah let's beat him up." Wil said.

Everyone then started beating up Dharkon.


	47. Chapter 47: PAC-MAN

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin, the Half Dragon

.

"Where the HECK is this?!" Nana asked.

Mr. Game & Watch looked around. "I know this place. It's Pac-Maze."

"W-wait... doesn't that mean..." Popo asked. "That Pac-Man is here?!"

"Waka Waka motherfrickers." Said a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Pac-Man standing on top of the maze walls.

"Pssh. There's six of us! Let's just beat him up!" Roy exclaimed.

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast!" Pac-Man said, wagging his finger. He then took out several power-pellets out of his pocket.

"They run out eventually, dude." Roy said.

Pac-Man isn't phased. He takes out a blender, and blends all the power-pellets into juice. He then pulls out a syringe and injects the power-pellet juice into himself.

"It can't run out if it's in my blood." Pac-Man said with a smile. He then jumped down into the maze.

"Go on. I'll give you a headstart." Pac-Man said with a devious smile.

"Oh... shoot." Roy said.

.

Battle 60: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, & Female Corrin, the Half Dragon vs Pac-Man, the Yellow Bane of Ghosts

"Five..." Pac-Man said.

Everyone is shocked except Steve.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Steve asked.

"Four..." Pac-Man said.

"No time! Just run!" Roy exclaimed. He grabbed Steve's hand and started running, dragging him along. Everyone else then also began running.

"Three..." Pac-Man said.

"Nana what do we do we're gonna die no no no no!" Popo exclaimed.

"Two..." Pac-Man said.

"It's an arcade game, he has to lose!" Roy exclaimed. "We'll win eventually!"

"One..." Pac-Man said.

"But we don't know for sure!" Female Corrin whined.

"Ready!" Pac-Man exclaimed. He popped into ball-form and began chasing.

Everyone panicked and split up into smaller groups, and ran off in different directions.

Roy and Female Corrin got seperated from the rest of the group. After running for a while, they got tired and stopped.

"*pant pant* Damn, what do we do?!" Female Corrin asked.

"Like I said earlier, it's an arcade game. He HAS to die eventually!" Roy said.

"Well yeah, but he's never injected himself with power-pellet juice before!" Female Corrin pointed out.

"I-It has to run out, right?" Roy said.

.

Meanwhile

.

Steve and Mr. Game & Watch got seperated from the others.

"So, uhh, Mr. Game & Watch, why are we running?" Steve asked.

"Steve, Pac-Man is an arcade game developed and released by Namco in 1980. It is a 'Maze-Chase' game, where the player takes the role of a character in a maze avoiding enemies. Pac-Man in particular has 'Power-Pellets', power-ups that allow the tables to turn, causing Pac-Man to become powerful enough to consume the enemies." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"So?" Steve asked.

"Steve, Pac-Man has just injected himself with power-pellet juice. Who knows what will happen?" Mr. Game & Watch said. "It's safer to avoid Pac-Man for now."

Steve looked around. "I mean, we're in a maze. I can just build a barrier."

Steve took out some cobblestone and built a barrier to block off himself and Mr. Game & Watch.

"There. Now this Pac-Man fellow can't hurt us." Steve said.

Pac-Man walks up to the cobblestone barrier. Pac-Man pops back into 3D form. He looks at the cobblestone. "You really think this barrier can stop me? HA!"

Pac-Man then punched the cobblestone, smashing the cobblestone into pebbles.

Steve and Mr. Game & Watch are shocked.

"N-Now I see the big deal... RUN!" Steve exclaimed.

.

Meanwhile

.

Popo and Nana got seperated from the others.

"Gotta run gotta run gotta run gotta run gotta run gotta run..." Popo muttered.

Suddenly, Nana stopped running, causing Popo to bump into her.

"Wait a minute..." Nana said.

.

Meanwhile

.

Steve and Mr. Game & Watch run around, until they bumped into two other.

"Roy? Oh snap, it's you!" Steve said.

"Steve! Nice to see you." Roy said. "So, uhh, have you seen Pac-Man?"

"Oh, he's actually right behind us." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Roy and Female Corrin exclaimed.

"Waka Waka motherfrickers." Pac-Man said.

"NO!" Roy exclaimed.

Roy, Female Corrin, Steve, and Mr. Game & Watch all ran from Pac-Man, until the four of them got cornered.

Pac-Man menacingly walked towards the group.

"Looks like it's the end for you guys." Pac-Man smirked.

"Darn! What do we do?!" Female Corrin asked.

Suddenly, an iron pickaxe drooped down. Having nothing better to do, everyone grabbed on. The iron pickaxe then got pulled up, pulling everyone up onto the top of the walls.

"Nana! Popo!" Roy exclaimed. "How'd you guys get up onto the walls?"

"We jumped. Obviously." Nana said.

"Oh... Right. Forgot about that..." Roy said.

"Wha- HEY!" Pac-Man exclaimed. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Yeah we can." Nana said.

"THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" Pac-Man exclaimed.

"YOU did it as well!" Nana pointed out.

Pac-Man opened his mouth to talk, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Ok, now EVERYONE, HIT PAC-MAN!" Nana ordered.

Female Corrin transformed her arm into dragon form and began shooting at Pac-Man. Steve took out his bow and started shooting at Pac-Man. Mr. Game & Watch took out his frying pan and started flipping projectiles at Pac-Man. Popo and Nana shot Ice Shots.

"OW! Hey! Quit it! That hurts!" Pac-Man exclaimed.

"And now for the grand finale. FLARE BLADE!" Roy exclaimed, slamming his firey sword onto Pac-Man's face.

"NOOOOO!" Pac-Man exclaimed as he was defeated.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, & Female Corrin, the Half Dragon

.

Pac-Man sat on the ground, rubbing his head in pain.

"Agghhhh, everything hurts..." Pac-Man said.

"I mean hey. You injected yourself with power-pellet juice." Roy said. "Who knows what that could do to your body?"

"I... I did what? Damn. I need to go to the doctor." Pac-Man said. "Bye guys."

Pac-Man walked away.

"Bet you 5 eggplants he dies from pellet poisoning." Nana said.

"Is.. that even a real thing?" Female Corrin asked.

While the others were talking, Steve started inspecting the walls.

"What.. the heck ARE these made of?" Steve said to himself. He took out his diamond pickaxe and tried mining the walls, but couldn't manage to dent it.

"...weird." Steve said to himself.

"Steve, come on, we're leaving." Roy said.

"Oh, coming." Steve said.


	48. Chapter 48: Pokemon Sun part 2

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin, the Half Dragon

.

"Where are we now?" Steve asked.

"Looks like Melemele Island." Mr. Game & Watch said. "From the Alola region."

"What from the what now?" Steve asked.

"It's from Pokemon." Roy said.

"The homeland of Incineroar." Female Corrin said.

"Now all we need to do is find him." Nana said.

Popo looked around.

"Can't find him! He's invisible!" Popo exclaimed.

Nana whacked Popo.

"Let's try to find him on a different island." Roy suggested.

The group walked for a bit before being interuppted.

"Hey!" yelled a voice. Roy turned to face it.

"I, Youngster Tristan, challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Youngster Tristan exclaimed.

"Err..." Roy said.

"LET'S BATTLE!"

.

Battle 61: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon vs Youngster Tristan

"I guess we have no choice." Roy said, unsheathing his sword, setting it ablaze.

"HA! A fire type? Loser!" Youngster Tristan exclaimed. He threw a Pokeball. "GO! Sharpedo!"

Sharpedo emerged from the Pokeball.

"W-Wait! You can't make a fish go on land!" Steve said.

"Uh, YEAH I can!" Youngster Tristan proclaimed.

Steve looked down at Sharpedo. It gasped for water.

"P-Please... water... I need it..." Sharpedo said.

"Guys, wait. Don't you guys think that Pokemon battling is a little... inhumane? I mean, we're forcing these wonderful creatures to fight each other to the point of fainting. I mean, that can't be right-" Steve began to say, before being interuppted.

"FLARE BLADE!" Roy exclaimed as he attacked Sharpedo. It wasn't very effective... Sharpedo fainted.

"Pssh. Oh yeah? GO! Magmortar!" Youngster Tristen exclaimed.

"Dragon Fang Shot!" Female Corrin exclaimed. It was super effective! Magmortar fainted.

"Pssh. Oh yeah? GO! Alolan Exeggutor!" Youngster Tristan exclaimed.

"Blizzard!" Nana exclaimed. It was super effective! Alolan Exeggutor fainted.

"Pssh. Oh yeah? GO! Tauros!" Youngster Tristan exclaimed.

Mr. Game & Watch stepped up to attack, but Steve interuppted.

"Enough! No more violence on Pokemon!" Steve exclaimed. "Youngster Tristan, I'm confiscating your Pokemon."

"Wha-" Youngster Tristan began to say, before being interuppted by Steve snatching his Pokeball.

"You can't do that!" Youngster Tristan exclaimed.

"Yes I can." Steve said. "I do not approve of Pokemon battles."

"Steve, maybe you just don't get it." Roy said. "C'mon, give it a try."

"Mmm... fine." Steve said. "Go! Pokemon!"

"Heya it's me, Emolga." Emolga said, emerging from Steve's Pokeball.

"...now what?" Steve asked.

"Tell it to do an attack!" Roy said.

"Uhh, alright! Emolga, punch Tauros!" Steve ordered.

Emolga shrugged and punched Tauros.

"No you dummy! Tell it to do a Pokemon move!" Nana exclaimed.

Mr. Game & Watch took out his encyclopedia. "Youngster Tristan's Emolga's moveset consists of Volt Switch, Quick Attack, Acrobatics, and Thunder Wave."

"Alright! Emolga, Volt Switch!" Steve ordered.

"Now we're talking!" Emolga said. He then shot a burst of electricity at Tauros.

"AAGGHH!" Tauros exclaimed.

"Damn! Tauros! Rock Slide!" Youngster Tristan ordered.

"I'm on it-" Tauros began to say, before being interuppted.

"Emolga! Acrobatics!" Steve exclaimed.

Emolga then quickly attacked Tauros. Tauros fainted.

"Woah, this is fun! I see the appeal now!" Steve said.

"AHH! Damn!" Youngster Tristan exclaimed. He then fled.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon

.

"Ok now let's go find Incineroar." Roy said. "He's probably at the Battle Royal Dome."

A passerby, Elio, walked by.

"Hey you!" Roy exclaimed. Elio looked at Roy.

"Do you have a Lapras?" Roy asked.

"Uh, yeah." Elio said.

"Gimme." Roy demanded.

.

Timeskip

.

"Here we are, the Battle Royal Dome." Female Corrin said.

"Ah, are you here to participate in the Battle Royal?" asked the Battle Royal Dome Employee.

"You again?!" Roy exclaimed. "Except now you're wearing a bandana."

"Err... Don't know what you're talking about." said the Battle Royal Dome Employee. "Anyways, you gonna participate?"

"Sure." Roy said.

"Grrreeeaat! The battle starts now!" said the Battle Royal Dome Employee.

"Oh geeeee. I sure didn't expect THAT." Nana sarcastically said.

.

1 minute Timeskip

.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL, TO THIS BATTLE ROYALE!" said the Battle Royal Dome Employee.

"IN THIS BATTLE, WE HAVE STEVE, COMPETEING WITH HIS EMOLGA, VS, THE ONE, THE ONLY, INCINEROOOOOAAAARRRR!" the Battle Royal Dome Employee exclaimed.

"Wait, there's only two contestants? I thought it was a battle royale!" Female Corrin exclaimed.

"Yeah well no one else entered." the Battle Royal Dome Employee said.

.

Battle 62: Steve of Minecraft & Emolga vs Incineroar, the Ring's Raging Flame

"Come at me, bro!" Incineraor taunted.

"Emolga, use Volt Switch!" Steve ordered.

Emolga cracked his knuckles. "Alright. Let's do this."

"AGH!" Incineroar exclaimed in pain. "Damn. I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have no choice!"

Incineroar adjusted his belt. "FLAMETHROWER!" Incineroar exclaimed as he shot fire out of his belt.

"EW! Fire pee!" Emolga exclaimed.

"W-What? No! It's a flamethrower!" Incineroar corrected.

"Yeah right!" Emolga said.

Incineroar was so embarrased he died.

Victor: Steve of Minecraft & Emolga

.

"AAAANND WE HAVE A WINNER!" said the Battle Royal Dome Employee.

"Not so fast!" exclaimed a voice.

Shocked, everyone turned to look at the voice.

"I-Incineroar! You're alive?!" Steve asked.

"Yeah!" Incineroar exclaimed. "And I won't lose this time!"

.

Battle 63: Steve of Minecraft & Emolga vs Incineroar, the Ring's Raging Flame

Incineroar took out a rock. "It's time. Time, for me to MEGA EVOLVE!"

"M-Mega evolve?!" Steve asked.

"How is that possible?!" Roy asked.

Incineroar hed the mega stone high in the sky. But nothing happened.

"I'll tell you how. It's not possible." Nana said.

Incineroar took a closer look at the mega stone. "What?! It didn't work?!"

Nana walked up to Incineroar. "News flash. You can't mega evolve. Idiot."

Nana swiped the mega stone.

"And this isn't even a mega stone! It's a fire stone!" Nana exclaimed.

"O-Oh..." Incineroar said.

"Time to die." Nana said as she punched Incineroar.

Victor: Steve of Minecraft, Emolga, & Nana

.

"AAAAAAAAAANNNNDDD WE HAVE A WINNER!" exclaimed the Battle Royal Dome Employee.

"Nice!" Roy said. "What's the prize?"

"A Battle Point!" the Battle Royal Dome Employee said as he handed a sticker to Steve. Steve is unimpressed.

"Alright let's go to the next universe." Roy said.


	49. Chapter 49: Mario Kart

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin, the Half Dragon  
Emolga

.

Roy, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, Nana, Female Corrin, & Emolga walked into the Mushroom Kingdom. Suddenly, Toad walked up to Steve.

"Sorry man, I'm gonna have to confiscate your Pokemon. Biosecurity and all." Toad said.

"Oh. Ok." Steve said.

The group leave Emolga behind.

"Mario universe, huh? Which fighter though?" Female Corrin asked.

"Who knows." Roy said.

"Hey-a!" Mario exclaimed. Roy turned to face Mario.

"This is my land!" Mario exclaimed. "Clearly there's only one way to settle this..."

Roy unsheathed his sword.

"With a kart race!" Mario exclaimed.

"W-What?" Roy asked.

.

Battle 64: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, & Female Corrin, the Half Dragon vs Mario 'Jumpman' Mario A.K.A Mr. Video Game Himself, Princess Peach Toadstool the Princess of Toadstools, Princess Daisy, Sarasaland's Chipper Princess, Bowser, King of the Koopas, Iggy Koopaling, the Laughing Prankster, Morton Koopaling, the Enforcer, & Wendy O. Koopaling, the Bold Beauty

"Three!" Toad exclaimed.

"Why are we kart racing?" Female Corrin asked.

"Two!" Toad exclaimed.

"I... Have no idea." Roy said.

"One!" Toad exclaimed.

"Shut up and drive." Nana said.

"GO!" Toad exclaimed.

Mario, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Iggy Koopaling, Morton Koopaling, Wendy O. Koopaling, Roy, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, Nana, & Female Corrin took off in their karts. Meanwhile, Steve struggles to start the car.

"Damn! They're better drivers than I thought!" Mario said. Mario took a fire flower out of his pocket and ate it. He then shot some fireballs at Popo.

"WooAHAooohhh!" Popo exclaimed as he swerved out of control and crashed.

"Did he just... take out a fire flower?" Roy asked. "That's against the rules! He's only supposed to use items found on the track!"

"Clearly, he doesn't care." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Fine then!" Female Corrin said. She stepped on top of her kart, transformed her arm into dragon form, and shot some water balls at Mario.

"Damn! My fire flower's doused!" Mario said. He took out an Ice Flower and ate it. He then shot some Ice Balls at Female Corrin, freezing her solid.

"Female Corrin! No!" Roy exclaimed.

"Two can play at that game!" Nana exclaimed. She drove right next to Mario and tried doing Blizzard, but Mario interuppted by transforming into a statue.

"Wha-" Nana began to say, before getting whacked by Mario.

"Mr. Game & Watch, it's just you and me left! Let's try to win!" Roy said.

"I already was, Roy." Mr. Game & Watch said.

Mr. Game & Watch passed an item block. He got a Blue Shell.

"I will now throw the Blue Shell." Mr. Game & Watch said as he threw the blue shell.

Mario looked back and saw the blue shell. He immedietly hit the brakes.

"OW!" Iggy Koopaling said as he got hit by the blue shell.

"Damn." Mr. Game & Watch said.

Mario drove through an item box, giving him a giant laser gun.

"Perfect!" Mario exclaimed.

"What the- WHAT?!" Roy exclaimed.

.

Meanwhile

.

Steve stepped out of the kart.

"Damn, how does this thing work? Ah screw it. I'll just run." Steve said as he drank multiple speed potions. With the effects overlapping, he is now super fast.

He then ran forwards, running past Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Morton Koopaling, and Wendy O Koopaling. Steve was so fast, he spun their karts out of control, destroying them.

"Ah, frick." Bowser said.

Steve looked ahead and saw Mario about to shoot Roy.

"Hey! Not cool, Mustache Man!" Steve exclaimed. He then took out his iron sword and striked Mario.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, & Female Corrin, the Half Dragon

.

Popo, Nana, and Female Corrin walk up to Steve.

"Wait, we never finished the race!" Popo said.

"Who cares?" Nana said.

Mario stood up. "Mama Mia, what happened?"

"Galeem and Dharkon blasted everyone. I was the only one that escaped. Luckily, I found out that defeating the fighters controlled by Galeem and Dharkon would bring them back to normal." Roy explained. "With the help of my team, we've been able to free numerous people."

"Oh, snap!" Mario exclaimed. "That sounds serious. As Mr. Video Game himself, I gotta help."

Steve nudged Mr. Game & Watch. "Psst. Mr. Game & Watch, who's that?"

"Steve, that's Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A Mr. Video Game himself! He's a gaming legend." Mr. Game & Watch explained.

"Oh." Steve said.

"Roy. Let me join your party." Mario said.

Roy nodded. "Alright. Let's go!"


	50. Chapter 50: Mario Galaxy Part 3

Party:  
Proto-Man, the Prototype  
Snake, the Legendary Mercenary  
Orange Luma

.

"Where's the next key, Orange Luma?" Proto-Man asked.

"The next key is underwater." Orange Luma said.

Snake looked around and saw a sink. He then dove in, grabbed something, and resurfaced.

"Found it!" Snake said.

"That's a spinach." Proto-Man said, facepalming.

Orange Luma sighed. "What the hell, Snake."

Orange Luma turned to face Proto-Man. "Anyways, the key is actually in the underwater city."

"Why does Rosalina have an underwater city?!" Proto-Man asked.

"Because she got bored? I don't know." Orange Luma shrugged. "But hey, who cares. Let's go."

.

Timeskip

.

"Here we are, the underwater city." Orange Luma said.

"Good thing we can all breathe underwater." Proto-Man said.

"Yeah. Totally." Snake said with a vase on his head.

"So anyways, the key is guarded by a ninja." Orange Luma said.

"You mean Greninja?" Snake asked.

"...what's a Greninja?" Proto-Man asked.

Before Snake could answer, Proto-Man got hit with a water shuriken.

"OW! What the hell!?" Proto-Man exclaimed.

Greninja appeared. "Pssh. Weakling." Greninja said. "You can't even handle my water shuriken?"

"Water what?! How is that even possible?!" Proto-Man exclaimed.

"It's Pokemon. Don't think about it." Snake said.

.

Battle 65: Proto-Man, the Prototype, Snake, the Legendary Mercenary, Orange Luma vs Greninja, Master of Stealth

Greninja sneaked up to Proto-Man and kicked him.

"OW!" Proto-Man exclaimed.

Greninja followed up by licking Proto-Man.

"What the heck?!" Proto-Man exclaimed. "Snake, do something!"

"I can't!" Snake exclaimed. "I have a vase on my head! I can't see anything!"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE A VASE?!" Proto-Man exclaimed.

Orange Luma went up to Graninja and performed a full-force body blow.

"Ouch!" Greninja exclaimed.

"Now's my chance! PROTO-STRIKE!" Proto-Man exclaimed as he shot Greninja in the knee.

"AAGGHH!" Greninja yelled.

Victor: Proto-Man, the Prototype, Snake, the Legendary Mercenary, Orange Luma

.

Proto-Man rummaged around Greninja's pockets and found a key.

"There. The second key. Just two more to go." Proto-Man said.

"Alright! So, uhh, now what?" Snake asked.

"The third key is in the bowling alley." Orange Luma said.

"W-What?" Snake asked. "Bowling?"

"Yes. Bowling. Now let's go." Orange Luma said.

.

Timeskip

.

"Why is the third key here?!" Proto-Man asked.

"I don't know. I guess Rosalina really likes bowling." Orange Luma said.

"The key, eh?" said a voice. Proto-Man turned to face the voice, and it was Pikachu Libre.

"If you want the key, you'll have to beat me!" Pikachu Libre said while spinning the key on her finger.

Proto-Man started charging his gun. "Bring it on!"

Pikachu Libre squinted at Proto-Man. "W-What? No, I mean beat me at bowling."

"O-Oh." Proto-Man said.

.

Battle 66: Proto-Man, the Prototype, Snake, the Legendary Mercenary, Orange Luma vs Pikachu Libre

Pikachu Libre held a bowling ball in her hand and rolled it at the pins. She knocked out most of the pins. Pikachu Libre then picked up another bowling ball and rolls it at the pins, knocking down the remaining pins.

"Yeaya!" Pikachu Libre exclaimed.

Snake stood up, picked up a bowling ball, and rolled it at the pins. He only hit one pin.

Proto-Man pushed Snake out of the way. "Dummy. I'll do it." Proto-Man said. He picked up a bowling ball and rolled it at the pins. He only hit two pins.

"Ha!" Pikachu Libre laughed. She rolled her bowling ball, knocking down most of the pins. Her second ball knocked down the remaining pins.

Orange Luma floated up to Proto-Man. "Hey Proto-Man, I don't think we're gonna win." Orange Luma whispered.

Proto-Man pondered for a second before responding. "I got an idea. Hey Snake, distract Pikachu Libre!" Proto-Man whispered.

"On it!" Snake said.

"Hey Pikachu Libre! Check this out!" Snake said as he started dancing.

While Pikachu Libre was distracted, Proto-Man attached the bowling ball to his gun. He then shot the gun, launching the ball at high velocity, knocking down every pin in the building.

Victor: Proto-Man, the Prototype, Snake, the Legendary Mercenary, Orange Luma

.

"W-What?! How did you get 9999999999999999 points in five seconds?!" Pikachu Libre asked.

"Pssh. Because I'm cool." Proto-Man said. "The key. Hand it over."

"A deal's a deal. You won it fair and square." Pikachu Libre sighed as she handed over the key.

Snake jumped into the air. "Alright! Victory!" Snake exclaimed as he pumped his fist.

"Just one more key." Orange Luma said.

"Where's the last key? In a dungeon? In a cave? In a volcano?!" Snake asked.

"What? No! It's in the key shop." Orange Luma said.

.

Timeskip

.

"One key please." Orange Luma said.

"You got it, mate." said Koopa Troopa.

Koopa Troopa handed the key to Orange Luma.

"...That's it? It was THAT easy?" Proto-Man asked.

"Yep." Orange Luma said. "Anyways, we have all four keys now. Now we can get off planet!"

.

Timeskip

.

Proto-Man, Snake, and Orange Luma walked up to a door with four keyholes.

"Here it is. The door to escape." Orange Luma said.

Proto-Man held the four keys. "And these are our keys to open it."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Snake asked.

Proto-Man stepped up and inserted the four keys. He turned the keys, and slowly pushed open the door.

The three of them walked forwards, into the new room.

"The Arwing!" Proto-Man exclaimed. "So this is where Rosalina has been keeping it!"

"What are we waiting for! Let's get to it!" Snake exclaimed as he started running to the Arwing.

Suddenly, Snake started floating. "Woah woah woah! What the heck!" Snake asked.

Snake was then flung back and was slammed against the wall.

Proto-Man flinched. "What?!" Proto-Man asked.

A figure floated into view. "Did you really think it was gonna be THAT easy?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Proto-Man, Snake, and Orange Luma gasped.

"Rosalina?!" Snake exclaimed.

Rosalina turned around and put her hand on the Arwing. "This technology is incredible. If I could keep it, I could advance my planet to exceptional levels. There's simply NO way I can let you take it away."

Proto-Man assumed a fighting stance. "We'll be taking that, thank you."

Rosalina started laughing hysterically for 10 seconds.

"YOU CAN PRY IT FROM MY COLD, DEAD HANDS!" Rosalina exclaimed.

.

Battle 67: Proto-Man, the Prototype, Snake, the Legendary Mercenary, Orange Luma vs Rosalina, The Cosmic Traveler

Proto-Man shot three times at Rosalina. Rosalina used her gravity powers to negate it.

"Damn!" Proto-Man exclaimed.

"This calls for firepower!" Snake said. He took out an RPG and tried shooting Rosalina, but she dodged.

Rosalina smirked. She waved her wand around, summoning a meteor, slamming it into Snake.

"Uff!" Snake exclaimed.

"No! Not Snake!" Proto-Man exclaimed.

Proto-Man charged a very powerful shot and shot at Rosalina. Rosalina, predicting it, used her gravity powers to fling the shot back at Proto-Man.

"AAGHH!" Proto-Man exclaimed as he was knocked to the ground.

Rosalina slowly floated towards Proto-Man.

"You know, you ARE a pretty advanced robot. Maybe I could take you APART for spare parts!" Rosalina smirked.

Proto-Man, too hurt to do anything, gritted his teeth. "You jerk!" Proto-Man said.

"Or then again, I could just kill you instead." Rosalina said. She waved her wand and began charging a powerful cosmic laser. But before she could fire, Orange Luma tackled her.

"Leave Proto-Man alone!" Orange Luma exclaimed.

"Why you traitorous little nuisance!" Rosalina exclaimed. She then realised that she had orange paint on her.

"Wait..." Rosalina said. She then wiped Orange Luma, revealing that he was actually covered in orange paint. In actuality, he is yellow.

"LUMA!?" Rosalina exclaimed.

Luma sighed. "Yes. Fine. It's me. Luma. FINE. YOU GOT ME."

"L-Luma?!" Snake exclaimed.

"You've changed, Rosalina. You used to be so caring. Now all you care about is world domination!" Luma exclaimed.

"World domination is all that matter-" Rosalina began to say, before getting kicked in the face by Snake.

Victor: Proto-Man, the Prototype, Snake, the Legendary Mercenary, Luma

.

Rosalina rubbed her head in pain. "Oww... What happened?"

Luma started crying. "Rosalina! You're back!" Luma said as he flew into Rosalina's arms.

"Ohh, don't cry, I'm here now!" Rosalina said.

"Awww... That's so sweet! What a happy reunion!" Snake said. "Right Proto-Man?"

There is no response from Proto-Man.

"Proto-Man?" Snake asked. He turned around and saw Proto-Man in the Arwing, about to take off.

"Get on." Proto-Man said.

"Eep! Don't leave without me, man!" Snake exclaimed.


	51. Chapter 51: Metroid Part 3

Edgy Organization:  
Dark Pit, the Dark-Winged Doppelganger  
Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form  
Gladion, Expert of Edginess

.

"So. Why here?" Gladion asked.

Dark Pit didn't respond for 5 seconds.

"My edgy senses are telling me that someone edgy is nearby." Dark Pit said.

"We must recruit them into the Edgy Organization. Otherwise known as US." Shadow said.

Gladion looked around. "What is this place, anyways?" Gladion asked.

"The Metroid universe. Full of edginess." Dark Pit said. "It is satisfactory."

A shadowy figure suddenly floated into view and shot a missile at Dark Pit. Sensing it, Dark Pit reflected it.

"Damn. You're good." Dark Samus said.

Dark Pit's eyes widened. "So YOU'RE the source of the edginess!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"Edginess?" Dark Samus said. "I'm not edgy."

"Edgy. Not edgy. What's the difference? We're all edgy in the end." Dark Pit said.

"Err, no. Whatever, let's just fight." Dark Samus shrugged.

.

Battle 68: Dark Pit, the Dark-Winged Doppelganger, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, Gladion, Expert of Edginess vs Dark Samus, the Great Poison Given Form

Shadow ran up to Dark Samus and tried kicking her, but Dark Samus floated out of the way.

"Pssh." Dark Samus said. She then grabbed Shadow and slammed him into the ground.

"Damn!" Shadow exclaimed.

Dark Pit used his Silver Bow to try to shoot Dark Samus, but she dodged. She then retaliated with a tackle.

"Agh!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

Gladion looked at Dark Samus. "Dark... Poison... I got it! Silvally, Multi-Attack!" Gladion exclaqimed as he threw a Psychic Drive at Silvally.

"On it!" Silvally said. He then attacked Dark Samus consecutively, but nothing happened.

"...Was that supposed to hurt? But whatever. My turn!" Dark Samus exclaimed as she shot Gladion. Gladion got knocked back into the walls of the cave.

"I got Dark confused with Fighting again..." Gladion said.

All three members of the Edgy Organization are on the ground, in pain.

"I guess that makes me the victor." Dark Samus said.

Victor: Dark Sa-

"WAIT WAIT WAIT, Xander Mobus, don't announce the winner yet!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"Err, why?" Xander Mobus asked.

Dark Pit stood up. "I know how to win. Shadow, pass the Chaos Emerald!"

Shadow threw the Chaos Emerald at Dark Pit, who caught it effortlessly.

Dark Pit smirked. "Dark Samus, prepare to face defeat. Chaos... CONTROL!"

"What." Dark Samus said. Dark Samus was then frozen in time.

Dark Pit then kicked Dark Samus in the face.

Victor: Dark Pit, the Dark-Winged Doppelganger, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, Gladion, Expert of Edginess

.

Dark Samus sat on the ground in pain.

"What was that?!" Gladion asked. "That was so edgy!"

"That, my edgy friend, was Chaos Control." Dark Pit explained.

"Damn. You have a Chaos Emerald?" Dark Samus asked. "Wow. Just wow."

Shadow walked up to Dark Samus. "Now that we have defeated you, you must join our organization." Shadow ordered.

Dark Samus sighed. "What does your organization even stand for?" Dark Samus asked.

"Being edgy." Dark Pit replied.

"...that's it?" Dark Samus asked. "That's ALL you stand for?"

"Yep." Shadow replied.

Dark Samus is speechless.

"Fine. But only because I have nothing better to do." Dark Samus replied.


	52. Chapter 52: Bayonetta

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin, the Half Dragon  
Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game Himself

.

Roy's party emerged from the warp pipe. Roy looked around.

"Err, Mario? Where is this?" Roy asked.

"I don't know." Mario said. "I bought the warp pipe from a shady back alley for 69 coins. Who knows where it lead us?"

Female Corrin looked around. "Oh. It's the world of Bayonetta."

"How do you know?" Popo asked.

"I was right next to her on the Smash 4 roster. I would know." Female Corrin explained.

"Ok then, who's Bayonetta, and where is-" Steve began to say, before getting kicked in the shin by Bayonetta.

"That's Bayonetta." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"O-Oh..." Steve said in pain.

"Time to hit the climax!" Bayonetta proclaimed.

.

Battle 69: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon, Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game Himself vs Bayonetta 2 Bayonetta, Umbra Witch.

"Wait wait wait... BATTLE SIXTY-NINE?!" Nana exclaimed.

"Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" Popo exclaimed.

"Since that stupid fox stole my guns, I can't shoot you. So I guess I'll just punch you instead." Bayoentta said as she punched Popo and Nana into fainting.

"She got Popo and Nana!" Mr. Game & Watch said. "Time for me to strike!"

Mr. Game & Watch ran up to Bayonetta and tried attacking, but Bayonetta used Witch Time.

"Ha! Idiot." Bayonetta said as she kicked Mr. Game & Watch in the shin.

"Ow..." Mr. Game & Watch said.

Female Corrin, Roy, and Mario realised that they were the only ones left capable of fighting.

Female Corrin tried shooting some water balls at Bayonetta, but she dodged.

"Ah, frick." Female Corrin said.

Mario pondered for a second about what to do. He then snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

Mario reached into his pocket and pulled out a Super Star. "I've been saving this for emergencies!" Mario said as he ate the Super Star.

Roy and Female Corrin watched Mario. "It's so bright!" Roy commented.

Mario then ran at Bayonetta.

"Oh... shi-" Bayonetta began to say before getting knocked out by Mario.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon, Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game Himself

.

Popo and Nana got up. "Whew. It's over. Now we can move on." Popo said.

"Not so fast!" exclaimed a voice.

"Wha?" Popo asked.

Suddenly, Bayonetta 1 Bayonetta showed up.

"Oh. Right. There's two of them." Roy said.

.

Battle 70: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon, Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game Himself vs Bayonetta 1 Bayonetta, Umbra Witch

Bayonetta started by shooting Steve in the shin.

"Not again!" Steve exclaimed as he fell to the ground.

"Mario, use your Super Star again!" Roy said.

"Umm, let's-a-see here..." Mario said as he dug around in his pockets. "No can do, I'm all out. The only thing I have left is this Mini Mushroom."

"That's still a power-up though! Use it!" Female Corrin said.

"Well-" Mario began to say, before being interuppted by Bayonetta.

"A power-up? Gimme!" Bayonetta exclaimed as she snatched the Mini Mushroom and swiftly ate it. Bayonetta then shrank down.

"I was going to say. It's not really a power-up. More of a power-DOWN." Mario said.

"DAMN!" Bayonetta exclaimed.

"Should've read the instructions, dummy. Now die." Roy said as he used Flare Blade, killing Bayonetta.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon, Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game Himself

.

Steve got up.

"Ok, let's leave before I get hit in the shin again." Steve said.


	53. Chapter 53: Castlevania part 2

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin, the Half Dragon  
Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game Himself

.

Roy's party exited the warp pipe.

"Ok, maybe THIS time the pipe will take us somewhere different." Mario said.

Female Corrin looked around. "Castlevanie, huh."

"We've been here before." Steve said.

"True, but we only found Simon. Richter could still be out there-" Roy began to say, before being interuppted.

"HEY!" Richter exclaimed. "BEGONE MONSTER, YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD!"

Roy, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, Nana, Female Corrin, and Mario looked at each other.

"Uhh, what monster?" Mario asked.

"Yeah. There's no mobs nearby." Steve said.

"BEGONE!" Richter exclaimed.

.

Battle 71: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon, Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game Himself vs Richter Belmont, Azure Vampire Assasin

Richter began to throwing a cross at Mario, who easily jumped over.

"Ha! Trivial!" Mario said. But then he got his in the back by the cross returning to Richter. "Right... I forgot."

Steve took out some dirt blocks and built a barrier while he searched his inventory for something useful. Nana jumped on top of the dirt blocks and shot some Ice Shots at Richter.

"Gah!" Richter said as he almost slipped on the ice. Richter took a bottle of holy water and tossed it at his feet, melting the ice.

"Hey! That's a great idea!" Steve exclaimed. He took out a splash posion of instant damage and threw it at Richter.

"OW!" Richter exclaimed. He then took out an axe and threw it at Steve.

"AHH!" Steve exclaimed in pain. He retreated to behind his dirt barrier and drank a potion of healing.

Roy ran up to Richter and tried slashing him with his sword, but Richter dodged. He then grabbed Roy and pummeled him.

Female Corrin shot a ball of water at Richter's hands, making Richter flinch, causing him to let go of Roy. Richter, knowing he;ll be hit, quickly kicked Roy.

"Ha!" Richter laughed. But suddenly, Richter was attacked from behind.

"OW!" Richter looked behind his and saw nothing. He was then hit again. "I demand to know, who hit me!?" Richter asked.

"I did it." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"What?! Show yourself!" Richter demanded.

"I am. I'm right in front of you." Mr. Game & Watch said. "I blend in with the darkness of the castle. Perhaps that's why you can't see me."

"That's not fair!" Richter whined.

Mr. Game & Watch then punched Richter.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon, Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game Himself

.

"Great job, Mr. Game & Watch!" Nana said.

"Jeez. No need to be mean, Nana." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"What? I wasn't being sarcastic though." Nana said.

"Oh. Sorry, it's just that you're sarcastic so much, I just assumed you were being sarcastic." Mr. Game & Watch said.

Nana is annoyed.

Richter stood up. "Ugh. What happened?" Richter asked.

"Heya Richter. Glad to see you're back." Female Corrin said.

"You see, Galeem and Dharkon vaporised everyone again. Except that I managed to escape." Roy explained. "We're going around freeing everyone from Galeem & Dharkon's control. Then we're gonna take down Galeem & Dharkon!"

"W-Wow! That's amazing, Roy!" Richter said.

"Wanna join our group, dude?" Mario asked.

"Nah, no thanks. I'll stick around here. If anyone under Galeem & Dharkon's control comes around here, I'll be sure to free them!" Richter said.

"Good on ya, man." Mario said.

Roy took out a piece of paper with every universe written on it. He takes out a pen and crosses out Castlevania.

"Where haven't we gone? Hmm... Oh, we haven't gone to the Sonic world yet!" Roy said. "C'mon guys, let's go to the Sonic universe."

Roy, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, Nana, Female Corrin, & Mario left for the Sonic universe as Richter waved goodbye.


	54. Chapter 54: Castlevania part 3

Corrin Crew:  
Male Corrin, the Half Dragon  
Simon Belmont, Vampire Hunter  
Captain Falcon, the Supersonic Slugger

.

The Corrin Crew wandered aimlessly from world to world, not knowing what to do.

Simon looked around. "So. Castlevania."

Male Corrin looked around. "I guess so."

Simon sighed heavily. "We're not gonna find anything interesting."

Captain Falcon squinted at something in the distance. "Then what's that?"

Simon looked in the distance and saw a figure walking. His eyes widened.

"I'd recognise that walk anywhere! That's a Belmont!" Simon exclaimed.

"Not just any Belmont." Male Corrin said. "Richter Belmont."

Richter jumped in, brandishing his whip.

"BEGONE MONSTER, you don't belon- oh, it's Male Corrin." Richter said.

"Richter. What are you doing?" Captain Falcon asked.

Richter brandished his whip. "Galeem and Dharkon took over everyone. Thanks to Roy, I was freed from their evil control. Now I work hard everyday to free others! I vanquish the darkness!" Richter proudly proclaimed.

"Hey! That's my line!" Simon exclaimed.

"Want to join my quest, Simon? Captain Falcon? Male Corrin?" Richter asked.

"No thank you, Richter. We have our own quest." Male Corrin said. "We are on a journey to KILL Roy."

"W-Why?" Richter asked.

Male Corrin sighed. "We were wronged by the world. Now, we take revenge."

Richter has a stern look on his face. "No. No! You shall not slay Roy!"

Male Corrin is annoyed at Richter. "Suit yourself, then." Male Corrin said, drawing his blade.

.

Battle 72: Male Corrin, the Half Dragon, Simon Belmont, Vampire Hunter, Captain Falcon, the Supersonic Slugger vs Richter, Azure Vampire Assasin

Male Corrin began by shooting some water balls at Richter, who swiftly dodged them.

Simon threw at axe at Richter, who dodged again.

"Damn!" Simon exclaimed.

Captain Falcon ran up to Richter and tried a tackle, but Richter once again dodged.

"Agh!" Captain Falcon said as he fell to the ground.

"Take this!" Richter exclaimed as he threw a bottle of holy water at Male Corrin.

"Gladly!" Male Corrin said as he caught the bottle.

"Wait, nononono!" Richter exclaimed as Male Corrin threw the bottle at Richter. The bottle bursted into flames.

"Now's our chance, everyone!" Male Corrin exclaimed.

Male Corrin transformed into a dragon and wildly attacked Richter. Captain Falcon performed a flurry of firey punches and kicks.

A very hurt Richter layed on the ground. He looked up and saw Simon looking down at him.

"BEGONE, MONSTER! YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD!" Simon exclaimed as he whipped Richter.

Victor: Male Corrin, the Half Dragon, Simon Belmont, Vampire Hunter, Captain Falcon, the Supersonic Slugger

.

Male Corrin, Captain Falcon, and Simon were walking away from the premises.

"Wait..." Richter weakly said.

Everyone turned around.

"You... You can't kill Roy..." Richter said. "He's gonna save the world..."

Male Corrin stepped forwards. "What do you mean?" Male Corrin asked.

"Roy... he's gonna slay Galeem and Dharkon... he's gonna be the one... to save... everybody..." Richter said. "He's going... to the Sonic universe... to free Sonic... as we speak..."

"Wow, thanks for the information." Male Corrin said.

"Hey guys! Roy's in the Sonic world!" Male Corrin shouted to the others.

"Alright!" Simon exclaimed.

"Now we can kill him!" Captain Falcon exclaimed.

Male Corrin, Simon, and Captain Falcon enthusiantically left the premises.

"...oops." Richter said.


	55. Chapter 55: Plague Inc

AC Gang:  
Sam, the male New Leaf villager  
Viv, the female New Leaf villager  
Wil, the male Wild World villager  
Cit, the male City Folk villager  
Jeff, the male Population Growing villager  
Isabelle's ghost

.

Sam sat on his bed. His backpack started squirming around. Since no one else was in the room, Sam unlatched the backpack.

Isabelle's ghost popped out and started breathing. "Geez! Finally!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Wait, you can breathe?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, so?" Isabelle said.

"Err, nevermind." Sam said. "So what did you want?"

"Well Mr. Mayor, I gotta ask. What are you gonna do?" Isabelle asked. "It started with a simple case of zombies. Now we're out here discovering new universes?"

"To be honest Isabelle, I don't know. But I do know that I'm gonna find the cure to the zombie virus!" Sam said.

"Then what?" Isabelle asked. "We know that Minecraft and Plague Inc exist. What's stopping there being even more? How about a universe full of lava? What're you gonna do if Galeem and Dharkon flood our universe with lava?"

"Err..." Sam said.

"Or a universe of poison gas? Or a universe of nuclear bombs? Or a universe of pure doom?" Isabelle asked. "We can't just go back to living like nothing happened, Mr. Mayor. We could die at any moment! Or, well, YOU can die of any moment."

"Isabelle, I-" Sam began to say, before being interuppted.

"Hey Sam? When are we gonna leave?" Viv asked down the hall. Sam heard her footsteps getting louder. In a panick, Sam quickly bagged Isabelle to hide her.

Viv opened Sam's bedroom door. "Cuz Wil's starting to get annoyed." Viv continued.

"Oh. Right. Err, Viv, you can drive this time." Sam replied.

"Huh? But you never let me drive!" Viv responded.

"Yeah well, I'm letting you this time." Sam said.

"Oh. Well ok." Viv said. She then closed the door and left.

Sam waited a few seconds to be sure then Viv actually left. He then unbagged Isabelle again.

"Just think on it, Mr. Mayor. You know I'm right." Isabelle said.

Sam sighed.

.

Meanwhile

.

Viv sat in the driver's seat.

"Uhh, I've never drivin a car before..." Viv said. She looked at all the controls.

"Hmm... Uhh... Ok... Ah! Here! The Chaos Emerald!" Viv said as she tapped the Chaos Emerald, warping them to another world.

Everyone stepped out of the RV.

"where are we?" Jeff asked.

Jeff looked around. They're in a normal-looking city.

"Is this really Plague Inc?" Jeff asked himself.

"Well, let's ask someone!" Cit said.

Cit walked up to a random guy. "Excuse me, but have you seen any zombies around here?" Cit asked.

"Zombies? Haven't you heard? They got cured aged ago." The guy replied.

"Wait, really?" Cit asked.

"Yeah. In fact, I have the cure on me right now." The guy said. "You want it?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Cit replied.

"Well... I guess we never needed to make a cure." Jeff said. "I guess it was always there. We just didn't have it."

.

1 week Timeskip

.

"A virus from another world, huh?" Marshal said. "That's what we were sick from?"

"Man, that's kinda scary." Bones said.

"Huh? How come? It's over now." Marshal said.

"Yeah, but... it came from an unknown world." Bones said. "If one exists, then how many others can exist?"

Sam watched the conversation happen from in his office. Isabelle floated up to Sam.

"Told you this would happen, Mr. Mayor." Isabelle said. "They know other worlds exist now. As long as they know that, they're gonna be scared."

Sam sighed.

"But wait... What if they DIDN'T know?" Sam asked himself.


	56. Chapter 56: Sonic part 2

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin, the Half Dragon  
Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game Himself

.

Roy and co looked around.

"Ah yes, the Sonic world." Roy said.

"The question is, where's Sonic?" Popo asked.

"I also have a question. WHO is Sonic?" Steve asked. "Seriously guys, start explaining things more."

"Oh. Right. Sonic is a blue hedgehog who runs fast." Female Corrin explained.

"...weird." Steve commented.

Mario looked around. He started reminicing about the past. "Ah yes, Sonic and I go way back."

Tails appeared and ran up to the group. "Guys! Help! Sonic's gone crazy!"

"What?! Where?!" Roy asked.

.

Timeskip

.

Tails led the group to a city.

"Oh... my god." Female Corrin said.

Sonic is rampaging through the city.

"No CoPyRiGhT lAw In ThE uNiVeRsE iS gOnNa StOp Me!" Sonic proclaimed.

"What the heck..." Roy commented.

"He's been like this ever since Galeem and Dharkon took control of him!" Tails explained.

"Don't worry, foxy. We'll help!" Steve said as he drew his sword.

Sonic stepped up to fight.

Mario stepped forwards. "No. Let me handle this."

.

Battle 73: Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game Himself vs Sonic, the Blue Blur

Mario stepped forwards. "Sonic! We don't have to fight!" Mario exclaimed.

Sonic ran forwards and punched Mario in the stomach. "Well, I tried." Mario shrugged.

Mario then ran forwards, jumped high up, and slammed the ground. Sonic quickly dodged.

"SoNiC sPeEd!" Sonic proclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Mario said. "Mario jump!"

Mario jumped high in the sky and attempted to land on Sonic. Sonic, seeing that coming, crouched.

"Yowza!" Mario exclaimed as he landed on Sonic's spines.

"CoMe On, StEp It Up!" Sonic proclaimed.

Mario looked around. He saw a monitor.

"Aha! A power-up!" Mario exclaimed. He ran for it and punched it, obtaining ten rings.

"...really? Just coins?" Mario disappointedly said.

Sonic then ran up to Mario and tried punching him. Mario did not get hurt, as he had rings on him.

"WoAh!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Woah! Rings are way better than coins!" Mario exclaimed. Mario took the opputunity to kick Sonic. 420 rings then all flew out of Sonic.

"AaAaAaHhHhH!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Now's my chance!" Mario said to himself. "It's time for my big attack!"

Mario did a very impressive punch.

Victor: Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game Himself

.

Sonic stood up. "Wow. Thanks Mario! You... You saved me!" Sonic said.

"Hey. It's what friends do, Sonic." Mario said with a smile.

Sonic smiled.

"Hey, listen. I want to join the quest." Sonic said. "Galeem and Dharkon are no good."

"Welcome to the team, Sonic!" Roy said.

"Thanks Roy. Oh, and take this." Sonic said as he handed something shiny to Roy.

"It's the blue Chaos Emerald." Sonic said. "I mean, I've got speed, so I don't really need it. But you? What do you have? You better take it."

"Gee... thanks..." Roy said with emotional pain.

"Oh, and before I leave..." Sonic turned around.

"Silver, we still don't know where any of the other Chaos Emeralds are. You go look for them." Sonic ordered.

"What! Why me?" Silver whined.

"Because I said so.

"Fine..." Silver said.


	57. Chapter 57: Sonic part 3

Corrin Crew:  
Male Corrin, the Half Dragon  
Simon Belmont, Vampire Hunter  
Captain Falcon, the Supersonic Slugger

.

The Corrin Crew steps into the Sonic universe.

"Finally, we're gonna find Roy!" Simon exclaimed.

Captain Falcon looked around. "Umm, WHERE is Roy?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Well... let's ask someone." Male Corrin said. He walked up to Tails.

"Heya fox kid. We're looking for an anime boy with red hair. Have you seen him?" Male Corrin asked.

"You mean Roy? Oh, he's gone." Tails said.

"YES! ROY IS DEAD!" Male Corrin exclaimed as he started dancing.

"W-What? No! I mean Roy left." Tails explained.

"O-Oh..." Male Corrin said with disappointment.

Captain Falcon walked up to Tails. "Where did Roy go?"

"Dunno." Tails replied. "He went with Sonic and the blue Chaos Emerald, though."

"DAMN! We lost him!" Simon angrily exclaimed.

"Wait... the blue Chaos Emerald?" Male Corrin said to himself. "Hmm... maybe we can still find him!"

"What do you mean, Male Corrin?" Captain Falcon asked.

"If Roy took the blue Chaos Emerald, maybe we can track down Roy by locating the blue Chaos Emerald!" Male Corrin asked. "All we need is a different Chaos Emerald."

"Can Chaos Emeralds actually track each other?" Captain Falcon asked.

"It's a fricken' Chaos Emerald, Captain Falcon. They can do anything the plot demands." Male Corrin explained.

"If you're looking for the Chaos Emeralds, go find Silver. He's looking for them as well." Tails said.

"Thanks, fox kid." Male Corrin said.

"My name's Tails..." Tails said.

.

Timeskip

.

Silver walked through the the mountains.

"Wow, who would've known that the grey Chaos Emerald was right here?" Silver said to himself. "What a lucky find!"

Suddenly, the Corrin Crew dropped in the scene.

"HEY!" Simon exclaimed.

Silver, alarmed, turned around.

"Wha- Who are you guys?" Silver asked.

"We're the Corrin Crew." Male Corrin proudly proclaimed. "And we're here to take this Chaos Emerald!"

Silver was taken aback. "No way! Sonic told me to find the Chaos Emeralds. I'm not gonna give it up that easy!"

.

Battle 74: Male Corrin, the Half Dragon, Simon Belmont, Vampire Hunter, Captain Falcon, the Supersonic Slugger vs Silver the Hedgehog, the Super Psychic

Silver used his psychic powers to lift some rocks and throwed them at the Corrin Crew. Captain Falcon swiftly dodged the rocks. Simon tanked the rocks, not getting hurt. Male Corrin attacked the rocks, destroying them before they could hit him.

"Darn!" Silver exclaimed.

Simon took out his trusty axe and threw it at Silver.

Silver used his psychic powers to grab the axe before it hit him. He then threw it back at Simon, who swiftly dodged.

"We're not gonna get anywhere with projectiles! We need to fight head on!" Captain Falcon exclaimed. He then ran at Silver. Silver used his psychic powers to grab Captain Falcon.

"Take THIS!" Silver exclaimed as he threw Captain Falcon.

"AGh!" Captain Falcon exclaimed as he slammed into the wall.

"Damn animal!" Simon exclaimed.

Male Corrin snapped his fingers. "I got an idea!"

Male Corrin used his water powers to make the battlefield damp. He then slided around the battlefield while Silver struggled to stand without slipping.

Male Corrin then poked Silver with his pin hand.

"Wait a minute... I forgot. I can fly!" Silver said. He then lifted himself with his psychic powers, along with a big rock.

"Ha! Take THIS!" Silver exclaimed as he threw the big rock down at the ground, causing it to roll downhill.

"Oh... DAMN!" Captain Falcon exclaimed.

Captain Falcon and Simon began to run downhill to avoid the big rolling rock.

Male Corrin sighed.

"And what are YOU gonna do? It's not like you can fly!" Silver taunted.

"Actually, I CAN fly." Male Corrin corrected. He then transformed into a dragon and flew up.

"Oh... darn." Silver uttered.

Male Corrin then blasted Silver with a huge stream of water.

Victor: Male Corrin, the Half Dragon, Simon Belmont, Vampire Hunter, Captain Falcon, the Supersonic Slugger

.

"Fine! Fine! Just take the emerald! Just don't hurt me!" Silver exclaimed.

Male Corrin snatched the grey Chaos Emerald.

"And now, grey Chaos Emerald, tell me where the blue Chaos Emerald is!" Male Corrin demanded.

The grey Chaos Emerald rotated itself to point in a direction.

"I-It worked!" Male Corrin exclaimed.


	58. Chapter 58: Pokemon Yellow

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin, the Half Dragon  
Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game himself  
Sonic, the Blue Blur

.

Roy, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, Nana, Female Corrin, Mario, and Sonic walked into the next universe.

"Ah, yes. Pokemon." Mario said. "Truly a gaming legend. I wonder where Pikachu is?"

"Pikachu..." Sonic reminiced.

Pikachu, eyes glowing red, walked up to the crew.

"Look! It's Pikachu!" Popo exclaimed.

"Let's beat him up!" Nana exclaimed.

Sonic stepped forwards. "No. I'll deal with this."

.

Battle 75: Sonic, the Blue Blur vs Pikachu, Pika Pika

Sonic kneeled down.

"Hey Pikachu! It's me, Sonic!" Sonic said.

Pikachu stepped forwards and kicked Sonic in the shin.

"Ow... It's ok, buddy. I know it's not your fault." Sonic said.

Pikachu stared at Sonic with hatred.

"Come on... it's me, your friend Sonic! Don't you remember?" Sonic asked.

"Pika... CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu exclaimed as he shocked Sonic.

Sonic gritted his teeth as he took the thunderbolt. Rings came flying out.

Roy and crew sat and watched.

"Isn't he gonna fight back?" Nana asked.

"No, I don't think so." Female Corrin replied.

"Pika... chu..." Sonic said through his pain. "Please... remember... we are friends! We don't need to fight!"

Pikachu ignored Sonic and shocked him again.

"AAAGGHHHH!" Sonic exclaimed in pain.

"Without his rings, Sonic is starting to get actually hurt!" Mr. Game & Watch pointed out.

"Pi... Pikachu..." Sonic managed to say.

Pikachu continued to ignore Sonic's words.

"Pika... CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu exclaimed as he unleashed Thunderbolt on Sonic.

"AAAAGUGHGHGGHHHHHH!" Sonic exclaimed in extreme pain.

"P-Pi... Pika... chu... please... remember... we don't have to... we don't have to fight..." Sonic mumbled.

Pikachu sternly walked towards Sonic and prepared to punch him. But before he could, Popo knocked out Pikachu.

"Sorry Sonic. I know you said to stay out of this, but I just couldn't watch." Popo said.

Victor: Sonic, the Blue Blur & Popo

.

Mario handed Sonic a Life Mushroom.

Sonic got up and sighed. "Thanks Mario. I just don't know how I failed..."

"Sonic, you can't get through to someone mind-controlled." Female Corrin said.

"Yeah... I guess." Sonic said.

Steve nudged Mr. Game & Watch. "What's with them?" Steve asked.

"Steve. Sonic and Pikachu are great friends. Perhaps Sonic was trying to free Pikachu without the use of violence." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Oh." Steve said.

Pikachu woke up.

"Ahh... What happened?" Pikachu asked.

"Pikachu! You're back!" Sonic exclaimed.

Pikachu smiled at the sight of Sonic. "Sonic!"

Nana stepped in between Sonic and Pikachu.

"Don't get all emotional now. We have a mission to do!" Nana exclaimed.


	59. Chapter 59: Mother 3

Party:  
Sam, the male New Leaf Villager  
Isabelle's Ghost

.

Sam walked through the halls of Osohe Castle in the Mother 3 world.

Isabelle's head popped out of Sam's backpack. "So... Why'd you drag me along here?" Isabelle asked.

"If I'm correct, the Mother 3 world has a thing called the Egg of Light." Sam said. "It can take memories. If I get my hands on it, I could take the villagers memories of other worlds."

"...You sure that's ethical?" Isabelle asked.

"Do ethics matter? I mean hey, I killed you." Sam said.

Isabelle is annoyed.

.

1 Hour timeskip

.

"Oh! There it is!" Sam exclaimed as he saw the Egg of Light. "And now to take it!"

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Exclaimed a voice.

Sam turned around and saw Lucas, Kumatora, and Duster.

"...Lucas? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in the story yet..." Isabelle pointed out.

"The plot demands me." Lucas shrugged.

Kumatora stepped forwards. "You can't take that egg! It's ours!" Kumatora exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Fight me!" Sam exclaimed.

.

Battle 76: Sam, the male New Leaf Villager & Isabelle's Ghost vs Lucas, Boy from Nowhere, Kumatora, & Duster

"PK FREEZE!" Kumatora exclaimed. Sam pocketed the PK Freeze and threw it back at Kumatora, freezing her.

Lucas and Duster looked at each other.

"I guess we need a different approach." Lucas said. He took out his stick and tried hitting Sam, but he dodged.

Duster pondered for a second. "I know! I'll use my tools!" He said as he took out his Wall Staples. He then stapled Sam, trapping him.

"Gah! No! Isabelle, help!" Sam exclaimed.

"Err, why should I help?" Isabelle asked.

"Because I'm your boss." Sam said.

Isabelle sighed. "As you wish, Mr. Mayor." Isabelle groaned.

Isabelle floated up to Lucas and Duster and punched them.

Victor: Sam, the male New Leaf Villager & Isabelle's Ghost

.

Sam removed himself from the Wall Staples.

"That was quite possibly the worst battle yet." Isabelle said.

"Yeah... Whatever." Sam said as he grabbed the Egg of Light. "We have what we came for. Let's leave."

.

Timeskip

.

Sam stood in the mayor's office. He looked out the window at the villagers.

"You sure you want to do this?" Isabelle asked. "You really want to wipe their memories? Just like that?"

"Well... Yeah! It's better that way." Sam replied.

"Why? They'll find out again eventually." Isabelle replied.

"Isabelle. You were the one who told me to do it! Now you're changing your mind!?" Sam exclaimed.

"I never told you to do it though." Isabelle replied.

Sam has a blank look on his face.

"I only said the villagers were scared." Isabelle said. "I thought you would've comforted them or something."

Sam didn't respond. He looked back out the window.

"O-Oh..." Sam solemly said.

Sam turned to face Isabelle.

"Yeah. You're right, Isabelle." Sam said. "We don't need to wipe their memories."

"We? It was just you, dummy." Isabelle thought in her head.

Sam grabbed the Egg of Light. "Who needs eggs, anyways?"

Sam smashed the Egg of Light onto the ground, shattering it.

"Let's work together for a brighter future, Isabelle!" Sam happily said.

.

Meanwhile

.

Leder looked around himself. "Ah, frick."


	60. Chapter 60: Triforce

Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin, the Half Dragon  
Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game himself  
Sonic, the Blue Blur  
Pikachu, Pika Pika

.

Roy and crew are walking. Roy pulls out a list of names.

"Guys, I think we almost got everyone! Just a handful of fighters left! After that, we can challenge Galeem & Dharkon!" Roy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Mario exclaimed with delight.

Steve pondered. "But... Wait. If these Galeem & Dharkon guys are strong enough to vaporise literally the whole galaxy... Should we be more prepared?"

"Gotta admit. Blockhead's got a point." Nana said.

"I mean... We have a Chaos Emerald." Sonic pointed out.

"Sonic, I don't think that'll be enough." Pikachu said.

"But... What else is there?" Female Corrin wondered.

Mr. Game & Watch looked around. He saw Popo eating a Toblerone chocolate bar.

"How about the Triforce?" Mr. Game & Watch replied.

Roy snapped his fingers. "That's it! That's what we need!"

Roy took out a piece of paper and hastily drew the Triforce.

"There's three pieces of the Triforce." Roy explained as he labeled his drawing.

"Duh." Nana interuppted. Roy ignored her.

"The Triforce of Power, Wisdom, and Courage." Roy explained. "Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power. Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom. And Link has the Triforce of Courage."

"Let's go get them then!" Popo exclaimed. "Let's start with the Triforce of Wisdom. I mean, come on. Zelda's not that strong. His sword is kinda weak."

Nana punched Popo. "That's Link. Idiot."

"Yeah... But Popo has a point. I don't wanna mess with Link. And I DEFINATELY don't want to mess with Ganondorf!" Female Corrin said. "Let's find Zelda first."

"I agree." Mario said. "Just one problem... How do we get to Hyrule?"

"Anyone got any ideas?" Sonic asked.

Mr. Game & Watch took out a piece of obsidian. "I still have this obsidian from Olimar."

"Sweet! Give it, I can build something!" Steve said.

Mr. Game & Watch tosses the obsidian at Steve. Steve took out a flint & steel and set the obsidian on fire.

"Come on... come on... YES!" Steve exclaimed. "A Nether Portal!"

"A Nether Portal... Huh. Well I guess that works." Roy said. "Come on everyone, let's hop in."

Roy, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, Nana, Female Corrin, Mario, Sonic, & Pikachu jumped in.

.

Timeskip

.

The crew fell into the next universe.

Steve standed up and scratched his head. "Again with not taking us to the Nether. Well I guess that's a good thing."

Roy looked around. "This... Where is this?"

Pikachu looked around. "Looks like Hyrule?"

"No. This is Lorule." Mr. Game & Watch corrected.

"Great going, Blockhead." Nana scoffed.

"I guess that's what happens when I don't build the portal correctly..." Steve sighed.

"But wait, can't we get to Hyrule from here?" Roy asked. "I played Link Between Worlds a few years ago."

"Well... Yeah, but..." Female Corrin said. "You have to be flat."

"If only Lucina was Here." Sonic joked. Pikachu and Sonic hi-fived. "Yeaya! Nice one, Sonic!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Female Corrin rolled her eyes. She proceeded to ignore Sonic and Pikachu. She looked around at the walls and found a small crevice.

"Aha! Found it!" Female Corrin exclaimed. "Mr. Game & Watch, come here."

Mr. Game & Watch walked over to Female Corrin. "What is it, Female Corrin?" Mr. Game & Watch asked.

"Mr. Game & Watch. We need you to go through this crevice. You will come out of the other side in Hyrule. Find Princess Zelda. We need her Triforce of Wisdom. Can you do that?" Female Corrin asked.

Mr. Game & Watch looked down at his hands. He knows what he must do. "Yes. I can help." Mr. Game & Watch responded.

"Good." Female Corrin smiled. "We're counting on you, Mr. Game & Watch."

Mr. Game & Watch nodded. He walked up to the crevice and pushed himself against the wall. He began sidestepping carefully, slotting himself into the small crevice.

.

15 second timeskip

.

Mr. Game & Watch walked out the crevice. "Wow. I'm here. In Hyrule."

He walked around. "Now, where is Hyrule Castle?"

Mr. Game & Watch jumped up onto a mountain for a vantage point.

"Ah, there it is." Mr. Game & Watch said to himself. He then took out his parachute and glided over there.

.

1 minute timeskip

.

Mr. Game & Watch landed outside Hyrule Castle. He walked up the path, attempting to enter, but was stopped by some guards.

"Halt! What purpose do you have here, strange creature?" The guard asked.

"I need to find Princess Zelda. I need her Triforce so I can defeat Galeem, the Lord of Light." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"You... need the Triforce of Wisdom to defeat the forces of light?" The guard asked. "YOU MUST BE ONE OF GANON'S MINIONS! DIE!"

.

Battle 77: Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions vs Guard 1 & Guard 2

Guard 1 held his lance and tried poking Mr. Game & Watch. Mr. Game & Watch used his flat body to dodge the attacks. Mr. Game & Watch took out his mallet and whacked Guard 1.

"Guard 1! Noo!" Guard 2 exclaimed. "I will avenge you!"

Guard 2 picked up Guard 1's lance. He is now duel-wielding lances.

"Take this! And this!" Guard 2 exclaimed as he trusted both lances forwards.

"Take them? Ok." Mr. Game & Watch said. He grabbed the two lances.

"Wha- I didn't mean it!" Guard 2 exclaimed.

Mr. Game & Watch then thrusted both lances at Guard 2.

"DAMNIT!" Guard 2 exclaimed.

Victor: Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions

.

Mr. Game & Watch dropped the lances. He then walked into Hyrule castle.

When Mr. Game & Watch was out of sight, Guard 1 took out a walkie-talkie. "A strange flat creature is invading! He probably wants to take over the world! Please... Keep the princess safe!" Guard 1 said before dying.

Mr. Game & Watch walked through the halls of Hyrule Castle.

"HALT!" Exclaimed a horde of guards.

"Oh? Why?" Mr. Game & Watch asked.

"We have orders to slay you! Foul beast!" The guards said.

"You cannot. I need the Triforce of Wisdom." Mr. Game & Watch responded.

"You shall NOT lay your hands on Princess Zelda!" The guards exclaimed. "We shall do BATTLE!"

.

Battle 78: Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions vs Hyrule Guards

Mr. Game & Watch took out his hammer. He landed a 9 Judge, obliterating a guard.

"What the- This guy is insane!" A guard exclaimed.

Another guard took out a crossbow and tried shooting Mr. Game & Watch. Mr. Game & Watch managed to deflect the arrow with his bucket.

"AGH!" The guard exclaimed.

Mr. Game & Watch took out a bomb and threw it forwards.

"HE HAS EXPLOSIVES!" A guard exclaimed. Before anyone could move, the bomb exploded, destroying a portion of the room, along with a bunch of guards.

Mr. Game & Watch took out his gas pump and started gassing the room up.

The guards, unable to stand the poison gas that just filled the room, started coughing.

"Bio-Weapons... despicable..." A guard muttered.

Mr. Game & Watch took out a chair and slammed it overhead, whacking multiple guards out of commision.

"He's out of control!" A guard exclaimed.

Mr. Game & Watch Took out his torch and starting whacking it around, eventually setting fire to the room.

"HE'S GONNA BURN THE CASTLE DOWN!" a guard exclaimed.

"NOOOO!" A guard exclaimed.

Victor: Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions

.

Mr. Game & Watch walked through the burning building, with no emotion at all.

He eventually reached the throne room, where Zelda was.

Zelda gasped. "I-It's you! Mr. Game & Watch!"

Mr. Game & Watch walked up to Zelda.

"I-I'm sure we can work something out! Please don't hurt me!" Zelda exclaimed.

Mr. Game & Watch swiftly snatched the Triforce of Wisdom, making Zelda flinch. He then walked out of the castle.

Zelda, not knowing how to react to what just happened, looked at the spot where Mr. Game & Watch was standing.

"I... guess he just wanted the Triforce." Zelda said to herself.

.

1 hour timeskip

.

Mr. Game & Watch exited the crevice in the wall.

"Oh! You're back!" Female Corrin exclaimed.

Mr. Game & Watch took the Triforce of Wisdom out of his pocket and handed it over.

"Zelda let you have it? For free?" Roy asked.

"She didn't not let me take it. That's to say she let me have it." Mr. Game & Watch replied.

"Dunno what the means, but whatever. We got the Triforce of Wisdom now!" Roy exclaimed.

"What's next then?" Steve asked.

"I don't think we should fight Ganondorf next." Mario said. "So we have to find Link."

"Link? Oh, he's dead." Roy said.

"Err, what?" Mario asked.

"Link's dead. Simon Belmont kicked his crotch so hard, Link died." Roy explained.

"So what? Just find Young Link!" Nana exclaimed.

"No can do. Young Link's dead too." Sonic said.

"Ummm. What." Nana asked.

"Silver's been looking all over the multiverse looking for the Chaos Emeralds. Look at this text message he sent me." Sonic said.

Sonic held up his Google Pixel 2. The crew looked at the screen. Silver had sent Sonic a text message saying "SONIC WTF LOOK WHAT i FOUND!11!11!", with an attached image of Young Link's dead body. There is a piece of paper next to Young Link, with the words "Corrin Waz Here" written on it.

Everyone looked at Female Corrin.

"Wha- Hey! I didn't do it!" Female Corrin exclaimed.

"Buuut Male Corrin is dead. It was you, wasn't it?" Popo asked.

"I didn't do it!" Female Corrin exclaimed.

"Come on guys. We'll kill Female Corrin later." Roy said. "But for now, we'll have to find Toon Link."

"Toon Link, huh." Pikachu said.

"How do we get to Toon Link?" Steve asked.

Roy pondered for a second before remembering he has a Chaos Emerald.

"Oh yeah. Why haven't I used this yet?" Roy asked himself. "Whatever. Chaos... EGG ROLL!"

"It's Chaos Control, Roy." Sonic corrected.

"Err, YEAH. I knew that!" Roy lied. "Chaos... WASHBOWL!"

The Chaos Emerald glowed brightly, warping the group to a new place.

.

Roy, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, Nana, Female Corrin, Mario, Sonic, & Pikachu materialised in the air. They then fell down into the ocean.

"What happened?!" Popo asked.

"It's because Roy said Chaos Washbowl instead of Chaos Control!" Mr. Game & Watch explained.

"Roy, you idiot!" Nana exclaimed.

"What do we do now?" Pikachu asked. He is carrying Sonic so he won't drown.

Suddenly, a huge pirate ship went by.

"Hey! That's where Toon Link is!" Roy explained. "Steve, can you get us onboard?"

"You got it, mate!" Steve said. He took out a lily pad and placed in on the water. He then took out some wool blocks and built a makeshift boat.

"Come on, guys!" Steve said.

"Whew! Out of the water!" Sonic said.

Steve took out a wooden shovel and rowed the wool boat over to the pirate ship. He then took out a fishing rod and grappled onto the ship.

"Alright guys, if we be stealthy, we can take Toon Link's Triforce without asking him." Roy said.

"You mean stealing?" Popo asked.

"Err... No! It's just borrowing. Permanent borrowing." Roy explained.

"Oh ok." Popo said.

The group sneaked around the pirate ship.

"Man! This is boring!" Sonic yelled loudly. "I want to fight for real!"

Sonic and Pikachu then ran out into the open.

"COME ON TOON LINK! FIGHT US!" Sonic yelled.

"Yeah! Fight us!" Pikachu added.

The rest of the group watched from a safe distance.

"Oh Sonic..." Mario facepalmed.

Toon Link walked up to Sonic and Pikachu.

"You think you can just show up unannounced, bluey?!" Toon Link angrily asked.

"Yeah!" Sonic proclaimed.

"Yeah! And we're gonna take your Triforce, too!" Pikachu added.

Toon Link assumed a fighting stance. "Come at me, bro!"

.

Battle 79: Sonic, the Blue Blur & Pikachu, Pika Pika vs Toon Link, Wind-Waking Warrior

Toon Link took out his bow and tried shooting at Sonic. Sonic dodged.

"Haha! Can't catch me!" Sonic exclaimed.

Toon Link gritted his teeth. He then tried shooting Sonic some more, but he could never land a hit.

Sonic began to run past Toon Link multiple times, lightly hitting him each time.

"Ow! Hey! Quit it!" Toon Link exclaimed.

Toon Link then got an idea. He took out his sword and performed his spin attack, finally managing to hit Sonic once.

Sonic got knocked back.

"Ha! Not so tough now, are ya?" Toon Link asked.

"Get him, Pikachu!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Pika... CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu exclaimed as he performed Thunderbolt. Toon Link's metal sword made the perfect conductor. It was a critical hit. Toon Link fainted.

Victor: Sonic, the Blue Blur & Pikachu, Pika Pika

.

"Wow. You're pretty good." Toon Link said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty great." Sonic smugly said.

Roy, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, Nana, Female Corrin, and Mario walked onto the deck.

"Say Toon Link, can we have your Triforce?" Mario asked.

"Huh? Why?" Toon Link asked.

"We need the Triforce to defeat Galeem & Dharkon." Roy explained.

"Sorry man, I can't just hand my Triforce away!" Toon Link said. He took a look at Roy's party.

"Buuuuuut... I CAN come with you! I see you don't have any green party members! I'd make a great addition!" Toon Link said while doing various cartoony facial expressions.

"I'm not sure I like this guy." Roy said under his breath.

"Come on Roy, we need him." Mario said.

Mario walked up to Toon Link. "Welcome to the team, Toon Link!" Mario said.

"YYEEEAAAAHHHHH! WOOOHOOO! ALL RIGHT!" Toon Link cartoonishly exclaimed.

"I guess that means we only have one left-" Female Corri nbegan to say, before being interuppted.

"Quiet, murderer." Nana ordered. Female Corrin is annoyed.

"We only have one more Triforce piece to go." Nana said. "The Triforce of Power..."

"Held by that Ganondorf guy, right?" Steve asked. "Sounds weak. What kind of a name is GanonDORF?"

"Don't underestimate Ganondorf, Steve." Mr. Game & Watch said. "He's very powerful."

"Yeah, but he's no match for my... wait for it... MASTA SWORD!" Toon Link yelled as he held his sword high into the sky. Suddenly, a random bird swooped down, grabbed the Master Sword, and flew away.

Toon Link then falls over onto his face in a cartoonish manner.

"WHYY!?" Toon Link yelled as he started crying a river.

Roy sighed. "You see? He's so cartoony. He can't take anything seriously!" Roy said.

"We'll just have to go find the sword then. I guess." Popo said.

"No, wait!" Steve said. He took out a crafting table and an enchantment table. He set up some bookshelves and took out some materials.

"Craft this, enchant that, and there!" Steve said. "One enchanted iron sword, just for you, Toon Link!"

"YES!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Cool. Now let's go." Roy unenthusiastically said. He held up the Chaos Emerald. "Chaos..."

Sonic snatched the Chaos Emerald. "Just lemme do it this time. Chaos... CONTROL!"

.

Timeskip

.

Roy, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, Nana, Female Corrin, Mario, Sonic, Pikachu, & Toon Link materialise in the next place.

"And this is?" Steve asked.

"Ganondorf's castle." Sonic explained. "He should be around here somewhere..."

Toon Link stepped forwards. "Don't worry, comrades! I, the great Toon Link, shall SAVE THE DAY!"

Toon Link started wandering around the castle by himself.

"...You think he'll be fine?" Mario asked.

"Sure! He has an awesome sword." Steve said.

.

10 minute timeskip

.

Toon Link kicks the door open. "GANONDORF! I SHALL- Oh. Wrong room."

Toon Link walks down the hallway until he reahces the next door. He kicks the door open. "GANONDORF! I SHALL- Oh. Wrong room again."

.

20 minute timmeskip

.

Toon Link kicks the door open. "GANONDORF! I, *pant* I, shall *pant*, I shall slay you!" Toon Link managed to say.

"Ahh. Link. Here alredy?" Ganondorf asked. He turned around and saw Toon Link.

"W-Why is your head so big?" Ganondorf asked.

"I'm not just any Link." Toon Link smirked. "I'm... wait for it... TOON LINK! You may applause now."

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you that Link that can't take anything seriosuly? No matter. You Links all look alike to me anyways."

Ganondorf took out his sword.

.

Battle 80: Toon Link, Wind-Waking Warrior vs Ganondorf, the King of Darkness

Toon Link confidently unsheathed his Minecraft sword. "HIYAAAAAAAAA!" Toon Link yelled as he ran straight at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf parried Toon Link's strike. The Minecraft sword broke.

"HA! You don't stand a chance!" Toon Link proclaimed.

"Time for my SPIN ATTACK!" Toon Link exclaimed. He tried grabbing his sword, but he realised it wasn't there. A cartoonish dotted outline blinked where the sword should be.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Toon Link exclaimed. "Dangit!"

"Pssh." Ganondorf said. He then performed a Warlock Punch at Toon Link's face, sending him flying. Toon Link slammed into the wall and turned into an accordian.

"H-Huh? You didn't take any damage from that? How?!" Ganondorf asked.

Toon Link stood up. "Cartoon physics!"

Toon Link reached behind his back and grabbed the Master Sword out of nowhere.

"W-WHAT! You didn't have that before!" Ganondorf complained.

"And that's what we call HAMMERSPACE!" Toon Link yelled as he slashed Ganondorf.

"NOOOOO!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

Victor: Toon Link, Wind-Waking Warrior

.

Toon Link walked up to the fainted Ganondorf and stole his Triforce of Power.

Roy and crew bust into the room.

"Toon Link! We heard loud noises!" Steve explained.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

Toon Link did a victory dance while music played. He then showed off the Triforce of Power.

"I did it!" Toon Link exclaimed.


	61. Chapter 61: Battle for the Multiverse 1

Evil Party:  
Galeem, the Lord of Light  
Dharkon, the Embodiment of Chaos

.

"Dharkon, I think they're trying to kill us." Galeem said.

"You don't say." Dharkon replied.

"Well how many of them are there? Check your Apple Watch!" Galeem exclaimed.

Dharkon turned on his Apple Watch. "There's at least five parties. Roy's Party, Proto-Team, Edgy Organization, AC Gang, and the Corrin Crew. Roy's Party consists of Roy, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, Nana, Female Corrin, Mario, Sonic, Pikachu, and Toon Link. Proto-Team consists of Proto-Man and Snake. Edgy Organization consists of Dark Pit, Shadow the Hedgehog, Gladion, and Dark Samus. AC Gang consists of Sam, Viv, Wil, Cit, Jeff, and Isabelle's ghost. And the Corrin Crew consists of Male Corrin, Simon Belmont, and Captain Falcon."

Galeem is taken aback. "That's so damn many..."

"And it's all because of that damn Roy." Dharkon said. "You should've vaporised him!"

"What? No, YOU should've vaporised him!" Galeem exclaimed.

"No, YOU should've!" Dharkon exclaimed.

"No, YOU should've!" Galeem exclaimed.

The two pushed and shoved each other, accidentally unleashing their powers and creating a storm in the skies.

.

Meanwhile

.

Roy's Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin, the Half Dragon  
Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game himself  
Sonic, the Blue Blur  
Pikachu, Pika Pika  
Toon Link, Wind-Waking Warrior

.

"So, where to next?" Steve asked.

"I think we should-" Female Corrin began to say, before getting interuppted.

"Shut up, murderer." Nana interuppted. Female Corrin is annoyed.

"Guys... Look at the sky!" Roy exclaimed.

Everyone looked up at the sky. They saw dark, stormy clouds mixed with white, luminous clouds. Violently shifting. Almost as if they're fighting.

*THUNDER*

"EEP!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"That can't be good..." Sonic said.

"Yeah..." Pikachu added.

"Why would the clouds be so dark and bright at the same time?!" Mario exclaimed.

"Guys, it's because of Gal-" Female Corrin began to say, before being interrupted.

"Shut up, murderer." Roy said. "Hmm, I think it's because of Galeem and Dharkon. Ah, yes. I'm so smart!"

"Well then what're we waitin' for? Let's stop them!" Popo exclaimed.

"I do suppose we have everything we need. What is your input, Roy?" Mr. Game & Watch asked.

Roy has a look of determination. "I say we go stop Galeem and Dharkon, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"YEAH!" Everyone exclaimed.


	62. Chapter 62: Battle for the Multiverse 2

Proto-Team:  
Proto-Man, the Prototype  
Snake, the Legendary Mercenary

.

Proto-Man piloted the Arwing, flying through the cloudy skies. Snake sat in a corner with a Rubik's cube.

"What kind of stupid weather is this?!" Proto-Man exclaimed. He squinted to try to see better through the dark and bright clouds, but he failed, as he accidentally bumped into something.

"Gah! Now look what you've done!" Proto-Man exclaimed. "We flew into a bird!"

Proto-Man opened the sunroof and stepped onto the roof.

"...Huh? You're no bird. Who're you? And what are you doing?" Proto-Man said.

"Oh hi. I'm Silver the Hedgehog. Sonic sent me on a quest to find all of the Chaos Emeralds." Silver said. "I just found the red Chaos Emerald. I was just about to go to Sonic to give it to him.

Proto-Man took a closer look. "Chaos Emerald, huh? Hand it over." Proto-Man demanded.

"You... What?" Silver asked.

"Just a reminder. This is OUR ship. You irresonsibly crashed into it. Now hand over that Chaos Emerald." Proto-Man demanded while pointing his buster at Silver.

"Y-Yes sir!" Silver said as he handed over the Chaos Emerald.

"Now get outta here." Proto-Man demanded. Silver meekly flew away.

Once Silver out out of sight, Proto-Man hopped back inside the Arwing. He sat down and took a closer look at the Chaos Emerald.

"Don't know what this is, but it's a damn nice gem." Proto-Man said to himself. He rubbed the Chaos Emerald to give it a shine, accidentally activating it.

"W-What the hell?!" Proto-Man exclaimed.

"What's happening?!" Snake exclaimed.

The Chaos Emerald unleashed it's power, teleporting the entire Arwing elsewhere.


	63. Chapter 63: Battle for the Multiverse 3

Edgy Organization:  
Dark Pit, the Dark-Winged Doppelganger  
Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form  
Gladion, Expert of Edginess  
Dark Samus, the Great Poison given Form

.

Dark Pit, Shadow, Gladion, and Dark Samus leaned against the side of a building.

"So... what are we doing?" Dark Samus asked.

"Being edgy." Gladion answered.

"Ok but... Are we going to DO anything?" Dark Samus asked.

"Not unless Dark Pit says so." Shadow answered.

Dark Samus sighed. "Why did I even join this stupid organization?"

.

2 Hours Later

.

Dark Pit took 3 steps forwards.

"We must kill Roy." Dark Pit said.

"Huh? Why?" Dark Samus asked.

"Because that's the edgy thing to do." Dark Pit replied.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Dark Samus exclaimed.

"Don't do something because it makes sense. Do something because it's edgy." Dark Pit said.

Gladion and Shadow nod in agreement.

"What are you even talking about..." Dark Samus muttered.

"Now come. Chaos... CONTROL!" Dark Pit exclaimed.


	64. Chapter 64: Battle for the Multiverse 4

AC Gang:  
Sam, the male New Leaf villager

.

Sam reeled in his fishing line. "Ah darn. Another Sea Bass." Sam complained.

*THUNDER*

Sam gasped. He looked up and saw the clouds of darkness and brightness.

"What the... It was sunny a few seconds ago!" Sam exclaimed.

Viv ran up to Sam. "Sam, do you know what's happening with the sky?" Viv asked.

"No. Do you?" Sam asked.

"Look at the colours! Black and white! Dharkon and Galeem!" Viv exclaimed. "I think Dharkon and Galeem are fighting with each other!"

"If that's true... then..." Sam said.

"Then the world is doomed..." Viv sadly said.

Sam was speechless for a few seconds.

"Get the others. I'll start the RV." Sam ordered.


	65. Chapter 65: Battle for the Multiverse 5

Corrin Crew:  
Male Corrin, the Half Dragon  
Simon Belmont, Vampire Hunter  
Captain Falcon, the Supersonic Slugger

.

Captain Falcon and Simon huddled up close to Male Corrin to catch a glimpes of the Chaos Emerald.

"Wait you mean to tell me to actually WORKED?!" Simon exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" Captain Falcon exclaimed. "Finally, we get to kill Roy!"

Male Corrin smiled menacingly. "Time to meet your end, Young Lion."


	66. Chapter 66: Battle for the Multiverse 6

Roy's Team  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin, the Half Dragon  
Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game himself  
Sonic, the Blue Blur  
Pikachu, Pika Pika  
Toon Link, Wind-Waking Warrior

.

"So, this is it." Steve said. "We're going to fight Galeem and Dharkon."

"Back to the rocky cliff, where we first saw Galeem." Pikachu said.

"On that fateful day, when the sky fell away..." Mario solemly said.

"We can get through this, guys!" Roy said. "Now come on, let's save the world!"

Everyone nodded.

Roy held the Chaos Emerald high in the sky. "Chaos... WORMHOLE!"

A medium-sized, opaque portal appeared in front of Roy.

"Eh. Close enough." Sonic shrugged.

Roy, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Popo, Nana, Female Corrin, Mario, Sonic, Pikachu, and Toon Link jumped into the portal.

.

Timeskip

.

Roy and crew stepped onto the rocky cliff. Roy looked around. Completely desolate except for himself and his team. He looked up and saw the clouds of brightness and darkness.

"I think we'll need to get up there somehow." Roy said.

Steve gave a thumbs up (not that you can tell). "On it!" He exclaimed.

Steve swiftly took out several pistons, slime blocks, and other stuff, creating an airship.

"We can use this to get up to the clouds!" Steve explained.

Toon Link carefully inspected the airship. "Juuuust one problemo..."

Toon Link reached behind his back and pulled out a flag with his own face on it. He then planted the flag firmly onto Steve's airship.

"There. Perfect!" Toon Link smiled. Steve is mildly annoyed.

"We should-" Female Corrin began to say, before being interuppted.

"Shut up, murderer." Nana exclaimed. Female Corrin groaned.

"Ok seriously guys. We should get going." Roy said.

"That's what I was gonna say..." Female Corrin mumbled to herself.

.

Timeskip

.

Roy and team used Toon Link's airship to fly up into the clouds. With Steve as the pilot, they successfully made it to the sky.

"...quick question, announcer guy. Why did you call it Toon Link's airship?" Steve asked. 'I'M the one that built it!"

"Well, it has Toon Link's flag on it. That mean it's Toon Link's property." Xander Mobus explained.

Toon Link made a smug facial expression. Steve is annoyed.

The airship came to a stop as it reached it's destination. Nana hopped off the airship and started walking around on the clouds.

"So what're we even supposed to do here? I see nothing important!" Nana exclaimed.

"HEY!" Exclaimed a voice. Roy's team turned to face the voice.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING NOTHING IMPORTANT?!" Exclaimed Captain Pit, eyes glowing red.

"Captain Pit! You're alive?!" Popo exclaimed.

"Uhh, we all are, Popo." Sonic said.

Captain Pit took a step forwards. "I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in Palutena's Army, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on the Underworld, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in angel warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire Skyworld armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the frick out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Realm, mark my fricking words. You think you can get away with saying that stuff to me over the Internet? Think again, fricker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across Skyworld and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fricking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the Skyworld Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable butt off the face of the continent, you little frick. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little 'clever' comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fricking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shoot fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fricking dead, kiddo."

"Jeez. Coulda just said you wanted to fight, you dolt." Nana said.

.

Battle 81: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon, Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game himself, Sonic, the Blue Blur, Pikachu, Pika Pika, Toon Link, Wind-Waking Warrior vs Captain Pit, Captain of Lady Palutena's Guard

Nana walked up to Captain Pit and tried whacking him. Captain Pit saw it coming and dodged.

"HA! Did you REALLY think that PATHETIC attack could've hit me, the MAGNIFICENT Captain Pit? You absolute FOOL. I saw that coming from a KILOMETRE away!" Captain Pit bragged.

"They use metric system in Skyworld?" Popo asked. "Huh. Wow."

Popo took out an icicle and tried throwing it at Captain Pit like a dart. However, Popo missed. Because he sucks at darts.

"You absolute BUFFOON! Your MEAGRE skills couldn't hold a CANDLE to my spectacular, amazing, BEWILDERING attacks! Watch... AND LEARN!" Captain Pit exclaimed.

Captain Pit took out his bow and swiftly swiped at the Ice Climbers.

"What's with this guy?!" Nana asked.

"I liked the old Captain Pit better!" Popo whined.

Captain Pit then performed his Angle Ring attack on Popo, slicing him multiple times.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Popo exclaimed before falling over.

"Wow. Just wow." Nana said.

Mario and Steve ran towards Captain Pit. Steve drew his sword while Mario took out a plunger. The two of them tried hitting Captain Pit. However, Captain Pit saw it coming from a kilometre away. He split his bow into two parts and used it to block Mario and Steve's attacks.

"Mario, who IS this guy?!" Steve asked.

"That's Captain Pit! Try not to hurt him too bad, we need him!" Mario explained while fighting.

"Let me try something!" Steve said. He took out a splash potion of weakness. "Perhaps this will help!"

Before Steve could throw the potion, Captain Pit grabbed Steve's arm. Captain Pit snatched the potion and threw it at Steve.

"AGH! Damnit!" Steve exclaimed. Captain Pit then struck down Steve, who was unable to fight back.

"NO! Steve!" Mario began to say. Without Steve, Mario was quickly defeated by Captain Pit.

Toon Link reached behind his back and pulled out various useless objects.

"Come on.. Come on.. Where is it... AHA! There it is!" Toon Link exclaimed as he pulled out a bomb. He threw it with oomph.

Captain Pit smugly took out his Guadian Orbitars and reflected the bomb back at Toon Link.

"WHA-" Toon Link began to say, before being exploded. Toon Link, covered in ashes, falls over.

Sonic stood in front of Captain Pit. "Come on Captain Pit, I don't wanna fight you."

"You IMBECILE. Do you think you have even a GHOST of a chance of me ADHERING to your UNREASONABLE requests? HA! To that, I LAUGH at you!" Captain Pit exclaimed.

"...Well, I tried. Don't say I didn't warn you now." Sonic said. He ran forwards, with Pikachu riding on his head. Sonic ran at Captain Pit and tried to perform a kick. Captain Pit saw it coming from a kilometre away, so he tripped Sonic.

"Uff!" Sonic said as he fell to the ground. "Well at least the ground is soft..."

Pikachu jumped up. "You hurt Sonic! Now you have to deal with ME!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Pika... CHUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu tried performing Thunderbolt. Captain Pit saw it coming from a kilometre away. He once again smugly took out his Guardian Orbitars and reflected the Thunderbolt back at Pikachu. Pikachu got knocked back and fell over.

Mr. Game & Watch looked in his pockets to try to find something good. Before he found anything, Captain Pit grabbed him by the arm.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A MISERABLE sheet of OBSOLETE TECHNOLOGY." Captain Pit exclaimed.

"T-That's not true... I'm not obslete..." Mr. Game & Watch weakly replied.

"Oh I'm sorry. Who's the one with the reboot? Oh yeah. That's right. ME!" Captain Pit bragged. "HAHAHAHAHAH! You're worthless!"

Captain Pit then kicked Mr. Game & Watch in the face, who was too sad to fight back.

Roy took out his sword and tried to do Flare Blade. However, Captain Pit saw that coming from a kilometre away. Captain Pit swiftly dodged, and counter-attacked with his bow, slicing Roy multiple times.

"OW!" Roy said. He was so hurt, he was unable to move.

Captain Pit walked up to Roy. "Well Roy. You've been quite the troublemaker."

Captain Pit drew his bow. "But it's time to end it. Goodbye, Roy. HELLO CAPTAIN PIT! HAHAHAHAHA-" Captain Pit began to exclaim, before being interuppted.

"Oh Captain Pit~!" sang a voice from another room.

Captain Pit sighed.

Palutena walked into the room holding a bowl of orange slices. "I bought snacks for you and your friends~!"

"Muuuuuumm! I'm TRYING to annihilate the forces of gooooood!" Captain Pit whined. "And we're not friends! We're mortal enemies!"

"Whatever you say, sweetie~! I'll just leave them right here~" Palutena said as she put the bowl on the table.

"LEAVE!" Captain Pit whined as he impatiently pushed Palutena out of the room. He then slammed the door shut.

Captain Pit turned around to face Roy. "Sorry 'bout that, my mum's kinda lame." Captain Pit said. "Can we continue the fight- HEY WHERE'D YOU GO?!"

Captain Pit looked around, but could not find Roy. Roy snuck up behind Captain Pit and punched him in the back of the head. Captain Pit fell over.

"Man... That's cheap!" Captain Pit complained.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon, Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game himself, Sonic, the Blue Blur, Pikachu, Pika Pika, Toon Link, Wind-Waking Warrior

.

Captain Pit stood up, now free from Galeem and Dharkon's control.

"Agh... What happened?" Captain Pit asked.

"Captain Pit! You're back to normal!" Roy exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh. Right. Galeem and Dharkon." Captain Pit said.

Captain Pit started pacing back and forth. "We're gonna need the Chaos Emeralds, the Triforce, and a huge army. Let's hurry, Roy. We've got no time to waste!" Captain Pit said as he grabbed Roy's arm and started pulling him.

"Err, actually, we already have all those." Roy replied.

Captain Pit is surprised. He looked around. Roy has gathered a team of ten, a Chaos Emerald, and all three pieces of the Triforce.

"Oh." Captain Pit said, pleasantly surprised. "We should still recruit a bigger team. Every member counts, and we-" Captain Pit began to ramble, before being interuppted.

"We already freed most of the fighters." Mr. Game & Watch replied.

"And we need to go NOW! Look above- I mean below you!" Popo exclaimed.

Captain Pit looked down at the clouds he was standing on. Some were strangely luminous. Others, ominous.

"Well why didn't you say so! Onward we go!" Captain Pit exclaimed, foot on a rock and pointing forwards.

"Oh yeah!" Mario exclaimed.

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah! Alright!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Hooray!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Fantastic!" Popo exclaimed.

"Cool." Nana said.

"Satisfactory." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Awesome!" Steve exclaimed.

"This is gonna be great!" Roy exclaimed.

"Glad to have you back, cap-" Female Corrin began to say, before being interuppted.

"Shut up, murderer." Everyone said in unison. Female Corrin is annoyed.


	67. Chapter 67: Battle for the Multiverse 7

Roy's Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin, the Half Dragon  
Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game himself  
Sonic, the Blue Blur  
Pikachu, Pika Pika  
Toon Link, Wind-Waking Warrior  
Captain Pit, Captain of Lady Palutena's Guard

.

Captain Pit took out a map.

"Alright. Galeem and Dharkon are located in the area known as 'The Final Battle'. We need to head there, pronto!" Captain Pit instructed.

"Anything you say, Captain Pit!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Man, he's such a good captain!" Mario remarked.

The group jumped into Toon Link's airship and took off.

.

Timeskip

.

Steve flew Toon Link's airship through the big crack in the sky.

"Uhh... Are we supposed to go in here?" Steve asked.

"Yep Steve. That's where we're going." Captain Pit replied.

Steve looked around. "What... IS this place?" Steve asked.

"The dark realm." Pikachu somberly said.

Steve gulped.

"BACKSLASH!" a voice exclaimed.

Roy gasped. "That accent... I'd recognise it anywhere!" Roy turned around and saw Shulk, who just backslashed Popo.

"Ow... how did he even get here?" Popo meekly asked.

Mega Man and Lucario then jumped onboard. Mega Man brandishing his Mega Buster, and Lucario channeling his aura.

"Ah, shoot!" Roy said.

"INVADERS! TAKE COVER!" Toon Link exclaimed.

.

Battle 82: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon, Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game himself, Sonic, the Blue Blur, Pikachu, Pika Pika, Toon Link, Wind-Waking Warrior, Captain Pit, Captain of Lady Palutena's Guard vs Shulk, the Visionary, Mega Man, the Blue Bomber, & Lucario, Master of Aura

Mega Man shot some pellets at Nana, who swiftly dodged.

"Damn fricker!" Nana exclaimed. Nana tried to use Blizzard, but without Popo, it's not nearly as strong.

Mega Man then shot a Charge Shot at Nana, defeating her.

Female Corrin transformed her arm into a dragon and tried shooting Mega Man with water, but Mega Man used Leaf Shield.

"Darn!" Female Corrin exclaimed.

Mega Man then shot the Leaf Shield at Female Corrin, knocking her out.

Toon Link grabbed an anvil from behind his back and tried smashing Mega Man over the head, but Mega Man saw it coming. He used his Variable Weapon System and used Magnet Man's power to grab the anvil from Toon Link.

"Wha- HEY!" Toon Link complained.

Mega Man then smashed Toon Link, turning him into an accordian and making him see stars.

"Ha! You can't compete with me!" Mega Man boasted.

Steve took a closer look at Mega Man. "Hmm... I wonder?"

Steve took out his pickaxe and mined away at Mega Man's Mega Buster.

"Hey! What are you doin'?!" Mega Man asked.

Steve finished mining the Mega Buster. He then collected it into his inventory.

"That's not fair!" Mega Man complained.

Roy and Captain Pit then simultaneously attacked Mega Man, defeating him.

Mr. Game & Watch took out his mallet and attacked Lucario, who didn't dodge.

"I do not understand. Why are you not dodging?" Mr. Game & Watch asked.

"Hmmph." Lucario replied.

Roy, Captain Pit, Steve, Mr. Game & Watch, Mario, Sonic, and Pikachu continue to attack Lucario, who didn't dodge any attack.

After 1 minute of attacking, Lucario smirked. He unleashed a powerful burst of Aura, knocking everyone back.

"Oh no!" Mario exclaimed.

"Agh... no!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Darnit..." Pikachu said.

"You FOOLS! You were only making me STRONGER!" Lucario exclaimed. He then shot multiple Aura Spheres, hitting the enemies.

"Wait, what happened?!" Steve asked.

"I forgot... hurting him only makes him stronger..." Captain Pit admitted. "How could I have been so blind..."

"Well in that case... Let me try something!" Steve said. He took out a splash potion and held it in his hand. He took aim at Lucario.

"Ha! Are you going to hurt me with that silly potion of yours? It'll do no good, blocky boy!" Lucario taunted.

Steve threw the potion, weakening Lucario. "WHAT?! How... How could this happen!? My power... It's... it's disappearing! NOOO!" Lucario yelled.

"And that's what we call a healing potion!" Steve said.

Mario then grabbed Lucario's tail and swung in circles. "So long, gay Lucario!" Mario said as he threw Lucario overboard.

"NOOOOOOOOoooooooo..." Lucario said as he was thrown overboard.

"Nice job, everybody!" Captain Pit said.

"BACKSLASH!" Shulk exclaimed as he performed a backslash on Captain Pit. Captain Pit fell to the ground.

"Right... I forgot... Shulk..." Captain Pit said.

Sonic ran up to Shulk and tried punching him, but Shulk forsaw it coming and counter-attacked.

"Agh!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Pika... CHUUU!" Pikachu exclaimed as he tried using Thunderbolt. But Shulk forsaw it coming, so he dodged.

Mr. Game & Watch took out his torch and tried whacking Shulk, but Shulk foresaw it coming and attacked Mr. Game & Watch.

Mario took out a mallet and tried smashing Shulk, forsaw it coming and counter-attacked.

Steve took a step back. "W-What's with this guy?!" Steve asked.

"He's Shulk! He can see the future! We don't stand a chance!" Captain Pit explained.

Steve looked around. Everyone is defeated except for Roy, Captain Pit, and himself. Steve gulped.

Roy pondered. "Wait... Unless... Guys! I have an idea! Think about attacking Shulk, but don't actually!"

"Err, ok." Steve said. He then thought about attacking Shulk, but actually stayed still.

Shulk began bobbing and weaving in numerous directions, anticipating an attack. "Wait... Why aren't you guys attacking? I... I see it happening... but..."

"That's it! Now guys, attack Shulk without thinking!" Roy exclaimed.

"Alright!" Captain Pit exclaimed.

Roy, Steve, and Captain Pit dashed forwards and blindly slashed away. Shulk could not forsee it, and was hit.

"Not good!" Shulk exclaimed.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon, Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game himself, Sonic, the Blue Blur, Pikachu, Pika Pika, Toon Link, Wind-Waking Warrior, Captain Pit, Captain of Lady Palutena's Guard

.

"I gotta hand it to you, Roy, that was a great plan! Or, well, non-plan. Whatever, you did great!" Captain Pit said. "You're a great leader, Roy.

"Oh, it was nothing, really!" Roy said.

Shulk and Mega Man got up. Lucario didn't get up because he's not on the ship anymore.

Mega Man walked towards Steve. "Buster."

"Huh? Oh. Right. That thing." Steve said. He then handed the Mega Buster back to Mega Man, who reattached it to his arm.

Shulk looked around. He was on a cubic airship with Toon Link's flag on it flying through the dark realm.

Shulk rubbed the back of his head. "So, uhh, what're we doin' here?"

Captain Pit stepped forwards. "We're off to stop Galeem and Dharkon!" Captain Pit said with a determined smile.

"Oh, well then we're with you guys!" Shulk exclaimed as he put his arm around Mega Man. "Right, Rock?"

"Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that." Mega Man said with an annoyed tone.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Shulk smiled.

"Great! Onward we go!" Captain Pit exclaimed.


	68. Chapter 68: Battle for the Multiverse 8

Roy's Party:  
Roy, the Young Lion  
Steve of Minecraft  
Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions  
Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo  
Female Corrin, the Half Dragon  
Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game himself  
Sonic, the Blue Blur  
Pikachu, Pika Pika  
Toon Link, Wind-Waking Warrior  
Captain Pit, Captain of Lady Palutena's Guard  
Shulk, the Visionary  
Mega Man, the Blue Bomber

.

The airship approached a door. The group hopped off the airship and walked towards the door.

"Huh. This wasn't here before..." Roy commented.

"Maybe we could try opening it?" Mario suggested. He reached out to touch the door, but before he could, two figured dashed in front of the door.

"HALT!" exclaimed Path of Radiance Ike, dressed in all white clothing.

"You are not permitted to pass." exclaimed Radiant Dawn Ike, dressed in all black clothing.

"Ike? Ike? What are you doing?" Pikachu asked.

The Ikes then performed a dance routine for 2 hours straight. At the end, they posed.

"We're the Guardians of Brightness and Darkness! And you shall NOT pass!" The Ikes exclaimed in unison.

.

Battle 83: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon, Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game himself, Sonic, the Blue Blur, Pikachu, Pika Pika, Toon Link, Wind-Waking Warrior, Captain Pit, Captain of Lady Palutena's Guard, Shulk, the Visionary, Mega Man, the Blue Bomber vs Path of Radiance Ike, the Radiant Hero of Legend, Radiant Dawn Ike, the Radiant Hero of Legend

Mega Man stepped forwards. "Come on, let's get this over with."

He then shot the Ikes.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon, Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game himself, Sonic, the Blue Blur, Pikachu, Pika Pika, Toon Link, Wind-Waking Warrior, Captain Pit, Captain of Lady Palutena's Guard, Shulk, the Visionary, Mega Man, the Blue Bomber

.

Roy stepped forwards and looked at the door. "This is it. Once we open this door, we'll be in the area known as 'The Final Battle'."

Roy exhaled. He then opened the door. Together, everyone walked into the area known as 'The Final Battle'.

.

1 second timeskip

.

"No, YOU should've!" Dharkon exclaimed.

"No, YOU should've!" Galeem exclaimed

"No, YOU- wait wait wait..." Dharkon said. Dharkon looked down at Roy's party. Dharkon sighed angrily.

"Now look what you've done! Roy's here!" Dharkon exclaimed.

"Oh, DAMNIT!" Galeem exclaimed.

Roy stepped forwards. "Galeem! Dharkon! We will not allow you to take over the world! We will stop you!"

"YEAH!" exclaimed everyone in Roy's party.

"Pfft. Oh yeah? And how? There's two of us, and only thirteen of you!" Galeem exclaimed.

"That's true. You two might be more powerful then all thirteen of us combined." Roy said. "But you know what? It doesn't matter! Because we're the protagonists! And we always win!"

"YEAH!" exclaimed everyone in Roy's party.

Dharkon rolled his eye. "We're still gonna win, you know."

Suddenly, four portals appeared. Out the first one comes Proto-Man and Snake. Out the second one comes Dark Pit, Shadow, Gladion, and Dark Samus. Out the third one comes Sam, Viv, Wil, Cit, Jeff, and Isabelle. Out the fourth one comes Male Corrin, Simon Belmont, and Captain Falcon.

"H-Huh?!" Roy said. "Where'd you guys come from?!"

Proto-Man, Dark Pit, Sam, and Male Corrin show off their Chaos Emerald.

Male Corrin walked up to Roy. "So Roy. We meet again."

"Male Corrin?! You're alive?!" Roy exclaimed.

"I fricking knew it!" Female Corrin exclaimed.

Dark Pit walked up to Roy. "The Edgy Organization came here to kill you, Roy."

"Don't ask why. Because I don't know why either." Dark Samus shrugged.

Dharkon coughed. "Uhh, weren't we supposed to be fighting?"

"This is a fantastic oppotunity!" Mario exclaimed. He then assumed a fighting stance. "Let's all team-a-up to fight Galeem and Dharkon!"

"That's why we came here..." Sam said.

"I suppose we don't have a choice." Proto-Man said.

"Hmmph. I guess I can." Dark Pit said.

"I guess I can't kill Roy if he's dead... Fine." Male Corrin said.

.

Battle 83: Roy, the Young Lion, Steve of Minecraft, Mr. Game & Watch, the Master of Two Dimensions, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Female Corrin, the Half Dragon, Mario 'Jumpman' Mario, A.K.A. Mr. Video Game himself, Sonic, the Blue Blur, Pikachu, Pika Pika, Toon Link, Wind-Waking Warrior, Captain Pit, Captain of Lady Palutena's Guard, Shulk, the Visionary, Mega Man, the Blue Bomber, Proto-Man, the Prototype, Snake, the Legendary Mercenary, Dark Pit, the Dark-Winged Doppelganger, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, Gladion, Expert of Edginess, Dark Samus, the Great Poison given Form, Sam, the male New Leaf villager, Viv, the female New Leaf villager, Wil, the male Wild World villager, Cit, the male City Folk villager, Jeff, the male Population Growing villager, Isabelle's ghost, Male Corrin, the Half Dragon, Simon Belmont, Vampire Hunter, & Captain Falcon, the Supersonic Slugger vs Galeem, the Lord of Light, & Dharkon, the Embodiment of Chaos

Xander Mobus sighed. "Oh gee, this is gonna be a pain to narrate."

Galeem and Dharkon held hands. A strange power emanated from their wings and tentacles, transforming the ground beneath them into various cracked floating platforms.

"W-Woah! What the heck?!" Steve exclaimed.

Galeem rubbed his wings together. "And now, for my FALSE CHARACTERS!"

Galeem unleashed countless light-based mindless minions that resemble fighters.

Dharkon rubbed his tantacles together. "And now, for MY false characters!"

Dharkon unleashed countless dark-based mindless minions that resemble fighters

"T-This is absolutely too much!" Cit remarked as he was shaking in his boots.

"We gotta try though!" Dark Samus exclaimed as she shot some Charge Shots. A False Falco reflected the projectiles back at Dark Samus.

"Damn!" Dark Samus exclaimed.

Dharkon aimed his tentacles and sharted shooting dark bullets. Galeem aimed his wings and started shooting electricity.

Mario used his acrobatic skills to hop over the projectiles. Sonic did the same, with Pikachu riding on his head.

"Yikes!" Toon Link exclaimed. He took out a bomb and blew himself up, using the explosion to propel himself away from the projectiles.

Galeem extended his wings, striking the enemies.

Wil and Viv rolled to dodge Galeem's attack. Wil then took out his slingshot and tried shooting Galeem.

"There has to be a better way to do this!" Viv exclaimed.

Dharkon started flailing his tentacles around, whacking any enemy that gets near. Male Corrin swiftly flew up to dodge the attack.

"You're right." Male Corrin said. He took out his silver Chaos Emerald. "We need to combine the power of all out Chaos Emeralds!"

Toon Link pulled the Triforce of Courage out of his pocket. "And we need the Triforce!"

"Umm... what do we do with them though?" Snake asked.

Dharkon summoned some of his signiture X Bombs. He then detonated them, shooting dark energy everywhere.

Captain Falcon ducked under the laser. "Good question, Snake."

Mr. Game & Watch rolled away from the laser. "We do not have all seven Chaos Emeralds. What do you propose we do, Male Corrin?"

"It doesn't matter. We have five. That's more then enough." Male Corrin said.

Galeem used his Optic Orb attack, sending projectiles everywhere.

Sam pulled out some balloons and flew over the orbs. "Great! So everyone, Chaos Emeralds! Now!"

Male Corrin, Sam, Dark Pit, Roy, and Proto-Man held together their Chaos Emeralds high up in the air, and Toon Link threw in the Triforce.

"Alright. Ready everyone?" Roy asked. "Chaos... CON-"

Dharkon swooped down and stole the items before Roy could finish his sentence.

"NO!" Male Corrin exclaimed.

"Damn!" Female Corrin exclaimed.

Galeem reached in his shirt pocket and took out the yellow Chaos Emerald, while Dharkon took out the cyan Chaos Emerald.

"And with that, we now have all SEVEN!" Galeem exclaimed.

"And not to mention the complete Triforce too!" Dharkon exclaimed.

"We can't win now!" Popo cried.

"We gotta at least try, right?" Shulk asked.

Galeem and Dharkon used the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds and turned super.

"I don't think so." Mega Man said.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WE HAVE BECAME UNSTOPPABLE!" Dharkon exclaimed.

"WE CANNOT LOSE!" Galeem exclaimed.

"This is bad..." Jeff commented.

Simon brandished his whip. "IT ISN'T OVER UNTIL IT'S OVER! BRING IT ON!"

Simon furiously ran towards Galeem and Dharkon. Simon was obliterated.

"Well I guess it's over." Isabelle shrugged.

Galeem and Dharkon held hands. Together, they unleashed beams of pure light and pure darkness. Shooting out in countless directions, engulfing anyone and anything it touches.

"Captain Pit, what do we do?!" Female Corrin asked.

Captain Pit smiled. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. As long as he's out there, we'll be safe."

The beams of light and darkness grew in quantity. One by one, the fighters disintigrated into nothingness.

Victor: Galeem, the Lord of Light, & Dharkon, the Embodiment of Chaos

.

Galeem and Dharkon laughed evily as the world was destroyed. The heroes have failed.


	69. Chapter 69: Real Life

Party:  
R.O.B., The Last of His Kind

.

R.O.B. awoke from sleep mode. He scanned the area around him. Completely dark. He can feel that he is tipped over.

R.O.B. pushed himself upright, although it was harder than normal.

"Where... Where am I?" R.O.B. thought to himself. He turned on his head light to illuminate his surroundings.

"...Something isn't right." R.O.B. thought to himself. He looked down at himself. He was made of plastic.

"I'm in Real Life? How did this happen?" R.O.B. thought. The last thing he could remember was roaming around in the Wrecking Crew universe, before getting blasted by a beam of light.

"Did... Did I die? What happened?" R.O.B. thought.

R.O.B. looked around himself. Cardboard boxes and old furniture illuminated by his red light.

"Owner... did you put me into storage?" R.O.B. thought. "I have to get to the bottom of this."

R.O.B. started up his treads. Having been powered-down for quite some time, it took a while to start up. R.O.B. weakly rolled his way to the door.

R.O.B. looked at the formidible steel door sealing him in. He bent over and tried lifting the door, but found that he was too weak.

"My physical body is so weak..." R.O.B. thought. He pretended to sigh, since he can't really sigh.

R.O.B. looked up. The world was so large compared to him. Having spent most of his time in the virtual world, he wasn't used to having everything be so big.

"There must be another way out." R.O.B. thought. He looked up and spotted a window. "Perhaps that window could be of use."

R.O.B. arranged some empty cardboard boxes into a stair-shape. He used his weak arms to slowly pull himself up to the window. He pulled the window open, rolled to the edge, and looked down.

"The world is so unforgiving to toys..." R.O.B. thought. Having no other option, he rolled over the edge and fell down onto the concrete.

Pieces of plastic chipped off of R.O.B.. He pushed himself upright. "No time for repairs."

R.O.B. rolled through the front gates of the facility. "I still can't believe owner put me into a storage unit..."

R.O.B., now on the sidewalk of an unknown street, looked side to side. "Where... do I go now? Where does owner live?"

Having no way of knowing which way to go, R.O.B. picked a direction and went with it.

.

5 hours later

.

R.O.B. rolled West. He kept going West. For hours and hours on end. He kept going until he reached a desert.

"Battery... running... low..." R.O.B. observed. Tired, he looked around, and saw a Motel in the middle of the desert.

R.O.B. set course for the motel. "Must... recharge..."

.

5 minute timeskip

.

R.O.B. rolled up to the front door. He pushed it slightly open and saw a clerk at the counter. R.O.B. didn't want to be spotted, but he really needed electricity.

R.O.B. quietly nudged the door open. He slowly rolled along the wall, hoping to not be seen.

"Hey..." the clerk said. R.O.B. froze in fright.

The clerk walked up to the front door. "Who left the front door open?"

R.O.B. pretended to have a sigh of relief. He continued to roll his way into a hallway.

R.O.B. looked up at the doors. He knows he must pick an empty room, as to not get spotted. R.O.B. rolled up close to a door and tried peeking through the door crack to check for vacancy. The room was taken.

R.O.B. rolled up to the second door and checked for vacancy. It was also taken.

R.O.B. pretended to gulp. He rolled up to the final door and checked for vacancy.

"Wait. They're ALL taken?!" R.O.B. thought to himself.

Suddenly, the door R.O.B. was at opened up. The resident walked through the hallway, apparently having not seen R.O.B.

Desperate, R.O.B. darted into the room. He quickly spotted the nearest power outlet and stuck his hand in it.

"Ahh... Electricity..." R.O.B. thought to himself.

Suddenly, R.O.B. heard the door closing. Alarmed, R.O.B. turned around and saw that the resident has come back from the lobby. He then sat down on his couch and started eating a croissant, apparently still not having seen R.O.B.

R.O.B. quickly unplugged himself and darted under the bed. "He's back already?!" R.O.B. thought to himself.

The resident took out his TV remote and turned on the TV.

"I gotta get outta here! But..." R.O.B. thought to himself. He looked at the HUD in his vision. Only 40% battery life. That's probably not enough to cut it. R.O.B.'s eyes looked longingly at the power outlet. He then looked at the resident. Completely distracted by the TV. R.O.B. looked back at the power outlet. This was his chance.

R.O.B. quietly rolled over to the power outlet, making sure to not make ANY sound. He then stuck his hand in the outlet, absorbing the electricity, letting it flow through his whole body. R.O.B.'s eyes rolled back into his head. It felt so good.

"HEY!" exclaimed a loud voice. "What the heck is that?!"

R.O.B.'s eyes shot open. The resident has noticed him.

"Get over here, ya little weirdo!" the resident exclaimed, trying to pick up R.O.B.

R.O.B. unplugged himself from the outlet with 70% battery. Not quite full, but it'll do. He quickly rolled out of the way, dodging the resident's hand.

"Whaddaya think yer doin'?!" The resident exclaimed as he chased after R.O.B.

R.O.B., terrified, rolled away as fast as he could. Pushing open the door and rolling through the hallway, attracting a lot of attention from the other guests. Finally, R.O.B. reached the lobby, where the clerk caught sight of the little robot.

"The heck is that?" The clerk commented.

R.O.B. dashed out of the front door, escaping the humans. He rolled into the night on the rough, course sand.

When R.O.B. was sure that he lost the humans, he checked his battery. The chase took a lot out of him. He was now only at 51%. R.O.B. pretended to sigh. "I'm going to have to make the most of my battery..."

.

2 days later...

.

R.O.B. rolled through the streets of downtown. Luckily, no one was around.

"Owner... where are you?" R.O.B. thought to himself. R.O.B. pretended to sigh. He leaned on the side of a building and closed his eyes. Would he ever find his way home?

Suddenly, R.O.B. was attacked. R.O.B.'s eyes shot open, but his vision was covered by burlap.

"Haha, yeah! What a great find!" Exclaimed a voice

"A little scuffed, but it works." Commented a second voice.

R.O.B. panicked. What was happening? Who were these voices? "Help!" R.O.B. tried to yell. But he could not yell, for he had no mouth.

.

Timeskip

.

R.O.B. woke up. He was surrounded by soft, squishy objects in the dark. R.O.B. tried to move around, revealing that he was in a cardboard box full of packing peanuts. He rolled his way out of the box.

R.O.B. looked around. He was in some fort of shipping container.

"I hope we haven't left shore yet..." R.O.B. thought. He pushed open the door of the shipping container, and rolled onto a deck of a ship. "Ah. Of course. It can never be that easy..."

A sailor caught sight of R.O.B.

"Hey, that toy's escaping!" the sailor exclaimed.

A group of sailors then ran up to R.O.B.

"Uhmm... Oh no." R.O.B. thought to himself. He rolled as fast as his treads could allow, zipping all across the ship. The sailors were right on his trail, never losing sight of him. But in the end, the sailors cornered R.O.B.

"This is it, little robot. Either you come with us, or you walk the plank!" a sailor exclaimed.

R.O.B. looked at the sailors. Then at the ocean. Then at the sailors again. Then at the ocean again. R.O.B. then dove into the ocean.

"Wha- Hey! I was joking!" the sailor complained.

R.O.B. sank deeper and deeper into the ocean. He flailed hs arms around in an attempt to swim, but to no avail.

R.O.B.'s vision flickered out, as he lost conciousness.

.

Timeskip

.

R.O.B. slowly opened his eyes. He slowly sat up, still dizzy from the water.

"Oh. You're up." said a voice.

R.O.B. looked over and saw a fisherman. "Saw you washed up on the beach. So I picked you up and fixed you good."

R.O.B. is wary of this human.

"Oh, no need to be scared of me, mate! I'm a friend!" The fisherman said.

R.O.B. lowered his guard.

The fisherman looked over at a framed photo of a golden retriever. "And... I guess I could use a friend myself."

R.O.B. shook his head. He pointed out the window.

"Oh. You already have an owner, eh?" The fisherman said. "I understand. We all have our own journies."

R.O.B. hopped off the table and rolled his way to the front door. Before he left, he turned to face the fisherman and waved goodbye. R.O.B. then left the cabin.

The fisherman somberly smiled.

.

Timeskip

.

R.O.B. rolled through the city.

"Oh owner. Where are you?" R.O.B. thought to himself.

R.O.B. felt something small hit his head. He looked up. It was hailing.

"Oh no. Hail!" R.O.B. thought. He rolled quickly to try to find cover, but he wasn't quick enough. A large ice ball hit R.O.B.'s left eye, completely destroying it.

R.O.B.'s HUD began flashing red. The beeping sound that only he could hear constantly getting louder, warning him about the damages he already knows about.

"No! No! No! No! No!" R.O.B. thought to himself. He darted into an alleyway and hid under a windowsill.

R.O.B. put his hand where his left eye was. There was nothing there anymore. R.O.B.'s remaining eye widened in shock. R.O.B. pretended to breathe heavily.

"My eye... It's gone..." R.O.B. thought to himself. R.O.B. looked at the hail. The ice balls were way too big.

"It's not stopping anytime soon, you know." said a female voice.

R.O.B. turned around and saw a black cat. She walked up to R.O.B.

"In this part of the country, it hails non-stop." the cat explained. "There's no way you're getting through that storm."

R.O.B. looked down in disappointment.

"Although... I can get you to where you wanna go." The cat suggested. "For a price, of course."

R.O.B. shook his head.

"...no? What do you mean, no?" The cat asked. "Look at yourself. A plastic toy. You don't stand a chance on your own!"

R.O.B. was about to respond, but couldn't think of anything. After a few seconds, he nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes." The cat said. She then took out a scroll and shoved it into the hands of R.O.B.

"Follow the map. Bring back the item. Be quick." The cat instructed.

R.O.B. opened the scroll. On it was a roughly drawn map, leading into the woods. Having no other choice, R.O.B. set off.

.

Timeskip

.

R.O.B. arrived into the woods. The trees protected R.O.B. from the heavy weather. He took out the map and took a closer look. The item should be somewhere around here...

"What're you doin'?" Asked a gruff voice. Startled, R.O.B. looked up and saw a huge bear.

R.O.B., scared, slowly backed off a few steps. The bear, who caught sight of R.O.B.'s map, snatched it. The bear then took a close look at the map.

"Oh. I see. Cat sent ya." the bear said.

R.O.B. meekly nodded.

"In that case..." the bear said. He then kicked R.O.B. to the ground. "Get outta here. We don't take kindly to strangers 'round here."

R.O.B., in great pain, could not move.

"Did you not hear me? I said... GET OUTTA HERE!" The bear roared. He kicked R.O.B. a second time, making R.O.B. lose his right arm.

"Tch. Weakling." The bear said. He then turned around and went back into his cave.

R.O.B. layed down on the ground in pain for 17 minutes and 32 seconds. He weakly pushed himself upright with his remaining arm. R.O.B. pretended to cry in pain.

"Why... Why was I programmed to be able to feel pain..." R.O.B. thought to himself.

R.O.B. rolled over to his right arm and reattached it to his shoulder. R.O.B. stood there, contemplating his next move. He put his hand where his left eye was, remembering the heavy hailstorm that robbed R.O.B. of half his vision.

"I... I must complete my mission." R.O.B. thought to himself. He looked at the bear's cave. "I must."

R.O.B. rolled into the cave. The bear was sleeping on his pile of honey. R.O.B. scanned the area, detecting a ruby. R.O.B. rolled over and picked up the ruby.

Suddenly, the bear awoke. "What the- HEY!" The bear exclaimed. He walked up to R.O.B.

"What're ya-" the bear began to say, before getting interuppted.

R.O.B. held the ruby high up and slammed it down onto the bear's foot.

"YOWZA!" The bear exclaimed in pain.

R.O.B. then rolled away, back to the city.

.

Timeskip

.

The cat sat on top of a dumpster, sharpening her claws with a shard of glass. Hearing a mechanical whirring noise, she turned around.

"Oh, THERE you are! I was beginning to think you ditched me!" The cat said. "Now, you have the goods?"

R.O.B. handed over the ruby.

"Ahh, yes! My precious ruby!" The cat drooled.

The cat hugged the large ruby with her entire body.

R.O.B. squinted and pointed at the sky.

"Oh, right. Your thing. Here." The cat tossed a trash can lid at R.O.B.

"All that for a lid?" R.O.B. thought to himself. He pretended to sigh in anger before placing the lid on his head and leaving.

.

2 day Timeskip

.

R.O.B. hid in the back room of a McDonald's and looked around for a power outlet. With only 30% battery left, he was sure to run out sooner or later. He activated his auditory scanners, but could not hear anything over the loud humans.

"Yeah, I'll get uhhh... A McChicken and a Coke." said a voice from the other room.

"Wait..." R.O.B. thought to himslef. "OWNER?!"

R.O.B. forgot about the power outlet and darted to the counter. He peered over and saw his owner, clear as day.

R.O.B. began waving furiously to try to get his attention.

"Owner, it's me, R.O.B.!" R.O.B. thought to himself.

The McDonald's employee handed R.O.B.'s owner his order, then he left the building.

"No! Owner! Don't leave me!" R.O.B. thought to himself.

R.O.B. darted through the building, not caring if anyone sees him anymore. He pushed through the front door, and saw his owner start the car.

"Owner!" R.O.B. yelled in his head. He dashed forwards and grabbed the car bumper right as the car started driving.

The car started, with R.O.B. dangling on the back. R.O.B. pulled himself up onto the roof of his owner's SUV. R.O.B. looked around. They were already on the road. R.O.B. needed to be careful.

R.O.B. rolled over to the sunroof and started banging on it as hard as he could. "OWNER! LET ME IN!" R.O.B. yelled in his head. But his owner could not hear his efforts, as the radio was on.

While R.O.B. was distracted by the sunroof, a random bird swooped down and grabbed R.O.B. R.O.B. flailed as hard as he could. "Let go of me, you little avian creature!"

R.O.B. struck the bird's talon, forcing it to let go of R.O.B. R.O.B. fell down, luckily onto a car. R.O.B. looked forwards.

"Oh no... Am I seriously on the car behind owner's car?!" R.O.B. thought to himself. R.O.B. looked down at the road. It was dizzyingly fast. R.O.B. could not get off.

R.O.B. looked around for items. He spotted a ladder on top of the car. "Perfect!" R.O.B. thought to himself. He unlatched the ladder, and painstakingly pushed it into position. As he was about to push the ladder down onto his owner's car, the cars changed lanes, seperating R.O.B. from his owner's car.

"NO!" R.O.B. yelled in his head. It seemed hopeless. He looked up at the sky for inspiration.

"Wait, that's it!" R.O.B. thought. He waved his arms with rhythym, attracting attention.

"Hey avians! Look at me!" R.O.B. thought. A random eagle swooped down and picked up R.O.B., flying eastwards torwards R.O.B.'s owner's car.

"Yes!" R.O.B. thought. He looked down. When he was directly above the car, he started trashing his body, forcing the eagle to let go, dropping R.O.B. onto the vehicle.

"Alright!" R.O.B. yelled in his head.

.

10 minutes later

.

R.O.B.'s owner stepped out of the vehicle. He was about to head into his apartment building, when he noticed something on top of his car.

"Oh. R.O.B." He said, picking R.O.B. up. "Did you come all this way to see me?"

R.O.B. happily waved his arms about.

R.O.B.'s owner smiled. The two of them entered the apartment.

R.O.B. caught sight of the TV. His one remaining eye widened in shock. Galeem and Dharkon. Maniacally laughing. The fictional world, destroyed.

"Owner! Owner! We have to help them!" R.O.B. yelled in his head, waving his arms about.

"Hehe, yeah. Love you too, R.O.B." R.O.B.'s owner said. He then went to bed.

R.O.B. looked at the TV. All of his friends. Everyone of Super Smash Bros. Dead.

"That's... That's why I was sent here!" R.O.B. realised. "My fictional body died, so my conciousness had to occupy my real body!"

"But that means... No... Everyone is dead..." R.O.B. thought. He looked at the controller. "I have to help them!"

.

2 minute timeskip

.

R.O.B. attached the robot accesories to the Nintendo Switch Pro Controller. He picked up one of his gyros.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! WARNING, LOW BATTERY!" buzzed R.O.B.'s alarm. He looked at his HUD. only 5% battery left.

"I'll have to be quick, then." R.O.B. thought. He rotated his arms to the left.

4% battery.

R.O.B. lowered his arms, lowering the gyro into the gyro spinner

3% battery.

R.O.B. raised his arms, raising the gyro out of the spinner.

2% battery.

R.O.B. rotated his arms to the right, above the power button.

1% battery.

R.O.B. lowered his arms, pressing the gyro onto the power button, resetting the game.

0% battery. Shutting down.

"I did it, everyone." R.O.B. thought as he powered down.


	70. Chapter 70: GaleemDharkon

"...r..."

"...roy..."

"Roy... Wake up..."

Roy slowly opened his eyes. He squinted at the sun, shining brightly in his face.

"Oh thank god you're awake!"

Roy looked to the left and saw Female Corrin.

"...huh? Female Corrin? Wait, what happened?" Roy asked. He looked around. He was in the Fire Emblem universe. Everything was intact and ok. "Weren't we fighting Galeem and Dharkon? Why are we back here?"

"Well I don't know! Captain Pit said something about how we'll all be safe. As long as 'he' is out there." Female Corrin answered.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Who's, uhh, 'he'?"

Female Corrin shrugged. "No idea. But hey, we're safe!"

*ahem*

Roy, still lying on the ground, looked to the right and saw Male Corrin. "We are NOT safe. If we don't do anything, Galeem and Dharkon are just gonna do it all again!" Male Corrin exclaimed.

Marth walked into scene and nodded. "I must agree, Male Corrin is correct."

Lucina nodded alongside Marth. "I concur. What do you propose we do, Male Corrin?"

Male Corrin stepped forwards. "We must fight. NOW. When Galeem and Dharkon are at their weakest!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Chrom commented.

"Fiiiine..." Path of Radiance Ike groaned.

"I shall fight with every fibre of my being!" Radiant Dawn Ike exclaimed.

Female Robin looked down at Roy. "Sleeping on the ground's my thing. Get up." She said as she pulled Roy up.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Male Corrin commanded.

.

Timeskip

.

The group of Fire Emblem characters made their way over to the Dark Realm. Not long after, every other Smash character arrived as well, in groups corrosponding to what franchise they come from.

Captain Pit looked around. Everyone was here. "I knew it would work!"

R.O.B. rolled over to Captain Pit. "Captain Pit! Captain Pit! I did it! I resetted the game!"

Captain Pit patted R.O.B. on the head. "You did good, R.O.B."

"Wait, it was R.O.B.?!" Female Corrin exclaimed. "He was the one who resetted the game to before we were dead?"

"Yep! Thanks to being both physical and digital, I can travel between the real and digital worlds at will!" R.O.B. explained to Female Corrin.

"Good on ya, little buddy!" Jeff commented.

"I have to admit. You did good." Proto-Man said.

Steve ran up to Roy. "Roy!" Steve exclaimed.

"Steve?! You made it!" Roy exclaimed. "Wow, everyone really is here!"

Popo looked around. "Wait... where's Link?"

Dr. Mario put his hand on Popo's shoulder. "I'm sorry Popo, but being kicked in the crotch is simply too much damage. Not even a hard reset can bring Link back."

"Yikes... Wouldn't wanna be him." Red commented.

Captain Pit stepped forwards to the front of the crowd "Everyone! Listen up! We are about to fight Galeem and Dharkon! And I know what you're thinking. Yes, we did lose last time. But this is different! This time, we have EVERYONE (except Link) here! We will SURELY win!"

"Oh, yeah!" Mario exclaimed.

"Let's-a-go..." Luigi unenthusiastically said.

"Peachy!" Peach exclaimed.

"Yeaya!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Let's get down to business!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Time to prescribe some PAIN!" Dr. Mario exclaimed.

"Let's, like, win this." Yoshi lazily said.

"I'm a gonna win!" Wario exclaimed.

"Haha!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

"Good luck to everybody!" Rosalina said.

"Let's do this." Luma said.

"We shall emerge victorious." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Banana Slamma!" Donkey Kong exclaimed.

"Alrighty!" Diddy Kong exclaimed.

"I, King K. Rool, shall assist in any way that I can." King K. Rool said.

"Let's win this!" Zelda exclaimed.

"A true ninja is neither seen, nor heard. But I shall make an exception to say a cheesy one-liner." Sheik said. "Wait, did I just waste my line?"

"Well, ok..." Young Link yawned.

"GRAHAHAHA! I'll help, just this once." Ganondorf laughed.

"YIPPEE!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Little Mac exclaimed.

"Objective: Seek and destroy." Wireframe Mac said.

"Bark!" Duck Hunt Dog said.

"Quack!" Duck Hunt Duck said.

"I reckon we got this in the bag!" Duck Hunt Hunter said.

"I believe in everyone!" Popo exclaimed.

"I fully believe we'll lose." Nana remarked.

"Let's see if we can win!" Samus exclaimed.

"We'll win, let's see!" Zero Suit Samus said.

"I suppose I'll help..." Dark Samus said.

"Hmmph. Fine. I'll use 1% of my power to help." Ridley said.

"We'll fight Galeem and Dharkon, and then we can go for McDonald's afterwards~!" Palutena sang.

"Well, fine. I have nothing better to do. Hmmph." Dark Pit said.

"We'll most likely win." Ness remarked.

"The plot demands me." Lucas shrugged.

"I... I will fight! For everything that I care about!" Captain Falcon exclaimed.

"I wonder what kinds of treasure Galeem and Dharkon hold..." Olimar wondered.

"I'm hungry..." Alph complained.

"We'll each need to take down about te- oh wait wrong cutscene." Marth said.

"The future is not written!" Lucina exclaimed.

"Anything can change!" Chrom exclaimed.

"I submit to no one." Path of Radiance Ike said.

"I fight for my friends." Radiant Dawn Ike said.

"This ends here!" Female Corrin exclaimed.

"Time to tip the scales!" Female Robin said.

"LeT's TiP tHe ScAlEs!" Male Robin exclaimed.

"Captain Pit, I shall provide any assistance that I am capable of." Kirby said.

"Let'a clobba that there Galeem and Dharkon!" King Dedede exclaimed.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh fine." Meta Knight shrugged.

"Let's get a good stretch!" Female Wii Fit Trainer exclaimed.

"Let the battles BEGIN!" Male Wii Fit Trainer exclaimed.

"It is time to do combat!" Fox exclaimed.

"Let's beat'em up!" Falco exclaimed.

"AWOOOO!" Wolf howled.

"Yeah! Let's be the very best!" Red exclaimed.

"Like no one ever was!" Leaf commented.

"Galeem and Dharkon are no match for us!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah! No match for us!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"We'll win, and then some!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

"We will certainly have victory in out grasp!" Mewtwo exclaimed.

"The power of the aura... Will bring us victory!" Lucario exclaimed.

"All of my training, leads up to this very moment!" Greninja exclaimed.

"'CINEROAR shall PREVAIL!" Incineroar exclaimed.

"owo" Pichu said.

"The future is OURS to decide!" Shulk exclaimed.

"Let's give it our all!" Sam exclaimed.

"We can do this!" Viv exclaimed.

"M-Maybe we can win!" Cit exclaimed.

"YEAH! Let's punch them into TOMORROW!" Wil exclaimed.

"We must fight strategically." Jeff said.

"Hmm... Well I guess I'll help." Isabelle said.

"Let's do this! Booyah!" Female Inkling exclaimed.

"We'll win for sure!" Male Inkling exclaimed.

"Justice always prevails!" Pac-Man exclaimed.

"IT ISN'T OVER UNTIL IT'S OVER!" Simon exclaimed.

"We shall SLAY evil off of the face of the universe!" Richter exclaimed.

"We'll win stealthily!" Snake smirked.

"Give it your all!" Ryu exclaimed.

"I know we'll win! Hah!" Ken exclaimed.

"Pssh. Fine. But only because I'm programmed to." Mega Man said.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S WIN THIS BATTLE!" Soldier 1st Class Cloud Strife exclaimed.

"I... I will join the battle!" Advent Children Cloud Strife exclaimed.

"I don't feel like it... but fine." Bayonetta 1 Bayonetta said.

"I have better things to do... but fine." Bayonetta 2 Bayonetta said.

"We'll build out way into victory!" Steve exclaimed.

"I hope we will win!" Paula said.

"According to my calculations, we shall win!" Jeff Andonuts said.

"Let us fight with honour." Poo said.

"Haha, yeah!" Slippy Toad said.

"Do a barrel roll! Is this a bad time?" Peppy Hare said.

"It has to be done." Proto-Man said.

"I am Shadow the Edgehog, the edgiest lifeform on the planet!" Shadow exclaimed.

"tch. I'll fight." Squall said.

"We can do this! Let's try our best!" Black Mage exclaimed.

"Why am I here? Who knows?" Elio shrugged.

"Hrrrnnnggggg... NONE SHALL BE EDGIER THAN ME!" Gladion exclaimed.

"You said it, pal!" Silvally said.

"We're the absolute best! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's fight!" Zidane said.

"We shall fight with dignity!" White Mage said.

"WAHOO!" Toad exclaimed.

"We can do this with certain!" Tails said.

"Well, ok..." Silver the Hedgehog unconfidently said.

Male Corrin nodded. "With all of us here, we can surely secure victory.

Roy smiled. "And with Galeem and Dharkon in their base form, we surely can't lose!"

Captain Pit raised his fist into the air. "Alright everyone, let's jump into The Final Battle, and defeat Galeem and Dharkon, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"YEAH!" Everyone exclaimed.

.

Timeskip

.

Galeem and Dharkon looked at each other.

"W-What happened?" Galeem asked.

"Someone must've hit the reset button..." Dharkon said. "God damnit! They have someone on the OUTSIDE!"

"H-Huh? As in outside the game?!" Galeem asked.

"Yes outside the game!" Dharkon exclaimed. "God damnit! We can't win! If they lose, they can just reset again!"

Galeem's eye widened. "DAMNIT!"

Suddenly, the door burst open. Every fighter stepped through.

"Galeem! Dharkon!" Captain Pit exclaimed. "We have come here to defeat you two!"

Dharkon clenched his tentacles in anger. "STUPID FIGHTERS! ALWAYS RUINING EVERYTHING!"

.

Battle 84: Everyone vs Galeem and Dharkon

The fighters all began attacking Galeem and Dharkon in their own unique ways.

Galeem and Dharkon steamed with rage.

"Screw this! Laser X Bomb Net, activate!" Dharkon exclaimed. Galeem and Dharkon combined their attacks, creating another Laser X Bomb Net.

"Come on guys, we can't give up!" Captain Pit exclaimed at he dodged the beams of light and dark.

"Whydidievencomehere-NO!" Elio exclaimed as he was destroyed by the light.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Silver exclaimed as he was destroyed by the darkness.

Roy looked around. Left and right, fighters were being destroyed. Roy payed extra attention as to not become dust himself.

Galeem and Dharkon levitated upwards ominously. "ALL WE WANTED WAS TO TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE. WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!"

"It was!" Nana shouted.

"SSIILLEENNCCEE!" Galeem and Dharkon exclaimed. "YOU SHALL ALL PERISH!"

"AHH!" White Mage exclaimed as she was destroyed by the darkness.

"White Mage, NO!" Black Mage exclaimed. But it was too late, as he himself was soon destroyed by the light.

A beam of darkness lauched straight at Tidus and Squall.

"NOOOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE! I'M TOO-" Tidus exclaimed as he was destroyed by the darkness.

"Tch. Whatever." Squall said as he was destroyed by the darkness.

Sonic ran side to side, dodging the beams, with pikachu riding on his head.

"Captain Pit, what do we do?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Captain Pit, help us!" Popo exclaimed.

"Captain Pit, awaiting orders." Wireframe Mac said.

"Captain Pit, how do we beat them?!" Lucina asked.

"Captain Pit, what do we, like, do now?" Yoshi asked.

Captain Pit held his head. "Umm, we, uhh..." he said, hearing everyone's pleas for help. "I... I don't know..."

A beam of light headed directly towards Red. Noticing, Red quickly throw his Pokeballs away. "Save yoursel-" Red began to say, before being destroyed by the light, with his Pokemon watching.

"RED! No..." Leaf said, tearing up.

"Uhmmm... Maybe we should pray?" Paula shrugged.

"According to my calculations, we are screwed." Jeff Andonuts said.

"We fought with honour... And we lost..." Poo said.

Ness silently nodded.

The Earthbound characters were then destroyed by a beam of darkness.

"Silvally, Fighting Drive!" Galdion exclaimed. "Hmmph, that'll help against the darkness!"

A beam of light headed towards Gladion.

"Light? LIGHT?! Light is not a Pokemon type... What...What do I do..." Gladion said as he was destroyed by the light.

Galeem and Dharkon levitated onimously. "WE SHALL REIGN SUPREME!"

Galeem and Dharkon shot out more and more lasers, obliterating anyone in their path.

Sonic saw a beam of light being shot straight for him. On instinct, he ran away as quickly as he could. But for some reason, he felt lighter. Sonic felt the top of his head. "Pikachu? PIKACHU!" Sonic exclaimed. He looked back. Pikachu fell off his head, and was now nothing but a pile of ash.

"PIKACHU!" Sonic exclaimed. He stopped to mourn his dead friend, but was then destroyed by the light.

"Oh no Rock... I think this really might be the end..." Shulk said.

"I told you... Stop calling me th-" Mega Man began to say, before both him and Shulk were obliterated.

Mario and Luigi jumped from platform to platform, dodging the lasers with acrobatics. But Luigi slipped and fell down, right into the path of a beam of darkness.

"LUIGI!" Mario cried out. But since he stopped jumping, he too, was destroyed.

Mr. Game & Watch stepped out into the open. "I can absorb darkness."

But Mr. Game & Watch's cockiness deflated in less than a second as he was destroyed be a beam of light.

Galeem and Dharkon levitated ominously. "DOOM ALWAYS PREVAILS!"

Galeem and Dharkon held hands. The two of them shot out even more lasers, destroying anyone and anything.

Steve took sight of a laser headed directly at him. With quick thinking, he built an obsidian wall, defending himself. Steve looked around. Fighters left and right, being destroyed like nothing. He caught sight of Roy and friends.

"Guys, over here!" Steve exclaimed.

Roy turned and saw Steve behind his obsidian barrier. He ran and ducked for cover behind Steve's wall, alongside Captain Pit, R.O.B., Male Corrin, Female Corrin, Popo, and Nana.

"Damn... what do we do now?!" Female Corrin asked.

"I could reset again if you want?" R.O.B. asked.

Captain Pit thought about the battle so far. Leaf losing Red. Sonic losing Pikachu. Mario losing Luigi.

"No. Not yet. We don't need anymore unnececary trauma. We only reset if it's absolutely neccecary." Captain Pit explained.

"It's hopeless!" Popo cried.

"Crybaby." Nana scoffed.

Male Corrin looked around for inspiration. He looked up and saw the spirits of the fighters, floating around with no body to inhabit. He then snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Steve asked.

"Those spirits. We need to power up." Male Corrin.

Popo's face turned pale. "W-We're gonna take their spirits without permission?"

"We need to if we want to stand a chance." Male Corrin said.

"On it!" Steve said. He took out his fishing rod and an empty bottle.

Male Corrin looked over at Galeem and Dharkon. They are at maximum anger.

"I'm afraid that it wouldn't be possible for all of us to power-up..." Male Corrin said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Female Corrin asked.

"There's simply not enough spirits. If we share them, we'll be too weak." Male Corrin explained. "Which means one thing. We must choose a single nominee to fight Galeem and Dharkon. Alone."

All heads turned to Captain Pit. Captain Pit looked at all the expectant eyes around him.

"Uhh..." Captain Pit uttered.

"I'm... sorry... everyone..." Captain Pit somberly said. "I'm... I... I can't... I can't do this..."

"Huh? Why not, Captain Pit?" R.O.B. asked.

"I... I just can't take it..." Captain Pit sighed. "Choose Roy. He's a much better leader than I ever was."

"Roy?!" Female Corrin exclaimed.

"ROY?!" Nana exclaimed.

"Me?!" Roy asked. "But Captain Pit, why?"

Captain Pit turned to face Roy. "Roy. You have displayed great courage, in this time of despair. You have great strength. You are an excellent team player. Roy, you are a good leader."

Roy is speechless.

Steve plugged his bottle shut. "Here, I finished fishing for spirits." Steve said as he handed the bottle to Roy. Roy, not knowing what to do, slowly took the bottle.

"Roy. You can do this. I believe in you. We all believe in you." Captain Pit assured.

"Roy, if anyone can do it, it's you!" Popo said.

"I suppose you're the best for the job." Nana shrugged.

"Go on, you can do it, Roy!" R.O.B. said.

"Roy, I've been with you since the very start. If anyone knows you, I do. And I know, that you can do it." Steve said.

"I have to admit. Roy, I hate you. But if Captain Pit believes in you... Then I guess I do, too." Male Corrin begrudgingly said.

"Roy... you can do this." Female Corrin said.

Roy was silent for 4 seconds. He then smiled and nodded. He unplugged the bottle of spirits and drank it all.

.

Timeskip

.

Galeem and Dharkon shot their beams of brightness and darkness across the entire universe, coating all of space in indescribable displays of colour.

"And there. The entire universe. Destroyed." Galeem said.

"A universe destroyed. A world gone. In it's ashes, lay-" Dharkon began to say, before being interuppted.

"GALEEM AND DHARKON!" Exclaimed a voice.

Galeem and Dharkon turned around.

"Is that..." Galeem said.

"Roy?!" Dharkon exclaimed.

"YOUR REIGN OF TERROR ENDS HERE!" Roy confidently stated.

"W-WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Galeem exclaimed. "H-HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?!"

Dharkon took a closer look at Roy. He was glowing. Glowing and flashing all kinds of different colours. "Did he... Did he absorb fighter spirits?!"

"N-NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Galeem exclaimed.

"IN THE NAME OF ALL OF SUPER SMASH BROS... I SHALL DEFEAT YOU!" Roy exclaimed.

Roy put his hands together. A strange force began to glow between his palms.

"SUPER..." Roy said.

"Quick, kill him, kill him!" Galeem exclaimed, blasting electric bolts at Roy, yielding no effect.

"ULTRA..." Roy said.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Dharkon exclaimed, launching dark lightning at Roy, yielding no effect.

"HYPER..." Roy said.

Galeem and Dharkon hugged each other and gulped. They knew this was the end of them.

"...SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" Roy exclaimed, blasting a large, multicoloured beam at Galeem and Dharkon, annihilating them instantly.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion.

.

As Galeem and Dharkon perished, what little that remained of them exploded, sending shockwaves across the entire universe, undoing all of their actions, and restoring the universe back to normal.

As the shockwave hit Roy, the fighter spirits he had in him were taken right out, and flew back to their original owners, since they were alive again. Roy, now being 100X weaker, fell to the ground.

"We... We actually did it!" R.O.B. exclaimed.

"Galeem and Dharkon are no more!" Male Corrin smiled.

Steve looked around him. Everyone. Alive again. The universe. Back to normal. "Woah..." Steve said.

Steve turned around and saw Roy on the ground. Concerned, he rushed over. "Roy, are you ok?"

"Ughh... yeah... I'll be fine. Just have to get used to being regular power again." Roy said.

Steve smiled. "Roy, you did it! You saved the universe!"

"Heh... I guess I did, huh." Roy said.

Steve slowly pulled Roy up onto his feet. He looked over at everyone celebrating.

"Come on Roy, let's go celebrate!" Steve exclaimed.

Steve walked Roy over to everyone else, who were cheering for the universe's safety.

"Roy, you did it!" Mario exclaimed.

"I gotta hand it to you, man, you're great!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah, great!" Pikachu added.

Roy looked around and smiled.

"Roy!" Exclaimed Female Corrin as she hugged Roy. "You did it, Roy! You saved everyone!"

"Hooray for Roy!" Popo exclaimed.

"Not bad for an anime swordfighter." Nana added.

"Roy, you're amazing!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hmmph. You did ok." Dark Pit said.

"Time to use this special party popper I've been saving!" Soldier 1st Class Cloud said. He took out a party popper and popped it, playing the Final Fantasy VII victory theme.

"Wow, thanks everyone!" Roy said.

Roy caught sight of the Corrin Crew. He looked over at them. Captain Falcon gave a thumbs up. Male Corrin nodded in appreciation. Simon looked away in resentment. "Well, I guess you can't please everyone." Roy thought to himself.

"Let's throw a party!" Male Robin exclaimed.

"I suppose we deserve one." Lucina smiled.

"How spendid~! And I'll make cupcakes~!" Palutena sang.

"YEAH!" Everyone exclaimed.

.

_Data will be overwritten._

_Would you like to continue?_

_No __**Yes**_

_..._

_Saved._

.

And on that day, when the sky fell away, our world DIDN'T come to an end. We fought, and we won. The world was saved.


	71. Chapter 71: Corrins

Female Corrin laid down on a grassy hill.

"So that's that, huh. Galeem and Dharkon are dead forever." Female Corrin said to herself.

Female Corrin closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Yeah. They sure are." said a voice.

Female Corrin opened her eyes and looked to her left, seeing Male Corrin.

"Male Corrin?" Female Corrin said. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realise this spot was taken..."

Female Corrin began to get up, but Male Corrin said something.

"No no, it's fine." Male Corrin said.

"O-Oh, ok." Female Corrin responded, not knowing how to respond. She laid back down on the grassy hill and tried to relax, pretending Male Corrin isn't there.

After a moment, Female Corrin spoke up.

"Sorry." Female Corrin said.

Male Corrin raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Female Corrin sat up and looked at Male Corrin.

"You hate me, right? Because I'm more popular?" Female Corrin asked. "Sorry... You never get any attention because of me..."

"W-What? I don't hate you!" Male Corrin replied.

"Huh?" Female Corrin muttered.

"I... It's complicated." Male Corrin said. "Look, I don't hate you."

Female Corrin stood up. "What are you talking about? You tried to 'take revenge' on the world!"

Male Corrin stood up. "No! Well, yeah, I did try doing that, but it wasn't because of you!"

"What?! You wouldn't have tried doing that if you didn't hate me! Listen, I-" Female Corrin began to say, before being interuppted by Male Corrin hugging her.

"There. That proves it. I don't hate you." Male Corrin quietly said. "Now stop bringing it up, ok?"

Male Corrin left the premises, leaving Female Corrin alone. Female Corrin quietly smiled. "I... I guess he does care."

Suddenly, Toon Link popped in. "Whatcha doin'?" Toon Link asked.

Surprised at Toon Link's sudden appearance, Female Corrin screamed.

"N-NOTHING! We weren't talking about ANYTHING!" Female Corrin lied.

Toon Link smugly smiled. "Oh really?"

"You better not tell anyone, Toon Link!" Female Corrin angrily exclaimed.

Toon Link snapped his fingers. "And THERE's the Female Corrin I know!"


	72. Chapter 72: Ribbot

Sam leaned back in his chair and exhaled.

"With Galeem and Dharkon gone, we can finally return to living peacefully!" Sam said.

"Yeah! We can finally go back to our normal lives!" Viv exclaimed.

"Yeah! So what do you wanna do?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Viv asked.

Sam shrugged. "I dunno."

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh hey, I just remembered, the new security system got installed!" Sam said. "Wanna spy on the villagers?"

"Ehh, sure. Why not!" Viv said.

Viv took a seat next to Sam as Sam flipped open his laptop. He then flipped to a random channel.

.

Meanwhile

.

Ribbot and Sheldon sat down and arm wrestled. Ribbot won instantly.

"AAGHH! MY BONES! MY ARM!" Sheldon exclaimed in pain.

"Woohoo! Another win for Ribbot!" Ribbot exclaimed. "Come on, who's next? Who's brave enough to challenge Ribbot?!"

"I'll try!" Rudy said. He took a seat and arm wrestled Ribbot. Ribbot won instantly.

"GAHH! My arm, my beautiful arm! Broken!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Woohoo! Another win for Ribbot!" Ribbot exclaimed. "Come on, who's next? Who's brave enough to challenge Ribbot?!"

.

Timeskip

.

"Woohoo! Another win for Ribbot!" Ribbot exclaimed. "Come on, who's next? Who's brave enough to challenge Ribbot?!"

The other villagers all looked at each other. Everyone has broken arms. Ribbot won the entire tournament.

.

Timeskip

.

"I dominated everyone at the arm wrestling tournament today!" Ribbot bragged to Marshal.

"Umm, that's great, Ribbot." Marshal half-heartedly said.

"No one's muscles were as great as mine!" Ribbot bragged.

Marshal looked at Ribbot.

"Woo! I'm really thirsty after all that exercise!" Ribbot said. He opened a water bottle and tried drinking it. "Wow, feels great! that really quenches my thirst!"

Marshal raised an eyebrow. "Err... that's cool, Ribbot. Listen, I gotta go." Marshal said as he inched away from Ribbot.

.

Timeskip

.

Ribbot and Bones sat in a restaurant.

"I'll have a salad!" Bones ordered.

"And I'll have a T-Bone steak!" Ribbot ordered. "I'm really gonna need the protein!"

The waiter brought the food to the table. Bones ate his salad normally. Ribbot robotically picked up the steak and bit chunks off, attempting to chew it. The chewed pieces of steak fell out of Ribbot's mouth and back onto the plate.

"Man, that really filled me up! That steak tastes great!" Ribbot proclaimed.

Bones looked down at Ribbot's plate. Ribbot did not consume anything. He merely mashed it up wit his robot mouth.

"Ummm..." Bones said.

.

Timeskip

.

"Five hundred and thirty-seven! Five hundred and thirty-eight! Woo, lifting weights is hard work! It sure is making me sweat!" Ribbot said.

Rod skeptically looked at Ribbot.

"Uhh, say, Ribbot, what are you doing this week?" Rod asked.

"Well, I was gonna go swimming! Then I was gonna go grab dinner! And then I was gonna head to bed." Ribbot replied.

"Ribbot, uhh... not to be racist or anything, but... you're a robot." Rod said.

"Huh?" Ribbot said. He looked down at himself. His body was hard and reflective. Every time he moved, he made a mechanical whirring noise. He had bolts all over his body.

Ribbot turned and looked in the mirror. He put his hand up to his face. "I... I'm a robot? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You didn't know?!" Rod shrugged.

.

Meanwhile

.

"Should... Should we help Ribbot?" Viv asked in a worried tone.

"Ehh... nah. I'm sure he can handle it." Sam said.


	73. Chapter 73: A New Foe Has Appeared

Roy looked at the sun. "You know, with Galeem and Dharkon gone, we can really do whatever we want now!"

Steve looked up from his crafting table. "Oh? What are you suggesting?"

Roy looked at Steve. "You know, we never did finish that first battle we had."

"Oh yeah... It got interuppted!" Steve said, snapping his non-existant fingers.

"So whattaya say Steve?" Roy asked. "Care to battle?"

Steve drew his sword. "I say YEAH!"

.

Battle 85: Roy, the Young Lion vs Steve of Minecraft

Steve brandished his iron sword and tried slashing at Roy. Roy swiftly dodged, and attempted to slice Steve. Steve quickly took out his shield and blocked the attack. Roy smirked. He lit his sword on fire, burning up Steve's shield.

"Gah! My shield!" Steve exclaimed. He dug around in his pockets and took out the first thing he could grab. It was a splash potion. He tossed it at the ground, hitting both himself and Roy.

"Aha! Fire Resistance!" Steve said.

"Damn!" Roy exclaimed.

Steve tried hitting Roy, but Roy blocked the striked with his blade. Roy swiftly attacked Steve, damaging him. Steve took out some cobblestone and built a dome around himself, protecting himself from Roy.

"Ha! That's not gonna work twice!" Roy exclaimed. He turned around, anticipating Steve to strike his back. However, Steve saw this coming. He mined the cobblestone and striked Roy's back.

"The ol' switcheroo!" Steve exclaimed.

Roy was hurt. He looked at Steve. The orange partacles were gone.

"Now's my chance! FLARE BLADE!" Roy exclaimed, burning Steve.

"Ouch!" Steve exclaimed. He fumbled around his inventory, trying to find a bucket of water, but he didn't have one.

"Shoot! Wait... That's a good idea!" Steve said. He took out his enchanted bow and shot some arrows at Roy, dealing great damage.

Steve and Roy brandished their swords and locked blades. Both on low health. Only one could win.

The leaves of the nearby bushes rustled. A single eye peeked out, watching the battle between Roy and Steve.

"Characters... Oh how I hate them..." The mysterious figure said to itself. "Little do they know... they're ALL going down..."

Roy and Steve continued their fight, not noticing the mysterious stranger.

"I'm totally gonna win!" Roy proclaimed.

"Ha! Nah, I'll win!" Steve proclaimed.

"Nuh uh! My sword is on fire!" Roy bragged.

"Oh yeah?" Steve said. He then swapped out his iron sword for an enchanted stone sword with Fire Aspect.

"Behold, my Fire Aspect sword!" Steve bragged. "Don't ask why it's stone. I accidentally enchanted the wrong sword..."

"Pssh. I'm still gonna win!" Roy exclaimed. Roy overpowered Steve, managing to hit Steve a little. Steve took out a slime block and used to to bounce Roy away, getting some distance.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Roy exclaimed as he ran towards Steve, sword blazing.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Steve exclaimed as he ran towards Roy, sword blazing.

Before the two could hit each other, a huge explosion occured between them.

Victor: Neither.

.

Roy, knocked to the ground, sat up and tried seeing through the smoke.

"Ugh... what... what happened?" Roy said through the pain.

Steve sat up and squinted through the smoke. He saw a figure standing in the smoke. One that looked... oddly familiar.

The smoke soon cleared up, revealing the figure in the smoke.

Roy gasped. "STEVE?!"

Steve gasped. "Another me?!"

The second Steve laughed with malice.

"Am I you?" He said, pointing at Steve. "Or am I YOU?" He said, pointing at Roy. In an instant, he shapeshifted into Roy.

Steve was so shocked, he couldn't form words.

"W-Who are you?!" Roy asked.

"Steve, Roy, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Kirby, Ridley! I can be ANYONE!" He said, transforming into various characters in the blink of an eye. "Because I... am RANDOM!"


	74. Chapter 74: Needing Help

Random started laughing menacingly. "I am Random, the ultimate fighter!"

Random transformed into Ridley and swiped at Roy, damaging him.

"Ngh!" Roy exclaimed as he was knocked to the ground by Random's strength.

Random grabbed the weakened Roy and flew up into the air.

"Hahaha... I have you now, Roy!" Random cackled.

Steve shakily held his sword, shivering with fright. Random looked down at Steve and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not a Smash Bros character... Whatever. I don't need you. Begone!" Random exclaimed as they transformed into King Dedede, using Dedede's strength to knock Steve over the horizon. Random transformed back into Ridley and flew away with an injured Roy.

.

Timeskip

.

Steve landed at the foot of Smash Mansion. Luckily, he had his Feather Falling boots on, so he didn't take much damage. Steve got up and rubbed his head.

"What the heck just happened?" Steve asked himself.

The doors of the Smash Mansion opened, with Samus walking out.

"Steve of Minecraft? What happened? Why are you so beat up?" Samus asked.

"Samus, you gotta help!" Steve exclaimed. "Some guy called 'Random' kidnapped Roy!"

Samus's eyes widened. "D-Did you say... Random?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, and he can shapeshift, too!" Steve explained. "But why are you so shocked? Do you know Random?"

"Steve... Random is... well... Come inside." Samus said, walking back inside. Steve shrugged and followed.

.

Timeskip

.

Samus and Steve were sitting on the couch.

"Steve, let me tell you the story of Random. You see, in Super Smash Bros Brawl, we welcomed many new fighters. Among them was Random, a shapeshifter eager to test their abilities. At first, they were a fine fighter. But Random abused their power. Random turned evil. So we banished them from Super Smash Bros." Samus explained.

"And Random kidnapped Roy as revenge!" Steve realised.

Samus nodded. "Which means we're possibly next. We MUST stop Random."

Steve got up. "Well what're we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Wait. Steve, remember. Random is a shapeshifter." Samus reminded. "We need someone who can't be shapeshifted into."

Samus and Steve pondered for a minute.

Steve snapped his non-existant fingers. "I got it! GOKU!"

"H-Huh?" Samus asked.

"We should ask for help from GOKU! Think about it, Goku isn't a video game character, Random can't shapeshift into him!" Steve exclaimed.

"I... guess you're right!" Samus said. "Off to the Dragon Ball universe!"


	75. Chapter 75: Anime

Party:

Samus, Bounty Hunter Extraodinaire

Steve of Minecraft

.

Samus landed her ship onto the ground. Samus and Steve step out.

"So this is the Dragon Ball universe, huh." Steve said.

Steve looked around. "Goku must be somewhere around here..."

"Hey, let's ask that guy!" Samus exclaimed, pointing at Krillin. "Hey, do you know where Goku is?"

"Goku? I dunno. He's been missing for 37 days." Krillin explained.

"What?! Goku's missing?!" Steve exclaimed.

"Why do you need to find him anyways, weird block man?" Krillin asked.

Samus stepped forwards. "We need Goku to fight a threat in the Super Smash Bros universe. Without Goku, our universe is doomed."

Krillin smiled. "You need someone to fight a threat? Let me at 'em! I'm strong!" Krillin proclaimed.

"Errrrmmm..." Samus said.

.

Cutaway gag

.

Krillin and Random and standing in a rocky field.

"Yeah! I'm gonna take you down!" Krillin exclaimed as he rushed forwards.

Random shapeshifted into Kirby and punched Krillin in the face, which kills him.

.

Cutaway gag end

.

"Yeah... no." Samus said.

"Tch." Krillin scoffed. "Well if you really want to find Goku, you could try finding the Dragon Balls. Then we could wish him here."

Krillin emptied his pockets. "I already have four of them."

"Great! We just need three more!" Steve exclaimed.

"Well, I suppose we should go find the Dragon Balls." Samus said. "Bye Krillin."

Steve and Samus walked away from Krillin.

"So Steve, where do you think the Dragon Balls are?" Samus asked.

Steve pondered. "Hmm... Well Dragon Ball is an anime. Maybe we should look around anime worlds?"

Samus shrugged. "You're the expert. Away we go!"

.

Timeskip

.

Samus and Steve arrive in the Naruto universe.

"Are you sure we can find a Dragon Ball here of all places?" Samus asked.

"Sure we can!" Steve responded. "Now we just gotta find someone to ask for directions."

Steve looked around and couldn't find anyone.

"Yeah can I have uhhhhhhhhh..." said a voice.

Samus raised an eyebrow (not that you can tell). "That voice... Yoshi?"

Samus opened the door of a nearby building and saw Yoshi ordering ramen.

"Yeah I'll have uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Yoshi said.

"Sir, can you PLEASE order something already?!" The owner asked.

"Yeah I'll have uhhhhhhhhh... large hamburger meal." Yoshi replied.

"WE DON'T SERVE BURGERS IDIOT!" The owner exclaimed.

Yoshi started chuckling for no reason. "Gosh I'm so high..." Yoshi said as he took out a joint and lit it.

Samus crossed her arms and shook her head in disaproval.

Steve walked up to Yoshi, wanting to ask him a question. But before he could say anything, the door opened.

"Sasuke, check out this cool orb I found, believe it!" the blond boy said.

"Ugghhh... Please. Just shut up." Sasuke said.

The blond boy smiled. "Hey waiter, I'll have-" he began to say, before being interuppted.

"Is that a Dragon Ball?!" Steve exclaimed. "Hey kid, I'll give you ANYTHING for that Dragon Ball!"

The blond boy looked down at the orb. "Huh? This thing? It's actually worth something, believe it?"

"Yes! I'll give you anything! Gold, diamonds, emeralds! You name it!" Steve exclaimed.

"Seems like you want it pretty bad, believe it." The blond boy smirked. "Well I'm not gonna let you have it that easily. I, Naruto, challenge you to a ramen eating contest! Waiter, gimme 100 bowls of ramen, believe it!"

"...huh?" Steve said.

.

Battle 85: Samus, Bounty Hunter Extraodinaire, Steve of Minecraft, and Yoshi, Omnivore of the Year vs Naruto and Sasuke

The waiter rolled in 100 bowls of ramen onto the table. Naruto took out his trusty spoon and dug in.

"What the- how can he eat so fast?!" Samus exclaimed.

"We better get started!" Steve exclaimed. He picked up a pair of chopsticks and began eating slowly. Samus picked up a fork and tried to eat, but her helmet got in the eay, preventing her from helping at all. Samus sighed, which then fogged up her vision.

Naruto just finished his 7th bowl, and is now starting on his 8th.

"C'mon Steve, eat faster!" Samus said.

"This is... the fastest... I can go!" Steve said between bites.

"Wow, this is delicious! I could eat this ALL DAY, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

Steve finished his 2nd bowl and was about to start his 3rd, but he stopped.

"Oh no... My hunger bar's full!" Steve said. "I can't eat any more!"

"GAH! We're doomed!" Samus exclaimed.

Samus heard faint chuckling from the other side of the room. She turned around and saw Yoshi.

"Unless..." Samus said. She walked over to Yoshi. "Yoshi, you gotta help us win the ramen eating contest! You're the only one of us left who can eat!"

Yoshi took another puff of his joint. "Hehehe oh gee, I'm so high, hehehe..." Yoshi chuckled.

Samus looked around and saw Steve's empty ramen bowl. She picked it up and smashed it over Yoshi's cranium.

"GAH! I'm awake, I'm awake! I swear I'm sober officer!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Err, I mean... What do you want, Samus?"

"Yoshi, we need you to win the ramen eating contest for us. We need the Dragon Ball from Naruto and Sasuke." Samus exclaimed.

"I... only understood half of that, but ok." Yoshi said. He walked over to the dining table and wrapped his tongue around every ramen bowl.

Naruto was about to start his 14th bowl, but the bowl was taken away from him at the last second. "Hey! What gives, believe it?!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked over and saw that Yoshi ate it all.

Victor: Samus, Bounty Hunter Extraodinaire, Steve of Minecraft, and Yoshi, Omnivore of the Year

.

Yoshi took a puff of his joint. "Now leave me alone, I'm gonna get high again." He said as he walked off.

Naruto and Sasuke walked up to Steve and Samus. "Looks like you've won." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. A promise is a promise, believe it!" Naruto said. "Here's that orb you wanted."

Steve took the Dragon Ball from Naruto. "Thanks, Naruto." Steve nodded.

"So Steve, I suppose it's off to the next anime world?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, believe it! Err, I uhh, I mean let's go!" Steve exclaimed.

.

Timeskip

.

Steve and Samus wandered around before coming across a shore.

"Well, now what? There's nothing here!" Samus said.

Suddenly, a giant pirate ship sailed along.

"...I stand corrected." Samus said.

"Hey, I know this place, it's One Piece! The anime all about pirates!" Steve exclaimed. "That means the Dragon Ball must be somewhere buried in the sand!"

Steve took out his golden shovel and started digging around.

"Let's see here... A rock? Useless. A skull? Useless. Huh? What's this?" Steve said. He pulled out a treasure chest. He looked at the label on the lid.

"This treasure chest is property of Gold Roger, King of the Pirates." Steve said. He stayed silent for a few seconds.

"USELESS!" Steve said as he threw the treasure chest away into the ocean.

Steve looked at the horizon. "The Dragon Ball must be with Luffy, the protagonist!"

"...How do you know all this?" Samus asked.

"I watch a lot of anime. Now come on." Steve said as he put a boat in the water. "We gotta get to the pirate ship.

.

Timeskip

.

Samus and Steve made their way to the side of Luffy's ship. Using Samus's grapple, they climbed on board.

"Hey! Who are you supposed to be!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I'm Samus Aran, bounty hunter." Samus proudly proclaimed.

"And I'm Steve of Minecraft." Steve said. "Hey, have you seen a Dragon Ball around anywhere? It's an orange orb."

"Huh? Oh, ya mean this thing?" Luffy asked, pulling out a Dragon Ball. "I found it under my bed one day. No idea what it is though."

"There! That! Can I have it? I need it!" Steve exclaimed.

Luffy smirked. "Only if you can beat me in a fight! LET'S DO THIS!"

.

Battle 86: Samus, Bounty Hunter Extraodinaire and Steve of Minecraft vs Luffy

Luffy grabbed two nearby wooden poles and stretches his arms, slingshotting himself into Steve.

"Oof!" Steve exclaimed.

"What the what?!" Samus exclaimed. "What's with this guy?!"

Samus shot a missile at Luffy, who bounced it back to Samus.

Steve drank a potion of healing and stood up. "Damn, he's stronger than I remember!"

Steve took out his iron sword and tried slicing Luffy, but Luffy bounced out of the way.

"Gah... think Steve, think!" Steve said to himself. "Wait, that's it!"

Steve took out his bucket of water and dumped it on Luffy.

"Oh no! You got me all wet!" Luffy complained.

"Now's my chance!" Steve exclaimed. He took out his iron sword and whacked Luffy.

Victor: Samus, Bounty Hunter Extraodinaire and Steve of Minecraft

.

"Well, you won, fair and square." Luffy said. "Here's that lizard sphere thing you wanted!"

Steve took the Dragon Ball from Luffy. "Great! The sixth one!"

"Just one more, huh." Samus said. "Well, we better get going, bye, uh, sorry, I never caught your name."

Luffy smiled. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be the pirate king!"

"...Sure kid. Sure." Samus said.

.

Timeskip

.

Steve and Samus arrived in the next universe.

"Hey, isn't this the Dragon Ball universe again?" Samus asked.

"Hmm, yeah I guess it is. I mean, this is what the detector says." Steve said, holding up a Dragon Ball detector.

"...You had that the whole time?" Samus asked.

Before Steve could reply, someone busted into the scene.

"KAKAROT! Oh, wait. You're not Kakarot." A guy said.

Steve gasped. "Are you Vegeta? That's great! We're looking for the last Dragon Ball, have you seen it?"

Vegeta thought for about twenty minutes. "I used to have it. Then a weird cat thing stole it!" Vegeta exclaimed, gritting his teeth.

"That must be Lord Beerus!" Steve said. "Vegeta, do you know where he is?"

Vegeta looked up solemly. "He is at the top of that mountain. Now quickly! We must make haste!"

Samus shrugged. "What even..."

.

Timeskip

.

Samus, Steve, and Vegeta made their way to the top of the mountain.

"Now Samus, Beerus is VERY powerful. You gotta be careful. His strength is comparable to-" Steve began to say, before being interuppted.

"Lucario?" Samus asked.

"...Well, no. Not sure why you would say that." Steve said.

"No, Lucario!" Samus exclaimed, pointing forwards. Steve looked forwards and saw Lucario standing on a rock, holding the four-star Dragon Ball.

"THERE HE IS! THE WEIRD CAT!" Vegeta exclaimed with rage.

Lucario sighed. He turned around and opened his eyes. "For the last time, I'm Lucario!"

Steve gasped. "S-So it wasn't Beerus..."

Vegeta stepped forwards. "GIMME THE DRAGON BALL!"

Lucario stepped forwards. "No! I NEED it!"

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!" Vegeta exclaimed. "LET'S FIGHT!"

Lucario stepped off the rock and assumed a fighting stance. "I suppose there is no choice."

.

Battle 87: Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans vs Lucario, Master of Aura

Vegeta flies at high speeds towards Lucario, intending to tackle him. Lucario smirked.

"PREPARE TO DIE, WEIRD CAT!" Vegeta exclaimed as he hit Lucario. Lucario somehow survived.

"For the last time... I'M LUCARIO!" Lucario exclaimed as he punched Vegeta in the stomach, dealing huge damage.

"AAAAGGGHHHHH! HOW... HOW DID YOU DO SO MUCH DAMAGE?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Samus gasped. "Lucario must've used Endure to survive the hit! And he must've used Counter to counter-attack Vegeta!"

Vegeta clutched his stomach in pain. He looked up and saw Lucario.

"Give up. You cannot beat the power of cheese." Lucario proclaimed.

Vegeta stood up and tried kicking Lucario. Lucario used Reversal. Having minimal health, Reversal did a lot of damage to Vegeta.

"AGAGGAHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta exclaimed as he was knocked back several kilometres.

"He'll run out of PP eventually!" Samus pointed out.

Lucario smirked. "Oh really?" He said as he took off his backpack. He unzipped it, revealing that he is carrying a lot of Max Elixers.

"...shoot." Samus said.

"Well two can play at that game!" Steve exclaimed. He took out a potion of healing and tossed it at Vegeta.

Lucario eyed the potion. He used Extreme Speed to catch the potion mid-air. "What's this? A strength potion?"

"Well actually it's-" Steve began to say, before being interuppted.

"Well TOO BAD! I'm taking it!" Lucario said as he downed the whole bottle. His health refilled.

Lucario gasped. "You... You tricked me!" Lucario said.

"Umm, I tried to warn you, dummy." Steve said.

"My... My cheese strats! NOOOOOOOO!" Lucario said.

Vegeta punched Lucario down in one hit while he was distracted.

Victor: Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans

.

Vegeta walked over to Lucario's fainted body and picked up the Dragon Ball.

"Great job, Vegeta!" Steve commented. "Now gimme. I need to wish Goku back."

"Hmm? What do you want with Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. He looked at Steve and noticed that he had the other six Dragon Balls. Vegeta gasped. He snatched Steve's Dragon Balls.

"ALRIGHTY! NOW I HAVE ALL SEVEN DRAGON BALLS!" Vegeta laughed. He held the Dragon Balls together.

"I summon Shenron!" Vegeta yelled.

In a flash of brightness, Shenron appeared.

"I AM SHENRON. STATE YOUR WISH." Shenron said.

Vegeta is trembling with excitement. He has been waiting for this moment his entire life.

"O great and powerful Shenron, I wish for a big banana split!" Vegeta wished.

Steve walked up to Vegeta. "Yeah I got a banana split right here!" Steve said as he kicked Vegeta in the crotch.

Vegeta fell over and fainted.

"He said a BIG banana split, Steve. That was a SMALL banana split." Samus said.

Steve and Samus laughed in unison.

Steve walked over to Shenron.

"Shenron, uh, Mr. Shenron, sir? I wish for Goku to come here!" Steve sheepishly said.

"WISH GRANTED." Shenron said as he snapped his fingers.

In a flash of brightness, Shenron disappeared. The Dragon Balls scattered throughout the world.

A rip in space-time appeared and Goku stepped out of the vortex. The vortex then closed.

Krillin, who was passing by, saw Goku. He ran on over.

"Goku! Where were you for the last 37 days?!" Krillin asked.

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "I... I don't know. I was in a strange glowy blue place. I couldn't find my way out, and-" Goku began to say, before being interuppted.

"Hey Goku! We need you to come fight Random! Come with us!" Samus said as she dragged Goku along to the ship.

"O-Oh! Well ok!" Goku smiled.

Steve, Samus, and Goku got onboard the ship and flew away.

"He just got back, and he's leavin' again." Krillin sighed.

.

Timeskip

.

Samus flew her ship, using the built-in GPS system to track Random.

"It seems that Random is... over there." Samus said.

Steve and Goku squeezed up against Samus's chair to look at the screen.

"Midair Stadium?" Goku read.

"What's that?" Steve asked.

"It's from Subspace Emissary..." Samus explained. "But... it was destroyed..."

Steve and Goku raise their eyebrows.

"Your destination is on the right." said the GPS system.

Samus landed the ship. Samus, Steve, and Goku stepped out of the vehicle.

Samus looked up and saw the Midair Stadium rebuilt with various trash.

"Wow, this is REALLY poorly made!" Steve commented.

Samus, Steve, and Goku walked into the stadium and saw Roy in a poorly made cage.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm gonna take over Smash Bros! And there's NOTHING you can do about it!" Random bragged.

Roy sighed. "This sucks."

"Hey Random!" Goku exclaimed sternly.

"Huh?" Random said. They turned around to face Goku. "Hey! It's Samus! And block man! And... whoever you are!"

"Hey it's me, Goku! Earth's greatest hero!" Goku exclaimed.

"No matter, I'll just transform!" Random said as they tried transforming into Goku. "H-Huh? Why can't I transform into you?!"

Goku crossed his arms and smirked. "That's because I'm not a video game character!"

"Tch. No matter!" Random exclaimed. "I'll just use any of my other forms!"

.

Battle 88: Goku, Earth's Greatest Hero vs Random

Goku assumed a stance and began yelling.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled.

Random squinted in confusion. They shook their head and focused. They transformed into Fox and used the blaster to continuously shoot Goku.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled.

Random continued to shoot Goku.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku finished yelling. "Face the power of SUPER SAIYAN!"

"S-Super Saiyan?!" Random gasped.

"KKKKAAAAAAAAAMMMMEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAMMMMEEEEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled as he shot a Kamehameha.

Random saw the Kamehameha coming straight for their face. Swiftly, they shape-shifted into Kirby and transformed into a stone.

"Ha! You can't hurt me, poyo!" Random bragged.

"No matter, I'll do it again!" Goku said. "KKKKAAAAAAAAAMMMMEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAMMMMEEEEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Goku yelled as he shot a Kamehameha.

Random tried turning to stone again. But Samus stepped in and grabbed Random, preventing Stone Kirby.

"Wha- Hey! Let go of me, you Iron Man wannabe!" Random exclaimed.

Right before the beam hit Samus, she rolled away, leaving no time for Random to react. Random was hit by the Kamehameha.

"GAHH!" Random exclaimed. They sat in the corner, badly damaged. They stood up, teeth gritted. "Two can play at that game!"

Random transformed into R.O.B. and fired the Robo Beam at Goku. Goku ate the Robo Beam, dealing no damage.

"Ha! That won't work against me!" Goku proclaimed. "Time for another attack! KKKKAAAAAAAAAMMMMEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAMMMMEEEEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Random flinched and recoiled.

"Ha! Just kiddin'! I'll let you go this time." Goku said.

Victor: Goku, Earth's Greatest Hero

.

Timeskip

.

Samus landed the ship in the Smash Mansion parking lot, walking out with Steve, Goku, and Roy.

"Hey everyone! We rescued Roy!" Steve announced.

The fighters of Smash Mansion didn't react.

"...wait, he was gone?" Shulk asked.

"Heeyyy... What the hell is Goku doing here?!" Mega Man pointed out.

"Oh, hey! It's me, Goku!" Goku said.

"Uhh, YEAH. We know." Mega Man said with attitude.

Roy patted Goku on the back. "Goku here saved me. He's a hero!"

Goku looked around Smash Mansion. "Wow, a crossover fighting game! So that's what Super Smash Bros is! I love the community here! Can I stay?"

"...Get out." Mega Man said.


	76. Chapter 76: Invasion

Steve sat on the couch, deep in thought. Shulk walked by.

"Oi Steve." Shulk said.

"Hm? Oh. Hi Shulk." Steve said.

"Steve, ol' buddy, ol' pal, what's da matter with you, ey?" Shulk asked.

Steve took a deep sigh. "It's just... when Samus and I rescued Goku, he said something."

"Oh yeah? And what's that, cousin?" Shulk asked.

Steve rubbed the back of his non-existent neck. "He said... He said that he was in a... a glowy blue place. And that he couldn't get out. That sounds so strange..."

Shulk took a seat next to Steve. "Lis'en 'ere S'eve, Goku's a 'it of a dol'. Don'' 'ake everythin' he says li'rally, guvna. Now 'ave a cuppa 'ea, inni'?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Shulk." Steve said.

"No problem, eh." Shulk replied.

Sly Cooper and Parappa the Rapper then walked by.

"...Hey, were they always here?" Steve asked.

"Ah, don't worry your pretty little head about it, mate." Shulk said, not paying attention.

.

Later

.

Parappa walked up to a door and read the sign. "Computer Room". Parappy smirked. He flattened himself on the floor and slid under the door. He then unlocked the door from the inside, letting Sly Cooper in.

"Alright, we're in!" Sly whispered to himself.

"Now that we're in, we gotta do our scheme. Ruin their game, and make them scream!" Parappa rapped.

"...you suck at rapping, Parappa." Sly said.

Parappa made a sad face.

Sly booted up the Smash Bros computer and started hacking. "Let's see, just gotta make the game worse..."

.

Meanwhile

.

Ness was about to eat a hamburger, but before he could bite it, the hamburger glitched out of existence.

"Hey! What gives?!" Ness exclaimed.

Suddenly Ness's arm glitched out of existence.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ness exclaimed.

.

Meanwhile

.

Female Inkling was walking down a hallway, when all of a sudden, she stopped walking.

"...Huh?" Female Inkling said. "Why aren't I moving?"

Female Inkling continued trying to walk, but didn't move.

And then she lagged across the room and smashed into the wall.

.

Meanwhile

.

Sonic was smugly looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. "Lookin' good, Sonic!" He said to himself.

All of a sudden, his nose disappeared.

"...GAH!" Sonic exclaimed.

And then his entire head disappeared.

"No... I can't do this... not again... I'm not strong enough..." Sonic cried (not that you can tell).

.

Meanwhile

.

Sly Cooper put his hands on his hips. "Mission completed."

Parappa opened his mouth to rap, but was interuppted.

"Parappa, don't do it. Don't you do it!" Sly Cooper sternly said.

There was 3 seconds of silence.

"We came, we saw, we completed the mission! We altered the code without their permission!" Parappa rapped.

"God damnit Parappa..." Sly Cooper groaned.

.

Timeskip

.

Sly Cooper and Parappa the Rapper walked up to a character.

"Did you do it?" the character asked.

"Yes sir. We did exactly as you asked." Sly responded.

"Good. Soon enough, everyone will abandon Super Smash Bros." the character said.

"Soon, EVERYONE will be playing MY game..." the character said. "...Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale."


	77. Chapter 77: inFAMOUS

The residents of Smash Mansion were all being glitchy.

"OH GOD WHY... WHY...%&# my life!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Someone must've messed with the code!" Richter observed.

"Well hey, don't worry guys! Bandai Namco developed Smash Ultimate, I can just reprogram things back to norm-" Pac-Man began to say, before he started to glitch as well. Power Pellets and Bonus Fruit started to appear and disappear around Pac-Man, and Pac-Man himself was constantly switching between 2D and 3D form. Eventually he glitched so much, he died.

Everyone started to panic even more now that Pac-Man's dead.

Steve, the only one not affected by the glitch, opened the front door and walked through. He saw all the Smash fighters glitching out. Steve looked through the crowd and spotted Captain Pit.

"Captain Pit, what's happening to everyone!?" Steve asked.

"Someone messed with the code!" Captain Pit said. "Have you seen anyone suspicious around here, Steve?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah! A suspicious raccoon and a hooligan dog!" Steve replied.

Snake, who overheard the conversation, groaned. "Oh god. THOSE guys?! They're so annoying!"

Captain Pit raised an eyebrow. "You know them, Snake?"

"Yeah. It's Sly Cooper and Parappa the Rapper. They're Playstation characters." Snake replied.

Steve punched his own hand. "Oh of course it's god damn Sony!"

Captain Pit crossed his arms and shook his head. "This is no good. We cannot live like this."

Nana stepped into the conversation "The answers obvious. We need Roy to go fight all the Playstation characters, then things would go back to normal!" Nana said as she dragged Roy in.

"...huh? Why me?" Roy asked.

"Don't question it. You're the protagonist. Now let's go." Nana said, dragging along Roy and Popo.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO COME?!" Popo whined.

Steve observed the situation and shrugged. "What a crazy bunch..." he said as he followed.

"Oh, and Cloud? YOU'RE COMING TOO!" Nana exclaimed.

"...huh?" Soldier 1st Class Cloud Strife said.

.

Timeskip

.

Roy, Nana, Popo, Steve, and Cloud wandered around before entering the Playstation world.

Roy looked around and sighed. "So what now, Nana? Since you were so insistant that I come along, what now?"

Nana turned to Cloud. "Cloud, what world is this?"

Cloud rubbed the back of his head and looked around himself. "I'm not a hundred percent certain, but I'm pretty sure this is inFAMOUS."

"inFAMOUS? Cloud, is your keyboard broken or something? You got the capitalization all wrong." Roy pointed out.

"No, no, it's actually called that." Cloud answered.

"Pssh. Tools." Nana scoffed.

"What was that you punk?!" Exclaimed a voice. The group turned around and saw a rather rowdy looking man.

"Say that again!" Said the man.

"I said you're a tool, tool." Nana non-chalontly stated.

The man was steaming with anger. "Listen here, I'm Cole frickin' MacGrath, and I'm no tool! You are!"

Nana raised an eyebrow. "Was that really the best insult you could come up with?"

"N-Nana, don't start fights with strangers!" Popo chimed in.

Nana ignored Popo. She unsheathed her pickaxe and wielded it with malicious intent. "Come on. Fight us!"

"If it's a fight you want... It's a fight you're GONNA GET!" Cole exclaimed, activating his electricity.

"Yikes!" Cloud said.

.

Battle 89: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Steve of Minecraft, and Soldier First Class Cloud Strife vs Cole MacGrath, Man of the Power

Roy unsheathed his sword. "Uhh, ok? I guess we're doing this now?"

Cole angrily charged forwards, cloaking himself in electricity. He ran straight towards Nana, attempting to tackle her.

Nana, predicting that it would happen, grabbed Popo and used him as a human shield.

"WAIT NO NOT ME-" Popo exclaimed, before being launched away from Cole's power.

"...why am I always the first one out?" Popo complained.

Nana swung her pickaxe from side to side, whacking Cole and knocking him back.

Cole was slammed into a nearby crumbling building. At he was knocked into it, a piece of the building dropped down and crushed Cole.

Roy and Steve hi-fived. "Yeah! We didn't even have to do anything!" Roy exclaimed.

"Good. Now let's leave." Nana said, dragging Popo's unconcious body with her.

5 seconds of silence follow. "...why didn't the announcer announce our win?" Steve asked.

Suddenly, the debris that crushed cole was blown to smitherenes. Roy looked through the dust clouds. Cole was alive.

"Oh... no..." Steve said.

Cole shot a lightning bolt at Nana. Nana, not expecting it, was shot in the aorta and was rendered unconcious.

Roy, Steve, and Cloud looked at Nana. Then at Cole.

"Oh... Oh... no..." Roy said.

Cole slowly walked forwards while charging electricity. "You think you can take me down THAT easy?"

"Well... sorta?" Cloud chimed in.

"Well you're WRONG!" Cole exclaimed. He shot multiple bursts of electricity all around. Steve swiftly took out some bricks and built a wall between Cole and himself.

"Oh, MAN!" Cloud groaned. "This is just like fighting Pikachu!"

Roy crossed his arms and shook his head. "I know, right?"

Cole banged the brick wall. "HEY! I know you're over there! Show yourself!"

Steve looked at the brick wall. "Wall's not looking good, guys..."

Cole banged the wall again. "COME OUT AND FIGHT!"

Roy lit his sword on fire. "Let's fight fire with fire!" Roy said. "Or, uh, electricity with fire... whatever!"

Cole banged the wall again, breaking it. He was faced with Roy's fully charged Flare Blade.

"HEYAAA!" Roy exclaimed.

Cole was knocked far back, into the wall of a skyscraper. He bounced off and hit another skyscraper. He bounced off and hit another skyscraper. He bounced off and hit another skyscraper. He then fell to the ground, still alive.

"What the fu-" Roy began to say, before being shot in the face with a burst of electricity.

"You can hide, but you can't run!" Cole exclaimed.

"That doesn't even make sense in this context!" Cloud complained.

Steve took out his crossbow and shot some arrows at Cole's shoulder. Cole was unphased.

"Oh of COURSE! His healing factor! I forgot, heh..." Cloud said with an awkward smile.

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD US THAT EARLIER!" Roy complained.

"We need to all attack at the same time then!" Steve suggested. "Guys, use your strongest attack!"

Roy and Cloud nodded. Cloud began charging limit, and Roy began charging his Flare Blade again. Steve took out various blocks, redstone, and some rails.

Cole looked over at Roy's party. "The heck they doing over there?" Cole said to himself.

Steve finished building his contraption. He flipped a lever, sending two minecarts rushing forwards, picking up Roy and Cloud.

"Huh?" Roy thought to himself. He looked back and saw Steve giving a non-existent thumbs up. "Ooooh, I get it!"

The two minecarts barreled forwards towards Cole. "What, you think you can run me over? Pssh. Try it!" Cole cockily said.

The minecarts reached the end of the rail. Roy unleashed Flare Blade, and Cloud unleashed Limit Cross Slash.

Cole instinctively flinched and recoiled backwards, before being knocked to the ground. He layed on the ground in pain. He looked up at the sky, and saw Steve unleashing his TNT cannon, blowing up Cole.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Steve of Minecraft, and Soldier First Class Cloud Strife

.

Roy walked up to the injured Cole. Cole backed away. "L-Listen man, be cool!"

"Tell me. Why are you Playstation characters trying to ruin Smash Bros?" Roy asked.

"I-I'm not! Cloud, back me up!" Cole asked.

"I'm with Smash Bros now, Cole. I always was!" Cloud responded.

Cole gulped. "OKAY FINE! We're trying to ruin Smash Bros so that everyone would play Playstation All-Stars instead! Now leave me alone!" Cole said as he ran away.

"Hmmph." Steve said. "Just what I'd expect from someone with such a round head."

Nana and Popo walked up to Roy. "So, you guys defeated Cole, huh?"

"Well yeah. I suppose we sh-" Roy began to say, before being interuppted.

"HEY!" Yelled a gruff voice. The group turned around and saw Evil Cole.

"NOBODY GETS TO BEAT UP COLE BUT ME!" Evil Cole exclaimed. "Let us do COMBAT!"

Nana rolled her eyes.

.

Battle 90: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Steve of Minecraft, and Soldier First Class Cloud Strife vs Evil Cole MacGrath, Man of the Evil Power

Evil Cole jumped into the air and yelled.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH! HEAR ME ROAR!" Evil Cole said before being slashed by Roy.

"Can we GO now?" Roy asked.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Steve of Minecraft, and Soldier First Class Cloud Strife

.

"Okay? Okay. Now let's go." Roy said.


	78. Chapter 78: Ape Escape

Party:

Roy, the Young Lion

Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

Steve of Minecraft

Soldier First Class Cloud Strife

.

Roy's party wandered into the next Playstation universe.

"Cloud, what universe is this?" Roy asked.

"Hey! Just because I'm a Playstation character doesn't mean I know everything about Playstation! Don't assume things!" Cloud exclaimed.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, Cloud..." Roy said, slightly embarrased.

5 seconds of silence follow.

"It's Ape Escape." Cloud said.

"So you DID know!" Roy exclaimed.

Suddenly, a monkey ran past the party.

"Woah there! That's a weird looking mob..." Steve commented.

A boy with spiky hair ran up to the group, appearing to be looking for something.

"Hey! Have you guys seen a monkey anywhere around here?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, it went-" Popo began to say, before being interuppted.

"You're a Playstation character, aren't you?" Roy asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, so?" The boy said.

Roy unsheathed his sword. "I must defeat you."

"W-What?" The boy said, taken aback. "You can't kill me, the fate of the world depends on me!"

"TOO BAD!" Nana said, unsheathing her pickaxe.

The boy gained a determined face. "Fine!" He said, pulling out a glowing blade. "I, Spike, will not lose!"

.

Battle 91: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Steve of Minecraft, and Soldier First Class Cloud Strife vs Spike, the Capturer

Roy attempted to do his Flare Blade attack, but before he could finish charging, Spike attacked with his stun club, stunning Roy. Spike then punched Roy, sending him flying back into a nearby coconut tree, causing a coconut to drop onto Roy's head.

"How coincidental..." Roy said in pain.

Nana tried using Blizzard to freeze Spike, but Spike dodged using his Sky Flyer. He then dropped down his hit net, capturing Nana.

"Wha- HEY! Who do you think you are?!" Nana exclaimed.

"Man, you're annoying!" Spike said as he threw Nana away.

"DAAAAAAAaaaaaammmmnnn yyyoooouuuuu..." Nana exclaimed.

Popo and Steve stood side by side, weapons in hand.

"Cloud, help out!" Steve exclaimed.

Cloud looked up from his Nintendo Switch. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I uhh, I'm charging Limit or whatever, yeah." He said, with Tetris sound effects clearly coming from his Switch.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Looks like it's just you and I, Popo."

"POPOOOOOOO CLIMBERRRRRRR!" Popo exclaimed as he ran straight into battle.

Steve took out his bow and shot some arrows at Spike. He reached for another arrow, but found that he had run out. He dug around in his pockets for materials and found some iron bars.

"Did I have this the whole time?" Steve asked himself. He looked at Popo, and got an idea. "Hey Popo! Use Blizzard! And aim up!"

"Okay!" Popo exclaimed. He shot a Blizzard skyward. Spike, anticipating a regular Blizzard, used the Sky Flyer. He wound up getting frozen.

Steve ran up to Popo and Spike. "Nice!" Steve said. He then downed a potion of swiftness, and with great speed, he built a jail cell around the frozen Spike.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Steve of Minecraft, and Soldier First Class Cloud Strife

.

Roy and Nana rejoined the rest of the group. "Looks like the capturer, got captured!"

The ice encasing Spike shattered. "Looks like I dodged your- wait a minute..." Spike said.

"Looks like you weren't so, wait for it, SHARP!" Steve joked, pointing to Spike's hair. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Get it? Cuz you're triangular? HAHAHAHAHA! Squares are better!"

Everyone, including Spike, laughed for a solid 20 minutes straight.

"Uh, ok seriously guys I really need to save the world, can you let me out?" Spike requested.

"No." Roy said.

Roy's party then walked away.


	79. Chapter 79: Killzone

Party:

Roy, the Young Lion

Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

Steve of Minecraft

Soldier First Class Cloud Strife

.

Roy's party walked into the next Playstation world.

"So, Cloud, what world is this?" Roy asked.

"Hey! Just because I'm a Playst-" Cloud began to say, before being interuppted.

"JUST TELL US, ya dingus." Nana exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! Jeez. It's Killzone." Cloud answered.

"K-Killzone? Gulp..." Popo stammered.

"Don't worry guys, we'll be safe. As long as I have my Totem of Undying!" Steve triumphantly said, as he showed off his Totem of Undying.

Suddenly, a butterfly swoops down and grasps the Totem of Undying and flies off.

"E-Eh..." Steve muttered.

"Great job, butterfingers! Or should I say, NO fingers!" Nana scoffed.

Roy sighed.

Suddenly, gunshots could be heard. The party was shook.

"U-Umm... I wanna go home..." Popo meekly said.

An explosion could be heard in the distance.

"I WANNA GO HOME!" Popo exclaimed.

Suddenly, Roy felt something touch the back of his head. Cold metal. He turned around and saw a guy holding a water gun at Roy's head.

"Who the frick are you guys?" The guy asked.

"Uhh... huh? Water gun?" Roy asked.

The man sighs. "Look, they said my gun was too violent, ok? So I had to replace it with this thing." He said, gesturing to the water gun. "Now answer my question! Or I'll shoot you."

"Ok then... I'm Roy." Roy said.

"Well then, Roy. You may call me Radec. Colonel Radec." Radec said. "And this is MY zone! You must leave, RIGHT NOW!"

Roy unsheathed his sword. "No! I've been tasked with defeating the Playstation universe! I will not leave!" Roy said, setting his sword ablaze.

Colonel Radec scoffed and shot water at Roy's sword, dousing it.

"WHA?!" Roy exclaimed.

"Tch. I guess this piece o' plastic is good for somethin' after all." Radec said.

Roy shook the water off of his sword. "W-Whatever! Let's fight!"

.

Battle 92: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Steve of Minecraft, & Soldier First Class Cloud Strife vs Radec, the Killer

Radec rapidly fires bursts of water from his water gun, aiming at the party. Roy's party, seeing the water come, ducked underneath a nearby barrier.

"What are we gonna do?!" Cloud exclaimed.

Roy turned to Steve. "Steve, can you craft a gun?"

"Guns? In Minecraft? Pssh. No way!" Steve replied. "Crossbows, on the other hand, yes way!"

Steve took out some flint, sticks, and feathers, crafting a stacks of arrows. He took out his crossbow and peered over the barrier, shooting at Radec. The arrows simply bounced off of Radec's advanced armour.

Steve scratched his head. "Ah, well, uh... I'm outta ideas."

Radec continued to shoot water, creating loud gunshot noises.

Popo began crying profusely. "WHY DID YOU DRAG ME ALONG?" He whined.

Roy peered over the barrier and looked at Radec. State-of-the-art water minigun. "This is no good..." Roy said.

Cloud is sweating. "What do we do, man? What do we do?"

"Oh come on! It's a flippin' WATER GUN! Just go!" Nana exclaimed. She exited the barrier. "Hey tin can!"

Radec looked behind him. He then turned back to Nana, and he pointed at himself. "Uhh, me?"

"YES YOU! Prepare to die!" Nana exclaimed.

Radec loaded his water gun and shot several bursts of water at Nana. Nana cloaked herself in frigid winds. As the water approached Nana, they froze in mid air, falling to the ground.

Radec scratched his head. "That's, uhh..."

Nana then plunged her pickaxe into Radec's knee, damaging him badly.

Radec, hurt badly, prepped his water gun. He aimed between Nana's eyes and fired. However, the same thing happened again. The water froze mid-air, and fell to the ground.

"Stupid water gun!" Radec complained.

Nana then punched Radec.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Steve of Minecraft, & Soldier First Class Cloud Strife

.

Radec tossed his water gun to the ground in anger. "Gah! Stupid frickin' fricks... stupid water gun..." Radec mumbled.

Roy crossed his arms and nodded. "And that's Killzone. Done, and done!"

Radec slowly walked off. "F-CKING' CENSORS!" Radec exclaimed as he walked away in anger.

"...okaaaayy then. Let's go, everyone." Roy said.


	80. Chapter 80: Heavenly Sword

Party:

Roy, the Young Lion

Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

Steve of Minecraft

Soldier First Class Cloud Strife

.

Roy's party walked into the next universe.

"Cloud, what universe is this?" Roy asked.

Cloud squinted and looked around. "Errrr..." He said. He then shrugged. "I dunno."

"Whaddaya mean you don't know?!" Nana exclaimed.

"I genuinely don't know this universe." Cloud replied, shrugging.

"Uhh, okay then..." Roy said.

"So wait, who do we fight?" Popo asked.

"Uhh..." Cloud began to say, before being interuppted.

"Greetings, travelers. May I ask of you five who you are?" Said a voice. The group turned around and saw a red-haired woman.

"Oooooohhhhh... That's it! Heavenly Sword! That's why I couldn't remember it! No one does!" Cloud laughed.

"Hi, I'm Steve. Steve of Minecraft." Steve said.

"A fine day to you, Steve of Minecraft. You may call me, Nariko, for that is the name I have gone by for the last twenty-three years of my life." Nariko said.

"...why do you talk like that?" Popo asked.

"Aye, I can imagine why it is that you have thoughts of my choice of words being highly unusual. I assure you, I only have the best intentions in mind. I am attempting to have my tone come off as diplomatic to others, in order for travelers to feel at home in these strange lands-" Nariko began to say, before being interuppted.

"Shuddup no one can understand you." Nana barked. "Now let's fight!"

Nariko closed her eyes. "I see. I have come to realise that my efforts were in vain, as you appear to be hostile." Nariko said while pulling out her sword. "Let us engage in a clash of weapons!"

.

Battle 93: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Steve of Minecraft, & Soldier First Class Cloud Strife vs Nariko, Heavenly Swordfighter

Nariko wielded her sword. She performed a big sweep. Steve and Cloud rolled back.

"Woah, that's a big sword!" Steve commented.

"Not as big as mine!" Cloud exclaimed.

Cloud ran closer to Nariko. He raised his sword up high, preparing to do a big overhead slash.

"HAAAAAA! YA!" Cloud exclaimed as he unleashed his attack. However, it missed, as he was too far away.

"E-Ehh..." Cloud muttered before getting hit with Nariko's sword, knocking Cloud away.

"I implore you to surrender forthwith. Elseways, I will be obligated to execute every single one of you." Nariko stated.

"NEVER!" Nana exclaimed. She charged forwards, swinging her pickaxe from side to side. However, Nariko outranged her. With a single swing of her sword, Nariko sent Nana flying.

"I see you are still skirmishing. Quite a dull decision. As per my word, I will begin to execute every single one of you." Nariko stated. She ran forwards, rapidly swinging her sword. Steve took out some stone bricks, and just barely managed to build a barrier in time.

"H-How can she swing that around with no problem?!" Popo asked.

"So she's got an enchanted sword. Big deal." Steve said as he took out his enchantment table. He placed his diamond sword on the table, and placed lapis lazuli on top of the sword, enchanting it. Steve grasped the sword in his hand.

"I've got an enchanted sword as well! Come at me, Nariko!" Steve exclaimed as he downed a potion of strength.

"Enchanted sword? I shall disclose to you, my weapon is no mere 'enchanted sword'. I wield the legendary Heavenly Sword." Nariko said.

Steve ran in, spamming sword strikes. Nariko swung her sword in Steve's direction. Steve quickly took out his shield and blocked the attack. Unfortunately, Steve's shield broke in one hit.

"I, err, uh oh." Steve said. Nariko attacked Steve, knocking him away.

Popo watched from behind the stone brick barrier. He pulled back and turned to face Roy.

"Roy Roy you gotta help!" Popo exclaimed.

Roy didn't respond.

"...Roy?" Popo asked. He looked up at Roy. Roy was looking over at Nariko.

"Nariko... so beautiful..." Roy mumbled to himself.

Popo looked at Nariko. Red hair. Sword. "Oh." Popo said.

Nariko walked over to Roy and pointed her sword in Roy's face. "Would you desire to say a statement before I end your life?" Nariko asked.

Roy held both of Nariko's hands. "Nariko, I love you! P-Please, marry me!" Roy exclaimed.

"I... must admit, this is quite unexpec-" Nariko began to say, before being interuppted.

"CROSS SLASH!" Cloud exclaimed as he rapidly attacked Nariko. Nariko fainted to the ground, covered in scratches.

"Yeah! How does it feel!" Cloud boasted.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Steve of Minecraft, & Soldier First Class Cloud Strife

.

Roy fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cloud wiped the dust off his shirt. "Goes to show, I have the best sword in all of Playstation!"

"Why did you do that!?" Roy sobbed with tear-filled eyes.

"Oh get over it." Nana said.


	81. Chapter 81: Starhawk

Party:

Roy, the Young Lion

Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

Steve of Minecraft

Soldier First Class Cloud Strife

.

The party walked to the next Playstation universe.

"*sniff*" Roy sniffled, still heartbroken about Nariko.

"Cheer up Roy! There's plenty of fish in the sea!" Steve said, pulling out a cooked salmon. "Hehe, get it?"

Roy sighed. "Yeah yeah I get it..." Roy sadly said.

"Pfft. Whatever, I'm funny!" Steve said with crossed arms. He then ate his cooked salmon.

The group carried on walking.

.

1 hour later

.

"How much longer are we gonna keep walking?" Nana complained.

Popo's stomach rumbled. "I'm huuuuungry!" Popo complained.

"Say Steve, got anymore food?" Cloud asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Umm..." Steve said while patting down his pant pockets. "No."

"Oh..." Cloud sadly said. He looked forwards and saw a glowing sign in the distance.

"H-Huh? What's that?" Cloud uttered.

Roy, Popo, Nana, Steve, and Cloud squinted as they looked forwards.

"It's a restaurant!" Roy pointed out.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Popo excitedly exclaimed as he ran forwards, with the others following suit.

.

3 minutes later

.

The party walk into the restaurant.

"Welcome to Subway!" The Subway employee greeted.

"Hey! You AGAIN?" Nana asked.

"Yeah! Except now you're wearing a visor..." Popo commented.

"I... REALLY don't know what you're talking about." The Subway employee said. "Aaaaanyways, are you gonna order something, or what?"

Suddenly, someone else walked into the restaurant.

"'ey Subway! The usual!" The man exclaimed.

The Subway employee looked over at the man. "Oh? Right away, Emmett Graves!" The Subway employee said while saluting.

"Wha- Hey! We were here first!" Nana exclaimed.

Emmett Graves looked over to Roy's crew. Popo recoiled at the sight of Emmett's glowing blue eyes.

"Yeah? Well I'm cooler. So that's that." Emmett stated as he barged past the crew.

Steve crossed his arms and shook his head. "How rude!" Steve commented.

"There's only one way we can settle this." Roy said. He unsheathed his sword and assumed a fighting stance. "We must FIGHT!"

Roy sweeped his sword, attempting to hit Emmett. However, Emmett rolled back.

"A fight? Over Subway?" Emmett asked. "Are you serious?"

"YES I'm serious!" Roy exclaimed. "Xander, narrate!"

.

Battle 94: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Steve of Minecraft, & Soldier First Class Cloud Strife vs Emmett Graves, Super Starhawk

"HYAAAA!" Roy exclaimed as he ran straight forwards and swiped his sword at Emmett. Emmett blocked the attack with his super strong right arm.

"W-Why is your right arm stronger than your left arm?" Popo asked with a shaky voice. "Is it because you... uh..."

Nana slapped Popo. "Bloody idiot..." Nana mumbled.

Emmett pulled out his rifle and started shooting some shots. Roy blocked with the blade of his sword.

Cloud jumped up high and prepared to slam down with Climhazzard. But before he could unleash his attack, Emmett clapped his hands together.

"Pssh. What's that supposed to do- AGH!" Cloud exclaimed as a building was dropped on top of him. "H...how did you do that?"

Roy gasped. He looked up and saw that Emmett has opened a rift in the sky.

"Rift energy. It's what makes the world go round. Very powerful, and very dangerous." Emmett explained.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Steve said. "Well two can play at that game!"

Steve took out some blocks and build a wall around Emmett. He then built a redstone contraption. Steve placed down a lever, and he as soon as he flipped the switch, an explosion occured.

"BOOM goes the TNT!" Steve laughed.

Suddenly, Steve was punched from behind. Steve turned around and saw Emmett. "Wha- How did you-" Steve began to say, before being interuppted.

"Popo! Squall Hammer!" Nana exclaimed. She grabbed Popo's hand, and together, they performed Squall Hammer on Emmett, launching Emmett into a nearby wall.

Emmett gritted his teeth. He took out some proximity mines and threw them all over the battlefield.

"What the-" Popo began to say, before being blown away.

Steve took out a bucket of water and flooded the floor. "Ha! Now explosions are useless!"

The water currents pushed the mines closer to Roy. On contact, the mines exploded, blasting Roy.

"THIS ISN'T MINECRAFT, STEVE!" Roy angrily exclaimed in pain.

"Hehe, whoops..." Steve awkwardly laughed.

Emmett took out his pistol and took aim at Steve. "Easy money." Emmett proclaimed as he fired. However, he missed, as Nana tripped him with ice.

"Easy money." Nana proclaimed as she stabbed Emmett with her pickaxe.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Steve of Minecraft, & Soldier First Class Cloud Strife

.

Roy, Popo, Nana, Steve, and Cloud walked up to the Subway employee.

"Five subways, please!" Roy requested.

The Subway employee was speechless.

"Umm, did you hear me? I SAID, five subways, please!" Roy reiterated.

The Subway employee was speechless.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Roy said.

"...MY RESTAURANT!" The Subway employee exclaimed in horror.

"Hm?" Roy mumbled. He turned around and looked at what remained of the restaurant. Craters, waterlogging, bullet holes, and more.

"O-Oh... right..." Roy said.


	82. Chapter 82: Uncharted

Party:

Roy, the Young Lion

Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

Steve of Minecraft

Soldier First Class Cloud Strife

.

Roy pulled out his sword and cut the subway sandwich in half, toasting it at the same time.

"Here's your subway, sir..." Roy said with disappointment as he handed over the subway.

"Thanks, Roy!" Richter said as he munched on the sandwich.

"Remind me why we're working here again?" Nana asked.

"We destroyed the restaurant, remember?" Roy sighed. "Now we gotta work to repay it."

"Yeesh. Sounds like a boring chapter." Nana commented.

Suddenly, a man walked into the restaurant. "Hey Subway! I'm here for my commercial shoot!" The man exclaimed.

"Huh? Who are you?" Roy asked.

The Subway employee pushed past Roy to get to the man. "Oh! Mr. Drake! Glad to have you here! Right this way!"

The Subway employee put his hand on the man's shoulder, and led him to a back room.

Roy, Popo, Nana, Steve, and Cloud looked at each other and shrugged as they followed suit. "Maybe this chapter won't be so boring after all." Nana said.

.

5 minute timeskip

.

"3, 2, 1, ACTION!" The Subway employee exclaimed as he started recording on his camcorder.

The man cleared his throat. "Hey! I'm Nathan Drake, from Uncharted! I love Subway! I eat at Subway everyday! Please, go eat Subway, right now! Subway is the best restaurent ever! Subway is so tasty! Subway is good! Subway is great! Subway is divine! Subway is the best thing to grace mankind! Subway is what motivates me to get out of bed in the morning! Subway is the best thing in the whole wide world, nay, in the GALAXY! Subway is a great gift from the gods! Eat Subway! And remember, I'm Nathan Drake, so you can trust me! Subway, where winners eat! Ow..."

"Aaaaaand... CUT!" The Subway employee said. "That... was... PERFECT! Thank you so much, Mr. Drake!"

"No problemo, really." Nathan Drake shrugged. "Now where's my money?"

The Subway employee handed over a big fat envolope filled to the brim with cash.

"Say, isn't Uncharted that Playstation game?" Steve asked.

Roy punched his own hand. "Right! I forgot! We needed to destroy the Playstation characters!"

Roy marched up to Nathan Drake and unsheathed his sword, pointing the tip at Nathan's neck.

"Nathan Drake, I need to destroy you! Let us FIGHT!" Roy exclaimed.

"Geez, dramatic, much?" Nathan shrugged.

.

Battle 95: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Steve of Minecraft, & Soldier First Class Cloud Strife vs Nathan Drake, Subway Endorser

Roy thrusted his blade at Nathan Drake, who swiftly shuffled backwards.

"Now what did I ever do to you folk?" Nathan Drake asked.

"You Playstation All-Stars messed up Smash Bros!" Roy exclaimed.

"Oh. That thing. Kinda forgot about that. Whatever." Nathan Drake shrugged.

Nathan Drake turned around, facing the wall. He then ran up the wall, jumped off, and performed a dropkick on Roy.

"Gahh!" Roy exclaimed.

Popo took out his pickaxe, running at Nathan Drake. As he tried a sweeping attack, Nathan jumped over, landing on Popo's head.

*bonk* "Oww..." Popo said. Nana shook her head in disappointment.

Steve took out his bow, trying to get a few shots in on Nathan Drake, however, Nathan was far too agile for Steve.

"Man, this guy's quick! How's he dodging all my arrows?!" Steve exclaimed.

Nathan Drake took out his pistol and shot Steve's hand, making him drop his bow. Steve gasped. "Woah there!"

"Cloud, what's Nathan Drake's skills?" Roy asked.

"Umm, umm, umm... He can speak Spanish!" Cloud said, snapping his fingers.

"I meant COMBAT skills!" Roy said.

"Ya estas muerto." Nathan Drake said.

"...Huh?" Roy said.

While Roy was distracted, Nathan kicked Roy in the face, fainting him.

"I... guess it IS a combat skill..." Roy murmured.

Nana tosses an Ice Shot at Nathan, who sidestepped it. Steve took out a splash potion of poison, which Nathan also sidestepped.

"This is no good! He's dodging everything!" Cloud said.

Steve thought for a second. "Hmm... I wonder..." Steve said, taking out a block of TNT. He took out his flint and steel, lit the TNT, and threw it forwards.

"I'mma blow stuff up, WITH MY TNT!" Steve exclaimed.

Nathan Drake's eyes widened. He ran in the opposite direction and rolled away, just in time to evade the explosion. As the smoke cleared out, Steve saw that Nathan was unharmed.

"...Really?" Steve said.

Cloud looked around, seeing that the back room's wall was destroyed, revealing the dining area of the restuarant. "Hey! Richter! Over here!" Cloud exclaimed.

"...Huh?" Richter mumbled with his mouth full.

"Help up beat Nathan Drake!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Uhh, kind of in the middle of somethin' here-" Richter began to say, before being interuppted.

"FIGHT OR ELSE!" Nana threatened.

"Alright, alright! Jeez..." Richter said, getting up. He brandished his axe, throwing it directly at Nathan Drake.

Nathan saw it coming, so he ducked and rolled away, dodging the projectile. "Ha! Can't get me that easy-" Nathan began to say, before being frozen solid by Nana's blizzard.

"Rolling right into my attack. Pssh." Nana scoffed.

"And now, for the FINISHING TOUCH!" Cloud exclaimed, charging his attack.

A few second of silence follow.

"Um, are you gonna do it, or?" Steve asked.

"Yeah hold on, give it a while..." Cloud said.

A few seconds of silence follow.

Richter awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

A few seconds of silence follow.

"HYAA!" Cloud said, unleashing his Finishing Touch.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Steve of Minecraft, Soldier First Class Cloud Strife, & Richter Belmont, Azure Vampire Assasin

.

"And that takes care of that!" Roy said, rubbing his hands together.

The Subway employee ran into the room. "...MY RESTAURANT!"

"Umm, yeah. We don't care." Roy said.

Roy, Popo, Nana, Steve, and Cloud began to walk away, with Richter staying behind to grab a few Subway sandwiches.

"Richter, you're coming too!" Nana said, dragging Richter along.

"But why?" Richter asked.

"Because I said so!" Nana exclaimed.


	83. Chapter 83: Twisted Metal

Party:

Roy, the Young Lion

Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

Steve of Minecraft

Soldier First Class Cloud Strife

Richter Belmont, Azure Vampire Assasin

.

Roy's party walked into the next Playstation universe.

"Where's thi-" Roy began to say, before being interuppted.

"OOH! ICE-CREAM TRUCK!" Popo exclaimed, dashing off towards an ice-cream truck.

"Playstation ice-cream truck... Doesn't that mean..." Cloud thought. "Wait a second... POPO COME BACK!"

In the distance, a clown can be seen in the vehicle, brandishing a chainsaw while laughing maniacally.

"Popo!" Nana exclaimed, running after him, with the others following suit.

The clown pulled the starter grip of the chainsaw multiple times. "Let's have some FUN!" He laughed.

Nana stepped in front, shielding the terrified Popo.

"Who the heck is that?! WHAT the heck is that?!" Roy asked.

"That's Needles Kane, also known as Sweet Tooth. One of the most dangerous serial killers in his universe!" Cloud explained.

"And they let him into Playstation All-Stars?!" Roy asked.

Sweet Tooth swung his chainsaw around while laughing wildly.

Roy unsheathed his sword. "W-Whatever, let's just fight him!"

.

Battle 96

Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Steve of Minecraft, Soldier First Class Cloud Strife, Richter Belmont, Azure Vampire Assasin vs Sweet Tooth, the Clown

Nana stepped forwards with determination, using her blizzard to try to freeze Sweet Tooth. However, he countered by breathing flames, diffusing the cold.

Sweet Tooth started up his truck, revving the engine.

"Frick... Run! Steve, build a car!" Nana exclaimed.

Steve jumped slightly, taking out pistons, slime blocks, observers, and some other materials, swiftly building a rudimentary vehicle. Roy, Steve, Cloud, and Richter swiftly hopped on, with Nana dragging the terrified Popo along. When everyone was on, Steve flipped the level, setting the car into motion.

Roy looked back, Sweet Tooth was chasing them in his truck.

"What shall we do?!" Richter asked.

Roy picked up Steve's bow, and fired a few arrows at Sweet Tooth, dealing no damage to the truck's metal hull.

"Damn!" Roy said.

"WAHHAHAHAHAAAHAHAAAHHHAHA!" Sweet Tooth laughed madly. He pushed a button on his dashboard, causing the machine guns on the side of his truck to stepped forwards, using his Buster Sword as a makeshift shield.

"Maybe we should come up wiith a plan?" Cloud said.

Richter stepped forwards. "I shall use my mighty axe!" Richter proclaimed, throwing his axe at Sweet Tooth. However, the axe bounced right off the durable hull.

"I-Impossible!" Richter said.

"GRAHAHAHA! It's SWEET time!" Sweet Tooth exclaimed. He pulled out his flamethrower and started it up, firing at Steve's car. To avoid the intense flames, Steve sped up the car.

"This guy is-" Cloud began to say, before being interuppted by a beeping sound. He raised an eyebrow, pulling out his Samsung Galaxy Note 7 from out of his pocket.

"Ooh! A new Pewdiepie video!" Cloud smiled.

"Not now Cloud!" Roy exclaimed. "...wait a second... That's it!"

Roy snatched Cloud's Samsung Galaxy Note 7.

"No! Roy, don't do it! Don't explode my phone!" Cloud begged.

"W-What? I wasn't going to." Roy said. He opened the texting app and texted Sweet Tooth.

"GRAHAHAHA- Huh? What's this? A text? 'you are already dead?', what the heck does that mean-" Sweet Tooth said as he crashed into a tree, not looking where he was going.

"Never text and drive, kids!" Roy winked, giving a thumbs up to the camera.

"...eh?" Cloud murmured.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Steve of Minecraft, Soldier First Class Cloud Strife, Richter Belmont, Azure Vampire Assasin

.

"Ano... We won, I guess?" Cloud shrugged.

Richter crosses his arms and shook his head. "That t'was a dishonourable fight. Honestly, Roy. I thought better of you. Distracting another man in a fair-and-square battle is a dirty tactic. Surely, you-" Richter began to say, before being interuppted.

"Well we WON, right? Now let's move on." Roy said.


	84. Chapter 84: Fat Princess

Party:

Roy, the Young Lion

Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo

Steve of Minecraft

Soldier First Class Cloud Strife

Richter Belmont, Azure Vampire Assasin

.

Steve stopped the car and stepped out. "Looks like we're in the next universe." Steve said as he deconstructed the car.

Popo looked around. "What's THIS place?"

Richter crossed his arms. "Well, this world certainly seems... bright."

"Looks like the world of Fat Princess. If I know anything about this game, it's that it's a game about invasion and tactics." Cloud proclaimed. "Everyone, we're gonna attack their castle, and kidnap their princess!"

"...Sounds familar." Roy commented.

.

Timeskip

.

As the group arrived, Roy walked up to the front gate and scoffed.

"You call THIS a castle? This is tiny! Ha! Why, I'd bet I can break down the door in one kick!" Roy exclaimed. He leaned back, and performed a great kick. Only for the door to remain standing.

"Err... two kicks..." Roy murmured, kicking the door twice, knocking the door down.

Roy unsheathed his sword, pointing it directly forwards, setting it ablaze. "We have come to kidnap the princess!" Roy exclaimed.

The king of the castle jumped up in shock. "W-Why, that is preposterous! You shan't! Guards! Attack!" the king exclaimed, sending his numerous guards running forwards.

"Here we go again..." Nana said.

.

Battle 97: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Steve of Minecraft, Soldier First Class Cloud Strife, Richter Belmont, Azure Vampire Assasin vs Warriors

A large group of warriors charged forwards, heading for the party.

"A thirty vs six attack, how dishonest!" Richter proclaimed.

"L-Looks strong..." Steve said.

"Pssh. Does it matter? Look at them, they're tiny- AAAGGHHHHH!" Roy began to say, before being interuppted by the warriors' attack, sending him flying into a wall.

"So much for being a knight, anime swordsman." Nana said.

"It's like what Olimar said 51 chapters ago! Pikmin are weak alone, but with teamwork, they're strong!" Popo recalled.

"Well we better watch out!" Steve exclaimed as he took out a shield, trying to block attacks coming from all sides.

Richter cracked his whip in a large circle, killing multiple nearby warriors. Popo and Nana performed Squall Hammer, sweeping enemies away. Steve threw a block of TNT, as Cloud performed Cross Slash. However, no matter how many warriors were defeated, more warriors simply joined the fight.

"It's no use! We're in their castle! They'll just keep on coming!" Cloud said.

"Why are we even fighting all these guys?!" Popo exclaimed.

Cloud had a blank expression on his face. "Wait a minute... there's no reason... I just realised! We only need the princess!" Cloud said, snapping his fingers.

"Shoulda said that earlier!" Steve exclaimed. He threw a splash potion of instant health at Roy's unconcious body, awakening him. "Come on!" Steve said, running up the stairs and further into the castle.

.

Timeskip

.

Cloud looked around, before spotting the princess's room. "There!" Cloud pointed out.

Roy, Popo, Nana, Steve, Cloud, and Richter started running towards the door, before an arrow was shot right in front of them, narrowly running. Looking in the direction the arrow came from, a ranger was spotted attempting to attack.

"You guys go, I'll fight him!" Roy exclaimed. The rest of the party nodded, using the oppotunity to invade the princess's room. Roy ran up to the ranger, who attempted to shoot Roy, but at such close range, Roy beat him out. A firey slash, and the ranger dropped to the ground.

"Hey, neat bow!" Roy said as he looted the bow.

Just then, Popo, Nana, Steve, Cloud, and Richter came running out of the princess's room, carrying Fat Princess overhead.

"Put me down, you, you, moronic Smash Brothers!" Fat Princess complained.

"Okay." Nana said as she dropped Fat Princess on the ground.

Fat Princess got up and wiped the dirt off her dress. "Not LITERALLY!"

Roy pulled out his sword. "Fat Princess. You're a Playstation character. It's my duty to defeat you!"

"You? As if! You don't look so strong-" Fat Princess began to say, before being shot in the knee by Roy.

"Hey, neat bow!" Steve commented.

Victor: Roy, the Young Lion, Ice Climbers, the Bone-Chilling Duo, Steve of Minecraft, Soldier First Class Cloud Strife, Richter Belmont, Azure Vampire Assasin

.

Warriors ran up the stairs, following the party. At the sight of the injured Fat Princess, they gasped.

"The princess is in danger!" They exclaimed. Hundreds of warriors dashed into the room, brandishing their swords.

Roy stepped back. "Nope! We're leaving!" He exclaimed, before warping away.


End file.
